Out of the Abyss
by aaronmag
Summary: This is my attempt to make a story out of the Out of the Abyss campaign by Wizards of the Coast. I hadn't played D&D in a long time, but a friend re-introduced me. I ended up buying all sorts of stuff I won't get to play in or run. And part of me thought, "How would the story go if I did get to run it?" Spoilers! Don't read if you will be playing Out of the Abyss as a player!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings. I hadn't played D&D really in years. Scratch that...decades. Yes, I'm old. But I wanted to get my kid into it and so I had my friend who still plays start a gaming group with his daughter, my daughter, and other kids. The only problem was my friend kept pestering me about having some 'adult sessions'. I kept explaining to him I was too busy...but he finally convinced me. First he had me make a character and he kept telling me, "More back story. More..." I felt like he had given me homework! But there was a method to his madness. By the time we started playing Waterdeep Dragon Heist I was very attached to my character and hence took the sessions very seriously. Soon I was hooked. And I started buying all sorts of stuff I knew I'd never get the chance to play, but it was always fun to imagine, "How would the story go if I actually got to run this adventure?"**

**So I decided to have some fun and try and write out a story based on one of the campaigns (might be combined with others if I keep going).**

**Spoilers, obviously. If you are planning on playing as a player of Out of the Abyss read no further. Thanks for anyone interested enough to continue.**

Kuhl came to consciousness in steps. First the underlying smell of earth and water, dank and deep, then the more pervasive reek of unwashed bodies. He lay on cold hard stone. He inhaled deeply at the sweeter fragrance of a flowery perfume and became aware of a light touch of a hand on his chest. A cold sensation accompanied it.

"I've neutralized the poison. He is waking even now."

A woman's voice. Nearby, another woman whimpered. More distant the sound of a waterfall.

Kuhl opened his eyes and tried to sit up. He felt weight on his wrists and tugging at his waist and neck. A glance down revealed he wore manacles linked by a chain to an iron belt and collar around his neck. For some reason he wore only his underclothes - a linen tunic and linen short trousers. The cool, damp air raised goosebumps on his skin. It took more effort without the use of his hands, but this time he sat up. He was in a large cave lit by lanterns containing phosphorescent fungi. The dim light was unlike anything he'd experienced before, casting everything in a green hue.

A dark elf woman clad in fitted black scaled armor looked down at him with amber colored eyes. Her white hair was drawn up in a top knot to flow behind her and she smelled of the perfume he'd detected on waking. She wore a diaphanous purple shawl with a matching slitted dress of the same fabric draping down in segments to her ankles. The combination of apparel was impractical. The shawl would easily get snagged in combat and she'd be in danger of tripping over the dress with every step. But Kuhl suspected it gave the impression she desired now. The silk showing she was at leisure, in the center of her power, in full control, while the black armor showed she dressed for hostile intent. And if that wasn't enough, the black scourge she tapped rhythmically against her thigh drove home the threat.

Part of him thought he must still be asleep and dreaming. Everyone knew of the dark elves, the drow. One of his grandmothers, in fact, was drow. But Kuhl had never met her. This drow woman was the first he'd ever seen. His father had told him the story of the meeting of his paternal grandparents. Grandmother had danced to her goddess Eilistraee in a moonlit glade. Grandfather had watched from the trees, entranced by her beauty from the moment he'd come across her. One look at the dark elven woman before him and Kuhl understood what his grandfather had felt. But his bonds and the scourge, his first meeting with the drow would be far less pleasant, and he doubted she worshipped Eilistraee, the Dark Maiden.

"Where?" His throat parched and the iron collar tight, Kuhl found it hard to speak.

"The Underdark. Velkynvelve. Welcome," she said. She surprised him by speaking Common. The scourge in her hand belied her words. "I am Mistress Ilvara. Your stay with us is temporary. Accept your fate, learn to obey, and you may survive."

Two drow males flanked her. The one on the left had a mass of scars on one side of his face and neck. Beyond them more drow guards stood in front of an iron gate sealing off the cave entrance. Other manacled prisoners were scattered around the cave. Kuhl wondered again if he actually still slept. The disparate group of prisoners seemed only fit for a dream.

A drow woman lay curled in a whimpering ball at the feet of the drow with the scourge, Ilvara. This one had dark hair rather than white. She wore a tan embroidered lace up bodice with matching short trousers. The straps of the sleeveless top had been pulled down to expose the skin of her shoulders and back, skin scored with welts and lacerations from the scourge.

Some sort of catlike humanoid knelt to Ilvara's right. She was tall, thin, and long limbed with spotted fur. Her long tail wove patterns behind her while feline ears and green eyes focused on Kuhl with intense curiosity. Kneeling seemed unnatural for her, and he thought she might have crouched to all fours had it not been for the manacles binding her wrists together. She wore a sleeveless shirt of soft, well used, leather which flared out below the iron belt around her waist and matching short trousers below. If not for the chains and manacles, Kuhl would have thought her with the drow, as the cat-woman seemed at ease.

Another bestial humanoid squatted near one of the cavern walls. This one had a hulking presence rather than the feline grace of the other. Even squatting it came to the shoulders of the standing drow and likely came close to 8 feet in height when it stood. With its size and pale blue fur it should be a menacing presence, but the white collared shirt it wore combined with the styled tufts of longer fur on top of its head gave the impression of urban sophistication rather than savage ferocity. Looped leather cords ran all the way down the front of his shirt with the same down the outside of the sleeves. The shirt and cords strained to contain the monstrous body beneath, and fur poked through at the gaps. The creature wore nothing below its shirt, which was long and hung well below his waist. Kuhl somehow knew the absence of trousers were not by choice, but because no clothes could be found to fit its peculiar anatomy.

Next to the hulking creature sat a dwarven female with red hair. Her hair was gathered in two uneven braids that framed her young face. She wore a green tunic and drawers, which matched her green eyes.

Strangest of all, a man-shaped fish creature sat cross-legged, eyes closed, hands clasped together on its belly with webbed fingers extended. It exuded a light stench of rotten fish and wore no clothing. It's gray scales glimmered with a sheen of slime. Next to it ,a bipedal toadstool with legs, but no arms, mimicked the cross-legged pose to the extent anatomically possible.

One familiar face was among the prisoners. She too would have fit in a dream. Aleina sat nearby, pale skin so in contrast to her surroundings she seemed to glow. Whether this came from her aasimar heritage or a trick of the unusual fungal lighting, Kuhl did not know. Her hair, normally brushed to a dark blue sheen or intricately braided, was a matted nest around her oval face.

Kuhl had been traveling in a caravan with the aasimar sorcerer. It had been attacked and they'd been part of the night watch. His last memory was pulling out a dart which had struck him. The dart had obviously been coated with some sort of sleep inducing poison. He felt a twinge of guilt at his relief of seeing a familiar face. It would be better to find no one else from his group a prisoner and be able to hope the rest had escaped. Yet relief was there. It helped to know he wasn't fully alone in this predicament.

Like him, Aleina had been stripped down to her undergarments. Gone were the familiar brown hooded cloak, belted woolen tunic and woolen hose. Instead she wore a blue silk chemise that hung to her waist with a matching silk and lace bodice, probably to provide support, but Kuhl couldn't help noticing it also made the garments form-fitting and emphasized her figure. The silk drawers she wore underneath left her legs bare from mid-thigh to ankle high boots.

The attire looked expensive and was in stark contrast to the clothes Aleina normally wore on the outside. Yet it confirmed a suspicion Kuhl had held in the short time he had traveled with the aasimar sorcerer. She could change her dress, but she hadn't been able to hide her refined manners and bearing. A noble upbringing lay in this woman's past.

Ilvara had noticed the clothes as well. She leaned forward and fingered one of the short sleeves.

"This is lovely. Not as soft and fine as the silk of the Underdark, but passable." She sighed. "And those clumsy males have let it get frayed and smudged bringing you here. It's ruined."

"It was already like that," Aleina said. "My aunt told me she could no longer fit it and gave it to me. I think someone else had given it to her. It's old, but comfortable."

Ilvara nodded. "You are from a House that has fallen out of favor. This happens here in the Underdark as well. But they do not linger long enough to pass on threadbare clothing. They recover, or are destroyed and absorbed."

The drow's attention moved to Kuhl.

"And what have we here? The loyal retainer of her fallen House? Her bodyguard and hopefully, also her forbidden lover? Please give me a tale worthy of one of your surface chapbooks. A prisoner who passed through here had some of these and I had him read them to me. In Velkynvelve we must entertain ourselves one way or the other. The other is far more painful."

The scourge still tapped against her thigh in emphasis.

"I don't know what a chapbook is," Kuhl said. "We don't have them in Evereska."

The tapping of scourge against thigh stopped.

"Evereska? You? The stubble of your chin shows you as no pure blood elf."

"I'm not. But Evereska is where I am from."

"So not fully of the People, but raised by the People." Ilvara smiled and nudged the drow woman on the floor before her with an armored boot. "This one is different. She is part of the People, of my People, but raised on the surface."

Kuhl looked to the whimpering woman curled into a ball on the floor.

"Do not worry," Ilvara said "She has an unruly tongue. One prone to blasphemy who is also a thief. We're going to get along much better. Particularly if you have talents to pass the tedium. A singing voice? A jester's wit? Nimble fingers that ease aches and tension?"

Ilvara patted the head of the cat-woman slave crouched nearby as she spoke the last.

It took a moment before Kuhl realized she actually wanted an answer. The dream-like feeling remained. He'd only recently woken to find himself manacled, in his underclothes, and a prisoner. Given all that this woman asked if he had any skills to entertain her?

"I play the lute." Kuhl said.

Ilvara smiled.

"A musician. I know this instrument. We have a similar one in the Underdark called a Vazhan-do. It has a lot more strings. Unfortunately we don't have one in Velkynvelve for you to try. And even if we did it wouldn't be wise to let you. The strings of a Vazhan-do also make an excellent garrote. Not something I want in the hands of a prisoner. Hard labor is the best use of you."

She glanced again at the dark elven woman on the floor

"No healing for you this time. I like to deliver sacrifices unmarred. But goddess knows you've tried my patience. If you prefer to be sacrificed stroke by stroke, so be it. The altar in Menzoberranzan can have whatever is left."

She gave a final look at Kuhl. "

When the poison fully wears off you're going to be hungry. You haven't eaten in several days. But you'll eat when you earn the food. In the Underdark, nothing is free."

Ilvara swept out of the cave, her drow entourage following. The clang of the gate behind them echoed through the cavern.

Aleina stood, then went to the woman on the floor. Kuhl followed, relieved to find he still wore his leather boots at least.

The chain binding Aleina's wrists to waist clinked as she crouched down and laid bound hands on the woman's shoulder.

"Let me help," she said.

Kuhl expected to see the raw welts on the woman's skin close, but after several moments, nothing. Aleina looked to Kuhl with concern.

"Something's wrong. You try."

The dark elf woman rolled to a seated position, winced, drew in a calming breath, and opened her eyes. It surprised Kuhl to find those eyes emerald green rather than the amber, violet, or gold of the Underdark. Like all the other prisoners the dark elf wore chains and manacles.

"It won't work," she said. "No magic does in this cavern."

Kuhl tried anyway, crouching and laying hands on the opposite shoulder Aleina held. He sent a prayer to the elven goddess, Sehanine Moonbow. Something was wrong. The divine connection felt just out of reach.

"She is right," he said

"Of course I am right," the woman said. She gave a rueful smile, which turned into a wince as she tried to shrug her shoulders. "But I'd love to have been proven wrong in this case."

Kuhl sat back on his heels, giving the woman some space as he couldn't heal her. She was beaten, bedraggled, dirty, and clad only in smudged undergarments, yet still remained beautiful to Kuhl's thinking.

"My name is Jhelnae." She proffered manacle bound hands.

"Aleina," Their chains clinked together as they clasped hands. Other than their hair, the women were a picture in contrast. The aasimar fair and her drow counterpart dark.

"And this is Kuhl."

Kuhl nodded in greeting.

"Why did you speak out?" Aleina asked. "When I woke she was focused on me. She gloated and threatened, then you spoke up and insulted her."

"Because Ilvara is a bully and a coward and I was tired of her little script. With every new prisoner it is the same. Establish dominance with some lashes of her scourge." Jhenrae rattled the chains binding her. "As if these weren't enough to prove her point."

"You wanted to save me a beating?"

"Nothing so noble. I just can't stand that bitch and wanted to ruin her little welcome speech."

"Well you certainly showed her. Bravo."

The new speaker was a drow male. He sat in a corner of the cavern Kuhl could not see when he first woke. The drow gave some mock applause. With his hands bound it amounted to a slapping of fingertips.

"If there was any doubt you were no drow, but only a half-breed, it is beyond doubt now. A drow would know to mask their hate. Nurture it silently until they had advantage. Not take a pointless beating for the sake of it."

"Why Sarith, I didn't know you cared so much. I must be growing on you." Jhelnae's tone mocked and some prisoners laughed.

Anger darkened Sarith's face, but a look resignation followed.

"I care not. But keep at it and she might lose control next time and beat you to death."

"She won't. As she said, some of us have a grand destiny to fulfill as a sacrifice to Lolth. Ilvara wouldn't cheat her goddess of that. We have that in common, remember?"

Despite the woman's teasing tone, no one laughed. In a rattle of chains Sarith struck his knees.

"It's a setup! I didn't kill him!"

But his fury again abated quickly and he lapsed into sullen silence.

For a long moment the only sound was the constant background noise of the distant waterfall.

"I am sorry, Sarith," the half-drow said. "That was uncalled for."

Sarith made no reply, only stared off into a distance that did not exist in their cavern.

"I wish we could do something about your back," Aleina said sitting down beside Jhelnae. "But we've no bandages, no clean water, nothing."

The cat woman approached and deftly wove her way into the knot they had formed around the half-drow.

"I found something that will take away her pain." She crouched before her. "A gift as precious as mama's milk to the newborn cub. You'll like it."

She pulled a pair of black metal hair pins from under her shirt. Fine decorative metalwork had crafted webs and spider motifs around the pins, but the shafts themselves were sturdy and came to sharp points. The green feline eyes glanced up at Aleina and Kuhl.

"I am Red Sky in the Morning. Sky to my friends. So Sky to you."

"Sky! We've talked about this before," Jhelnae said, talking as if Aleina and Kuhl were not there. "When you first meet people you don't know if you can trust them. Let them prove it first."

Sky's tail swished back and forth as she thought this over, then she grinned a sharp toothed smile.

"So taking a beating for those you don't know if you can trust is okay, but don't show them stuff I 'borrowed' yet. Confusing...but I will take your word for it." Sky leaned in to Aleina and Kuhl in turn and sniffed. "Besides. They smell trustworthy."

Aleina looked over to Kuhl. She clearly didn't know what to make of this exchange between their two new 'friends'. But despite finding themselves manacled and caged in a cavern in the Underdark she shrugged and gave him a half smile.

"They smell as bad as the rest of us. And don't you dare start that again," Jhelnae said. "I haven't forgotten the last time 'someone smelled trustworthy'. And for the last time I wasn't trying to save them from a beating..."

"Yes, yes, we know," Sky cut her off. "You are a vile servant of Lolth who never helps anyone. We know. Old news..."

She trailed off as she inserted one of the hair pins into the lock of the manacles binding Jhelnae's wrist. Her eyes narrowed in concentration and her tongue worked its way back and forth on her upper lip while her tail ceased its swaying and went still.

"Almost," she whispered. "Almost, almost, got it."

Jhelnae's manacles opened with a click that could not be loud, yet seemed to ring through the cavern. Kuhl looked up and found the attention of all the prisoners on them and he'd overlooked more prisoners than just the male drow.

An orc lumbered their way. He wore only a long hide tunic belted at the waist and hide boots. The chains and manacles were not long enough to allow his arms to hang naturally and he held them at an awkward angle as he walked their way. Kuhl stood to intercept him.

"Everyone stop," Sarith hissed from his corner. "I have told you fools before the guards can see us from one of the towers. If we all cluster around one person they'll know something important is happening."

Everyone went still. The orc stopped advancing.

"They can't hear us over the waterfall," Gone was the sullen surly tone from Sarith's voice. "Act natural. Feign conversation. And Sky, or whatever your name is, lock those manacles back on her. You can leave them loose enough for her to slip out of, but tight enough so it won't be noticed."

With a nod from Jhelnae, Sky did as she was told. The snick of the manacles locking again seemed louder than it should.

"I know what you are all thinking," Sarith said. "You are thinking this Sky can let us all slip out of our manacles. Then maybe she might be able to do the same trick on the door."

"I can," Sky said. She remained crouched before Jhelnae, perfectly still but for languid swish of her tail. A predator ready for action. "And why shouldn't I?"

"You are thinking," Sarith said as if he hadn't been interrupted, "There are fourteen of us and only nineteen of them. But your numbers are off and you are forgetting the quaggoth slaves and trained spiders in the web. Not all, or even one, of the quaggoth slaves are like our Derendil, enchanted elven princes."

His tone held an undercurrent of malice jest, but the hulking beast in the ill fitting shirt gave a grave nod.

"Don't let my form deceive. One touch of nature makes the whole world kin. If only the quaggoth were my fellow transformed kinsman. They would obey their prince and I would lead them back to the surface, back to the trees of the High Forest and our kingdom of Nelrindenvane."

Kuhl reassessed the creature, the quaggoth. He'd never heard of the kingdom of Nelrindenvane, but the quaggoth had spoken in cultured Elvish in a high clear voice, nothing like its monstrous form.

"We are unarmed and outnumbered more than two to one," Sarith said. "Attacking them is a fool's wager. And even without the quaggoths and spiders, these are drow, the deadliest fighters of the Underdark. We'd be slaughtered."

"Deadliest fighters." The red-haired dwarf woman shook her head in disgust. "Give me my war hammer and shield and I will show you who is deadly."

"But you don't have your hammer and shield, do you?" Sarith said. When the dwarf made no answer he added, "Which is precisely my point."

"I'll bet 10 gold he is right and we'd be slaughtered."

The new voice speculating their slaughter was high toned and cheerful. How many prisoners were in this cavern? The speaker was a deep gnome sitting near two other unnoticed deep gnomes. He was bald and strangely had a pair of gold hoop earrings in one ear that had not been confiscated. He wore a maroon high collared shirt accentuate with ruffles at the chest.

"Stool is wondering," the fish creature said in a garbled voice, opening one eye and turning his bulbous head to regard the deep gnome with it. "How can we bet when we all have no gold and how could you collect if we were all dead."

"It only stands to reason there is some currency in the afterlife..." the deep-gnome said.

"Not now Jimjar." Jhelnae directed her attention to Sarith. "You have an alternate suggestion or have you suddenly remembered you love the sound of your own voice?"

"I do. My corner of the cave is not visible to the guard tower. Slowly, throughout the night, each person will get their manacles loosened by your friend there."

"Red Sky in the Morning," Sky said.

"I am not calling you that," Sarith said.

"Sky then," Sky said with obvious reluctance.

"She loosens our bounds without the guards knowing," Aleina said. "What then? That much we could have come up without you."

"Have you played Sava?"

"Never heard of it," Aleina said.

"It is a game of strategy and chaos."

"He is talking about the Sava dice," Kuhl said. "They introduce an element of chance."

When Sarith looked at him in surprise he added, "My grandmother was drow. She taught it to my father."

"Interesting. Between you and Jhelnae we have nearly another drow in our group. Nearly. Anyone else want to claim some drow heritage? Just a little more and we have another full drow in our group. That might increase our chance for survival."

Kuhl ignored the bait. As a half-elf he'd heard insinuations of being half a person his entire life.

"Sava?" He prompted.

"The game is almost played out and we are almost out of pieces. The only chance to win is roll the dice and hope the Lady of Chaos provides. Double spiders and one of their pieces becomes one of ours."

"You are saying we bide our time and wait for an opportunity?" Aleina said. She did not sound convinced.

"Yes. But if no opportunity comes we can always fall back on the first option."

"Or maybe we wait and you betray us." The orc spoke for the first time. "My people know not to trust the words of elves. No matter the coloring their skin or where they live."

"Believe what you will," Sarith said. "If you want to attack now, with no distraction and no plan, feel free. But I'll take no part. I will take my chances in the Underdark alone. But I am not stupid enough to believe that offers me much of a chance. Only a better chance than certain slaughter. And I have no reason to betray you. I am accused of a murder I did not commit. Sentenced to be sacrificed to Lolth back in Menzoberranzan. That is a fate worse than any death the Underdark would provide."

"I'll bet that isn't true," Jimjar said. "There are some fates worse than being sacrificed by Lolth's priestesses. Not many, but some."

"Like what?" Sky asked, voice curious.

"Do you wager I can't come with some?" Jimjar asked. "How much?"

"Not now, Jimjar!" Jhelnae said. Aleina supported her with a shushing motion of her hands to Sky.

"Everything you say makes sense, Sarith. Except we don't know if we even have time to wait." Jhelnae looked to Sky. "How soon do you think Ilvara learns of the missing hair pins? She'll know who took them and why."

The cat woman cocked her head sideways in thought.

"I don't think she'll notice them for some time. I was giving Ilvara a massage. She complained of headaches and bad visions when she takes reverie, but said my massages provide her some relief."

"Not enough to improve her temper," Jhelnae said. "My back can attest to that."

Sky smiled. "The Cat Lord himself does not have fingers nimble enough to improve her attitude to you, Jhelnae. I was almost done when Ilvara was called away. The two of you had arrived."

She nodded to Kuhl and Aleina.

"She was careless with me. I have always played the part of a willing servant. She left me alone and unbound in her chambers. I searched her quarters, found the pins tucked away in a garment chest, at the very bottom. I don't think she wears them often."

"She used to," Sarith said. "They were a gift from Jorlan. Before he was scarred and injured. He used to brag to the rest of us whenever she wore them. Tell us the tale of finding them at the Bazaar in Duthcloim. We were all sick to death of hearing about it. This is good. She cast him aside after his accident and took Shoor as her lover. It is unlikely she'll want to wear them anytime soon. Their theft should go unnoticed."

"Borrowing, not theft," Sky said. "I do not steal and I plan to leave them for her when we are done needing them."

Mom

"I'm sure she'll thank you for their return if she captures us again after our escape." Despite his obvious sarcasm, Sarith's tone held little mockery, as if the thought of what Ilvara would do to them frightened him too much for mockery.

"Fine. We do it your way, Sarith," Jhelnae said. "But we won't wait long. You yourself have said the patrol that is supposed to be delivering us to a Menzoberranzan is delayed. They could arrive any day."

"Agreed," Sarith said. "Time is against us. As I said Sava is a mix strategy and chaos. So we plan."

Aleina caught Kuhl's attention by meeting his gaze. She had pale blue eyes the hue of the moon at its brightest. She gave a sigh.

"Well Kuhl, it appears our caravan to Waterdeep lost its way and went slightly off course."

Kuhl laughed. "Slightly." He took a more serious tone. "I hope we're the only two and the rest are still on their way to Waterdeep."

"I hope so too, Kuhl." Her voice held little hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it looks like there isn't too much interest in Out of the Abyss...or maybe my writing is just that bad! :) Anyway, having fun so I'll continue. When I get some time I'll do some reviews as well. Note there are 10 NPCs to start in Out of the Abyss so trying to give a reader the sense of a 14 person 'party' is a pain in the butt! But the challenge is also fun.**

Aleina could not get comfortable. Despite body heat from Kuhl, laying beside her, the cold air and even colder stone beneath, made it impossible to get warm. The crooked arm she used to cushion her head had gone numb, and she brought it out to try to rub feeling back into it.

"Can't sleep?"

She turned over, surprised to find Kuhl awake. He'd returned exhausted from filling barrels from the waterfall for the drow earlier in the 'day', cycle, or whatever you called it down here. He should be asleep to recover his strength.

"My arm fell asleep." She continued to massage her arm with the other hand.

Kuhl nodded, then patted his shoulder nearest to her. Aleina hesitated. They'd been part of the same caravan only a few days on the surface. He was essentially a stranger. But she was cold and didn't want to put her arm back asleep by using it to cushion her head again. She scooted closer and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Better?"

It was, but she felt tense. It felt both right and awkward to lay beside this handsome half-elf. She seemed to fit naturally in the space created by his shoulder and arm. But what to do with her free arm and leg? It would be most comfortable to drape it over his body, but was that too intimate? She settled for laying a hand on his chest and setting her knees together. Their heads were close now and they communicated in whispers, likely inaudible to the others over the ambient noise of the waterfall.

"Better, but weird."

"Weird?"

"It is not my habit to snuggle and share pillow talk with men I barely know, Kuhl."

She kept her tone light, teasing and more felt than heard him briefly chuckle.

"Fine. You barely know me. Let's get the dark secret out of the way. I'm really a doppelganger who poses as half-elf…"

Aleina broke him off with a playful jab to his ribs. But she also rewarded him with a small smile, not that he could see it, a private smile into his linen shirt. She felt herself relaxing into his shoulder more easily with the banter.

"Be serious, Kuhl. We really don't know each other all that well and I'd like to change me something truthful about yourself. What was it like to grow up in Evereska? Was what Ilvara said true? Was it hard for a half-elf to live among the elves?"

"No. The opposite. My grandmother was a hero of the phaerimm war. My father is a bard and a Nightstar from Evermeet. It's a noble house of the elves. My aunt is an honored priestess of Sehanine Moonbow. I was basically a spoiled child. Living in luxury and honors I didn't earn."

"Then why did you leave?"

Now silence stretched between them. Her inquiries had started well, but she'd come against an unexpected barrier of reluctance.

"I ran away from my family," Aleina said. The words just sort of tumbled forth. "Ilvara was right. The Dluskers are an old patriar family of Baldur's Gate, but we're destitute. I had a chance to change that. A favorable alliance for my family if I married someone. But I ran away instead. The reason you left home can't be worse than that."

She waited, feeling him building up to it. He took a deep breath and his reluctance seemed to seep away as he released it.

"I was a member of the Desert Border Garrison in Evereska. Out on patrol we found a phaerimm. A survivor from the army that attacked us over a hundred years ago. All of them, friends and comrades in arms, were killed. I was the only survivor."

Guilt welled up in her. She hadn't intended for questions, driven by her insomnia, to make him relive something like that. And yet she couldn't help but ask the foremost question on her mind, one sure to make him delve deeper into the memory rather than away from it.

"How?"

"I don't know. I believe, my aunt believes it too, that I was saved by the magic in a ring. A gift sent to me by my mother. I lay wounded, dying, in the desert, staring up at the moon before I lost consciousness. But when I woke I was in the care of a woman at the shores of a lake. When I woke again I was back in the desert, but days had passed and I had been healed of my injuries. I don't normally speak of it...well, because I'm treated like I'm crazy after I tell it."

"The mind can play tricks. Especially near death in the desert."

"You sound like my father and my superiors. Whether a trick of the mind or not, with the encouragement of my aunt, I left Evereska in search of who, or what, had saved me. And now I'm in the Underdark. I should have left well enough alone."

"This sounds selfish, but I'm glad you didn't. For one thing, I'd have no pillow right now, would I?

She again felt his laughter through his shoulder more than heard it. Other questions rose to her mind. She'd heard the distance in his voice when he'd said 'mother' heard the warmth when he said 'aunt'. But she'd interrogated him enough for the crime of letting her rest her head on his shoulder. She forced herself to remain quiet.

"Was he terrible?" He asked after a time. "The man you were to marry."

"Not at all," she gave a small shake of her head against his shoulder. "Handsome, charming and, of prime importance to my family, the heir to a fortune. The answer to all my uncle's prayers and dreams since he gained an aasimar for a niece."

"But not your dreams?"

"I love my family. I would sacrifice almost anything to help them. Yet the birth of the aasimar is a rare thing. Would Selune have me born just to be married off to seal an alliance between families? There has to be some greater purpose for me than that. And yes, I'm aware of how arrogant that sounds."

"Not at all. But your family wouldn't accept that? You had to run away?"

"My uncle Norold is a good man in an impossible position. He's trying to hold together the last vestiges of our family. I'm a coward, Kuhl. I talk about how there must be a divine destiny, and yet I didn't even have the courage to face his disappointment. He'd probably have been able to convince me I had delusions of grandeur. So I just slipped away, like a thief in the night."

Tears brimmed at this admission. She brushed them away with her free hand. His arm tightened around her for a moment, holding her closer. She felt the fool. She'd tried to tell him a little of herself to get him to share more of himself, but it seemed like a torrent of pent up emotion within had been ready to burst forth.

"Handsome, charming, and wealthy? Too good to be true anyway. Definitely a doppelganger. You're better off with me in the Underdark."

She smiled into his shirt again. Thankful he attempted to lighten the mood.

"Who, according to you, is just another doppelganger. Before I at least had a bed, blankets, and more to eat than mushroom broth."

"True."

They lay silent for a time and their talk and banter had pushed their desperate circumstances away from the forefront of her mind. With silence, it returned.

"Can we count on the others?" Aleina asked. "Like Sarith?"

"As a former soldier here, he is our best chance of escape. At the moment he knows he won't survive the Underdark on his own so we can follow his lead. But once he doesn't need us…"

"We'd better watch our backs."

"We'd better watch our backs," Kuhl repeated.

They again fell silent, letting that truth sink in.

"I've spent some time with Jhelnae," she said. "The drow put the rest of you to work, but they keep the two of us here. Safe underneath the wards that keep us from our magic. I've found I like her, and trust her. She and her friend Sky."

"The cat-girl…"

"Tabaxi." Aleina corrected. "Sky."

"The tabaxi, Sky," Kuhl said. "Called her a 'vile servant of Lolth'."

"And she was teasing her when she did. There is some sort of story there."

"Anything involving Lolth can't be good," Kuhl said.

"I want to know more about that too, but it's not something easy to bring up, especially with someone with a fiery personality like Jhelnae. We want her as an ally, afterall."

"This doesn't have to do with her taking that beating, does it? Because she said she wasn't trying to protect you."

"I know what she said. And I don't believe her. My instincts say we can trust them."

"Instincts? From all the other times you were imprisoned in the Underdark with strangers?"

His sarcasm earned him another light jab against his ribs. But he didn't laugh this time and she'd been less playful in intent. They'd moved past 'pillow talk' and understood they needed to weigh who to trust and distrust carefully to increase their chances of survival and eventual escape from the Underdark.

"Fine. We trust them, cultivate them as allies." Kuhl said. "But let's be careful"

"Agreed. Eldeth?" Aleina asked, bringing up the red-haired dwarven woman.

"An open book. She wants to get back to Gauntlgrym. And she doesn't hide her dislike for those from the Underdark. We can trust her."

"I think so too."

"Ront can be counted on in a fight," Kuhl said, bringing up the orc of their group. "Which we'll need when we escape and while we're trying to survive in the Underdark."

"He'll do exactly what benefits himself and no more," Aleina said. "He wants to leave Shuushar and Stool behind."

"He doesn't see the value in them. The kua-toa spends almost all his time meditating and he has made it clear he won't fight, not even to defend himself. And Stool is just a sprout of his kind."

"So they should just be abandoned?" Aleina realized her voice had unintentionally risen and she took a breath to calm herself.

"No. I'm saying he doesn't see their value. Not that I don't. No one is getting left behind. I'm the one who volunteered to carry Stool when we escape, remember?"

"I remember."

Stool, didn't speak, but communicated his feelings through spores that somehow transferred a mix of thoughts and emotions. Those telepathy spores had conveyed the terror and loneliness of the little walking toadstool. With such direct communication, it was impossible not to feel empathy and Aleina had already privately vowed to get the little myconid back to his people before she escaped the Underdark. Ront's suggestion to leave Stool behind had angered her, still angered her.

"With Jimjar we just need to make sure his wagers aren't against our survival in the Underdark or our escape," Kuhl said. "That deep gnome would stab himself in the back to win a bet over a copper glint."

"He probably would," Aleina said. "He wanted to bet me he could juggle five clay bowls and wouldn't stop pestering me to bet him after I refused. He kept going on and on about 'easy gold'."

"The tabaxi took him up on it, like always. I saw them trying to piece some bowls back together. I don't think she realizes she'll never collect."

"I don't think Sky cares." A grim thought struck Aleina. "Will they be punished for it? For breaking the bowls?"

"I think they'll be all right. Ilvara favors Sky because her massages relieve her headaches."

"I hope so," Aleina said. "Jimjar can be annoying, but I like him. At least he talks with the rest of us. The twins just keep to themselves. Not that I would understand anything they'd say."

"Topsy and Turvy?" Kuhl said, naming the deep gnome twins. "I haven't been able to get a sense of them either. But they were separated for work parties. Buppido worked alongside Turvy. I'll see what he learned."

Aleina gave an involuntary shudder thinking of the derro.

"He unsettles me."

"Buppido?" Kuhl asked. "He is friendly. Talkative. Harmless."

"I don't speak UnderCommon, remember," Aleina said. "How did you learn it?"

"My father taught me. He learned it from his mother. She is drow."

"A drow and a hero of Evereska. She sounds like an amazing woman."

"Two different people. One on my father's side and the other on my mother's. Both amazing women from what I've heard."

"From what you've heard?"

"I met my mother's mother once. Never met the other."

"Oh."

Aleina couldn't help but show her surprise. Her family had generations all under the same roof. Her great grandmother, the great lady of the household, still lived and told anyone who would listen of the grand old days when the family's wealth and influence had been at its height. Of hosting banquets so splendid lords from far away Cormyr would attend. And the dresses and the jewels she would describe, all long since hawked, she wore. She couldn't imagine never even meeting a living grandparent. But as she thought about it she thought the long lives of elves might make things different. Kuhl's grandmothers would likely both still be in their prime of life and still be so when he, a half-elf, died of old age. The thought made her keenly feel her mortality and she felt her time on Toril would be too short. She pushed this feeling aside, aware her time would shorter still if she let the drow use her as a sacrifice to their goddess.

"Maybe Buppido is friendly," she said. "But I can't speak with him and sometimes I catch him watching and I get a chill."

"Probably because of his eyes. We're not used to eyes without irises or pupils. You've exotic eyes yourself and they can be unsettling at first."

"These eyes are unsettling?" Aleina propped herself on an elbow and gave her a full glare. But she also smiled, letting him know it was mock offense.

"Unsettlingly lovely."

Her smile fell. Uncomfortable moments passed as they stared at each other. She'd meant for more playful banter to continue building their camaraderie, but accidentally forced a compliment more romantic in nature. Kuhl was attractive. Tall, strongly built, with dark hair framing green eyes. But she didn't need a romantic interest, with all the complicated distractions that entailed. She needed a partner, a friend, an ally to rely on while they attempted the impossible task of escaping to the surface.

She dropped her head back down onto his shoulder, physically close but feeling more distant than moments before.

"What about Derendil?" You've worked alongside him, right?"

"Difficult to talk while hauling water barrels under the watchful eyes of drow. But he believes what he says. That he is an elf prince cursed with the form of a quaggoth."

"He believes, but you don't?"

"I was raised in Evereska. If there was an elven kingdom named Nelrindenvane I think I'd have heard of it. It's strange, he understands you no matter what language you speak, but always answers in Elvish and his Elvish is flawless. He clearly isn't faking. And don't question his belief. I hinted I'd never heard of Nelrindenvane and he grew agitated, dangerously so. Best play along."

"Can we trust him?"

"We can trust him to play the part of an enchanted elven prince, but not rely on him. He is not stable."

"Thank you, Kuhl. Both for trying to make me comfortable and keeping me company. But you really should try and get some sleep. They'll work you again tomorrow while I just sit here."

"We doppelgangers need little sleep."

Despite his words he shifted to get more comfortable and took a deep breath. They lay silently for a time. She listened to his breathing, hearing the rhythm of his heart with the ear on his shoulder, fall into the slower pattern of sleep.

She had just decided she might also be able to finally fall asleep herself when she heard it.

An inhuman shriek followed more shrieks. Much more. Then a droning buzz. Aleina sat up straight, alert. All traces of sleepiness fled her. The sounds came from outside their cell, outside even the outpost, from the greater cavern beyond.

The racket woke the other prisoners. Kuhl stirred beside her, then sat up.

"Something is out there," Aleina said.

She stood and helped him to his feet. Together they went to the bars. Soon a crowd had gathered, all peering outside the bars to see what was happening.

The fungal light interfered with her dark vision, or she might see better. She made out moving shapes in the darkness of the greater cavern beyond. When two of the shapes came together the inhuman shriek echoed through the cavern. Now she understood there were fewer of whatever creatures than she'd first thought. The echoes had made it seem one scream followed another.

The drow had built the outpost of Velkynvelve high in a large cavern. It consisted of a series of small caves, like the one holding her and the other prisoners, in the cavern walls and four hanging "towers" — hollowed-out stalactites connected by walkways, stairs, and rope bridges made of spider silk. To be visible, whatever was out there had to be flying. The whirring buzzing drone she heard when a shape streamed closer seemed to confirm that.

A horn sounded from somewhere inside the outpost. Three long bursts. An alarm, Aleina guessed. Drow started moving on the silk bridges. From another side cave the quaggoth slaves roared a challenge, but no drow came to release them.

"I think the dice have come up double spiders," Kuhl said. He looked to Sarith.

Sarith peered in the direction of the nearest guard 'tower', then nodded.

"He's right. We won't get a better chance. No one is watching this way."

"Escape now?" One of the deep gnome twins, Topsy, asked. "When we don't even know what is out there?"

"You expected something more of the Lady of Chaos? Sarith said. "A choice of evils is the best we could hope for."

"She is your goddess, not ours," Topsy said. But she walked up to Sky and held out her manacled hands to show she agreed.

"I'll bet 10 gold I unlock more than you," Jimjar said, brandishing one of Ilvara's 'borrowed' hair pins. Out of the prisoners he'd shown the most aptitude for lock picking, other than Sky.

"Deal," said Sky.

Sky had already started on Topsy's locks before answering, getting a head start. Jimjar didn't protest as he set to work on Sarith's bonds. No one in the group pointed out to these two, yet again, they had no gold to wager.

A wave of anxiety swept through Aleina as she waited in line for Jimjar to free her from her manacles. As a group they had planned and planned, but so much could go wrong. She took a calming breath and let the continued echoing shrieks from the greater cavern comfort her. The drow hadn't resolved whatever went on outside yet.

Soon she knelt in front of Jimjar. He and Sky had obviously been practicing on the locks as it took less time for them than the first time she'd watched Sky unlock Jhelnae. The gnome's breath smelled of mushroom broth as he worked on the lock at her neck. The lock opened with a click, the ones holding her wrist and binding her waist followed.

She rubbed her wrists and neck as she walked to the locked door of their cave. It felt good to be freed. If she died during the escape attempt, at least she had this moment.

"Let Jimjar finish with the others," Sarith said. "Unlock this door before someone notices us."

He rattled the bars for emphasis.

"No fair," Sky said. "I was winning. The bet is off."

Despite her complaint the tabaxi moved quickly to the door, knelt and inserted the hair pin into the lock. Tense heartbeats passed and the door remained locked.

"Hurry," Sarith said.

"I am hurrying. That's the problem."

The tabaxi stopped fiddling with the lock, closed her eyes, and took a few calming breaths.

"You said you could unlock it!" Sarith said.

Sky's eyes opened and she resumed trying to pick the lock. This time, after a few moments, the door swung open with a snick of the lock and a squeal of hinges.

The tabaxi flashed an irritated look at Sarith, then stood and invited the others out the door with a bow, a flourished wave, and a toothy grin. Somehow, despite the sharp teeth, it looked innocent and sweet.

Aleina exited their cave. She stopped within a few steps when she felt it. Access to her magic flooded back to her, just as Sarith had promised.

Shrieks still came from the cavern, now accompanied by the hiss of crossbow bolts being loosed from the stalactite towers against whatever flew out there.

She turned and saw Kuhl and Jhelnae had followed her. Kuhl laid a hand on Jhelnae's back. The half-drow gave a sigh of relief as the wounds from Ilvara's scourge closed and healed. It reminded her she had her own role to play.

Aleina concentrated, spoke an incantation and made a gesture. A tingle swept over her body.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Like someone I want to punch in the face," Jhelnae said. She raised a fist, but also shot Aleina a half smile.

Aleina smiled back, knowing she'd succeed. Her disguise spell had made her appear like Ilvara. The drow priestess commander of Velkynvelve.

"They are going to notice we escaped any moment," Sarith said. "Stop wasting time."

Aleina nodded. Ahead hung a guard 'tower' in one of the huge hollowed out stalactites. A bridge of spider silk rope linked the tower to the ledge in front of the prisoner cave. With a deep breath, Aleina walked out onto the ledge. She tried to imagine herself as Ilvara from the brief exposure she'd had with the drow priestess. If the drow in the tower ahead of her saw they had escaped they could bar the door, securing the tower. Then they'd never get the equipment they needed to survive the Underdark, or even make it out of the outpost. Poisoned crossbow bolts loosed from the drow in the tower would make their escape attempt a short one. Nothing to see here, she thought, just your mistress out for a stroll in the middle of a battle.

Her facade of confidence vanished with her first lurching step onto the spider-silk bridge. She steadied herself with a death grip onto one of the guide ropes. The drow made it look so easy! Running along the bridges as if they were solid ground. Up ahead, in the darkness, something shrieked again. Without the fungal lanterns from the cave, her eyes had adjusted, vision shifting to dark vision. She could make out the creatures. The one that had shrieked had a humanoid body with feet and hands ending in talons. Broad grey wings sprouted from its back and it had the head of a vulture. This latest shriek had been louder, almost ear piercing. Had the creature been closer she'd have been tempted to release her grip on the guide rope to cover her ears, possibly falling from the silk bridge to the spider webs below.

With a droning buzz two other creatures flew around the giant vulture thing, harassing it. These looked like giant flies with a large spike for a nose. The creatures tore into each other as they flew to the south. Crossbow bolts loosed from the guard tower followed them. She didn't think any had found their mark.

Aleina glanced backward. Kuhl and Jhelnae hugged the cave wall, creeping their way up the ledge to incapacitate the guards of the Northern Watch Post. If those guards noticed the escape they would unlock the quaggoth from their cave and the prisoners would be quickly overwhelmed. From the cave mouth where they'd been imprisoned, Sarith motioned for her to continue. With another deep breath, she turned. Gripping both guide ropes she willed herself to take another step. Now only the silk bridge held her. Thick webbing stretched out below, masking the distance to the cavern floor. Thankfully none of the giant spiders watched her from below. Another step, and it was getting easier. She might not be as nimble as Sky, but Aleina had always had good balance. She had just never done something like this before. Making it to the tower door, she opened it and hauled herself off the silk bridge and inside.

Two drow turned to stare at her. Aleina resisted the urge to drop to hands and knees and kiss the solid ground now under her feet. The center of the room held a table surrounded by three chairs. The drow stood at the far wall. Arrow slits were spaced along the walls of the chamber, allowing those to fire out into the greater cavern or back at the cave holding the slaves. Without the distraction of the flying creatures, or her disguise as Ilvara, crossing the spider silk bridge to the hanging tower would have been impossible.

The drow seemed surprised to see her. Small wonder, she'd just come from the opposite direction from where they would have expected Ilvara. Still, they inclined their heads in a slight bow. One of the drow reloaded his hand crossbow, but looked out the arrow slit towards where the flying demons had last been seen and not towards her. The other was the drow with the scarred face, Jorlan, Sarith had named him. Aleina could see now his injuries went far beyond his face. One hand was twisted and two fingers were missing. The other hand held the crossbow awkwardly, and Aleina guessed it was his offhand. But Sarith had warned her not to underestimate him. Of the drow at the outpost, he remained one of the most dangerous.

Jorlan said something in Drow Aleina didn't understand.

She groaned and clutched at her stomach and put a hand on the table as if she needed its support, feigning injury or sickness. When the scarred drow approached to help, she shook her head warning him back, aware her disguise spell would not fool him if he touched her. Thankfully he did stop, but he questioned her again in a language she could not understand and could not answer in. Her silence wouldn't hold him back for long. She groaned again and clutched harder at her stomach, as if in even greater pain.

"Hurry Sarith!" she mentally pleaded.

Just when it seemed the drow would come around the table to her, despite her warning gesture, she heard the door creak open behind her. Aleina focused on Jorlan, again remembering Sarith's warning of the danger he posed. One of the elite drow warriors of the base, they were unlikely to quickly overwhelm him.

Aleina concentrated, attuning herself to her magic, and spoke.

"Go!" She pointed at the door opposite from the one she came in. Aleina spoke the word in Drow. Kuhl and Sarith had drilled her repeatedly on that one word.

She felt the spell settle around him and she hoped being disguised as Ilvara would add weight to the command. He glanced at the door she wanted him to go through, then he shook his head to clear it. Her heart sank. She'd failed. Had she spoken the word wrong? She readied a firebolt to send into that scarred face.

But then Jorlan smiled. With one side of his face melted and scarred it looked like a grimace. He glanced up behind her, undoubtedly seeing Sarith, Derendil, Ront, and Eldeth rushing in to grapple with the other drow. He stood, walked to the door she'd indicated, opened it, and went through. Before closing it behind him he caught her gaze and gave her a wink.

Aleina stared after the departing drow, confused. Then she recovered, followed and dropped the crossbar over the door he'd exited, locking it from the inside.

Derendil roared behind her. Four against one, the drow already lay senseless on the floor by the time she turned around. Sarith scaled a ladder to an upper level. Within moments he returned holding a hammer and a bag.

"Spike that door closed. Just in case." Sarith indicated the door Jorlan had departed through and tossed the hammer and bag to Eldeth. The contents of the bag clinked as the red haired dwarf caught it. "There are more weapons and armor upstairs. I'll pass them down."

He climbed the ladder again. Ront waited to take what he handed down. Eldeth began hammering spikes to further secure the door. More prisoners entered the tower: Sky, Jimjar, Bupido, Topsy, and Turvy.

"I knew you would do it," Jimjar said, smiling at Aleina. "A pity no one would take my wager."

"We all knew she would." Sky also smiled, a sharp toothed one, but also friendly.

"I…" Aleina started to explain she hadn't. That Jorlan had let them go for some unknown reason. But now wasn't the time.

The door opened again and Shuushar entered bringing the odor of rotten fish with him. Like Aleina he seemed very glad to find himself on solid ground. She tensed when one of the male drow soldiers followed him inside, but he was unarmed, and he gave her a bowing nod as he entered. She'd forgotten she still wore the guise of Ilvara.

Jhelnae came in next with Kuhl carrying Stool bringing up the rear. The half-drow and half-elf were now armed. Both had daggers sheathed at their waist while Kuhl also had a short sword.

Jhelnae asked the soldier something, but she spoke Drow and Aleina couldn't understand. There was an exchange with the soldier pointing at a small chest in the corner, then shaking his head.

Understanding dawned in Aleina. Jhelnae had used her magic to charm the soldier, similar to when she'd tried to magically command Jorlan.

"Our things are in that chest. But it's locked and Nadal doesn't have the key." Jhelnae said, switching to Common. "Sky?"

"Sky unlock this, Sky unlock that. Does anyone think to thank Sky? No. Not even one word." Despite what she said, the tabaxi went and knelt before the chest and peered at the lock.

"Thank you, Sky," Jhelnae said. "That's three words by the way."

Absorbed in her task, Sky's only response was a dismissive wave of the hand and a flick of her tail.

"Let me help." Aleina went to Sky, knelt, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Help how?" Sky asked. She inserted the hair pin into the chest lock.

"Magic," Aleina said. She closed her eyes, focused, recited a prayer under her breath, and formed a crescent moon with the fingers of her free hand. She felt the tabaxi's rippling shrug in response.

A moment later the lock clicked.

"Whatever you did actually seemed to help." Sky said, a bit of wonder in her voice.

Aleina opened her eyes, and turned to check on the others. Sarith, now wearing studded leather armor had climbed back down the ladder. He carried coils of rope over his shoulder. Weapons, equipment, shields, and leather armor lay around Ront.

"There is chainmail in the room above, but no one should wear it. We're going to have to swim to escape." Sarith said. He passed bags to the deep gnomes and the derro. "These have caltrops. Throw them down once we enter the tunnel to slow down anyone coming after us."

Kuhl and Jhelnae helped each other with the buckles of studded leather armor they'd put on. None of the others could fit in something designed for drow. The largest set barely fit Kuhl. Aleina was about to retrieve the dagger from the unconscious drow on the floor when Sky hissed in pain behind her.

"Drat." Sky put one of her fingers in her mouth. She sucked, then spat to the side, sucked on her finger again, then spat once more.

"What happened?" Aleina asked.

"I opened the lock, but I didn't see the stupid needle." Sky pushed open the chest with her uninjured hand. "It's still sticking out near the lock. Watch out for it when you take things out."

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine." Sky sucked at her finger again and then spat to the side. "We tabaxi are hardier than other races. Whatever was on that needle probably won't effect me."

"Probably?" Aleina asked.

"Hopefully." Sky gestured in invitation to the chest.

Aleina looked inside. She saw the needle sticking out of the lock and avoided it. Only a few items lay inside. One was a moonstone orb inlaid with seven silver stars, her orb. Surprisingly, the other items of the chest were also crafted with moonstone. Together they lit the chest interior with a pale blue glow. There was a short iron rod with a moonstone set at the tip, a silver amulet with a round moonstone at the center with another moonstone carved into the crescent over it, and finally a silver ring. The engraving in the ring showed a lake with several waterfalls cascading into it with the moon overhead represented by a small round moonstone.

"I found my orb. But there is also a rod, an amulet, and a ring in here."

Jhelnae and Kuhl came quickly, still fiddling with the buckles of their armor. The half-drow scooped up the rod while Kuhl took the amulet and ring. He put the silver chain holding the amulet over his neck and tucked the amulet under his newly donned armor. The ring went on a finger on his right hand. A look of relief crossed his face as it settled into place and she recalled his story of a ring given to him by his mother.

"Is there a hammer in there? A shield?" Eldeth came up to the chest and looked inside.

The growing disappointment on Eldeth's face made her check the chest again, even though it was too small to hold either.

"The good news is you weren't going to be sacrificed like these three. The bad news is your hammer and shield are lost to you." Sarith said.

With a sigh, Eldeth accepted this. She moved to belt a short sword around her waist and take a shield. Others followed her lead, arming themselves. Aleina spied two black cloaks hanging along the wall. She put one on and passed the other to Jhelnae, who gave her a grateful nod.

"We need to go back over the bridge to our cave then up the watch post near the quaggoth den. From there we can climb down with these ropes into the pool below and avoid the webs. If you fall, the pool is deep, and you won't be injured. But swim quickly to the shore. An ooze inhabits the waters."

Pounding started at the locked and spiked door. It startled Aleina and she started in surprise, along with many of the others. But the blows lacked force. It seemed even the drow had trouble getting enough purchase on one of the silk rope bridges to put any real weight behind their strikes.

"They've realized we're escaping," Sarith said. "Time to go."

Jhelnae said something to the charmed drow soldier in Drow. He looked briefly at Aleina, but the half-drow pointed at the door. The soldier nodded, with obvious reluctance.

"You play a dangerous game," Sarith said in Common, looking at Jhelnae, as he led the way back out of the tower. "It is foolish to antagonize a priestess of Lolth."

"She started it."

"What did you do?" Aleina asked as she passed the half-drow.

"I told Nadal to pass along a message to Ilvara from me once she got through the door. He got confused at first because you still look like her. It doesn't translate well from Drow, but the closest translation is: "You're a weak and pathetic bitch."

Outside, in the cavern, the shrieks and droning buzz of the flying creatures could still be heard. But it remained to the south, beyond where they could see.

They back tracked back over the silken rope bridge, back to their cave. Aleina walked near the rear, only Jhelnae behind her. She'd started to get the rhythm of the bridge and traversing it was easier. Strangely, however, Sky ahead of her seemed to be having trouble. She moved slowly, methodically, as if having difficulty focusing. Then she stopped and started to slump.

Realization hit Aleina a moment too late. She remembered the needle, it must have been poisoned. No wonder Sky had been so unusually silent. Why hadn't she said something? Aleina reached for the tabaxi, trying to stop her from slipping between the guide rope and the bridge, but she just missed grabbing her under the shoulder.

The tabaxi fell to the webs below. They stretched downward, then bobbed upward and downward repeatedly, Sky caught in them.

"Sky!" Jhelnae screamed behind her.

Kuhl turned, saw what had happened and handed Stool to Derendil ahead of him. He started back along the silk rope bridge towards them.

"They're coming," Jhelnae said.

Aleina saw them. Giant spiders closing on where Sky lay.

The bridge lurched and lost tension. Behind her, Jhelnae had jumped down. She pulled on the tabaxi, trying to free her from the web, but only succeeded in sinking her own legs deep into the webbing. She gave up and drew the rod from her belt. A crackling beam of energy flew from the moonstone at the tip and struck the lead spider. The spider chittered, slowed for a brief moment, clearly hurt, then continued forward with greater speed.

Conscious of the effect fire might have on the webs, Aleina attacked another spider with a ray of frost. Like the half-drow's attack it only slowed the creature momentarily. A wave of desperation passed through Aleina. Jhelnae and Sky were about to die, and there seemed nothing she could do about it.

Kuhl swung down off the bridge and onto the web between the spiders and the half-drow and tabaxi. He drew his sword, but ignored the on coming spiders. Instead he hacked down at the web below him. His blow cleaved through several strands, but the web still held.

A moment of thought and Aleina understood. They'd never be able to pull Sky out of the webs and to the edge before the spiders overtook them. Destroying the web and falling into the water below was their only chance. The half-elf had the right idea, but wrong tool. She had one that would work better.

Another crackling beam of force from Jhelnae struck the lead spider. This time it seemed to have greater effect and it was visibly weakened. But there were five others and they were almost upon them.

This time Aleina did use fire. A bolt of it landed in the web in front of the approaching spiders. The section of web burst into flame and they back away, chittering.

She sent more bolts streaming down, surrounding her companions in the web with flames. The spiders backed further away from the circle of fire. Below, Kuhl continued to hack at the webbing. As the flames rose and approached the group, Jhelnae's face looked up in confusion.

Aleina watched the burning webs for a moment, then ducked under one of the silken guide ropes of the bridge. She leapt as high as she could in the air and landed on the webbing with as much force as she could muster from her slim frame. She panicked as the web at first held, but the burning edges frayed and broke away as they bounced up and down from the impact of her landing.

They fell, the four of them forced together in a sticky burning mass. Aleina cried out as the fire burned her. But the cloak she'd taken mostly protected her. They seemed to fall a long time before they splashed into the deep water of the pool. The cold of the water shocked and energized her at the same time. She started tugging and kicking herself free of the remnants of the burned webbing. Running out of breath, she realized she needed to abandon her cloak to escape. She retrieved her moonstone orb from one of the pockets, then shrugged out of it and swam to the surface.

"Sky? Sky?" Jhelnae's frantic voice was the first thing she heard when her head broke the surface.

"I have her," Kuhl said, panting. "Aleina?"

"Here," she called.

"Swim for the shore," Kuhl said.

The sounds of the battling flying creatures could still be heard over the nearby roar of the waterfall. Fire no longer burned in the webs overhead. Aleina heard her own labored breathing as she swam along with those of her companions. Somehow Jhelnae found the energy to speak between breaths.

"Crazy..bitch..first..tried..to..burn..us..then..drown..us...you..saved..our..lives."

They reached the shallows and waded onto the shore. Aleina found herself enveloped into a wet hug by the half-drow. She also had abandoned her cloak in their plunge and the studs of Jhelnae's leather armor were hard against her skin.

"You saved our lives you crazy bitch," she panted into Aleina's ear. "Gods I thought we were dead."

"She did," Kuhl said. He carried Sky over one shoulder. That she still slept after a fall and a plunge into cold waters was a testament to the efficacy of drow poison. "But let's thank her after we actually escape. The others are already headed for the western tunnel. We'd better get there before they drop those caltrops."

Jhelnae nodded and released Aleina.

"You still look like Ilvara and I just hugged you. Disgusting."

They shared a brief laugh at that, but sobered quickly. With a deep sigh Jhelnae started running for the western tunnel. It took a force of will for Aleina to follow. Her water-logged boots, soles sticky with web residue, squelched with every step and she shivered from the cold air against her damp skin and wet clothes. The cavern floor was rocky and uneven, and she kept her gaze down to keep from twisting an ankle.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something tumble from the sky, strike the ground and roll into their path. One of the vulture creatures struggled to stand and spread its wings. Crossbow bolts stuck out from its hide and it bled from a score of other wounds. It was badly injured and it's first attempt failed and it fell back to all fours. It spied them and shrieked. But this wasn't the ear splitting shrieks of earlier. It conveyed more fearful warning than challenge.

"I lost my sword in the fall and abandoned my dagger after cutting Sky and I free," Kuhl said from behind.

Jhelnae brandished her rod. The moonstone tip glowed blue in the darkness.

"Whatever you are, I have had a really bad day and I am not in the mood for this. So get out of our way."

The menace in Jhelnae's voice was palpable. And Aleina almost took a step back herself. But she hefted her orb up and prepared to cast in support.

To her surprise the creature blinked, dropped to its haunches and looked to the cavern rooftop. With a leap it again took to the air.

"Right choice," Jhelnae said, slipping the rod back in her belt. "Let's get out of here."

Aleina nodded, and forced herself to again run after the half-drow. Soon she saw the others, on their own path following Sarith from wherever they had climbed down. Her heart briefly sank when she saw Derindil did not carry Stool. Then she saw the sprout myconid in the middle of the group, running faster than she would have thought possible on its small legs. Maybe she shouldn't have been surprised as the Underdark was his home. He was probably more suited to it than she was.

Jimjar and Eldeth waved and Aleina gave a weary wave in response. The tunnel mouth loomed and as she passed through she lamented the loss of her borrowed cloak. It was one thing to face the unknown dangers of the Underdark and quite another to face it clad only in your undergarments.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize to all my loyal readers for the delay...all none of you. So I guess I don't apologize. :) I finally carved out some time to do some writing. Note I took some liberties (maybe) with both the Shape Water cantrip and Mage Armor. I hope I can be forgiven and it makes the action a bit more exciting.**

Jhelnae stood, put her hands on her back and stretched. She moved her head from side to side to loosen her neck. Sheathing her dagger, she shook out her hand and wrist, trying to clear the ache from her fingers and forearm. She'd alternatively hacked, carved, stabbed, and pried pieces of wood from the upside down giant zurkhwood mushroom cap in front of her for hours and she needed a break.

"When we are on the water, Jhelnae," said Sky. "You stay on the side you worked and I'll stay on my side. Your side is lumpy."

Jhelnae smiled to herself. Sky should be too tired for banter. They'd been traveling for eight day equivalents in the Underdark. Eight days with little rest, less sleep, and only what fungi they could scavenge along the way to eat. But the tabaxi was a wellspring of energy.

"I'm still working on it. And my side would be smoother too if I had claws."

Between the two of them they'd nearly finished hollowing out the cap. Shuushar had told them they could turn a cap of zurkhwood, giant mushrooms that could reach 30 to 40 feet in height, into makeshift boats. The half-drow, however, couldn't suppress a pang of nervousness as she looked at their cap. The result of all their efforts looked less than seaworthy. Then again it didn't need to be seaworthy, just worthy of the calmer waters of the Darklake. As there was no wind down in the Underdark, the surface of the lake seemed almost unnaturally calm. Yet the water still had a slight ebb and flow, gently lapping the shoreline.

"Your lack of claws is my fault?"

"Not your fault. I just thought you'd be more generous with the use of your claws. Especially to a friend who jumped into a spiderweb to keep you from getting eaten."

"Fine, Jhelnae. I'll help smooth out your side for you. You won't let me forget falling into the web will you?"

"If you promise me you'll tell me the next time you are in trouble, like you were with the poison needle, I won't bring it up again."

Sky sighed. "I promise."

"Good, because I can't lose the only friend I have. Who else is going to be able to free me from a drow prison with only a hairpin to help her?"

"No one, Jhelnae," Sky preened.

The tabaxi arched her back in a stretch. Her tail unconsciously mimicking the motion, taking on the same shape. Her innate flexibility seemed unaffected by the hours bent over their zurkhwood cap and unrestricted by the studded leather Jhelnae had passed on to her when she'd realized the tabaxi had not had a chance to armor herself. Jhelnae shivered and hugged herself for warmth. It made sense to give the armor to Sky. She had other means of protecting herself. But now that she wasn't moving or working on their cap she was cold. She missed the extra layer the leather provided.

"Where is Jimjar with those waterorbs?" Sky asked. "I'm thirsty. Shouldn't he be back by now?"

It was a good question. As infuriating as Jimjar could be, with his constant offers to wager, he was usually reliable. The waters of the Darklake were unsafe to drink. Jimjar had promised to gather them waterorb, a bulbous fungus that could be squeezed like a sponge to yield drinkable water. Except for waterorb they'd only been able to drink when Kuhl, a paladin of Sehanine, purified the water during a rest period. But hours had passed and Jimjar hadn't come back. Jhelnae looked around, seeing if the deep gnome had gotten distracted with a wager with other members of the group.

Down the shore other former prisoners hollowed out their own zurkhwood caps. Nearby Kuhl tilted their makeshift boat to stand on one end while Aleina knelt and scooped out the last remains of the wood shavings from the interior. Ront, Sarith, and Buppido also seemed close to finishing. The orc and the derro currently did most of the actual work while the drow rubbed his temples with both hands and watched. Enchanted Prince Derendil and Eldeth had already completed the work on their own cap and now helped Shuushar and Stool with theirs. The quaggoth form of Derendil seemed well suited to the task. The shield dwarf and koa-tua held the cap steady while Derendil scraped out wood with his large clawed hands. The sprout myconid watched the progress, hopping from foot to foot in anticipation nearby. Jimjar and the other deep gnomes, the twins Topsy and Turvey, were nowhere to be seen.

"Anyone seen Jimjar? The twins?" Jhelnae asked.

Heads turned towards her, then turned again to check their surroundings.

"Topsy and Turvey are riding with us," Kuhl said. "But I don't know where they are. I think they are keeping watch."

"Well if they are keeping watch they aren't doing it from around here," Eldeth said.

It was true. They'd chosen a small clearing next to the shore of Darklake to construct their makeshift boats. The zurkhwood forest that had supplied the fallen caps they worked on, surrounded them. There was no sign of any of the deep gnomes within the clearing.

"If they don't come back by the time these boats are finished we're not waiting." Sarith said.

"We're not leaving anyone." Jhelnae said. "Especially when there is no reason not to wait."

"No reason?" Sarith stopped rubbing his temples. "Escaping Ilvara is no reason? Not being chained and dragged back to Velkynvelve is no reason? Not being sacrificed on the altars of Menzoberranzan to Lolth is no reason?"

"We've escaped," Jhelnae said. "Surely they can't still be pursuing us. We cut the silk rope bridge after we crossed the ravine, did the same with the ladder up the cliff, and made so many choices when the tunnels forked I couldn't find my way back if I wanted to."

Sarith cut her off with a mirthless laugh.

"How can you look so much like one of us and yet have no understanding of us? Can't still be pursuing us? Status is everything to a priestess of Lolth. And sacrifices to the goddess, the more exotic the better, bring status. Ilvara has lost a paladin to the hated Sehanine Moonbow, a surface dweller with celestial blood, and the daughter of the Chosen of Eilistraee who also has the stolen powers of the Dark Mother herself." Sarith pointed at Kuhl, Aleina, and Jhelnae in turn. "Ilvara will not be redeemed for losing you until your collective blood is staining altars in Menzoberranzan."

Jhelnae felt herself stiffen as Sarith revealed her secret. Of course he'd know. He'd still been a soldier of Velkynvelve when she'd first been brought there. His own imprisonment had come a short time after. She'd been trying to learn of news of her mother, to pass along a message to her mother, when she'd been captured by the drow. The knowledge of who her mother was would have followed her to the Underdark and become gossip in the barracks. Everyone stared, but no one more intently then Kuhl, his expression unreadable.

"I didn't steal any powers," she said.

"I don't care," Sarith said. "It doesn't matter to me one way or another. But the priestesses believe you did. And that matters. Because of it, and the rest, believe that they are still pursuing us."

"Fine they are still pursuing us. But they aren't here yet and I'm not leaving the others. We're almost done, Sky can finish the rest, I'm going to find the gnomes."

"They've left and don't want to be found," Ront said. Like the others the orc had stopped working on hollowing out their cap and watched the exchange between Sarith and Jhelnae. "They live down here. Probably can crawl in some hole where only they can fit. They'll only crawl out after the drow catch us or follow us away."

"He is probably right," Sarith said.

Jhelnae could see this made sense to many in the group. Even Kuhl and Aleina exchanged a thoughtful glance. But it didn't feel right to her.

"Maybe the twins, but not Jimjar. He offered to bet anyone he'd find enough waterorb for us all to drink our fill. Have any of you seen Jimjar not follow through on a wager?"

Her point had struck home. Even those who believed the deep gnomes had abandoned them now had some doubt in their eyes.

"Sky, finish hollowing out the cap. I won't be long. I'll find them and bring them back."

"No fair, Jhelnae. I usually trick you into doing the work." Sky said. Her tail swished in agitation.

"I don't have claws, remember?" Jhelnae smiled at Sky. "I can't scrape out the wood as fast as you can."

"You shouldn't go alone, Jhelnae." Sky shook her head.

"I'll go with her. We promised the twins they could ride with us." Aleina stood and dusted wood shavings from her hands.

"I'll go too." Kuhl lowered their boat to the shore.

"Can you help Sky finish their boat instead?" Aleina gave a pointed look at Sarith. "And make sure we're not left behind."

Aleina and Kuhl shared a look. Nothing was said, but their body language spoke volumes. He worried about letting her go without him. She didn't want him to argue. And what she had said had been true. Someone needed to stay and counter the influence of Sarith and Ront. Someone the others would listen to.

Kuhl eventually nodded and moved to help Sky. Aleina approached Jhelnae.

"Shall we?"

In answer, Jhelnae led the way into the zurkhwood forest. No shade existed in the Underdark without a source of light. Yet with the looming caps overhead, Jhelnae couldn't shake the impression she'd entered the shadowy interior of a forest. The fungus smell of the zurkhwood, already strong, grew pervasive. Jimjar had been looking for waterorb, or claimed to be, which grew near water. Jhelnae stayed near the shoreline as she wove through the trunks of the zurkhwood. Behind her, she heard Aleina following and felt the aasimar's gaze on her back.

They were past the point where the group would be able to hear when Aleina finally spoke.

"So…"

"So…" Jhelnae repeated.

"What did Sarith mean? Chosen of Eilistraee? Stolen powers of the Dark Mother?"

It hadn't taken long for the questions of her past to start. Damn Sarith.

"So that is why you wanted to come? To get answers? Still don't think you can trust me?"

Jhelnae increased her pace, as if she could run from questions of her past. Within a few paces Aleina had caught up to her.

"You know we trust you."

"Do I?"

"The first thing I saw you do was take a beating from Ilvara's scourge meant for me."

"How many times do I have…"

"Stop."

Jhelnae stopped, both walking and talking. But kept her back to the aasimar.

"Yes, I know. You didn't plan to save me from a beating. Let's say that is true. But I still watched you jump into a web full of giant spiders to save Sky. And we're still out here looking for Jimjar and the twins because you won't let Sarith leave them behind. Time and again you've proven yourself trustworthy. Lack of trust has nothing to do with my questions."

"Why then?"

"Maybe I want to be your friend. Even if you are a prickly bitch sometimes."

Jhelnae heard the jest in the other woman's voice with the last statement. Against her will it coaxed a smile from her. Aleina must have seen the tension leave her posture, because the aasimar started walking again and patted her shoulder as she passed.

"Let's find Jimjar and the twins."

Jhelnae followed in silence for a few paces.

"My mother is a Darksong Knight, a paladin of the Masked Lady, Eilistraee. During what people call the Sundering, she was rewarded for her faith, and became more."

Jhelnae didn't fully know why she started speaking, but she found it easier to speak to the aasimar's back.

"She became one of the Chosen?"

"Yes. I know it sounds delusional."

"You're talking to an aasimar who grew up with a Shard of Selune visiting her dreams. I live in delusional."

Jhelnae laughed. Then felt a spark of hope.

"You've dreamed of her recently? Since you came to the Underdark?"

Her heart fell when Aleina shook her head.

"No. She only comes in dreams if I sleep under the moonlight and even then, rarely. And we're a long way from the moon down here."

Neither spoke for a short time. Their steps and the gently lapping waters of Darklake the only sounds.

"Your mother became Chosen." Aleina prompted.

"Yes. Blessed by the goddess. But it turned out to be a curse. The Red Wizards of Thay hunted Chosen. We were caught by them. Me to be a hostage and my mother for their experiments with the divine."

A lie of omission to assuage her guilt. _They_ had not been caught. _She_ had. Her mother had given herself up to spare her daughter.

"My mother was taken and held in a place called the Doomvault. I was kept hostage in the mansion of one of the Red Wizards. It was a gilded cage. I had free reign in the mansion, with guards and wards barring me from exits and forbidden rooms. And there were other hostages. These became my friends."

Jhelnae told herself she left out the details for brevity. Did Aleina need to know her jailor was one of Szass Tam's, the lich ruler of Thay's, lieutenants and a vampire? No. But the truth was she didn't want to aasimar to know the true depths of her humiliation. While he had kept her, the vampire had fed on her, her and the other hostages.

"I lived there for nearly a year," Jhelnae continued. "Then something happened. My mother had escaped. The place that held her had been destroyed. We hostages had only been useful as tools to exert control over our parents. Now that we were no longer needed. They decided to kill us as punishment for the destruction of the Doomvault. They took their time with it. One by one my friends were slain, until I was the last."

The half-truths kept flowing from her tongue. One by one her fellow hostages had been fully drained of blood, caged in the basement of the mansion, and left to rise again as vampire spawn. They were starved, crazed, and tried to break the bars to feed. The Red Wizard had viewed their suffering, and the fear and anticipation it evoked in the survivors, as fitting punishment for losing the Doomvault. Jhelnae had been spared to be the last. In no part of the mansion had she been able to escape the wailing of the previous victims from below.

"I prayed. I prayed to Eilistraee, the goddess of my mother. I prayed to Torm, the god of my father. I prayed to both that my mother and father would show up to save me. Nothing. I grew desperate. In the library, during my stay, I'd found a book of rituals. One had a ritual to summon a Yochlol. A handmaiden to the goddess Lolth."

Aleina stopped and turned around.

"You didn't."

"I was desperate," the half-drow repeated, not meeting the aasimar's gaze.

"It worked?"

Jhelnae shook her head.

"Nothing happened. I repositioned the candles. Then repeated the words from the book. I was just about to redraw the symbols when someone laughed from the shadows. It was a drow female. She was stunningly beautiful with skin as dark as jet and hair the sheen of silver. I just stared, still kneeling over the symbols, unable to move."

"The Yochlol?"

"No. The Chosen of Lolth. Her avatar. In the language of High Drow, her Yor'thae."

"And you made a pact with her?"

"Not a pact. She'd known my great aunt. My grandfather too. He'd saved her when she was a mortal and she'd owed him a 'very large debt'. She offered to pay that debt now and give me the power to free myself. I took her offer, charmed the guards, and escaped."

It wasn't the way it had happened. Not fully. The avatar of Lolth had approached her. Taken her hand and raised her up, then leaned close and whispered.

"Your grandfather once saved my mortal self. If he hadn't I'd never have become Yor'thae. I repaid him with treachery. Shall I finally pay the debt I owed to him to you, his descendant? Give you a taste of what he'd hoped for?"

Her presence had been intoxicating: feminine, powerful, and perilous. Her voice: seductive, sultry, and suggestive. Her grey eyes mischievous. Jhelnae's grandmother had been an alu fiend. Yet her father had mastered his infernal heritage and became both paladin of Torm and a Knight of the Order of the Vigilant. Her mother was a Darksong Knight and the Chosen of Eilistraee. By rights Jhelnae should have pulled away. Denounced Lolth. Spit on her avatar with her last breath.

She had done none of these things. As she always suspected, secretly hated about herself, she was weak. An unworthy child to her parents. Instead she'd leaned forward, imperceptibly to even herself. The avatar of the goddess had followed her lead. The gaze of the other women had held her, both invited and dared her. Their faces moved closer, closer, then closer still. Later, Jhelnae would question if her fiendish heritage was to blame for what happened next. But at the moment there had been no questions. She'd continued forward as if hypnotized. Then their lips touched and the power of a goddess had flowed into her. Too soon it ended. She was forced away, held back, left gasping.

"A taste is all I promised to fulfill my debt," the Yor'thae had said.

"What did you do to me?" Jhelnae had asked.

"What did I do to you? Ungrateful bitch. But what should I expect from a follower of Eilistraee, the ungrateful daughter? I gave you access to power. Power you might use to free yourself from here. Or not. The Spider Queen helps those who help themselves."

"Did you take my soul?"

The Yor'thae had laughed.

"I am the avatar of Lolth. Her web covers all and all the worlds are her prey. The souls of the drow come to her in death. Her priestesses strive to sate her eternal hunger with countless offerings and sacrifices. Do you think I'd come to harvest a single soul? The soul of a waif taken as a battle captive? Your soul is weak, beneath our notice."

"Why then?"

"You seek a reason from the Lady of Chaos? There is no reason. My mortal self once should have died. On a whim, Pharaun Mizzrym, your grandfather, saved me, and I went on to become Yor'thae. I didn't know Pharaun Mizzrym had a child let alone a grandchild. To find that descendant trying to summon one of the Yochol was a surprise, I grew curious, and came to satisfy my curiosity. And now, on a whim, I have helped you. There is no reason. Sometimes, chaos provides."

With that the Yor'thae had disappeared. One moment talking and the next gone.

"You were desperate." Aleina's voice brought Jhelnae back to the present. "And fortunate. Never try something like that again."

The aasimar surprised her by pulling her into a hug. Before Jhelnae even had a chance to react the other woman pulled away.

"Sorry. I know I smell terrible." Aleina said.

"No worse than I do."

Neither of them had bathed or had a change of clothes since coming to the Underdark. Yet Jhelnae found herself savoring the warmth that lingered in the wake of their brief embrace. She hadn't minded the aasimar's nearness. She had just shared, even if only in half-truths, her darkest secret and felt vulnerable, full of self-loathing. The gesture of comfort had been welcome.

"Let's find Jimjar and the twins and leave this fungi forest," Aleina said. "When I find whatever passes for an inn down here I'm soaking and scrubbing until my skin is raw."

They found Jimjar a short time later. He had found the promised waterorb. He lay dead in a patch of it, sightless eyes staring up at the presumed roof of the dark cavern that lay above, beyond their dark vision. Aleina and Jhelnae had stopped the moment they had caught sight of his lifeless form, stared at each other in wordless horror, and then finally walked forward.

To Jhelnae the fear of what she'd see as she approached the body was like a physical thing. Each step closer was one on leaden legs.

In life the deep gnome had such a large personality that his body seemed far too small in death. His throat had been cut. Blood had sprayed all over the waterorb he'd been in the midst of gathering. Whatever had killed him had stuffed a piece of one of the orbs into his mouth. Or maybe he'd been sucking on it when he'd died. If so, his cut throat had not supplied him enough air to spit it out. His abdomen had been sliced open and organs pulled out and arranged on his chest.

"Did the twins do this to him?" Aleina whispered. "Or something else?"

"Either way a killer, or killers are nearby."

Both women came up from their crouch before the body and looked around warily. Jhelnae pulled her moonstone capped rod from her belt. Aleina followed her lead and brought out her moonstone orb.

The zurkhwood still surrounded them. Their giant caps still loomed overhead. Yet they'd suddenly become more ominous than moments before. A threat could be hiding behind any one of them.

Next to her Aleina spoke an arcane word and passed a hand in front of her. The spectral outline of armor, seemingly formed of pale moonlight, flared around her then faded.

"I can protect you too," the aasimar said.

Jhelnae shook her head. She had a similar spell. She passed her rod in front of her and spoke her own arcane phrase. Deep inside her core, a gateway opened and power from the Demonweb flowed into her, chilling her body and soul. She channeled it and ghostly webbing formed and cocooned around her, then also faded.

"Help me carry Jimjar," the half-drow said.

Aleina touched her shoulder to catch Jhelnae's attention and shook her head.

"We have to warn the others first. Then we can come back and bury him."

Jhelnae didn't want to leave the deep gnome like this, but Aleina was right. How stupid would it be to die before the others were warned, cut down from behind like had happened to him while she carried his body.

"If I get the chance, Jimjar, whoever or whatever did this to you is going to die."

It wasn't much of a eulogy, but all Jhelnae could give at the moment. And it was heartfelt. The deep gnome hadn't deserved this. He'd only been trying to quench the thirst of his traveling companions. Now warded and holding her rod, anger replaced the fear and sorrow she'd felt.

Aleina gave a solemn nod and started back the way they'd come, moonstone orb leading the way.

So much had happened since they left the others, telling Aleina some of her past and finding Jimjar's body, it seemed they should have traveled a long way. Yet they wove their way through the zurkhwood trunks only a short time and they were almost back. They were almost within view of their clearing when Kuhl's voice called out, frantic.

"Aleina!"

"Jhelnae!" Sky's voice came soon after.

More sounds came as they rushed forward. Splashing, the hiss of crossbow bolts, the thwack of those bolts striking home.

At first Jhelnae couldn't make sense of what she saw as they came to the edge of the clearing. A cloud of inky blackness darkened the center and far end of the clearing, obscuring even her dark vision. The strip along the shoreline was visible. Kuhl crouched in front of the lone remaining zurkhwood cap boat in a fighting stance, sword and shield at the ready. Sky stood inside the boat, aiming a hand crossbow over Kuhl's shoulder into the darkness. Farther out on the lake, more impenetrable darkness and the sounds of splashing.

Then she understood. Sarith's words had been prophetic. The drow had found them. They'd conjured the magical darkness in the clearing to hide their movement and avoid bolts loosed by Sky and the others. Sarith had employed the same tactic out on the lake, covering their escape with his own magic darkness.

As if to confirm her thoughts, four drow charged from the darkness towards Kuhl and Sky. With a snap and a hiss the tabaxi loosed her crossbow bolt. It planted itself into one of the rushing drow, sprouting from his right shoulder. He slowed, lagged, but the others rushed on.

Kuhl barreled forward and met their charge. He knocked aside a short sword thrust with his shield. Metal rasped as he parried another thrust with his sword and he stepped back as he dodged a third, then stepped back again to give himself room to bring his sword and shield to bear. He was skilled, Jhelnae saw, but once the drow had driven him back to the water there would be no more room for steps back and drow blades would find their mark.

The cold of the Demonweb swept through her as she raised her rod and sent forth a beam of crackling energy. Fear of striking Kuhl or Sky threw off her aim and the beam dug a furrow into the shoreline near the combatants. Beside her Aleina let fly a bolt of fire. It too went wide, hissing into the surface of Darklake.

It had the desired effect. Drow eyes widened after turning and finding the aasimar and half-drow crouched near the edge of the clearing. They retreated, one wounded, back into their conjured darkness.

But they would not remain there long, Jhelnae knew. And more would be coming. Only four, and none of them Ilvara. The half-drow was sure the drow priestess would hunt for them personally. Those present were only the advanced scouting party.

Heart hammering in her chest, she contemplated their options. They could make a dash for the boat, but they'd be vulnerable as they loaded and pushed out. And the drow were not fools, they'd likely attack right when her group was weakest. Aleina seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"Go! Now! We'll cover your escape."

Kuhl hesitated, then shook his head, motioning them to the boat.

"We're coming. I promise. Just go!"

The aasimar sent another bolt of fire flying along the shoreline, skirting the cloud of darkness. Jhelnae followed her lead, sending her own beam of crackling energy. Both hit nothing. The drow did not emerge to pursue the half-elf and tabaxi.

Kuhl pushed the boat into the lake, wading up to his ankles. Sky held her crossbow aimed at the shore, casting confused glances at Aleina and Jhelnae.

"Do you trust me?" The aasimar asked the half-drow.

Jhelnae almost nodded, then remembered.

"Is this going to be as crazy as burning the web?"

The half-drow was only treated to a brief respite of relief when Aleina shook her head. Then her next words came.

"Crazier. Follow me. When we get to the water, jump."

The aasimar sprinted forward. Jhelnae caught a glimpse of dark elves charging out of the darkness before she followed close on Aleina's heels. The shoreline lay nearby, but time seemed to slow while she ran. Jhelnae saw Kuhl swinging his legs into the zurkhwood boat, saw Sky trying to cover the retreat of the half-drow and the aasimar with her hand crossbow, but the boat rocked from the half-elf's entry, and she was forced to clutch the sides instead to keep from being thrown overboard. Footsteps whispered behind Jhelnae in chase and she was sure she'd feel the thrust of a blade into her back at any moment.

Then they were at the shoreline. A crackle drew Jhelnae's attention a few feet out into the lake. What she saw there almost made her stop in wonder. A sheet of ice rapidly formed in the water. Aleina leaped towards it. Something struck Jhelnae in the back as she followed. She felt no pain, and she hoped the warding magic of conjured armor had turned the blade.

She might have been able to keep her footing if she'd been anticipating the ice, if she hadn't been struck, but neither of those were the case. Jhelnae's feet slipped out from under her the moment they landed. Her rear hit the ice with a bone jarring cold thump and she took Aleina down with her. They fell together in a tangle of limbs.

Both of their warding fields flared, reacting against each other like two opposing lodestones, threatening to separate the two women and dump them off the opposite sides of the ice sheet.

"Don't let me fall off!" Aleina's face was a mask of concentration.

Jhelnae perceived the ice was moving, out into the lake, away from their pursuers, and assumed the aasimar was the cause. She stabbed the end of her rod into the ice to keep her from sliding and secured a better grasp on the other woman. It was like wrestling an invisible squirming child. Every time she brought them closer together the wards flared to life, became visible, pale moonlight opposing ghostly strands of cocooning web. Jhelnae strained so hard to keep her hold she could do little else. She briefly thought of dropping her warding, but the whisper of bolts passing overhead changed her mind.

As she held on she heard the splash of Kuhl rowing their zurkhwood boat nearby and the twang of Sky loosing bolts in answer to the ones coming from the shore. Tense moments passed, her heart hammered in her chest. Next to her, Aleina's breath came in gasps as ragged as her own. Then the darkness Sarith had conjured to cover his retreat enveloped them.

"I think we're out of range." Aleina whispered as they floated out the other side of the cloud of darkness.

Even so, they waited, listening. When no more bolts came Aleina dropped the field of her magic armor and Jhelnae followed suit. They collapsed together in a loose embrace. Jhelnae's heart still raced and she took a few calming breaths. Clad in her undergarments, arms and legs bare, she rapidly became aware of the cold ice they lay on.

"We can stay on this ice," Aleina said. "I could hold it together and keep in moving for the next hour or so. But I already can't feel my fingers. Let's have Kuhl and Sky pick us up."

"Please." Jhelnae said. She released the other woman, and sat up.

For a brief moment Jhelnae felt elation and relief. They'd escaped again, survived against all odds. Another of the crazy aasimar's plans had worked. Those feelings died with Kuhl's words as he pulled the boat alongside them.

"What about Jimjar? The twins?"

Not all of them had survived. One lay dead, mutilated on the shore they departed, the fate of the others unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was a bear for me to write. It is pretty rough so let me know of any mistakes, etc. you find. I shortened the party's time in Sloobludop. Hope it reads okay. I also added the duergar boat from Richard Baker's Condemnation (War of the Spider Queen Book 3) because I like what Baker did with it in that book. He put some imagination into traveling the Underdark.  
**

Sarith had explained Darklake was not a single large body of water, like a surface lake, but innumerable water-filled caverns connected by subterranean canals and rivers. Yet all Kuhl had seen of it so far had been part of one giant cave with an unseen ceiling of rock above and an unknown depth below.

Kuhl slipped his paddle into the water and pulled. He felt Sky's answering stroke from the other side of their makeshift boat, guiding the zurkhwood cap after Shuushar and Stool's ahead of them. He yawned, then shook his head to try to keep himself alert and focused. When they'd tired of paddling, after their escape from the drow, Shuushar had guided them to a small island full of barrelstalk: large, cask-shaped edible fungi which also held drinkable water. But he'd slept only fitfully during their rest on the island. To sleep in the Underdark, it seemed, was to dream and he wondered if all dreams in the Underdark were nightmares.

In his dream he'd been in a maze of tunnels, running from cackling pursuers with doglike heads and yellow spotted fur. The others had been there too, only in voices. He could hear them crying for help, but no matter how hard he ran or which way he turned they remained just out of view. Most haunting of all had been Jimjar's cheerful voice, "Ten gold they are ripped to bloody shreds when you find them."

He'd come suddenly awake at that. It had taken a few calming breaths to realize where he was and who he held in his arms. Aleina slept fitfully too, caught in her own nightmares. He'd absently stroked her hair, pretending to sooth her while really soothing himself. He tried taking comfort in knowing Jimjar would have laughed if he'd had told him about the dream. When alive he'd been full of endless wagers, but endless cheerful optimism as well, always convinced he'd win no matter what side of the bet he took. But an unbidden thought had surfaced in response, keeping him from further sleep.

And look where his optimism led him.

As tired as he was from lack of sleep, as uncomfortable as he was from lack of bathing and changes of clothes, some part of him was still aware of the beauty of this place. They'd rowed past huge chimneys of stone, rising out of the water presumably to the unseen ceiling above, islands aglow with phosphorus fungi, and then there was the pervasive darkness and silence they now inhabited. It too held beauty. He could see how his grandmother's people had thrived here for time immemorial. Yet Kuhl had been raised in the sunlight and fresh air of Everska and he longed for these things. And, as a paladin of Sehanine, he missed the moon most of all.

"It's so dark," Jhelnae said. "The water is so calm. We could be paddling in circles and never know it."

"We could be paddling?" Sky said. "Kuhl and I are doing all the paddling, Jhelnae. You two are just sitting there."

"We offered to paddle," the half-drow said. "We did paddle. But then you took the paddles back."

"You're terrible at it, Jhelnae. If we let you do it we would be going in circles."

It was true. The aasimar and half-drow had been terrible paddlers. Yet Sky had barely given them a chance to learn before demanding the paddles back. He had spent many days of his youth boating on the Western Cwm Lake in Everska. But a hollowed out zurkhwood cap was nothing like a well crafted elven boat. He'd almost capsized it just climbing inside and again with his initial panicked paddling while they made their escape from the drow. Then they'd nearly overturned it again loading Aleina and Jhelnae off their ice-raft. It had taken time to get the measure of their makeshift boat.

"We're hardly just sitting here," Aleina said. "We're crammed together, back to back, having to hug our knees for hours on end, unable to move. You sat in this position for only a couple of minutes and couldn't stand it anymore. Jhelnae and I were rowing fine."

Their zurkhwood cap was one of the largest of their flotilla. It had been planned to hold Kuhl, Aleina, and the deep gnome twins. Substituting a long-limbed tabaxi and a half-drow for the twins had made the cap crowded. They all barely fit.

"You forgot to mention getting splinters in our behinds," Jhelnae said.

"And getting splinters in our behinds," Aleina repeated.

"I can't sit like that. I have a tail and Kuhl was basically sitting on it." Sky's tail waved in irritation at the memory. "And if Derendil hadn't run my cap into that under water stalagmite there would be no splinters. I'd scratched it smooth. Kuhl and I could have taken that and left you two to paddle in circles in this one to your heart's content."

"Our cap. I worked on it too" Jhelnae said. "And as Aleina said we would row fine without you two."

"As you've both pointed out the extra boat you're arguing over isn't available," Kuhl said. The zurkhwood cap in question had sprung a leak after it's meeting with the submerged stalagmite. They'd abandoned it on the barrelstalk island. "And don't I get a say in who I'd share this make believe boat with?"

"Why would you?" Jhelnae shrugged. "I'm part drow, remember? Drow don't believe in males having a say."

She sat facing away from him, and he couldn't see her face, but her voice kept the same bantering tone she'd been using, letting Kuhl know her words were in jest.

"You're a follower of Eilistraee and Torm. I don't think either of their doctrines favor the subservience of males."

"Hate to be the one to tell you," Jhelnae said. "But subservience of males is inherent in the worship of any goddess. Whether she is Eilistraee or Sehanine."

"Selune too." Aleina favored Kuhl with a wry smile and a wink.

"Really?" asked Kuhl.

"Definitely," Jhelnae said, her tone light, teasing.

"You're the one who got them ganging up on me, Sky," Kuhl said. "Are you going to just let them abuse your rowing partner like this?"

"I have been curious about this," Sky said. "Eilistraee, Sehanine, and Selune: all are the moon, yes?"

No one answered at first, sensing Sky was about to enter a more dangerous topic than their previous banter.

"Yes, in a fashion," Aleina finally said.

"So they are all the moon? But not the same being? How is that possible?"

"It's complicated," Aleina said. She clearly wanted to avoid a discussion of cosmic doctrine of the three goddesses while all crammed together on a small makeshift boat.

"I see." Sky's tail twitched in a manner indicating she did not 'see' and was irritated by it. "Do you also dance naked in the moonlight like Jhelnae?"

Aleina's pale face went flush. "People celebrate the moon in their own ways. But no, we don't worship Selune that way."

"Maybe you want to try?" The tabaxi asked. "I want to see the ritual. But Jhelnae won't show me."

"As I told you," Jhelnae said, "Many times. It's something sacred. Not performed to satisfy the curiosity of a certain nosy tabaxi."

"Then you shouldn't have told me about it," Sky whined. "You know how I am when I am curious about something."

"I told you about Eilistraee because you asked about her. I had no idea you'd get fixated on the moonlight dance."

"You said the goddess shows her favor. I want to see that."

"Sometimes. I said sometimes. Usually if her priestesses or paladins, like my mother, are dancing. I am neither."

Kuhl reflected he owed his existence to the nosy curiosity of a moon elf. Had his grandfather not spied on his grandmother as she danced to Eilistraee, his father, and he, might never have been born. In his mind's eye he saw the familiar scene, conjured by childhood fantasy from when his father had told him the tale. A dark silhouette danced in a moonlit glade. The figure had always been vague, indistinct, he'd never met his grandmother after all. But, unbidden, his imagination supplied Jhelnae's half drow form to dance in the glade instead, moonbeams playing off her dark lithe frame. His heart raced, and he pushed the scene out of his mind.

"I think Kuhl should try." Aleina had that wry smile again. "Just to satisfy Sky's curiosity. I'll keep her company and Jhelnae can give him some instructions."

"Blasphemy, even in jest," Jhelnae said, but she was clearly trying to suppress laughter. "It's a sacred ritual."

"Not if you instructed him really well." Aleina, facing Kuhl, gave him an appraising look. "Made sure it was pleasing to all three moon goddesses."

Kuhl's face grew hot as all three of them burst into laughter.

"Very amusing," Kuhl said.

Despite momentary embarrassment, he smiled along with them. He enjoyed their laughter. For a brief moment it felt he was on a boating excursion in Evereska with friends.

"But if you haven't noticed we're still trapped in the Underdark," he continued after their laughter had ebbed. "None of us are dancing in any moonlight any time soon."

"Something to look forward to then." Aleina wiped away tears of mirth.

An unlikely hero, the Darklake itself, rescued Kuhl from being a target of more jests from his companions.

"Well we aren't paddling in circles," Sky said. "We'd remember seeing that."

Light in the distance, glowing spots of phosphorescence caught in a massive tangle of reeds stretching up in the darkness.

"Seeing what?" Aleina asked. She sat facing Kuhl in the back.

"Light," Jhelnae said. "Maybe a village? Something."

"Something? Thanks for the description. I can imagine it clearly now."

Aleina's knee bumped into Kuhl's as she shifted to a crouch so she could turn and see. Their boat rocked.

"Stop," Jhelnae said. "You'll capsize us. What do you want? Me to compose lyric verse? It's lights in a big mound of reeds."

Sky gave a warning hiss and backstroked. She and Kuhl had gotten distracted by the light in the distance and Aleina's jostling for position. They hadn't noticed Shuushar had slowed his cap ahead of them. Kuhl dug in his makeshift paddle with his own backstroke, so hard the zurkhwood bent, threatened to break. They slowed, but not quickly enough. The two caps came together. It was more tap than collision, but still hard enough to drop Aleina back to sitting. She fell against Jhelnae, the backs of their heads knocking together.

Stool, in the other boat, released a cloud of empathy spores with the impact of the two boats. Kuhl felt the little creature's anxiety and knew the reason.

He studied the darkness in the distance. It took him a few moments, the myconid sprout had better darkvision, but then he saw them too.

"Boats?" Stool sees boats?" Aleina rubbed the back of her head and no longer tried to turn and see for herself, relying on what the myconid's empathy spores had sent.

"Two of them." Jhelnae said, hand massaging the back of her own head. "Kuo-toa."

Kuhl saw them too. A pair of keelboats oared towards them. He counted a total of nine kuo-toa, four on one deck and five on another. Since his time in the Underdark, his association with Shuushar, their forms had gone from alien to familiar to him. But unlike the avowed pacifist these kuo-toa held spears, shields, and nets, and they held them at the ready.

"Is one of these your cousin's boat, Shuushar?" Kuhl asked. "The one you said could ferry us across Darklake?"

"This was not expected." Shuushar's voice was as serene as a gargled voice could be, but it filled Kuhl with dread. There was an acceptance of fate in the tone.

"What is not expected?" Kuhl asked.

"Ploopploopeen the archpriest of Blibdoolpoolp the Sea Mother." Shuushar turned to give a wall eyed look from his own zurkhwood cap to Kuhl. "Who can say to what end this might lead."

"Who?" Sarith asked. His cap, with Ront, and Buppido had just come near. "If you've betrayed us Shuushar…"

Sarith trailed off as he rubbed his temples and studied the approaching keelboats. Jhelnae drew her moonstone capped rod from her belt and Sky stowed her paddle and readied her hand crossbow.

"We'll gut you before your friends can save you," Ront finished for Sarith. The orc drew a dagger and secured a hold on Shuushar's boat to draw it close.

As usual, threats to Shuushar seemed to make no impression. After a brief one eyed, unblinking, stare at Ront, he returned his gaze to the approaching keelboats.

Which one was Plopplooeen was not difficult for Kuhl to guess. The likely archpriest stood near the prow of the boat which held five of the kuo-toa. Dozens of cord necklaces holding shells, gems, and crystals hung around his neck. He wore a broad belt decorated with a myriad of multicolored shells, which held a long tan sash wrapped around his waist and shoulders in place. Most telling of all was the scepter of polished driftwood he held. It had a large carved crab pincer at the head.

"What's happening?" Aleina asked.

Before anyone could answer the last of their zurkhwood caps, holding Eldeth and Derendil arrived.

"I don't like the look of those spears," the dwarf said. "Or the nets."

"Fight, flee, or parley," Derendil asked in Elvish.

Kuhl translated for the others. Both in Common and UnderCommon.

Sarith laughed darkly.

"Fight kuo-toa on the water? Suicide. Especially in these. We'd capsize them almost immediately. And we'll never outrun them with these either. Shuushar delivered us as a nicely wrapped offering to them."

In response Ront brandished his dagger at the kuo-toa hermit. A cloud of empathy spores erupted from Stool and they felt the fear the myconid sprout held for Shuushar's safety and the closing danger of the keelboats.

"Stop," Aleina said. "Without Shuushar having us build these boats, Ilvara probably would have already recaptured us. We'd be back in shackles on the way to Velkynvelve."

Gurgling laughter cut through the tense moment.

"Shuushar." The gargling voice came from the lead keelboat, now only a spearcast distant.

The kuo-toa hermit turned his unblinking gaze to the archpriest in the approaching keelboat.

"Steady," Kuhl whispered. "Sky keep that crossbow down. As Sarith said, we want to avoid a fight."

"You left an unbeliever and come back a servant of the Sea Mother," the archpriest said.

"My beliefs are unchanged," Shuushar said. "I am no believer in Blibdoolpoolp."

"An unwitting servant of the Sea Mother then. Your coming, the coming of your companions at least, was revealed to me in a dream sent by the goddess. Perhaps now you will finally see the truth."

"These others only want to hire a boat and a guide across the Darklake. Do with me what you will."

While the two kuo-toa spoke the keelboats maneuvered to put the zurkhwood cap flotilla between them.

"Rather what the Sea Mother wills," the archpriest turned his attention away from Shuushar and to the rest of the group. "Can any of you understand us? The drow, derro, and quaggoth can, I know. I am Ploopploopeen, archpriest of the Sea Mother, Blibdoolpoolp. She answers my prayers by delivering you. Help us, and you will be rewarded for your service."

"Rewarded? How?" Suspicion laced Sarith's voice.

"The reward Shuushar claims you desire. A boat and a guide across Darklake."

"Father," a kuo-toa in the other keelboat called out. "We should not involve outsiders in sacred matters."

"We must flow with the currents of the goddess's visions, Glooglugogg." The archpriest waved his hand in dismissal.

"What must we do for this reward?" Jhelnae asked.

Kuhl had been about to ask the same question. But, unlike the half-drow, his drow heritage wasn't apparent. He'd decided to wait and not reveal he spoke UnderCommon.

The two keelboats began to circle as the parties spoke. Kuhl couldn't decide which boat to watch and felt disoriented from the slight rocking of their cap and turning his head between the two boats. One of the keelboats circled to where he could not see, but he saw Aleina now watched it, moonstone orb at the ready.

"A simple task. Be bait for my hook. We in Sloobludop lived in harmonious service to the will of the Sea Mother. There were occasional troublemakers." The archpriest paused and cast a wall eyed glance at Shuushar. "But nothing of great concern. Then, a few ten days ago, my own daughter, Bloppblippodd, had a vision. She proclaimed a new god of our people, 'Leemooggoogoon the Deep Father.' New followers flock to her. We are split in two. Two schools of quippers fighting over the same territory."

"What does any of this have to do with us?" Sarith asked.

"My daughter's followers are many and are suspicious. I cannot get close to her. But she has made more and more blood sacrifices. You'll serve as false offerings. A peace offering to get me close to my daughter."

"False offering?" Jhelnae asked.

"Of course. We want no more blood sacrificed to the Deep Father."

"Bait is typically lost in the catching of fish," Jhelnae said.

The archpriest shrugged.

"This is the role you play and the risk you take. Your restraints will be false and you'll keep your weapons."

"And if we refuse?" Sarith asked.

"You'll serve as bait anyway. But unwilling bait and there will be no reward. You're the answer to my prayers to the Sea Mother and you'll serve her one way or another."

"Let us talk amongst ourselves," Sarith said.

In Common, in a whisper, the drow translated the conversation for those who didn't speak UnderCommon.

Well?" Sarith asked.

"Can we trust him," Kuhl asked Shuushar.

"He is not trustworthy. He only cares to maintain the influence of his false goddess over our people and to stay her archpriest. Once you've served your purpose, he'll betray you."

"We knew that already," Sarith said. "But do we have any other choice? We can't fight or flee."

No one had any answer for that. Their silence was the only confirmation Sarith needed.

"Fine. We agree," Sarith called out in UnderCommon. "Do we come onboard?"

The archpriest answered with gargling laughter and an unblinking stare that seemed to mock them.

"So you can try and capture our boats? I don't think so, drow. We'll escort you to Sloobludop."

By escort he meant herd. The larger, faster, keelboats circled them as they rowed towards the great reed mound periodically lit with phosphorus points of light.

As they grew closer the heap of reeds resolved into a series of rickety towers, lashed together by rope. Bridges of plank and and netting set in lay between them, set in haphazard patterns. No attempt had been made to keep the plank bridges level, and they crisscrossed between structures at all angles. It almost seemed the town had been built as if underwater rather than on the shoreline. Walls of netting had been erected to protect the town. They spread away from the shoreline to the back of the cavern wall.

Docks stretched out into the lake and an inlet had been dug into the shoreline and into the town. A half a dozen keelboats were moored at the docks. Groups of kuo-toamonitored their approach to the docks.

An unusual craft caught Kuhl's attention. It floated next to a northern dock on clusters of air bladders, made from some sort of giant aquatic fungus. These were attached to a broad platform made of lacquered zurkhwood. Water wheels were attached to either side. Strangest of all was the presence of four hulking skeletons, standing on a lower platform, near the center of the boat.

The docks had been built for keelboats, which rode higher than their zurkhwood caps. Fortunately they were poorly built and even less well maintained. Shuushar paddled to a sagging section of one and lifted Stool to the dock before climbing out himself.

Kuhl and Sky followed his lead, bumping the now abandoned zurkhwood cap aside so they could also disembark. Kuhl cast a look at their cap as it floated away. In one moment it had gone from vital to their survival to flotsam.

Kuo-toa crowded around him. The stench of rotted fish was overpowering, making it hard at first to breath. The dock seemed to sway and Kuhl worried the combined weight would finally tip the sagging dock into the lake.

Clawed hands grabbed him, pulled, pushed, and passed him down the dock to where it met the shore. Ahead of him Sky was getting the same treatment, but she twisted and spun and most of the guiding hands pawed empty air. But the result was the same. They both moved, following the others, down the dock to where the archpriest of the Sea Mother already waited.

A cord made of gut was wrapped around his wrists as he came in front of the archpriest. Kuhl almost protested, almost struggled against the bonds before they could finish securing him, but the loose ends were placed in his hands. With his arms down and his fists holding the ends of the cord, his wrists would appear tied together. An amateur deception, but the kuo-toa archpriest appeared to be holding to their bargain. No one disarmed him. He saw Aleina, Jhelnae, and Sky had been similarly 'bound'. Little Stool had no wrists to bind and Shuushar had been left free to drift along in the current of kuo-toa bodies surrounding them.

Buppido, Sarith, Ront, Eldeth, and Derendil had now also been delivered to the archpriest. Ront shook off hands and gave threatening glares to any who dared touch him. The cord pretending to hold Derendil looked pitifully small compared to the quaggoth's thick wrists. Even if they'd actually been tied they would've been ripped apart the moment he tried to tear free of them. Anyone giving more than a cursory glance would not believe he was actually restrained.

Still the archpriest seemed satisfied. He led the way into the town, away from the docks. Kuhl and his companions followed, part of a procession of surrounding kuo-toa that flowed with them, carrying them into Sloobludop.

The town consisted of ramshackle huts of woven reeds. Somehow, some of these were multistory. Towers of reed, wood, and rope that looked ready to fall at any moment, yet also supported bridges of plank and netting between them.

Kuo-toa were everywhere. Some joined those escorting them, others seemed oblivious, wandering past without even a glance in their direction. Their group pressed into another group, swaying and moving in a wide circle. As they moved, they chanted. It took Kuhl a moment to make sense of the words.

"Leemooggoogoon. Deep Father."

Over and over they chanted. All the while the crowd circled, back and forth and back and forth again. Something in the chant, or maybe a shared consciousness Kuhl could not feel, told them when to change direction. They moved in time, never jostling for position.

The kuo-toa escorting Kuhl forced their way into the chanting circle. Delivering the archpriest, his bodyguards, and the former prisoners of Velkynvelve inside, and within sight of an idol to madness.

A dead, splayed-out, large, flat, winged water creature, a manta Kuhl thought it was named, was pinned to a stretched out hide. The hide underneath held aloft between support poles. Two dead octopuses, Kuhl also recognized those from descriptions, were draped across the top, their heads tied together and painted with red and blue pigments. The tentacles of the octopuses had been artfully arranged across the back of the manta creature.

The smell of decay from and surrounding the idol overpowered even the rotten fish smell of the crowd of kuo-toa. The broad stone altar below the idol was stained dark with blood. A beaten and bedraggled gray dwarf, a duergar, knelt nearby, hands bound behind his back. One kuo-tua stood over the duergar while another stood on a slightly raised platform, arms outstretched and swaying in time with the chanting of the crowd. In one hand the swaying kuo-toa held a scepter. It was similar to the one wielded by the archpriest of the Sea Mother, but it's head had been carved into a long curved tentacle. This must be the daughter the archpriest of the Sea Mother had spoken of, now a rival to her father.

"The time has come." The archpriest of the Sea Mother moved towards the altar. Deep Father worshippers moved to block his path. He continued speaking, undeterred. "For us to acknowledge your divine vision and welcome it. I have brought these as offerings. Will you not accept them?"

The kuo-toa on the raised platform looked towards Kuhl and the others with an unblinking, appraising stare. The chanting faded, then ceased, leaving an eerie silence in its wake. After a moment, she spoke, in a high garbling voice.

"You are wise, father. I accept your offering in the name of the Deep Father. May their blood nourish and strengthen him!"

Fists raised in the air and a burbling cheer went up from the surrounding kuo-toa. The chanting began anew, slow in tempo at first, but soon back in time with where it left off.

"Leemooggoogoon. Deep Father."

"Leemooggoogoon. Deep Father."

Kuo-toa paraded around the altar in a wide circle as they chanted. Sometimes moving forward, sometimes backward, like the ebb and flow of an unseen tide. Out of the corner of his eye Kuhl saw the wide circling path of the chanters sent them splashing and wading through the shallows of the Darklake.

Kuhl could no longer tell which kuo-toa had escorted them and which worshiped the Deep Father. All but the archpriest had joined the circle, leaving their group surrounded in the center.

The tempo of the chanting had increased again, the words coming faster now.

"Leemooggoogoon. Deep Father. Leemooggoogoon. Deep Father."

The kuo-toa on the platform raised her scepter in signal. In response the fish-folk standing over the kneeling duergar hauled him to his feet. Kuo-toa from the crowd surged forward to grab the prisoners. One seized Kuhl. In the chaos of the moment he saw Sky duck past a pair of grasping hands while Ront and Derendil shrug off others. He, meanwhile, was being forced towards the altar. He almost gave up the ruse of capture, almost let his bindings fall away and draw a weapon. But there was something in the way his captor handled him. The grip controlling him, moving him forward, had left his hands free. He saw the archpriest of the Sea Mother ahead of him, pushing Jhelnae forward while whispering in her ear. Reassurance? Instructions? The chanting drowned his words. But Jhelnae didn't struggle. Kuhl also let himself be guided towards the altar. The archpriestess of the Deep Father had left her raised platform and stood waiting near the altar, sacrificial knife in hand.

Ahead of him Jhelnae stumbled and fell down. The archpriest of the Sea Mother stooped, as if to retrieve her, then sprang forward. His scepter swept up, then down, striking his daughter. She reeled back from the blow.

Kuhl found himself suddenly free, his 'captor' having moved past him to join the attack. All around them kuo-tua separated from the chanting circle to ambush the bodyguard of the archpriestess. They seemed too surprised to respond.

Kuhl let the ends of the cord wrapped around his wrists go and let it drop to the ground. He drew his short sword and readied himself to fend off attacks that didn't come. Kuo-toa attacked each other in a frenzied melee. The archpriestess of the Deep Father still stood, despite the surprise attack. She fought with her father. Her bodyguard belatedly got over their surprise and struggled to reach her.

Nearby, Jhelnae regained her feet, only to get knocked to the ground again by a flailing pair of combatants that paid her no heed. Forcing his way through the press of bodies, Kuhl grasped her under a shoulder and hauled her upright.

"Thanks. What now?"

Jhelnae had to yell to be heard and Kuhl became aware, despite the fighting in the center, the chanting of the circle hadn't stopped. If anything it had increased again in tempo.

"Leemooggoogoon. Deep Father."

"Find the others," Kuhl yelled back. "Get out of here."

The half-drow nodded. She pulled her moonstone capped rod from her belt. She drew it down the length of her body. Pale webbing of light formed and cocooned protectively around her, then faded. She pointed with her rod.

"There. Behind you. The others are using Derindil as a rallying point"

As if in confirmation, the quaggoth roared, his volume cut through the chanting.

Kuhl turned, saw Derendil, Ront, and Eldeth form a wedge and force their way through the chanting circle, swords and claws carving a path. Buppido and Aleina followed in their wake. A quick glance revealed no one else from their group nearby.

"Stay close." Kuhl unslung his shield and moved forward.

He felt Jhelnae take a grip on the back straps of his leather armor to keep them from being decaying stench surrounding the altar faded and the rotting fish smell that replaced it was a surprisingly welcome alternative.

Clawed hands lashed out as they reached the chanting circle, trying to reach him or trying to pull down his shield. He battered, pushed, and swung with his blade. One kuo-toa secured a two handed grip on his shield and pulled him off balance. For a brief moment a gaping maw of teeth threatened, accompanied by hot fetid breath. A crackling burst of energy from over his shoulder sent his assailant tumbling away.

Then they were through and to the others. Kuhl turned to check on Jhelnae and was surprised to find the duergar, hands still bound behind his back, was there as well.

"I have a boat. Cut me free and help me get to it and we'll escape on it."

Sarith was there, already behind the duergar and cutting his bonds.

"Agreed. Lead the way."

A greedy glint entered the duergar's eyes.

"Help me retrieve what is owed to me too. It's in that hovel there."

"Are you mad? We only still live because of this."

Sarith gestured to the the ceremony, the fighting at the center of it, all of it.

"When it ends we're all dead," he finished.

"It's a big payment," the duergar said.

Something else was adding to the chaos. In the part of the circle wading in the shallows a kuo-toa cried out, struggled briefly, and was pulled under. The surrounding water foamed red with blood. Another followed in another part of the lake, then another.

Strangely, like when Kuhl and the others had forced their way through, the chanting and circling did not cease. The ritual had the participants caught in its spell.

"Leemooggoogoon. Deep Father."

Sarith rubbed at his temples for a moment, then answered the duergar.

"Fine. Let's be quick about it."

"We can't leave!" Jhelnae frantically turned about. "Stool isn't with us."

Her words prompted Kuhl to do a head count. Only the myconid sprout was missing.

"We are not waiting." Sarith gestured to the duergar to lead the way.

Without a moment's hesitation the gray dwarf trotted towards the nearby hovel he'd indicated. Sarith, Ront, and Buppido followed close behind.

"I see him," Sky called out. "He's still in the circle."

Stool was short and the gaps between bodies of chanting fish-folk small. This made him difficult to see, but following Sky's pointed finger he found the little myconid. He scurried about inside the circle of kuo-toa, looking for a way out.

"I can get him," Sky said. "I slipped through once I can do it again."

"You weren't carrying someone," Jhelnae said. "Kuhl, Derendil, can we fight our way through?"

"We'll have to," Kuhl said, raising his shield. "Derendil to me."

The quaggoth lumbered next to Kuhl and spoke in Elvish. "Once more into the breech? If I didn't inhabit this monstrous form you'd heed my call. The bound blade of an elf prince."

"Right now, a monstrous form is just what we need," Kuhl said, taking a step forward.

Derendil gave him a fang toothed smile and stepped forward with him.

A step was all they managed before another sound rose from out in the Darklake.

The dark surface of the water farther out bubbled and foamed. A thick, oily tentacle burst forth, followed by another. Then two monstrous heads broke the surface. Both heads resembled hideous, angry simians with wickedly curved tusks. As the creature rose out of the water Kuhl realized both heads were attached to a single torso. The monster's red eyes burned with bloodlust and madness. Water cascaded down its back and shoulders as it rose out of the surface. At its full height Kuhl guesses the creature rising must stand thirty feet tall or more. The great demon threw back both its heads and roared.

The chanting had stopped. The circling and swaying had stoped. The fighting in the center had stopped. The archpriestess of the Deep Father lay dead. But still she'd succeeded. Her god had been summoned and now transfixed them all.

Leemooggoogoon. The Deep Father. Or rather Demogorgon, Demon Prince of the Abyss, wading towards them, heads speaking sibilant gibberish and tentacles writhing and smashing the water in front of him.

The pounding of the tentacles against the surface of the Darklake sent waves surging toward the shore, knocking the kuo-toa in the shallows off their feet. Panic ensued and soon a corresponding wave of fish-folk ran out of the water and up the shore, away from the coming demon.

"Don't meet his gaze," Jhelnae voice called out to the group. She physically forced Kuhl to turn his head toward her.

"Remember the plan. Find the others. Get out of here. It's even a better idea now."

Kuhl nodded, still feeling dazed. "Let's get Stool."

"I will get him."

It took him a moment to recognize her. Aleina was still clad in tattered and dirty under garments. Her hair was still a matted and tangled mess. But she stood tall, erect, regal, blue eyes shining with celestial intensity. Her skin was suffused with the same glow. Bright wings of light burst into being from her back. Kuhl could only watch in surprise as she leapt into the air, wings taking her up and over the wave of kuo-toa surging towards them.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kuhl saw one of the heads of Demogorgon following the aasimar.

A moment later she was back in the air. Ahead of the fleeing kuo-toa, wings of light spread, Stool squirming in her arms. She made the mistake of glancing back.

What she saw Kuhl did not know. But her head flopped forward and the celestial light suffusing her dimmed. Her wings of light began to fade. Aasimar and myconid glided for a moment more, then began to tumble from the air.

Kuhl sprinted forward, tossing aside his short sword and shield. Aleina had not flown high and she had already been descending. The fall was not far, but who knew what damage she would take crashing face first into the ground. He caught hold of Aleina, when he reached her. The combined momentum of she and Stool sent him off his feet, but he managed to cushion their landing by falling back with them and skidding across the muddy ground into the reed wall of a hovel. Stool released a cloud of empathy spores that conveyed both gratitude and admonishment from where he lay squished between Kuhl and the aasimar.

"Sorry, Stool. It was this or let you crash into the mud yourself."

He pulled himself out of the reed wall. The myconid sprout managed to wriggle free and hop to the ground. Aleina, in his arms, did not stir. But the rise and fall of her chest showed she still breathed.

Panicked kuo-tua were all around. Most ran, but there seemed no consensus on which way to go for safety. Others stood, just staring at the demon prince rampaging at the shoreline. Swipes of his tentacles smashed docks into floating debris or sent kuo-tua somersaulting across the ground.

The others ran to him, Sky carrying his discarded sword and shield.

"Is she okay? Jhelnae asked.

"She's breathing, but not conscious "

Jhelnae nodded, "She met his gaze. All of you, avert your eyes. Don't look at him directly"

"We're all here" Eldeth said. "Time to leave. Which way?"

"There is a strange boat docked to the north. I think it's the one the gray dwarf talked about."

"Then we'd best hurry and hope Sarith and the other's haven't left."

Eldeth didn't wait for a reply. She ran, weaving through hovels and dodging fleeing kuo-toa.

"Do you have her?" Derendil asked.

When Kuhl nodded the quaggoth also ran, making enough of an impression on panicked kua-toa he didn't need to dodge them. Kuhl followed in his wake, clutching Aleina close. At a jog or trot, Kuhl carrying Aleina would not be overly difficult. But they ran for their lives, a full out sprint. Within a few steps his lungs and muscles burned with the effort of keeping up.

Mostly he kept his gaze focused on Derendil's back. But he caught glimpses of Sarith and his group, also running, only a short way ahead and they were gaining on them. They hadn't made it far. The duergar and orc carried makeshift sacks made by gathering the ends of a blanket. Whatever was inside had taken time to gather and was heavy. Both the dwarf and orc had to continually stop to readjust their grips to keep the contents from spilling forth. Soon Eldeth had caught up with Buppido at the rear.

Increasingly Kuhl's breath came in panting gasps and he had to focus he didn't skip or stumble on the muddy ground. He hefted Aleina in his arms to shift his grip on her and then did it again after a dozen steps to keep her from slipping. Then he had to stop and throw her over his shoulder.

For a few steps the change made reinvigorated him, made him feel he could run forever. But the relief was temporary and soon every step was again an effort of will.

Sehanine, give me strength.

Whether the goddess heard him or not he did not know. But he managed to make it to the dock. Having wood planks beneath his boots gave him energy again. Both because of the surer footing and knowing they closed on their goal.

Ahead of him the others leapt onto the deck of the gray dwarf's boat. It wasn't a large leap. Little more than a long step up and across. But he couldn't trust himself to manage it carrying Aleina. He stood panting on the dock, trying to muster his strength for one last effort.

"Derendil, take Aleina. Shuushar, help Stool." Jhelnae put an arm under Kuhl's shoulder. "Sky, get on the other side. Help him up."

The weight of the aasimar was lifted off him. He felt he could manage the step now on his own, but insistent arms on either side supported him. Together, the two of them pulling, they stepped onto the lacquered zurkhwood platform of the duergar's boat. Kuhl sank to one knee and took in lungfuls of air.

While he recovered he was aware of the gray dwarf issuing commands and boots scurrying across the deck to obey. Aleina had been laid near the center of the deck, head cradled in Sky's lap. Stool sat nearby, empathy spores clouding to include himself, the tabaxi, and the unconscious aasimar. Sarith, Ront, and Buppido had moved to the front deck to keep lookout. Eldeth and Derendil sat on the deck nearby.

Jhelnae's voice caught Kuhl's attention.

"Shuushar. Get on. We're leaving."

"I am where I am supposed to be. Home." Shuushar's gargling voice somehow held the same serene quality as always. "But you go. Now."

"This isn't home. There won't be a home left. Not with that thing here."

Kuhl turned, saw Shuushar already backing away down the dock. 

"I'm not insane, Jhelnae. I'll run, hide, convince others to hide. Afterwards we'll rebuild. Take care of little Stool for me."

The kuo-toa turned and ran down the dock back to the shoreline.

"Shuushar!" Jhelnae called after him.

A clacking started in the center of the boat. The water wheels clattered and spun and the boat shuddered. Slowly they backed away from the dock. Jhelnae, standing, visibly caught her balance and moved back from the edge. Likely keenly aware of the lack of rails.

"No! You're going the wrong way!" Jhelnae yelled. "You're heading back towards him."

"I need space to turn and take us out in the lake ye crazy drow," the duergar shouted back.

The four hulking skeletons, animated by some necrotic energy, turned large crankshafts. The gray dwarf shouted a command and one pair of skeletons stopped. One of the water wheels slowed then also stopped. The boat started to turn.

"Hurry!" Jhelnae ignored the duergar's admonishment and still yelled. It spotted us. Oh no. I think it is coming this way!"

Kuhl looked, keeping his eyes downcast to avoid meeting the gaze of the demon prince. One of the heads had snaked in their direction. It took a step, then another, then came on at a charge. They were still some distance, docks lay between them and the oncoming horror. But the demon moved faster than should be possible for something so huge. Any hope the intervening docks would provide a barrier were dashed soon after. With a swing of tentacles the first was smashed aside.

"We need to go!" Jhelnae said. "Now!"

"If ye want to help throw yourself overboard. We're overloaded," the gray dwarf yelled back. "Or have the quaggoth and the large half-elf help turn these cranks."

All of the skeletons were moving again. The water wheels churned the lake surface underneath to a froth, but it translated to little movement.

"Kuhl? Derendil?" Jhelnae asked.

"We heard him." Kuhl rose and moved beside one of the skeletons.

The bar of the crankshafts gave enough room for him also to take a grip. Derendil did the same opposite him. It took him a moment to get the rhythm, but then he added his strength to his skeletal partner.

"If we get out of this I'm going to kiss you so hard, Derendil, it will break any enchantment," the half-drow said.

"I think...she's confusing...herself with...a princess," Derendil said in Elvish, between breaths. "In the tales...it is always...a princess."

"What did he say?" Jhelnae asked.

"He said...for one kiss...he'll take on...all the Princes...of the Abyss," Kuhl said.

Jhelnae flashed a brief smile, then moved to watch their progress.

"Flatterer." Derendil said in Elvish.

Kuhl felt a breeze on his sweating brow. It grew, slowly at first, then increasing faster. They were moving. As the overloaded vessel gained momentum each turn of the crankshaft became easier and they gained speed swiftly.

"We're into deep waters now. Is it still coming?" The gray dwarf asked.

"No," Jhelnae's voice held the relief they undoubtedly all felt. "He turned back when we passed the docks. Back to smashing the kuo-toa."

"We're at top speed," the duergar said. "Ye two can stop. Let the skeletons handle it."

Kuhl didn't need to be asked again. Let go and backed away, giving full control of the crankshaft back to the monstrous skeleton.

He watched as Jhelnae stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on the quaggoth's furry cheek. To no one's surprise he did not revert to an elf prince, but the quaggoth smiled. The half-drow then surprised him by drawing near and giving him a kiss of his own. This one landed on his lips. Her lips were warm and soft and left a tingle as she pulled back and regarded him.

"You earned one too. But I'm sorry," she whispered, voice teasing. "Failed both times. Didn't break either enchantment. Guess Aleina is stuck with you in this cursed form. Poor girl. Let's go see how she is doing."

Kuhl started to laugh, then sobered. He followed the half-drow to where the aasimar lay on the deck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning...this one is rough. Really rough. Plus a reviewer pointed out there is a lot of running and chasing in the previous chapters which also translates to 'there isn't a lot of down time'. So I promised myself no action in this one...and I found it really hard, to be honest. I don't know if these characters are really strong enough to carry a chapter without the source material. But this is for fun and I gave it a try...**

Aleina found herself in light. At first she thought it so bright it blinded, but then she realized there was nothing to see, just whiteness in all directions. Voices came next, seeming to come from a distance. She could not make out the words.

The light began to fade, slowly at first then more quickly. Soon all light had fled and she was in darkness. She tried to open her eyes, realized they were already open and she couldn't see.

She panicked and cried out. The faraway voices again, but were they closer now? Her head lay on something warm and soft, but the rest of her felt cold. The realization sent an involuntary shiver through her.

The voices came again and were closer still. Now she could make out the words.

"She's cold. Pass me one of those blankets."

A pause, then the same feminine voice. She recognized it. Jhelnae.

"I don't care what's inside it. Empty it, pass it here, or I'll drape your corpse over her instead."

"Please, no."

Her own voice. It came out as a hoarse whisper.

"She's awake." Sky's voice came from directly overhead. "And she doesn't want Ront's corpse as a blanket."

"Here." A male voice this time. Kuhl.

A rough spun blanket settled over her. It had an acrid smell of smoke with a metallic tang, but she immediately felt warmer and was grateful for it. Still she reached up and pulled it down away from her chin, where it had been placed, to mid chest instead. It made the smell more bearable.

"Where did you get that?" Jhelnae asked.

"Hemeth," Kuhl said.

"Hemeth?"

"The owner of the boat," Kuhl said. "They used that other blanket to carry something out of Sloobludop. Something they don't want strewn all over the deck."

"Then it's good for them they had another blanket onboard," Jhelnae said. "I'm about ready to toss the thing they are carrying overboard. Whatever it is, those bastards thought it more important than Stool."

"There were more in the chest. Cloaks as well. You want one?"

Boat, deck, onboard, overboard. The words triggered Aleina's memories. They had been on the shores of the Darklake. In a town of the kuo-toa. There had been a summoning...

Her memories seized up with full recollection. The Prince of Demons, rising out of the Darklake. Those eyes. Full of malevolent madness. She'd met his gaze for only an instant. Just remembering made her shudder involuntarily. Aleina pulled the blanket closer and tried to find solace in its warmth.

"Shhh…."

Sky's voice purred above her. Warm fingers massaged at Aleina's temples. The hint of retracted claws in the tabaxi's touch felt surprisingly good against the aasimar's skin.

"Sky. Why can't I see?"

"You've only just woken up, Aleina. You need to give it time."

As if the words were prophetic, shapes started to coalesce in the darkness. Fuzzy at first, but after each moment taking on greater clarity. Aleina now realized she had only seen darkness because she lay in darkness. She was in the Underdark after all. But now her darkvision returned to her.

"You were right, Sky. I can see again."

Above her the tabaxi smiled her toothy grin.

"Good. Now just lay back and relax. I have a question when you feel up to it."

For a moment Aleina did relax. She was warm and Sky's massaging fingers felt wonderful and her lap soft. Then she gave in to the temptation to close her eyes. The memory of the twin gazes of the Prince of Demons waited behind those closed lids. Her eyes flew back open.

"What question?" Aleina sat up, immediately missing Sky's fingers against her temples.

"You flew, Aleina! You had wings!" The tabaxi's voice held wonder. "How did you do that?"

"I'd like to know that as well."

Jhelnae crouched down in front of her. She wore a dark cloak that was too short for her and left her knees and shins bare. It also had the same acrid, smoke smell. The half-drow's voice took on a lighter tone.

"And why haven't you done it before? You carry Stool on wings of light and make me freeze my behind off on an ice raft?"

Aleina smiled at that. The memory of the Demon Prince receded a little.

"We both froze on that raft. But in case it wasn't clear, I do prefer Stool to you."

A cloud of empathy spores came from the myconid sprout, who hopped from foot to foot on the deck nearby. With it came a wave of gratitude and laughter too.

"You're welcome, Stool," Aleina said.

"Thank Kuhl as well," Jhelnae said. "He caught you both when you fell and carried you after. I told him to leave you, but he's a fool for a pretty face."

"Rather a fool for a girl with glowing eyes and wings of light." Kuhl said, smiling. He also hovered over her.

"You were pretty gorgeous, Aleina." Sky said.

"You were," Jhelnae agreed. "And I may or may not have been a little envious."

"You weren't the only one," Sky said.

Aleina looked away, embarrassed at the attention. She found herself on the strange vessel from the docks of Sloobludop. Water rushed over the two spinning paddle wheels on either side, powered by four hulking skeletons, probably ogres in life, in a well like area in the center of the deck. They moved up and down in a faint clicking and scraping of bones as they turned the cranks attached to the paddle wheels. Aleina found it hard to look away from the macabre scene, not able to fully accept the undead harmless.

"But you still haven't answered my question," Sky said, pulling her focus back. "Aleina, how did you fly? And will you carry me next time you do?"

"I don't know how?" Aleina paused, remembering. "I just suddenly knew that I could. I know that makes no sense."

"Take your time," Kuhl said."What do you remember?"

Aleina thought back, avoiding the part of her memory containing meeting Demogorgon's gaze. Stool had been trapped and Kuhl and Derendil had been readying themselves to rescue him. And she'd suddenly known. Known she could fly over the distance and back as easily as stepping into and out of a bathtub. She shook her head, giving up.

"I can't explain it. Only say this place has pressured me to draw more on my magic than ever before and I've had to adapt. I know I'm not making sense."

To her surprise the three surrounding her exchanged looks of understanding.

"It does make sense," Kuhl said. "This place has pushed all of us to our limits and beyond."

"But it's hardly fair," Sky said. "I learned how to pick the lock to our shackles faster and she gets to fly?"

"I can't do it for long and won't be able to do it again till I rest," Aleina said. Unbidden, the memory of Demogorgon's stare again threatened to come to the forefront of her mind. "And I ended up putting Stool in more danger."

"None of that." Jhelnae knelt closer and put a hand on her shoulder. She forced Aleina's gaze to meet her own. Those green eyes were captivating and drove all thought of the Demon Prince away. "You saved Stool. Tell her Stool."

Stool's confirmation came in another cloud of spores.

"Just like you saved me before that." The half-drow shrugged and a smile played on her dark lips. "You just also almost planted his face into the mud of Sloobludop and almost froze me to death. Please try a little harder the next time you save one of us?"

Aleina started to smile, then sobered. "You warned us about his gaze. I should not have looked back."

"How did you know not to look directly at him?" Kuhl asked.

Jhelnae hesitated, then sighed.

"Aleina told you I was held hostage by a Red Wizard of Thay?"

"She did," Kuhl said.

"So I had a lot of time on my hands and access to his library," Jhelnae said.

"You chose to spend it reading about demons?"

"I know you don't intend it, Kuhl," Aleina said. "But you sound like an interrogator. Jhelnae doesn't need to explain herself to us. We can't imagine what being a hostage was like for her."

"It's all right, Aleina." Jhelnae gave her a look of appreciation, then turned to Kuhl. "The Red Wizard didn't have a lot of chapbooks and, as I said, I had a lot of time on my hands. Well actually he did have a lot of chapbooks. I read those too."

"It turned out to be fortunate you read them," Kuhl said. "The books on demons, not the chapbooks. It might have saved our lives."

"I hope reading those chapbooks becomes more important than the books on demons in the future," Jhelnae said with a half-smile. "Aleina and I can sit in a tavern, boots up next to the fire, and I can tell her about the Succubus Spy of Baldur's Gate. Not to share any naughty bits, mind you. I only want to see how accurately the author described her home city."

"How about we start with the accuracy of the setting," Aleina said, smiling back. "Then move on to the rest after a few drinks."

"And if we drink fast we can just skip talking about the setting at all," Jhelnae said.

Despite it being a jest, Aleina could imagine it. To be free of the Underdark, in a cheery hearth warmed taproom, sharing drinks and passing a chapbook with a friend. She longed for it at that moment as much as she'd ever longed for anything in her life.

"Boring." Sky tail waved behind her dismissively. "None of you will be sitting around talking about adventures written by somebody who never left their family's manor house when we could be having them. Not while Red Sky in the Morning is around."

"Narrowly escaping the Prince of Demons isn't enough adventure to satisfy you for a lifetime?" Kuhl asked. "What will be? Challenging Tiamat to an arm wrestling contest?"

"Of course not." Sky placed a paw on one of Kuhl's arms. "I'd leave that to my brawny friend. But I'd be there to cheer for you."

Kuhl sighed and shook his head.

"You're going to regret putting that idea in her tabaxi mind, Kuhl," Jhelnae said.

"I fear you might be right. In the meantime, what now?"

"Same plan since Velkynvelve," Jhelnae said. "Get to the surface."

A cloud of spores erupted from Stool at the last statement. Feelings of loneliness, abandonment, and despair filled Aleina as it enveloped her.

Jhelnae went and knelt before the myconid sprout and pulled him into a hug.

"I meant after we got you home, Stool. Didn't you hear Shuushar? He told me to take care of you. I wouldn't break a promise like that."

"What happened to Shuushar?" Aleina whispered. She glanced around the boat and noticed the absence of the kuo-toa for the first time.

"He chose to stay in Sloobludop and help rebuild," Kuhl said.

Would anything be left to rebuild after a rampaging Demon Prince? Anyone left to rebuild it for? Would the gentle kuo-toa be among the survivors if there were any? These questions rushed through Aleina's mind. Outwardly, she only nodded and moved to stand, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders.

Kuhl offered a hand of assistance, but she waved it off.

"I'm fine now."

Thankfully this was more or less true. She was bone weary, of course, and the first couple steps felt heavy and clumsy. Less than a minute of flying and her mind told her it should be the new normal? Sky and Jhelnae might claim to be envious, but it seemed she envied that other self just as much.

She was nearly jerked off balance as the paddle wheels came to a stop, water cascading off them rather than over them in a rush. A glance showed the skeletons were also unmoving, bone hands still clutching the cranks and crouched or standing in whatever position they had halted.

The boat hadn't stopped, momentum still carried it forward, but it had slowed. Already the breeze Aleina had felt from their movement faded.

"What now?" Jhelnae stood and stepped away from a calmer Stool.

She wound her way past the lower deck holding the now still skeletons and back towards the stern, Aleina and the others followed in her wake

There, in the after deck, the gray dwarf, Hemeth, clambered off a small elevated bridge. Ront sat nearby, two blankets spread on the deck before him. Piles of coins lay atop them. Mostly copper, but more than a little silver and gold. Other items as well: gems, a bronze cup, a silver choker with a spider design,

"Why did we stop?" Jhelnae approached the duergar. She spoke in Common, probably for Aleina's and Sky's benefit.

To Aleina's surprise and relief the gray dwarf answered in the same language.

"Only the desperate or the foolish crank full out in unfamiliar waters. We were desperate before, but there's no sign of pursuit. Time to stop being foolish."

The view beyond the stern showed only dark waters, no longer even churned by their passing. Sloobludop, or any of its meager light, was no longer visible. Whether due to distance or its destruction, Aleina did not know.

"Foolish?" Jhelnae asked.

"I am not familiar with these waters. I never before traded with those mad fish-folk and ye can be assured I'll never be doing it again, even if, somehow, some survived. We don't want to be running aground or into underwater stalagmites. We'll stop for a rest and move forward after I teach ye to be proper lookouts."

"To where?" Sarith had arrived from the bow area. Buppido, Derendil, and Eldeth also joined the impromptu meeting.

"Gracklstugh. Where else?"

"Mantol Derith?" Sarith asked.

"Ye are escaped slaves not traders. That be clear enough." Hemeth laughed. "I'll not be showing ye the way there."

"So you do know how to get there?" Sarith asked.

"Why'd ye want to go there?" The gray dwarf's gaze flitted around the boat, seeming to realize how outnumbered he was for the first time.

"I know I don't want to go to Gracklstugh," Sarith said. "You're kind, hold the drow in low regard. I'd be back in shackles soon after we arrived."

"Ye think Mantol Derith be better?" Hemeth said. "It's not a city ye can get lost in, drow. It's a place of trade and everyone there be looking for coin. What do ye think they'll do with escaped slaves there?"

"We have coin," Sarith said, motioning to the piles on the blanket. "More than enough to buy goods and services in Mantol Derith."

"That be mine! My payment for the weapons I sold to the traitorous fish-priest."

"Your deal with the kuo-toa has nothing to do with us," Sarith said. "We owe you nothing. It's the other way around. Without us, your body would still be draining blood on that altar."

"I'm the one who showed ye where she kept the offerings! Without me ye'd have nothing." Strong words, but the duergar could not hold Sarith's gaze, eyes flitting to the companions nervously.

"I carried most of it," Ront said. "Without me it would be under a hovel stomped flat by a demon lord. None of you deserve it."

"It's my boat. It goes nowhere without my commands. This is payment for your passage."

"Hemeth has a point," Kuhl said. "We may have coin, but will those in a place like Mantol Derith let us keep it? Or will they see it as added profit to captured slaves?"

"Yes. Yes." The gray dwarf seized on the opening. "Ye all listen to your half-elf friend. He speaks sense."

Aleina glanced at the coins piled on the blankets. She'd grown up in a destitute noble house. They had the title, but little money. In truth she'd never seen this many coins together at once. She knew, as well as anyone, how vital money was to survival. And in the Underdark those who couldn't pay were targets to be enslaved. Did Kuhl not see they could not give in to the greedy duergar's demands and also remain free?

"What you haven't explained," Kuhl said. "Is how going to Gracklstugh will be any different."

"It's a city of over ten thousand. Ye could hide there better than in Mantol Derith."

"And each of those ten thousand will mark us as escaped slaves on sight, Hemeth," Kuhl said. "Just as you did. How can you help with that?"

"I'll buy ye clothes. Armor that will fit ye. It won't be so obvious then." The nervous fidgeting had come back in the gray dwarf.

"This could work," Sarith said. "We dock at one of the lesser used piers. I would go with Hemeth to buy what we need. No one will think twice about a drow buying goods in Gracklstugh."

"Derendil can go as well," Kuhl said. "As a quaggoth servant. That also shouldn't cause any suspicion. And he can help you carry what you buy back."

It was obvious to Aleina that Kuhl had more interest using Derendil to protect against a possible betrayal by Sarith. The drow, however, did not object and only nodded and brought a hand up to massage his temples. Derendil also nodded.

"And what do I get out of helping ye?" Hemeth asked.

"You pay the debt of rescuing you from the sacrificial altar," Kuhl said. "And a part of the treasure."

"It isn't yours to trade" Ront stood. "I carried it. It is mine."

The orc only received cold stares in answer. He snorted and stomped the deck in anger. The coins jumped and clinked in response. But Ront seemed to quickly accept he had no way to enforce his claim and his shoulders drooped.

"Only part?" The duergar asked.

"Your greed is blinding you," Eldeth said. "I didn't see many duergar weapons among the kuo-toa. You were exploring the market, and instead got captured. Because of us you not only get to live from this disaster, but turn a profit."

Hemeth stared at the shield-dwarf in thought for a moment. By his expression Aleina guessed she'd come close to the truth of it.

"What keeps ye all from killing me when I return to give ye what we've bought? When I'm no longer useful to ye and ye think me a loose end to be tied up?"

"I swear to you by Sehanine Moonbow we'll be faithful to our agreement." Kuhl pulled out the holy symbol out from under his leather studded armor.

"I've heard of yer moon goddess." Hemeth shook his head. "But she holds no sway down here."

The gray dwarf turned to Sarith and Jhelnae. "Swear by yer goddess. To the Queen of Spiders."

"May the spiders of the Dark Mother devour me," Sarith said. "If I betray you in this."

"I swear by Lolth to abide by this contract," Jhelnae added, after a moment of hesitation.

The duergar nodded.

"Half for yer passage and me assistance getting yer into Gracklstugh without getting captured."

No one replied for a time. It seemed they waited for Sarith, but he made no answer and only continued to rub his temples.

"Done," Jhelnae said. "And Hemeth…"

She waited till the duergar gave his full attention before continuing.

"When we first met you cared only to save your life. When you had your life you then wanted the treasure you'd spied while a prisoner. It might be in Gracklstugh you'll want more again. But you'll have to hire a lot of your fellow gray dwarves to capture or slay us. And, if I'm captured, the tale I'll be telling of the riches we found, and you hold, will be so embellished they won't be satisfied with whatever you promised them. They'll demand more. You'll lose more than you gain. I promise this, by the goddess, as well."

Hemeth smiled at her in response. "Yer threat convinces me ye plan to hold to our bargain more than anything else ye said."

Aleina learned that grim smile was something of a rarity in the gray dwarf's dour disposition. Business completed, he'd stomped to the bow and taught them the basics of being a forward lookout.

Now she stared into the boundless dark ahead of the boat, following the duergar instructions. Who would have thought the task of simply watching would be so tiring? The endless shifting of her gaze from the water close to the prow and out to where she could no longer see and back again all over made her eyelids droop.

An island emerged from the darkness ahead., finally breaking the monotony. Before she could even raise her hand, however, the boat shifted as one paddle wheel slowed and the vessel veered to steer well clear of the obstacle. Hemeth had already seen it from his raised bridge in the after deck. She signaled to him anyway, just to be sure.

"Does he really need us up here?" Jhelnae asked, also standing near the bow. "Or does he not want to be the only one suffering?"

Despite her words she did not turn as she spoke, continuing to peer ahead.

"I think we're a safeguard," Aleina said. "He can obviously pilot the boat on his own. He made it to Sloobludop by himself anyway."

"Did he? Or did his crew get sacrificed before we got there?"

A grim thought. And there was evidence Jhelnae was right. The chests fastened to the decks held extra blankets and cloaks, more than Hemeth would need for himself alone. Like Jhelnae, Aleina now wore one of those cloaks. It held the smell of smoke with a metallic tang, just like the blanket she'd been covered in before. And it was too short, falling just above her knees. Still it was preferable to running around the Underdark in her under garments. After another smoke laced breath, however, she reconsidered. It might be preferable.

"What will you do after we escape the Underdark?" Aleina asked.

Jhelnae didn't answer immediately. The paddle wheels churned for several revolutions before she spoke.

"Why do you ask?"

"Boredom? We're stuck up here together for a while just staring ahead. Is it such a strange question?"

"No. It is not a strange question." Jhelnae sighed. "When I was captured I was trying to get a message to my parents that I am safe and no longer a hostage of the Red Wizards. I mistook the drow who captured us for followers of Eilistraee. So I'll try again. They need to know I'm all right."

"You won't just go to them?"

"No."

"No?"

A pregnant pause in their conversation followed. They both continued to gaze forward while the paddle wheels turned. A shift in the boat provided a distraction as Hemeth guided them back on course, island danger avoided.

"Forgive me," Aleina finally said. "I'm prying into something not my concern. It wasn't my intention. It's just…"

Another pregnant pause, this time her own doing.

"It's just…" Jhelnae prompted.

Aleina sighed. "I'm a bit like Stool."

"Like Stool?" Genuine confusion in Jhelnae's voice.

"Earlier. He was worried about being abandoned. You had to reassure him."

"And?" Confusion still in the half-drow's voice. "We're escaping together. You, me, Sky, Kuhl, Eldeth, Derendil, and even Ront. No one will be left behind."

"And after that?"

"We celebrate. Dance in the moonlight. Soak in so much sun we're cooked to burnt. Then drink ourselves into a stupor at the nearest tavern."

Aleina sighed.

A giant column of natural rock, rising up out of the water to the unseen ceiling above, appeared ahead. They both signaled Hemeth, but once again, one of the paddle wheels had already slowed steering the boat's course around the obstacle.

"He could at least wait till after we signaled," Jhelnae said. "Make us feel useful...and you're dancing around something, Aleina. Just say what you mean."

"Fine…" But the words took time to come. "I left my old life behind. Seeking who knows what. Since then I've been alone. Surviving on work guarding caravans. Each one going somewhere else. Each one with different faces."

"Something tells me you don't want to go back to that life," Jhelnae said.

"I didn't mind it before. But I just lost a staring contest with the Prince of Demons. I'm going to be having nightmares of that for the rest of my life. And now, I'm afraid of waking up alone. A caravan guard among strangers who can't understand why I wake up screaming. And won't be able to relate when I try to explain."

"Aleina, don't you see? The Demon Prince still somehow preys on your fears. You won't be alone. Not if you don't desire it."

"Why wouldn't I be? We're all companions of chance. Once we leave the Underdark..." Aleina shrugged.

"Companions of chance? Is that how you think of us? Me?"

Jhelnae took a deep breath and shook her head in frustration. But she spoke again before Aleina could answer.

"You and I survived a meeting with the Prince of Demons together. Almost got sacrificed on a disgusting smelling altar together. Froze on an ice raft together. Fell in a burning web into a lake together. And broke out of a drow prison together. After all that I better not be a companion of chance to you. You better think of me as a friend."

"You forgot to mention we did all of that clad only in our under garments."

"Clad only in our under garments," Jhelnae repeated. "So?"

"Fine. You've made your point. We're friends."

"So stop with this nonsense about waking up alone with nightmares of Demogorgan. You're not alone. You're not going to be alone. He's still preying on your mind. Making you doubt yourself. And if we're going to survive this place we can't have you doubting yourself. We need that bitch with the glowing eyes and wings of light."

Aleina laughed. "Thank you, Jhelnae."

The paddle wheels continued to churn the waters and they continued peering ahead into the darkness. Neither spoke for a time, then the half-drow broke the relative quiet.

"You asked before why, when we escape, I won't just go home?"

"It's the simplest way to let your parents know you are safe. And the one that would make them the happiest."

"Not for me. My mother is the Chosen of Eilistraee. A Darksong Knight."

"And?"

"They are sworn to destroy the servants of Lolth. Wherever they find them."

It took a moment for Aleina to understand.

"You are no servant of Lolth, Jhelnae."

"Not a willing one. But…"

"What did you tell me earlier? 'None of that'? You aren't a servant of Lolth."

Jhelnae sighed.

"Fine. But you see why I can't go home? I can't put my mother in such a position. Couldn't bear to face my parents' disappointment."

Aleina tried to think of words of reassurance, but the half-drow's situation mirrored her own. No, it was worse. She'd run from a favorable marriage that could have helped her family. Merely money had been lost. Jhelnae held powers gifted to her from the greatest foe of her mother's deity. Of her own deity. Her own parents might brand her an enemy. No words could offer comfort.

"I can see how it would be difficult."

"Difficult? Yes, merely difficult. 'Hello mom. I tried to summon a Yochlol, but, by the by, called the Yor'thae instead. Then, again by the by, received a warlock pact with Lolth. Please don't chop off my head.'"

"See. Merely difficult. And I'd be there if you want. To tell her of everything you've done for us down here. To tell her what I know for certain. That you are no servant of Lolth. It won't be so bad then, will it?"

"You've clearly not met my mother."

"Worse than Demogorgon?"

"Far worse."

"Then we'd better bring Sky and Kuhl. Your parents are both paladins, right? They'll like Kuhl."

"Oh gods. They would. "Jhelnae laughed. "The paladin child they never had."

The boat beneath them shifted as the vessel again turned. Aleina realized their gazes had drifted, away from looking ahead of the boat and to each other as they talked. Another island had appeared from the darkness and the gray dwarf piloted the boat to avoid it.

"Ye two be worthless lookouts," Hemeth called from behind. "Stop yer yammering and keep your eyes forward."

Jhelnae lifted her hand and signaled, a bit belatedly, the presence of the island.

"I suppose it'll not be even possible for you to meet my parents if we run aground down here. We should focus."

"We should." Aleina looked forward again.

The paddle wheels had made several revolutions, pushing them forward into the darkness, before Aleina realized the importance of what the half-drow had last said. A reunion with her parents, previously thought impossible, now thought of as a possibility.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one was very difficult for me to write and I'm still very unsatisfied with it. Hopefully it moves the story along in a semi-satisfying way. The challenge of it is part of it, of course...**

**Thanks to anyone who has made it this far...I think only one, Daxxers. Ha ha, Thanks Buddy!**

Jhelnae let her head sink back against the stone behind her. When she'd first touched the water, she'd thought it too hot, scalding even. She, Sky, Aleina, and Eldeth had only been willing to sit on the stone ledge of the hollowed-out pool to scrub, lather, and rinse the clothes they'd worn since escaping Velkynvelve. Then they'd ventured to dip their toes, watching the clouded water become clear again as the grime from their travels in Underdark drained away while fresh hot water flowed in. Little by little, inch by inch, however, they had lowered themselves into the steaming water. It smelled of sulfur, it's source from some deep spring, but that actually smelled better than the smoke fouled air pervading all of Gracklstugh.

Now Jhelnae had submerged herself to her neck and had even dipped under a time or two to scrub at her hair with the coarse soap they'd been provided. She stared at the ceiling, trying to recall her dream from her last sleep cycle on the boat. Nightmares had haunted her sleep since coming to the Underdark, but this dream had been different. No twisting tunnels, no chasing monsters, no two headed demon prince. Just a beautiful, perfectly formed, drow female in a spider silk gown, the Yor'thae. The avatar of the Spider-Queen terrified her as much as any of the other horrors that visited her dreams, yet excited and enticed her too. That was the problem.

The drow female of her dreams had carried a dark, wicked curved blade. In her dream the Yor'thae had offered forth the sword, hilt first. Her dream-self had hesitated, then reached for it. She'd tried to yell at herself, warn herself away, but her fingers crept closer and closer. Just before contact, however, she'd awakened.

What did it mean? But did it need to mean anything? What made that dream have more relevance than twisting tunnels and chasing monsters?

Sighing, she pushed these thoughts from her mind and focused on enjoying her current soak. Her previously tired and aching muscles had been soothed and loosened by the hot water and she did not want to get out. Would not get out if not for one thing, well three things really.

"Come out, Jhelnae," Aleina said, fastening the belt around her new dark tunic. "The rest of us are almost dressed."

She really meant she was almost dressed. The other two had already finished dressing. Sky, never a fan of water, had spent as little time in the basin as possible, washing quickly and then climbing out of the pool to dry off and dress. She had already donned her studded leather and sat cross legged near the door out of the bathing room. Eldeth had only stayed in the bath a little longer. Like Sky, she'd also dressed. She sat on a carved stone bench, combing her red hair as she waited. Sarith had purchased her a set of studded leather in the Blade Bazaar. It didn't suit her. The fit was right, duergar being the same size and build of shield dwarves, but the dark colors were off to Jhelnae's thinking. Something brighter, greener, would match the dwarf's flaming hair and personality better.

"The whole reason for having the males go first was so we could linger," Jhelnae said, sinking a little deeper into the warm water.

"Can't you frost the water a bit?" Eldeth asked the aasimar. "That might get her out."

"You wouldn't dare," Jhelnae said.

"Wouldn't I?"

The amusement in the Aleina's tone made Jhelnae sit up and look. As she expected the aasimar approached, her moonstone orb grasped in her extended hand.

"Fine. I'm getting out. See?"

Jhelnae rose, gathered her hair over one shoulder and wrung the water out. She waded to the stairs leading out of the basin. It wasn't a large pool, but large enough to have held the four of them comfortably. The bathing pool lay in a little cavern in an inn consisting of a series of caverns. The only inn allowed to non-duergar in Gracklstugh, Ghohlbrorn's Lair. Within a couple of steps, she had climbed out.

Even outside the pool the air remained warm, but Jhelnae instinctively hugged herself as she retrieved a towel. She wondered at the material while drying herself. It felt like linen, but flax wouldn't grow in the Underdark. Another fungi equivalent, like the zurkhwood used for building? Whatever it was, she was soon dry, and she wrapped the towel around her head.

The clothes Sarith had brought her matched Aleina's. Undergarments made of the same material that was not linen with deep rothe wool trousers and tunic. No adornment on the clothes or even on the belts she buckled around her waist. Every article, dark grey to black.

"This is Gracklstugh." He had said in explanation. "The merchants selling clothes not for gray dwarves sell to those needing to outfit slaves."

"I thought the goal was to not appear as slaves," she'd asked.

"It's all we could find and less obvious than walking around in your undergarments."

She'd had no argument against that.

Jhelnae cinched and buckled the belt to hold her tunic snug and bent over to put on socks and boots. She had just finished tying her laces when Aleina handed her the comb they all shared. It resembled ivory, but Sarith said it had likely been carved from the tusk on a umber hulk.

"I'm going to take the clothes we washed and hang them to dry in our room."

Jhelnae nodded, though the aasimar couldn't see her as she'd already turned and picked up the pile of damp clothes. With a sigh, the half-drow unwound the towel binding her hair. She winced as she made the first pass through with the comb. Unknotting her hair was not going to be pleasant.

A burst of cooler air hit her when the door to the bathing room opened and the other three exited. She ran the comb through her dark locks a few times before following. A kobold slave scurried past to clean the bathing room. Jhelnae felt a twinge of guilt as it picked up her discarded towel from the floor and threw it into the woven basket the others had used for their towels. Still combing, she walked up the twisting hallway to the common room. The acrid smoke smell that pervaded all of Gracklstugh replaced the sulfur smell of the bathing room. Cold damp air replaced warm humidity.

The air warmed again in the common room, courtesy of the central hearth. Like every other room, including their guest room, it was a carved-out cavern with a ceiling height no higher than the hallway from the bathing room. Maybe that was why, despite being a large room, it still felt cramped even though the tables and benches were widely spaced around the room.

Fungal phosphorus light from wall sconces combined with the firelight of the central hearth to cause double shadows that gave the room a dreamlike quality.

Music drew Jhelnae's attention to one of the darker corners of the common room. There a harpist sat at a small table with one other, plucking a melancholy tune on her instrument. Both figures wore cloaks, cowls up and pulled low. Between the cloaks and the shadows of the corner, little more could be discerned. Even the bard's hands were covered with gloves that only left the fingertips bare. Something in the posture or music, however, told Jhelnae the harpist was female.

Seeing her group seated near the opposite corner she started that way, combing the last tangles from her hair as she did.

She passed a table of deep gnomes. They made her think of poor Jimjar. But Topsy and Turvy were a better comparison to this group. No boisterous calls for wagers rang out among them. They focused on the music, the tankards in front of them, and spoke in low voices.

This mood pervaded the common room, no matter who comprised the group. And as the only inn allowed to serve non-duergar in Gracklstugh, the groups were varied. Here a group of hobgoblins sat, there a group of orcs, beyond that another group of deep gnomes, and then a group of rough looking humans with a tiefling in their midst. All subdued, as if they attended a funeral rather than drank in a common room.

Something else struck her. Other than the innkeeper, a dour gray dwarf who watched the kobold and goblin slaves scurry about with their trays from behind a zurkhwood bar, there were no duergar present. They'd have their own taverns, of course. Places where outsiders were banned. Yet none had a taste for the exotic? None sought news from beyond Gracklstugh? Of course not. They were here, she was sure, using their innate invisibility to watch unobserved. And the other occupants of the room, all more familiar with duergar than she, knew it and guarded their tongues. This was the reason for the subdued mood and spacious arrangement of tables and benches.

A drow male got up from the table where her group sat. He'd been talking with Sarith and gave Jhelnae a thoughtful glance as he walked past, one she returned.

"Who was that?"

Jhelnae sat in the space just vacated by the drow, next to Sarith and across from Kuhl and Sky. Ront, Eldeth, Derendil, and little Stool sat at the far end.

"Someone I have met before. A caravan guard for House Faen Tlabbar," Sarith said.

"There are no other drow here." Jhelnae glanced around the room to confirm. "I thought all non-duergar had to stay here."

"Few drow come to Gracklstugh. Those who do have trade interests here. And those who have trade interests here want to keep their discussions private. They have trade holding houses."

Jhelnae nodded, his words confirming her theory on invisible duergar watchers.

"So, an old friend stops by for a chat, one with probably a nicer place than this, and you choose to stay with us? I'm touched, Sarith. Buppido barely waited for the boat to dock before disappearing somewhere into Gracklstugh once we got here."

"He is no old friend," Sarith said, ignoring Jhelnae's jesting tone. "And I'd not be welcome at any holding of House Faen Tlabbar. He saw us enter and wanted to warn me Ilvara has an agent in Gracklstugh watching for us."

All desire to tease Sarith fled Jhelnae with the name of the drow priestess. Will that bitch never give up? Outwardly Jhelnae asked something different.

"Can we trust him? Won't he report seeing us to collect a reward?"

"I don't think so. House Faen Tlabbar and House Mizzrym are bitter enemies."

The surprises kept coming.

"What does House Mizzrym have to do with any of this?" Jhelnae asked.

"Velkynvelve, the place we escaped from, is a holding of House Mizzrym." Sarith seemed confused by the question.

"That can't be right," Jhelnae said.

"As a former retainer of House Mizzrym," Sarith said. "I assure it is."

"The name means something to you?" Kuhl asked from across the table. The half-elf, now washed and shaved, looked different. Leaning more towards refined elf now than rugged human.

"My grandfather…" Jhelnae trailed off, still trying to absorb the implications.

"Who was he?" Sarith asked, understanding dawning in his eyes.

"Pharaun Mizzrym."

"A Master of Sorcere. I know of him, but never knew him. I served House Mizzrym a long time, but not that long." Sarith laughed. "This makes you and Ilvara cousins of a sort."

Jhelnae had already come to that realization, but her mind refused to fully accept it.

Aleina arrived at the table while the half-drow absorbed the thought.

"What is going on?" The aasimar asked, taking a seat next to Jhelnae.

"Jhelnae just learned she and Ilvara are related." An apologetic tone in Kuhl's voice.

"I see it!" Sky clapped her hands together in excitement. "The shape of the cheeks and mouth. How did I not see it before? You two look a lot alike once you look past the different hair color."

"Jhelnae and Ilvara look nothing alike," Aleina said.

"Are you jesting? Look at her. Now that I see it I can't stop seeing it." Sky stared intently from across the table.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jhelnae saw Aleina shake her head and make a stopping gesture with her hand. Sky saw it too.

"Oh...not really so much now that I look closer. All drow look alike to a tabaxi." Sky's voice lacked her previous conviction.

"Don't let the weakness of the surface world confuse you," Sarith said. "This is the Underdark. Nothing has changed. Your grandfather killed his own sister. She did the same to her own twin. If you let her, Ilvara will capture you and deliver you for sacrifice. Cousins or not."

Derendil said something from the other end of the table. The music and ambient murmur made it difficult to hear him, and Jhelnae didn't speak Elvish in any case. She looked to Aleina and a Kuhl for translation.

"I couldn't hear him fully, but something about playing on a stage," Aleina said.

"And improbable fiction," Kuhl added with a shrug.

Jhelnae took a deep breath, almost coughing as the foul air of Gracklstugh burned down her throat and lungs. Then she forced a smile.

"Improbable fiction or not, cousin or not, I'm not letting that bitch catch me. Or any of us. From what you said earlier, Sarith, I'm guessing you're still with us?"

Sarith nodded in answer, then rubbed at his temples.

"Gracklstugh is no safe haven and no place I'd want to stay regardless. I'll not go with you to the surface, but for now, our paths align."

Jhelnae looked down the table.

"Ront?"

The orc looked up from down the table from where he'd been staring into his tankard. He wore his own new set of studded leather and carried a new scimitar in a back sheath.

"What?"

"Do you continue with us or with others?" Jhelnae motioned towards the tables where orcs sat.

Ront gave a snort of derision.

"So eager to be rid of me? The same as always. Fight for us. Bleed for us. Die for us. And when the fighting is done, begone."

"I simply thought…"

Ront did not let Jhelnae finish the thought.

"That I'd join a mercenary band down here? Die down here? Never see the surface? Never return to my own clan?"

"I…" Jhelnae trailed off. If she was truthful, Ront was right. She'd thought very little of what the orc had wanted.

"No one is forcing you to leave," Aleina said. "You want to stay with us, stay. But don't put this on Jhelnae. You and Sarith were willing to leave us behind in Sloobludop and now you dare accuse us of trying to abandon you? And she was trying to help you. Ilvara is only focused on a few of us."

"Yes. Poor you." The orc cast his voice in mockery of Aleina's. "We're precious sacrifices for the spider kissers. Only slavery for you, Ront. It's much better."

"It isn't a contest, you…" Aleina threw up her hands in exasperation.

Sarith gave a humorless chuckle.

"Speak plainly, orc. You despise them. Don't want to be part of this group. But you know better than to take chances with your own kind if they aren't your clan. I know your mind because I am in the same position."

"You despise me?" Sky said. "What have I ever done to you? Besides pick the lock to your shackles."

Jhelnae smiled, despite the tension at the table. How like Sky, ever the optimist, to think no one could ever dislike her.

"We've all been hunted," Sarith said. "Barely able to sleep or rest. Yet you've taken comfort in your bond with the half-drow and she with you. The aasimar took the half-elf as a lover. They say the males of the surface are freer than we drow males, but watching him jump at her every whim makes me doubt it. The enchanted prince has formed a friendship with the dwarf. And you all fawn over Stool. But some of us have been truly alone. You expect no resentment?"

"We're not…" Aleina trailed off again, this time shaking her head.

"Yes. I expect no resentment," Sky said, tail swishing behind her in agitation. "What you are saying makes no sense. You and Ront have your hackles raised for no reason. It's as silly as hissing at your own reflection when you caught sight of it out of the corner of your eye."

"We want to be rid of you now that the fighting is done?" Kuhl said to Ront. "We're still deep in the Underdark. The fighting is far from done. And our positions are not so different. You think I'd want to trust my fortunes with that band of humans over there? Our best chance for reaching the surface is still each other."

"And yet neither the half-drow or your aasimar lover has asked if you want to leave," Ront said. "Unlike what they just asked of me. Why is that?"

"We're not sleeping with each other." Aleina broke in. She flushed in embarrassment as all at the table, even Stool, turned and looked at her skeptically. "Okay we do sleep together but not, you know. It's more like both sleeping in the same vicinity...he's like my pillow."

Derendil spoke from down the table. Again, Jhelnae looked to Aleina or Kuhl to translate the Elvish. But Aleina only turned a deeper shade of red. It was Kuhl who answered.

"Derendil described Aleina as a lady, which if far better than a mere pillow, and observed she protested rather strongly."

"Don't you start too," Aleina said.

It seemed to break some of the tension. Even Ront grinned, exposing oversized canines.

"You want companions you can trust?" Kuhl grew serious, looking to Ront and Sarith. "Let's formalize it with a pledge. We assist each other, Stool to this Neverlight Grove, Sarith to where he wants, the rest of us to the surface."

"Mantol-Derith," Sarith said. "The hidden Underdark trading outpost of the Zhentarim. I might find work there as a guard for caravans to and from the surface. Hemeth knew how to find it."

"I remember," Kuhl said. "He said they'd likely enslave us when we arrived, looking like escaped slaves as we did."

"Things are different now," Jhelnae said. "Help us get Stool back home and we'll all go to this place with you. We can all become caravan guards. For some of us the trip will be one way."

"Kuhl and I can even claim some experience as caravan guards," Aleina said. "It's how we both ended up here."

"We don't have to share that last bit of failure," Kuhl said. He looked again to Ront and Sarith, "Well?"

"I'm not speaking empty pledges with youths who haven't yet seen 30 years," Sarith said. He signaled for another round of drinks. "A toast will have to do."

Kuhl nodded. When the tankards had been delivered, he raised his.

"To Mantol-Derith."

The Darklake Stout tasted bitter and Jhelnae failed in keeping a grimace off her face as it went down. Thankfully she wasn't the only one. After the first swallow with the toast she sipped instead. The gray dwarves knew how to brew something potent, however, and within a short time the drinks came easier and sips became large swallows.

"Now that we've pledged," Eldeth said, after a pleasant warmth and light-headedness started to settle in Jhelnae. "How do we find these places? No offense to my duergar cousins, but I'd like to get out of Gracklstugh before the air suffocates me."

"A good question." Sarith stopped rubbing his temples to answer. "A warning of an agent of House Mizzrym is all we can expect from House Faen Tlabbar. Beyond that we have only one other contact in Gracklstugh and he was eager to be rid of us. I'm not sure how to find him."

"Hemeth," Eldeth said. "Buppido too, but we already know he didn't know how to get to the Neverlight Grove or Mantol-Derith. And we don't know where he ran off to either."

"The docks," Sky said. "We might not know where Hemeth lives, but his boat will be at the docks. He probably moved it after dropping us off at that natural pier Buppido showed him, but he'll berth somewhere on the water. Find his boat and we'll eventually find him."

"He won't be happy to see us," Aleina said. "Not unless there is more coin in it for him."

"We paid him enough." Ront took a long pull from his drink, finishing it. "Too much. I carried most of it."

"We'll just have to explain," Jhelnae said, "that the sooner he helps us the sooner he is rid of us."

Not wanting to be outdone, she tilted her tankard back, drinking until she had drained the remaining contents. The others seemed to take it as a signal it was time to go and followed her lead.

A wave of heat slammed against Jhelnae as she walked out of the inn. She'd thought the air inside the inn foul, but in just a few hours and a bath she'd forgotten the air outside was far worse. The acrid smog thickened, choking her.

The city of Gracklstugh lay in a large cavern on the shores of the Dark Lake. The giant stalagmites of the region had been hollowed out and occupied by the gray dwarves. Many held great smelters and foundries, the source of the heat and foul air. The Ghohlbrorn's Inn, housed in one such stalagmite, lay near the Darklake. The water spread out beyond a jumble of buildings and streets, reflecting the lights of countless fires burning across the city. The sound of distant hammering echoed off the cavern walls to a constant din.

Jhelnae followed Sarith through a throng of buyers, merchants, and slaves towards the docks, her steps a tad wobbly from the Darklake Stout she'd downed.

They weren't the only outsiders: deep gnomes, derro, orcs, and even a few drow were interspersed among the gray dwarf crowd. The bartering between merchants and buyers blended with the sound of the hammering and Jhelnae found herself wanting to slip back to the relative coolness and quiet of the inn.

They'd taken no more than a dozen steps into one of the wide plazas of the Blade Bazaar when the rhythmic hammering of the city's forges was drowned out by a thundering roar from behind them and the sound of crumbling rock. Duergar and visitors already scrambled back and away as Jhelnae turned.

One of the great gates separating the Darklake District from other districts had burst open. A two-headed, gray-skinned giant emerged from the wreckage. Both heads, one deformed and misshapen, howled as he lashed out left and right as he smashed through the remnants. Stone debris flew out into the plaza and Jhelnae instinctively used her rod to summon her warding armor after one piece of stone hummed by her left ear. How fast she'd become at summoning the armor. The constant danger of the Underdark was making what once had been challenging, routine.

The plaza in front of her was in chaos. Duergar merchants winked invisible in the midst of sprinting away. A pair of plate armored duergar blinked in, dropping their invisibility and charging forward, growing as they did. Within steps they had doubled in size, taller than even Derendil. They carried lances whose tips ignited in flame.

Still the stone giant towered over them, well over twice their height. Any thought the duergar soldiers might quickly quell the rampaging giant fled as the giant slipped past a thrust of the lance of the duergar in the lead. The lance tip traced an arc of brightness in Jhelnae's vision as it flared past its target while the stone giant's fist connected. With a clang like a hammer on metal the duergar soldier careened back, right towards Sky.

For a brief instant it looked like the enlarged flailing armored duergar and tabaxi would collide, but, with a tumbling roll, Sky dodged aside. She came up on one knee, already sighting down the length of her hand crossbow.

Jhelnae looked back in time to see the fallen gray dwarf's companion strike. This time the point struck true. The lance tip sank into the giant's midsection and fire burst forth. But while the stone giant's two heads bellowed in pain, it was the enlarged duergar who stumbled as the giant twisted off the point. With a cry of rage, he lurched forward fist raised to strike.

A bolt from Sky's hand crossbow bounced off the giant's shoulder, deflected by its stonelike hide. The giant didn't seem to even notice it, swinging at the still stumbling duergar. Just before it connected Kuhl came in from the side, charging in with his shield to strike the side of one of the giant's knees. All of his strength and momentum was brought to a bone jarring halt as if he'd struck a rooted tree and he fell back, almost falling before catching himself. Still his blow might have had an effect as the giant's swing missed its mark and the enlarged duergar managed to regain his footing.

Jhelnae raised her rod and the cold power of the Demonweb flowed through her. She sent it in a crackling bolt of energy that slammed into the giant's side. A wave of cooler air blew past as Aleina sent her own attack from her right. Icy frost formed on the giant's grey hide.

"Something isn't right." Kuhl, shield still at the ready, circled out of the giant's range, trying to flank. The Gracklstugh forged longsword Sarith had bought him remained sheathed. "Don't slay him."

"Does it look like anything we've done has even come close to slaying him?" Jhelnae asked, also circling.

The fight had barely begun, and her breath was already labored from the noxious air of gray dwarf city.

"Not really," Eldeth said, unslinging her new warhammer and shield.

Jhelnae bit back a sarcastic reply.

The dwarf and Derendil moved in the opposite direction of Jhelnae, Kuhl and Aleina, but in a wider circle, making it impossible for even a two headed giant to track them all. The tactic seemed to work as the giant seemed confused as to who to attack next.

Both heads howled in anger, but the giant only turned in place, staring at those surrounding him. In the lull of action, the fallen duergar climbed to his feet. From the far side of Jhelnae two more duergar, these in chain armor and wielding warpicks, ran up from the destroyed gate, growing in size as they did. Ront was also there, hanging back, but at least, unlike the half-elf, he had drawn his scimitar. No sign of Sarith or Stool. So much for their pledge with their drow companion, but Jhelnae was glad the little myconid was out of harm's way.

"Easy. Easy."

Kuhl repeated the one word in Undercommon in a loud enough to be heard by the giant, but in a soothing voice. Both heads shifted their gazes to him. The giant turned with him as he continued to circle.

"We're not your enemies. Easy now."

Kuhl lowered his shield and showed his empty hand. When the giant didn't attack, he took a cautious step forward, tightening the circuit he made around the giant.

The duergar seemed content to follow Kuhl's lead for the moment. Jhelnae couldn't blame them. The giant had knocked one of their companions sprawling and basically shrugged off every attack they'd all thrown at it so far. None of them were in a hurry to re-engage.

"Easy. See. No one is going to hurt you. Stay calm."

The expression in the face on the normal head eased. For a brief moment Jhelnae believed the half-elf could successfully talk the giant down. Then the head growing out of the side of the neck, the deformed one, roared and the giant surged forward.

Kuhl got his shield up just in time to block. The punch still sent him flying back.

As if the attack had been a signal to the start of a race, the duergar charged forward. Fire lances pierced from opposite sides and flared. The enlarged warpick wielding duergar also struck. The giant cried out in pain and staggered. A backhanded slap sent one of the attacking gray dwarves tumbling away.

Red hair streaming behind her, Eldeth slipped into the gap left by the fallen duergar. The mallet of her hammer landed just under the knee and the giant's stagger became a stumble. Derendil, crashed into the giant right behind her strike. He looked puny by comparison, not even coming up to the creature's waist. But the timing of his attack was perfect, and the giant was knocked further off balance.

For a long moment the giant teetered, then toppled backwards. The momentum carried Derendil down with him. Jhelnae ran forward, rod raised, unsure of what she would do. Once the giant regained his wits, she was sure Derendil would be plucked aside and beaten to a pulp.

Kuhl beat her there, tackling and wrestling one of the flailing arms.

"Hold him down Derendil!"

The half-elf attempted to do just that, his whole body versus one arm while Derendil fought to stay on top of one leg. Both were bucked and thrashed about and they were forced to scramble to stay on top.

"Ront!" A one-word desperate plea from Kuhl. It was all the focus he could spare.

To Jhelnae's surprise the orc came, leaping onto the giant's other arm. The enlarged duergar piled on as well. More gray dwarves, normal sized, winked visible as they joined in the effort.

The fallen creature fought on longer than Jhelnae would have thought possible. By the time it relented all the enlarged gray dwarves had shrunk back to normal size.

Jhelnae turned at the approach of heavy footsteps approaching. To her horror another stone giant emerged through the shattered gates. Relief flooded through her as she saw this one only had one head and appeared sane. Three more duergar guards trailed in the giant's wake.

"You fools." With the crisis apparently over, Sarith chose now to return. "If Ilvara's agent didn't know we in Gracklstugh there can be no doubt she does now."


	7. Chapter 7

**These last few chapters I am having a really tough time with! I don't know if it is a jumbled mess or okay. You'd think it would be easy since I have a bit of a script with the published campaign...but it has been a challenge and it seems to get more difficult rather than less. Any thoughts appreciated.**

Kuhl found himself battered, bruised and laying among a press of bodies atop a two headed stone giant. Beneath him the giant's shoulder and arm twisted and bucked, trying to squirm from their collective grasp. It was a matter of leverage. If they let the giant's elbow bend, let it bring it's great strength to bear, they'd be tossed off. Madness seemed to give the giant relentless strength and Kuhl could feel his grip slipping.

"We're losing him. Keep his arm pinned."

Kuhl spoke in Undercommon, a language the duergar around him would understand. Grunts of effort came back in response. His muscles burned, then cramped from exertion and he took a brief respite to adjust his grip. Sweat dripped into his eyes and the smog filled air of Gracklstugh made him want to cough. Next to him a duergar suddenly shrunk, his power to enlarge himself exhausted. Almost immediately the giant's arm started to bend, gaining in strength as it did. Kuhl put everything he had in pushing the arm straight again, but seemed now to be fighting against unstoppable momentum. Inexorably, he, and the duergar who aided him, were pushed back. Soon the giant would free his arm and sweep them aside.

_Go ahead and give up. It's what I'd expect from the scion of a wood elf trollop._

The voice in his head mimicked a sun elf officer of the Desert Border Garrison of Evereska. That officer, Rolen, had died, along with the rest of Kuhl's patrol group, after running afoul a phaerimm. In life Rolen had used his art for insults to motivate, and it seemed it still served Kuhl now. Finding an extra reserve of strength, he pushed harder and helped stop the giant's arm from bending further.

But for how long? Already his muscles trembled and threatened to give out. Just when he thought he could take no more, another giant hand reached down, grasped the fallen giant's wrist, and pinned the arm against the ground.

Kuhl looked up and relief flooded through him as he saw the newly arrived giant had only one head and seemed sane. The second giant was speaking, but Kuhl couldn't understand the words.

"He says to get ready because he is going to let go," Eldeth said, squeezing into the space left behind when the duergar had gone back to normal size.

With that cryptic warning the second giant did let go and the fight to keep the fallen giant restrained started anew. The already mad giant fought with a panicked frenzy and Kuhl found himself scrambling to hold any grip at all. Frantic moments passed before the giant twisted his arm free. Kuhl made the mistake of trying to hold on too long and became an easy target for grasping fingers. An iron grip settled across his head and neck and started to squeeze. Kuhl put everything he had into loosening the grip and freeing himself, but it was no use. He was being inexorably crushed.

Then the pressure lessened and he pried the fingers loose, gasping. The foul air of Gracklstugh tasted sweet at that moment. He looked over and found the second giant releasing the two-headed giant from a strangle hold. The rise and fall of the fallen giant's chest showed he was unconscious, not dead.

Crisis over, Kuhl stood and took a few moments to calm himself. The two headed giant lay senseless in the center of the plaza. Eldeth, Ront, and Derendil also climbed to their feet. The half-elf sympathized with the grimaces they made as they stood. He himself ached from the strain of the struggle and being thrashed about. Another soak in the hot spring pool at their inn should be in their future. They all shared a look and Kuhl felt a sense of camaraderie, even with Ront. Few could say they wrestled a stone giant together.

"O, it is excellent to have a giant's strength," Derendil said, stretching an obviously pained neck, "but it is tyrannous to use it like a giant."

Kuhl picked his way around the milling duergar soldiers, now all normal size, and bent to retrieve his shield from where he'd cast it aside as he dove on top of the giant. A large fist shaped dent lay near the center. His shoulder hurt just looking at it. That punch had dumped him onto his backside. He'd rolled with the blow or his arm would probably be broken, shield or no. The dent was shallow and the shield was still serviceable, if not pretty, a credit to the durability of duergar metalwork.

Around them life already started returning to normal. Duergar soldiers conferred with their giant savior in a language Kuhl did not understand. Merchants who had fled and turned invisible at the sight of a rampaging two-headed giant now blinked back into sight. Fallen merchandise from stalls and carts were picked up, dusted off, and reshelved.

"The two headed giant is Rihuud." Eldeth said.

She stood near Kuhl, listening intently to the giant and duergar talking. She understood the language spoken, probably Dwarvish, and now translated for their benefit.

"The other giant is Dorhun. They're both apprentices to someone called the Stonespeaker. They were communing with the stone, whatever that is, and his friend cried out in pain. When Dorhun tried to find out what was wrong Rihuud grew that second head, went berserk, and knocked him sprawling. He is thankful to see Rihuud captured and not slain."

"Though this be madness, yet there is method in't." Derendil said.

As always the quaggoth spoke Elvish, but he likely also understood the conversation between the duergar and giant. His curse allowed him to understand any language.

"Derendil is right," Kuhl said, after parsing out the quaggoth's meaning. "Someone growing a second head and going crazy so soon after we escaped the two headed Demogorgon can't be coincidence."

A few duergar gazes shifted his way at the word, 'Demogorgon', and Kuhl realized his mistake. He'd spoken in Undercommon. It had been the language he'd just been using to communicate with the gray dwarves helping to hold down the giant. But this meant the duergar could understand him now as well. And he'd just admitted a link to a demon prince to a populace known for their suspicion of outsiders. Not wise.

The giant, Dorhun, had heard him too.

"What can't be a coincidence?" The giant rumbled in Undercommon. He took one knee in front of Kuhl, yet still towered over the half-elf. Somehow lowered down, closer to Kuhl's eye level, made the giant more intimidating, not less.

There was no help for it now.

"We saw the koa-tua summon the demon prince Demogorgon in Sloobludop. He is here in the Underdark."

"And now ye've brought the madness here?" asked a nearby duergar soldier. He wore plate armor and wielded a flaming lance.

"No," Kuhl said. The conversation was going just as he'd feared. "Demogorgon was destroying Sloobludop when we escaped. We didn't bring any madness with us."

"And yet ye've come here and now this has happened." The duergar motioned to the prone unconscious giant on the ground with the extra head. "It can't be a coincidence."

"Yes it can," Jhelnae said, approaching."Well coincidence with regards to us. We've nothing to do with any of it."

The half-drow had tucked her rod back into her belt and there was nothing threatening in her posture. Yet the gray dwarves shifted their stances to ready for action at her mere presence. Clearly, dealing with drow had taught them to be wary of a drow female, no matter if her hair was dark rather than white or silver, or eye color surface green rather than Underdark amber or gold.

"We shall see," the duergar said. But his tone said he already considered them guilty. "In the meantime ye'll be taken to the Overlake Hold while we sort out this mess."

"There is no need for that." Jhelnae's voice dropped to a husky whisper and she traced a pattern along one hip.

Kuhl had seen her do it before, back when they'd escaped Velkynvelve. She'd magically charmed one of their drow guards, and she might be able to do it again. But the risk was great and it was only a short term solution. Unlike in Velkynvelve, this duergar would become aware he'd been charmed long before they could leave Gracklstugh. The penalty of an outsider using magic on a soldier of the city was likely death or slavery. Kuhl moved forward, pulling the attention of the gray dwarf onto himself and away from Jhelnae.

"Of course we'll go with you." Kuhl said.

The weight of Jhelnae's glare almost felt like a physical thing. Sky and Aleina stood slightly behind the half-drow. Aleina gave him a questioning look. She clearly sensed the sudden tension between her two friends, but she didn't speak Undercommon so didn't know what was going on. Sarith watched from the edge of the crowd that had formed around the fallen giant. He most certainly did speak Undercommon and did not look pleased.

Aid, of a sort, came from an unexpected source.

"They helped stop Rihuud's rampage without killing him. The Stonespeaker must be told of this and also learn what they know," Dorhun said.

The duergar in plate shook his head. "We'll take them to Overlake Hold for questioning. The Deep King needs this information."

"We don't have any information other than what he just told you," Jhelnae said, gesturing at Kuhl. "We don't have anything to do with any of this."

"This has directly involved one of Clan Cairngorm," the giant said. "Take them to the Stonespeaker first."

Jhelnae threw up her hands in frustration at being ignored. Kuhl motioned for her to stay calm, which drew a baleful look his way. Back in their inn Sky had said she saw a family resemblance between Jhelnae and Ilvara. Kuhl hadn't seen it then, but saw it now. It revealed itself more when the half-drow was angry. She'd be madder still if he told her this observation. He held his tongue.

The duergar soldier was silent for a time, considering. Then nodded with obvious reluctance.

"Very well. The Stonespeaker first. Then the Hold."

The duergar turned to the companions.

"Come with us."

"What's happening?" Aleina asked.

"We're being taken to someone called the Stonespeaker. A giant I think," Kuhl said.

"Probably their leader," Eldeth added.

"Stonespeaker," Sky said, seeming to try out the word, before nodding her approval. "Sounds interesting."

"Then brought to some holding cell for questioning," Jhelnae said. She looked to Kuhl. "You better be right about this."

"Questioning?" Sky's tail swished in annoyance. "I hate questioning. It's always the same questions over and over no matter how many times you answer them."

"You've been questioned before? More than once?" Kuhl couldn't help but ask.

"Enough to know I hate it." The tabaxi gave a dismissive wave.

Kuhl wanted to be taken in for questioning no more than Jhelnae or Sky. But he'd seen no other choice. The duergar escorts were already moving, the two wearing plate armor and wielding flame lances leading the way. Kuhl moved to follow and the others fell into step behind. Sarith hesitated. He had not been involved in the altercation with the giant and he'd placed himself at the edge of the crowd. He could pretend he didn't know them and probably be overlooked. In the end, however, he followed.

As he walked, Kuhl could hear Jhelnae whispering to Aleina and Sky behind him, filling them in with what had been said. Also probably complaining about his interference with her spell casting. Ront didn't bother whispering, muttering about stupid half-elf heroics. So much for camaraderie.

"One good deed in all his life he did, and he repents it from his very soul." Derendil said, with a melodious laugh so incongruent with his hulking form.

Ront didn't speak Elvish and wouldn't know he was being mocked. Kuhl decided it best not to translate.

The two duergar ahead led the group through the broken gate. Gray dwarves stopped their repair work, already underway, to stare as the companions passed. Most non-duergar were not allowed past these gates. The massive stone walls were taller even than the stone giant and Kuhl doubted even an enraged giant would have broken through the gate so quickly had it been fully closed and fortified by the great beams meant to be thrown across them. The wall and gate had also been designed to keep invaders coming from the lake out and not a rampaging giant within.

The thought of invaders from the lake brought the vision of Demogorgon rising up out of the Darklake to the forefront of Kuhl's mind. Somehow he knew even these formidable walls wouldn't stop the prince of demons should the same nightmare play out here in Gracklstugh as had happened in Sloobludop. Kuhl forced the vision away. It wouldn't happen here. They'd traveled the whole expanse of the Darklake in their flight from Sloobludop. Demogorgon lay safely behind them. Nothing they'd ever face again.

But his own recent words came back to haunt him. "_Someone growing a second head and going crazy so soon after we escaped the two headed Demogorgon can't be coincidence."_

Despite the pervasive heat from the fires throughout Gracklstugh, a shiver ran through Kuhl with the thought.

Beyond the gate the city remained similar: a warren of huge hollowed out stalagmites and squat stone buildings. Present were the smelters and smithies that formed the core industry of Gracklstugh. The former spewing forth the noxious smog that pervaded the city and the latter providing a backdrop of constant hammering. But there were also signs that a populace lived here and called the city home. Barber shops, cobblers, and large stores selling edible fungi and zurkhwood furniture lined the streets as well as the weaponsmiths, armorers, and leather workers found in the Darklake District. Taverns and inns too. And there were children. Kuhl spotted a group of them kneeling around a game of marbles and absently wondered if they also played games of hide and seek, like the children of other races. With their innate power of invisibility the games would certainly be interesting.

"You made the right decision." Eldeth had caught up to walk abreast with Kuhl. She spoke Elvish, hopefully keeping their discussion private from their duergar escorts.

"About?"

"Not letting Jhelnae try to charm her way out of this. I don't think it would have worked."

"She might have pulled it off," Kuhl said. "She does have a certain skill at it."

Eldeth laughed. "She does. She could've charmed the duergar to shave his chin as bald as his head, I've no doubt. But her spell won't last. Even she knows that or she'd have tried the same when we bartered with Hemeth on the boat. If she'd charmed the duergar we'd have had to flee the city before her magic wore off and retribution came. We're not ready for that."

Kuhl nodded. His thoughts had followed a similar line of thinking.

"Just wanted you to know I see things the same way as you," Eldeth said. "That way if we end up being tortured by the duergar for answers we don't have you'll at least know you weren't the only fool."

"Thanks?"

Eldeth chuckled in response.

They came to a stone bridge that crossed a large chasm, or Kuhl assumed it did. The bridge stretched out ahead beyond his dark vision and was wide enough several carts could pass abreast if needed.

"The air might be horrid to breathe," Eldeth said, "But I have to say these grays know their stonework."

After a few dozen steps, Kuhl had to agree. A quick glance back revealed he could no longer see the beginning of the bridge, but the end was not in sight. Just how much distance did the bridge span? Another thought struck him.

"Impressive stonework, to be sure," he said. "But not much in the way of decoration. No carved murals. No statues. Is that typical of dwarven architecture?"

Eldeth shook her head. "Can't cast a stone in Gauntlgrym without striking a carving or statue of one of the Morndinsamman or some ancient dwarf king."

"Strange then there is nothing like that here," Kuhl said. "Especially with stone giants living among them."

"They build practically. Austere." Eldeth shrugged. "Why should stone giants living here make that different."

"A stone giant helped rebuild Evereska after the phaerimm war," Kuhl said. "His work can be seen in the city."

"Stone giant stonework out in the open? For all to see?" There was awe in Eldeth's voice.

"Yes," Kuhl said.

They walked for a time in silence while Eldeth absorbed this. The other edge of the bridge was still not visible, but the slight arch of the bridge had peaked and they were on the downward slope. Presumably they were more than halfway.

"From what I have heard, that is rare. Stone giants may have helped craft this bridge, but they keep their art private. They believe the shape revealed in the stone is sacred. A gift to them by their god, Skoraeus Stonebones. Few have ever seen it and yet you elves have it just laying about your city?"

"It isn't just laying about. We honor and admire it."

Eldeth hesitated before asking, "Are the carvings as good as they say?"

Kuhl could think of only one way to describe the consummate skill put into the stonework by the giant.

"Aris, the stone giant who helped rebuild Evereska, carved a statue of my grandmother," Kuhl said. "I had never met her until I was almost fully grown. But, when I did, I recognized her immediately."

"He'd captured her likeness so perfectly?"

Kuhl nodded.

"I would like to see that statue some day," Eldeth said. "All of the stone giant's work in Evereska."

"If we get out of the Underdark I will take you to see it."

"I'll hold you to that," Eldeth said, her tone somber, as if speaking of escaping the Underdark was a reminder of how daunting a task faced them.

They lapsed into silence. Talking of his grandmother made Kuhl think of her. The statue had captured her likeness, not only in form, but in personality. Something in the half smile and posture of the stonework had suggested a teasing charm, and this had proven true of the wood elf Takari Moonsnow.

"Training to be a paladin of Sehanine?" she had teased. "You come from a long line of forest rangers, child. Even your grandfather, your namesake, big blundering human though he was, could stalk through the forest like a hunting cat. This is what comes of leaving you to be raised by moon elves. Come live with wood elves in the High Forest and I'll teach you our ways."

He'd been tempted. Such was her force of personality even a brief acquaintance with her could influence. But in the end his mother had left him to be raised in Evereska and he had been in the care of his aunt, a priestess of Sehanine. Takari Moonsnow, despite her charm and warmth, despite being his grandmother, was a stranger and his path had been set.

And that path had led to the Underdark. Maybe he should have gone with his grandmother after all. Kuhl smiled to himself. But then Aleina wouldn't have her half-elf pillow down here. It surprised him how much the thought of Aleina, here in the Underdark without him, disturbed him. And not only her. Sky, Jhelnae, Eldeth, and little Stool as well. It was a ridiculous notion. Was he a hero from one of these chapbooks they talked about? Sky had freed them from their prison in Velkynvelve and Aleina and Jhelnae wielded magic that had saved them several times in the Underdark. They didn't need his protection. And yet the feeling of wanting to be here for them, wanting to protect, remained.

They'd now crossed the bridge. The chasm bisecting the city was huge. He judged it must be over 500 feet. They turned and journeyed to the right after crossing. After walking a short time another similar bridge came into view. Then, after more time, another. The duergar had not just built one marvel of engineering and stonework. They had built several.

The city on this side of the ravine was much the same. The same blocky stone buildings and hollowed out massive stalagmites. The same foul air, the same heat from the fires of the forges and smelters, and the same din of constant hammering. And Duergar gazes still followed their progress with a mix of curiosity and hostility.

Kuhl's took it all in, but his thoughts drifted back to his grandmother and he touched the ring he wore with his thumb to assure himself of its presence. He'd thought it lost and had been glad to see it among the items in the chest they'd found while escaping Velkynvelve.

"Your mother wanted you to have this, Kuhl," his grandmother had said, holding out the ring. "And she made me promise that I'd make you promise you'd wear it."

His mother, who had left when he was a young child, never to return, wanted him to promise he'd wear a token from her? Kuhl had made no move to accept it. Sadness had touched Takari's face in response.

"Don't be angry with your mother, Kuhl," she had said. "If you need to be angry with someone let it be me. I'm the one who set us on this path."

His face must have shown confusion.

"You know why I became pregnant with your mother?" She had asked.

Kuhl had nodded. She'd told him again anyway.

"I conceived your mother so I could wield the Dark Sword of your grandfather to fight against the phaerimm army invading Evereska. The sword would only let one who it considers family handle it. I never thought what that might mean for the child I carried or for how it might affect you, born over a century later. Your life here has been a good one?"

"Very good."

Relief had flooded her face. "Then it all ended well. Evereska was saved and you and your mother have survived the unintended consequences of my actions."

She had seemed to sense he needed more.

"Your mother loves you, Kuhl. The Dark Sword of your family is powerful, but so is its curse. That is why you were raised here, away from its influence."

"She didn't need to become its bearer," Kuhl had said. "She chose it over me. It over my father."

It had felt petulant to voice that bitterness. Those had been the words of a child and he'd been fully in his teens.

But Takari had nodded in understanding. "You've never felt its influence. The temptation to wield it is overpowering. It took all I had to give it up to your mother. It had been calling to her most of her life. Understand this. Your grandfather was the last in his family who could claim it because murders and accidents had befallen all the others. The sword bears no name, but if it did, Kinslayer would fit. And yet your mother resisted it, proved she was worthy to be its bearer. But she plans on being the last bearer. This is why she felt she had to stay away from you. She wants to protect you from the sword. But it is hard for a mother to not see her child. Will you not accept this gift from her and wear it as a reminder of the sacrifice she made for you?"

Kuhl had accepted the ring then, and felt a knot of long buried bitterness loosen as he slipped it on his finger. His aunt had thought the ring had something to do with saving him on that fateful night in the desert when the rest of his patrol had been lost. Where had his mother gotten it? It had been the mystery he'd been trying to unravel when he'd been abducted to the Underdark. The engraving on the silver colored ring was the key he was sure: a moonstone, representing the moon, over a stylized lake. The symbol of the Lady of the Well, cursed daughter of Sehanine Moonbow.

A flicker of light, high in the great cavern drew his attention. That flicker became a gout of flame accompanied by a roar. The fire illuminated a great reptilian form with scales the cover of lava clinging to the giant stalagmites.

Kuhl stopped and stared, though some part of his mind told him to run and cower in fear.

"Is that a…" He could not form the word as if speaking it would draw the beast's attention.

"Dragon?" Eldeth finished for him.

Their duergar guides had not stopped walking. Only a call from the gray dwarves corralling the companions from the rear made them stop and turn around. The duergar passing in the streets barely glanced up as the dragon breath heated something inside the stalagmite to a bright red glow. In fact, the gray dwarves in the street seemed to spare more curiosity to the outsiders in their midst than to the dragon overhead.

The gout of flame lessened then stopped. Darkness mostly hid the scaly form but for the little revealed by the light from the fire inside the hollowed out stalagmite and the dragon's glowing eyes. The dragon took flight, alighting on another stalagmite and fire again erupted from its mouth.

"The Wyrmsmith makes his rounds," one of their duergar guides said in Undercommon. "He replenishes the fires of our forge and smelters."

As if that was all the explanation needed, their escort turned and started walking again.

Jhelnae must have translated for Aleina and Sky, because Kuhl heard the tabaxi say, "They have a dragon smith? I want to see the hammer and forge it uses."

Kuhl followed the two duergar ahead as if in a dream, his mind still trying to fully grasp what he'd seen. A dragon flew over the city breathing fire. Yet rather than fleeing in terror they, and the dwellers of Gracklstugh, continued about their business?

They came to a large cave opening at the western end of the great cavern that held the city of Gracklstugh. A stone giant, smaller than the one he'd seen earlier and, thankfully, with only one head, sat cross legged in front of the entrance staring at a large block of stone.

"Wait here," one of their duergar escorts said. "None but the Deep King and the giants are allowed in Cairngorm Cavern. I will send for the Stonespeaker."

After speaking with their guide the seated stone giant stood and entered the cave.

Here, at the edge of the city in front of the stone giant's cave, few duergar passed by. Those that did, however, seemed to slow and linger, watching with curiosity until a harsh word from one of their duergar guards sent them on their way. They usually, however, did not go far and Kuhl caught glimpses of other gray dwarves watching from nearby buildings.

Thudding footsteps approached and a giant, larger than any of the others Kuhl had seen, emerged from the cave. The entrance was barely tall enough for him to come out without ducking. The craggy wrinkles of his stony visage bespoke great age. He knelt on one knee and spoke with the duergar. Again Kuhl didn't understand the language.

"They are telling him about the capture of Rihuud and Dorhun sending us here," Eldeth said.

After a time the giant shifted his attention to the companions. Kuhl felt the weight of long earned wisdom in his calm gaze of those black sunken eyes. The giant spoke and Eldeth seemed to introduce herself, then answer. Nodding thoughtfully, the giant spoke again, this time in Undercommon.

"Eldeth says many of you can speak this tongue?" He spoke in a slow unhurried manner.

"Yes," Kuhl said. "I can understand you."

"Good," the giant said. "I am Hgraam, Stonespeaker of the Cairngorm Clan."

Silence stretched as the Hgraam regarded them. Such was the Stonespeaker's slow and deliberate nature that Kuhl did not realize the giant was waiting for a reply until Jhelnae spoke.

"I am Jhelnae. This is Sky, Aleina, Derendil, and the small one is Stool. They do not speak this language, though Stool can communicate."

In response a puff of empathy spores erupted from the myconid sprout and they sensed Stool's emotions. He seemed surprisingly calm given that they were speaking with a giant.

"I am Sarith." The drow stood slightly away from the rest of them, as if still hedging and ready to disassociate with the group at a moment's notice.

"I am Kuhl," the half-elf said. "We are pleased to meet you."

"Some of you are from the Dreaming World, up above. And yet you have come here and the folk of dreams have become solid and real. These duergar tell me you helped subdue Rihuud without killing him. For this you have the thanks of the Cairngorm Clan."

"We are such stuff as dreams are made of and our little life is rounded with a sleep," Derendil said in Elvish. The Stonespeaker looked to the quaggoth, but obviously didn't speak the language.

"Some of us are from the world above," Eldeth said. "And we'd like to return there. Can you tell us the way?"

"I have never been there, nor sought it, though the stone whispers of it and I listen. Many are the paths. Those who mine the precious metal and gems inside the rock of our world below most often make their way above. There they trade for spice, wine, and fruit and bring these tastes of the Dreaming World below."

"He means the svirfneblin, the deep gnomes," Sarith said. "They mine gems and ore trade them for goods from the surface. Get to their city of Blingdenstone and they probably have a safe route to the surface."

"None of ye are going to Blingdenstone, let alone the surface," one of the duergar in plate said. "Not until the Deep King learns what ye know about why the Stonespeaker's apprentice sprouted an extra head and went berserk and is convinced ye've no part in it. Tell him what ye told us about the kuo-toa and Demogorgon."

"Very well," Eldeth said.

She told the story of their coming to Sloobludop, leaving out the details of their flight from Velkynvelve, and of the summoning of Demogorgon. Eldeth ended with the destruction of Sloobludop and their escape. Kuhl noticed she had avoided bringing Hemeth into the tale. Wise. They still might need the duergar boat captain to escape. Better to keep that relationship hidden if possible.

"This fits with what the stone tells me," Hgraam said when Eldeth had finished. "Something evil stirs in the Underdark. The rock itself cries in pain and horror, and a madness creeps from the blackest depths. I try and heed the signs it has shown me: A cave with two faces. Rock devoured, and the land overgrown. The pebble believes itself flesh. The earth rejects its wards, and the tunnels shake in fury. By these portents, I am to know of evil's presence and of evil's face. Does this mean anything to you of the Dreaming World?

"Two faces might refer to the two heads of Demogorgon," Jhelnae said. "But the rest?"

"I have not deciphered meaning either," Hgraam said. "As you have helped one of Cairngorm Clan already, maybe you can help again. Will you try and solve the mystery of the riddle given by the stone? Maybe those of the Dreaming World can learn what a Stonespeaker cannot."

The duergar escorts stood more attentively at these words.

"We have brought them here as a courtesy," the gray dwarf in plate said. "They next go to the Darklake Hold to answer questions the Deep King needs answering."

Hgraam nodded. "Cairngorm Clan is bound to King Horgar Steelshadow by an ancient oath of fealty. It shall be as you say. Only tell the King they have helped one of our clan and I ask they be given a chance to do so again."

The duergar looked over at the companions, frustration plain on his face. He seemed trying to find a reason he could blame the request on them.

"Your request will be delivered to the Deep King, Stonespeaker," the gray dwarf said through gritted teeth. "But they will await his answer at Darklake Hold."


	8. Chapter 8

**Those of you who know the module will realize I deviated a bit from what happens if the party is taken prisoner by the Stone Guard (and they pretty much will be taken by the Stone Guard at some point in their stay in Gracklstugh). But I couldn't help but think, "There is a succubus in the town and no probable way the party will ever interact with her. So I thought I'd try to cram her into the narrative. Thanks to everyone who has made it this far...**

Jhelnae trailed along behind Sky as their duergar escort led them once more through the gate to the Darklake District. They were back in the plaza outside their inn. No two-headed giant lay in the center. The other giant, Dorhun, was gone as well. The merchant stalls of the Blade Bazaar had reopened and duergar and non-duergar went about their business as if no giant had rampaged through a short time before.

If only the same were true for them. Jhelnae looked longingly at their inn. They'd only stayed at it a few hours, not even slept a night there, and already the hollowed-out stalagmite seemed like home. The door under the sign with a sleeping bulette beckoned.

But they were marched past their inn and toward another massive stalagmite. It stood sentinel on the shore of the Darklake guarding against waterborne invaders. Smoking forge chimneys and ledges holding catapults bristled along its exterior. The Overlake Hold she presumed.

The guards in front of the gates into the Hold saluted the two duergar in plate leading them as they approached. Their escort gave no response as they marched through. Sky gave the guards a nod and a wave and was ignored in turn. She shrugged in response, but Jhelnae had to slow slightly to avoid getting batted by an irritated twitch of her tail.

Jhelnae felt like she was being imprisoned more and more in stone with each step down the long corridor after the gate. She stared daggers at Kuhl's back. Why had he interrupted her casting? She'd have charmed the duergar and they'd have gathered their things from the inn and either fled or hid in the city. Wasn't that preferable to being taken prisoner again? Even as she thought this, doubts arose.

_Fled how? Hidden where?_

Counterpoints rose against these doubts. Would they be in any worse position had they failed to flee or hide? They seemed to be captured already.

A large hall, or courtyard lay in the center of the stalagmite. Galleries spiraled upward overhead. The heavy footfall of armored duergar blended with the clanging of hammers at forges to echo off the walls.

Despite the noise, Jhelnae heard the words spoken by one of the duergar leading them perfectly.

"Ye'll surrender your weapons here."

The gray dwarf motioned to a large zurkhwood desk. An older duergar, gray streaks in his beard, sat behind it. The desk came up mid chest height to a dwarf, which was only just above Jhelnae's waist.

"Is this necessary?" Kuhl asked. "We've come willingly. We'll answer whatever questions you have."

"Ye've come willingly and ye'll surrender your weapons and answer questions, willing or no."

"We're in a duergar fortress surrounded by duergar soldiers." Sarith unbuckled his sword belt and dropped it on the zurkhwood desk. "The time to object has long passed."

The others followed suit. Aleina hesitated before dropping her moonstone orb onto the pile. Jhelnae knew it was a family heirloom.

"Will we get it all back?" The aasimar asked, but she spoke Common, a language most gray dwarves didn't speak. Kuhl translated for her.

"I can promise ye nothing," the duergar who had been escorting them said. "It depends on how my superiors like the answers to their questions. And those answers had best be truthful. Search them and take them to holding cells."

The last part had been spoken to nearby soldiers. Rough, calloused fingers ran along Jhelnae's body. Finding no hidden weapons, the gray dwarf female moved to give the same treatment to Sky. Stool let out a cloud of empathy spores as the duergar searched him, even though the little myconid had no clothes to conceal a weapon, or even hands to wield one.

Jhelnae took some comfort noting the cursory nature of the search. She knew Sky still carried one of Ilvara's hair pins, poor Jimjar had possessed its mate, and the duergar hadn't found it.

"Ye four follow me," the female soldier said with a motion indicating the four women.

"She wants us to follow," Eldeth translated the Undercommon for Aleina and Sky.

"At least let us be held together," Kuhl said.

The duergar in plate merely shook his head and motioned the males to follow him.

Derendil said something Jhelnae didn't understand and gave what was probably supposed to be a wry smile. The mouthful of sharp teeth made it unintentionally fearsome. On instinct Jhelnae looked to Aleina to translate the Elvish.

"He says parting is such sweet sorrow," Aleina said, turning to follow their guard. "You boys look out for Stool."

"I'll get us out of this. I'm working on it," Kuhl said. He seemed to be trying to convince himself.

"It's always like this with questioning, Kuhl." Sky gave him a dismissive wave, then moved after Aleina. "They separate us. Next is a dark, dank, dungeon cell."

Kuhl caught Jhelnae's eye as a duergar again motioned him to follow the others. The half-elf's fingers danced through the sign language handed down to him through his drow grandmother.

_Perhaps we should have tried your way._

He looked so contrite, so unsure of himself, that Jhelnae couldn't stay angry with him for interfering with her spell casting. She gave him a half-smile and answered back in the same sign language before turning and following the others.

_It was a toss of the dice either way. Maybe we can still roll double spiders._

The four women of the group were led down a flight of stairs and down a stone hall lined with wooden doors. The heavy footfall of the escort following them echoed against the thick stone walls. Keys jangled and one of the doors creaked open. The duergar leading them motioned them inside.

"How long will we be held here?" Jhelnae asked.

"I can answer no questions as the decision isn't mine to make." She motioned them again inside.

"This isn't right." Sky said after she entered. "It's not dark or dank. It's not much worse than our room at the inn."

It was true. Fungal light from wall sconces cast the room in a dim amber glow. Wood sleeping cots lay along the walls with a folded blanket on each.

The duergar at the door must have noted their surprise.

"Don't ye worry. We've worse accommodations if needed. Much worse."

The door slammed closed with a solid sounding thud followed by the jangle of keys. From the barred window opening in the door they heard the retreating footfalls of their escort.

Pale white light flared briefly in Aleina's hand before she extinguished it.

"The cell isn't even warded against magic like our cave in Velkynvelve," the aasimar said.

"You almost sound disappointed." Jhelnae lowered herself to sit on one of the cots.

There was no cushion or mat on top, just wood. Still, it was preferable to a stone floor. She pulled the blanket into her lap.

"Maybe a little insulted," Aleina said with a smile as she chose one of the other cots.

"Dearest Aleina is homesick for Velkynvelve." Sky knelt and appraised the lock on the door. "She prefers being shackled and stripped down to her underwear when she is a prisoner."

The tabaxi gave the others a nod as she turned back towards them, indicating she could pick the lock if needed.

"And apparently prefers a crazy bitch with a whip over these much more pleasant hosts," Jhelnae said.

The half-drow had continued the banter, but she and the others exchanged thoughtful gazes that belied their words. She and Aleina still had access to their magic and Sky could get past the door. They had options if needed.

Of course, the option of fighting their way out of a duergar stronghold where the guards could turn invisible was hardly an option at all.

"We may as well get comfortable." Eldeth climbed up on one of the cots to also sit. "I have a feeling our wait is going to be a long one."

"I wish I had borrowed some playing cards from the inn," Sky said.

She did not sit, instead started pacing back and forth in the center aisle between the cots.

"That's okay," Jhelnae said. "I hate playing cards with you anyway."

"That's because you're a sore loser, Jhelnae."

The wait was long and, with nothing else to do, conversation started. It occurred to Jhelnae that she had spent several ten days with these companions and yet there had been little time for talk. In Velkynvelve the drow had kept them busy and exhausted and since escaping they'd been running for their lives. On the boat across the Darklake there had been times of forced idleness, but most of them had used this time to get much needed rest.

She also realized, with the duergar power of invisibility, leaving them alone in a cell was likely an effective interrogation method. All the gray dwarves had to do to learn something from their captives was post an invisible listener outside their door. From the way the others would occasionally fall silent and glance at the barred window set within the cell door she was sure they had the same thought.

And yet, as the hours stretched, fear of boredom proved stronger than the fear of sharing their conversation with an invisible eavesdropper. Jhelnae learned Eldeth was not only a scout in the newly refounded dwarven kingdom of Gauntlgrym, but an envoy in training. This was the source of her knowledge of so many languages: Giant, Elvish, and Undercommon among them.

The half-drow also learned she and Aleina shared a rare language.

"Celestial? How is it you know Celestial?" Aleina asked.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Jhelnae said.

"I'm an aasimar," Aleina said, as if that explained it.

"My father was born and raised on Celestia," Jhelnae said. "He taught me the language."

"Your father, a half-drow, was born on Celestia?" Aleina asked.

"Yes."

The full truth was even stranger. Kael, her father, was a half-drow with a fiendish heritage. His mother had been an alu-fiend, the daughter of a succubus.

"And your mother is a Chosen of a goddess?" Aleina asked.

Jhelnae nodded.

"You really know how to make someone feel inadequate, don't you?"

"Yes. So inadequate," Sky laughed, still prowling back and forth between the cots. "This from the woman who can manifest glowing wings and fly."

"I've only done it once," Aleina said. "And you're kind of fixated on it. You keep bringing it up."

"Sorry Aleina." Sky paused in her pacing and gave the aasimar a smile, tail lashing back and forth. "We tabaxi don't usually envy something someone else can do. Others usually have no claws to defend themselves, no fur to keep them warm, and are clumsy as newborn kittens. But you can fly! I can only imagine what that feels like."

Her face lit up in wonder at the thought.

"Hey! I'm not clumsy," Jhelnae said.

"Please," Sky looked to Aleina and Eldeth. "She claims she was raised in the forest, but she moves through the woods like she was under a geas to snap every dried twig she can find."

"I don't _claim_ to be raised in the forest," Jhelnae said, drawing herself up straighter and lifting her chin. "I _was_ raised in the forest of Cormanthor near the Dancing Stone. And I learned woodcraft there from the priestesses of Eilistraee."

"Like the woodcraft you used when we escaped those wererats?

Jhelnae felt her face grow hot with embarrassment at the memory.

"We were running for our lives! I was looking over my shoulder to see if they still chased us. And that root grabbed my foot. It was probably an awakened tree. A malicious one."

"Why were you two running from wererats?" Eldeth asked.

"It's not important." The tabaxi resumes her pacing and Jhelnae could tell from the low swish of her tail it was now her turn to be embarrassed. She wasn't going to let her friend off so easily.

"Well I think it is important," Jhelnae said. "She asked, so tell her how it was we found ourselves running for our lives from wererats in a forest.

Sky sighed. "How was I to know they were dangerous? They weren't in wererat form when we first saw them, and they played such lively music."

"How were you to know they were dangerous? Oh, I don't know. Maybe someone who was with you _told_ you it was dangerous to approach them? Someone who almost broke her neck after a vicious awakened tree attacked her."

Sky paused again in her pacing to roll her eyes at Jhelnae. " Yes. An awakened tree. That can only move one root. Once. Oh, and no one actually saw it move."

"Hold on," Aleina said. "I think we need this story from the beginning. I have got to hear this."

Through tales and stories, they whittled away the hours of their incarceration. Finally, they fell silent, each staring up at the ceiling of the cell from their hard cots until they drifted to sleep.

Something roused Jhelnae awake. She lay for a moment, caught between the realm of sleep and wakefulness, listening to the breathing of her companions. She tried to control her own breath, which had quickened in her sleep. The avatar of Lolth, the Yor'thae, had visited her dreams again. Jhelnae still held the image of the avatar in her mind's eye. Clad in a gossamer spider-silk dress belted at the waist with mithral she had beckoned the half-drow to come forward. As always Jhelnae had felt fear but had been unable to avoid the alluring pull of the goddess. Step by reluctant step, her dream-self had approached. It had been so real. Jhelnae could still recall the spider encased in amber brooch the avatar wore at her plunging neckline in vivid detail, see the luster of the woman's silver hair, and feel the weight of those knowing gray eyes.

Guilt washed over her. She was a devotee to Eilistraee, the goddess of her mother, and Torm the god of her father. Yet neither had come to her in her hour of need and she'd tried to summon a servant of Lolth in their absence. Now some stain on her soul connected her to the Spider Queen.

The avatar had offered forth a curved sword of ebony darkness. Dream-Jhelnae has reached for it and, just like the night before, she'd woken before her fingers had touched the hilt.

She watched a shadow cast by the amber glow from the wall sconces play against the wall of the cell and tried to push the dream away. Hopefully, she could return to sleep and to a different dream. Realization suddenly gripped her bringing cold fear in its wake. The shadow had swayed slightly. It shouldn't be moving at all. The light came from fungal phosphorescence not from flickering torches. Someone, something, was in their room.

Slowly, hopefully silently, Jhelnae rolled over. She prayed she'd find one of her companions awake or find out she had an overactive imagination. A woman, at least Jhelnae thought it was a woman from the long cascade of auburn hair spilling down her back, knelt over Aleina's cot. Her form was difficult to make out as large, bat-like wings lay folded against her back.

The half-drow must not have been as quiet as she hoped as the intruder spun on silent feet. It was a woman, clad in form fitting leather and tanned skin tinged red. She was exotic looking, the very image of carnal desire made flesh. Her red eyes locked with Jhelnae's.

_Little cousin. You're awake._

The half-drow sat up in one fluid motion and tossed her blanket aside. She held her hand out to the side and the vivid imagery of her dream came back to her.

_I accept._

In the fading after images of her dream she heard that self, the one before the avatar of the goddess, speak the same words in the drow language and her fingers in the dreamworld finally clasped that dark hilt.

As fast as thought the sword formed in her hand, appearing briefly as coalescing mist before becoming solid and real. It was no less dark, no less wickedly curved, than it had been in her dream. She was the daughter of two paladins and had been trained in the sword. But no other sword had fit her hand so well or felt so perfectly balanced than the one she now held.

_Get away from her you bitch!_ Jhelnae thought.

The red-haired intruder eyed the sword warily but seemed calm.

_Very protective of her, aren't you? I don't blame you. She is all pale glory, isn't she? So like the moon. I wouldn't want to share her either._

_Shut up and move away._

_Shut up? Little cousin, I haven't said a word and neither have you._

With a start Jhelnae realized this was true. When the woman had locked eyes with her some sort of telepathic link had been made. The creature had spoken directly in her mind and she'd instinctively responded in kind. Her companions slept on, unaware of the danger present.

Jhelnae opened her mouth to call out, but the woman hovered a taloned hand over Aleina's throat in threat and brought a finger of her other hand to her lips.

_Shhhhhh. Don't disturb them. They look so innocent and sweet while they're asleep, don't you think? And this way we can have a nice intimate little chat._

_If you touch her, I'm going to cut off that hand and cram it down your throat!_

The red-head's shushing finger waggled in a tsk tsk motion.

_You've quite a temper on you. Not highly creative with threats. _The woman made a show of looking Jhelnae up and down. _Our looks seemed to be passed down, but not the intelligence or wit. A pity._

What had the creature called her? Little cousin? Jhelnae suddenly understood.

_You're a succubus._

_Only just figured that. As I said, the intelligence is not passed down. Who was your sire?_

_Aliisza._

The succubus cocked her head slightly, thinking. Then shook her head.

_Never heard of her._

_What are you doing in Gracklstugh? _Jhelnae had no desire to compare genealogies with the creature.

The succubus gave a languid smile. _The gray dwarves are all work and no play. I'm here to help them embrace the sensual. Introduce ecstasy into their dull existence._

Jhelnae's mind briefly returned to the tome she'd read on demons while a captive of the Red a Wizards.

_You serve Graz'zt._

_I have that pleasure. _The woman's voice purred suggestively in the half-drow's head. _And this city has already been claimed by him. Whatever the Spider-Queen wants here in Gracklstugh, the answer is no._

_Spider-Queen? Lolth?_

_Don't play coy with me. _The woman's eyes narrowed, and anger entered her mind-voice. _I came to delve into your dreams, and I started with yours. I saw the Spider-bitch in them, and I smell the power of the Demon Web leaking off that blade. You are clearly one of her agents. Has she also been summoned to the Underdark?_

Summoned to the Underdark? Jhelnae must have failed to keep the surprise off of her face and thoughts.

_You don't know. _The succubus adopted a calculating expression. _Can what you told the stone giants be true? You fled from Demogorgon's destruction of Sloobludop? The dreams of your companions do indicate the same._

Jhelnae nodded. _That is what happened._

Moments passed while the succubus seemed to absorb this. Jhelnae's arm tired from holding the sword at the ready but she dared not lower it. She eyed the taloned hand hovering over Aleina's throat. Should she strike while the creature was distracted? No. She couldn't risk it.

Laughter suddenly flowed into the half-drow's mind. _You have no mission here. You fled here. Tail between your legs after just a glimpse of one Demon Prince. The Spider-Bitch needs more competent minions. Still you may prove useful to me if I employ you properly._

_We're not doing anything for you._

_No? Then I might as well have the duergar execute you as spies or sell you into slavery._

_Or I could tell them they need to root out a succubus bitch in their midst._ Jhelnae sent back.

_Don't threaten me you little bitch. _The red-haired woman's face tightened. _I am well established here and you're already a prisoner. If you set yourself against me, you won't stand a chance._

The two women glared at each other. Jhelnae wanted nothing more at that moment than to throw herself across the room and try her chance with the sword. She finally took a calming breath.

_You can get us free?_ The half-drow mentally asked.

_For a price._

_What price?_

A smile returned to the other woman's face. It was seductive, alluring.

_I can get you free and in return you find the source of these disturbing signs of Demogorgon in Gracklstugh. My lord Graz'zt has even less desire to see the twin-headed Demon Prince here than your Spider-Queen._

_Signs? Like the two headed giant?_

The succubus nodded. _Among other signs._

Jhelnae thought furiously. Somehow, she found herself in the same position as when she was a hostage of the Red Wizards of Thay. Continued captivity or worse. Or a deal with a demon. As before, what choice did she have? She decided to counter.

_You free us and use whatever influence you have in Gracklstugh to let us leave the city with a guide to the Neverlight Grove and Blingdenstone._

_Done._ The succubus nodded. _You see? We need not wage our own private little War of Ripe Flesh. I knew we could come to an understanding. _

_Fine. Then get away from her. From all of them._

The succubus shook her head. _Don't you know that every bargain struck should be sealed with a little pleasure? How about we share this one? A taste for each of us?_

The succubus turned and bent down to place a kiss on the sleeping aasimar's lips.

Jhelnae surged forward, swinging her sword as she did. The blade did not find its target. It passed through the outline of the succubus as the creature faded into the ethereal. Jhelnae's strike, finding no resistance, knocked her off balance.

Taunting laughter filled the half-drow's mind.

_Oh, you are too much fun to tease. We have an accord little cousin. Keep up your end and I shall do the same._

Jhelnae brought the sword back to ready and spun in a slow circle, checking the corners of their cell.

When her gaze came back to where Aleina lay, a glimpse of the divine awaited her. The aasimar was awake and propped up on one arm. Her eyes glimmered with pale white radiance and luminous wings spread once more behind her. Fire blazed in her free hand, ready to cast.

"Do you want to tell me, Jhelnae, how you got a sword and why you are waving it all about the room?"

Aleina's voice was as hard as Jhelnae had ever heard it and the half-drow realized how crazed she must seem at the moment. But she didn't answer immediately and searched the room one more time to ensure the succubus was gone. Then she dropped the sword and it returned to its misty form, dissipating in the space of the drop to the ground.

The other two occupants of the cell awoke as well.

"Why all the yelling? What is going on?" Sky asked. "You have wings again, Aleina. But there is no room to fly in here."

Jhelnae motioned them all to huddle close and whispered to them of her encounter with the succubus. By the time she had finished the glimmer of the aasimar's eyes had faded along with her wings.

"How does she know what we said to the stone giants?" Aleina asked. "Do the duergar report to her?"

"They probably do," Jhelnae said. "But they won't know it. She'll have changed her shape and insinuated herself into their hierarchy. She could be anyone. An officer. An official. There is no way of knowing."

"Do you think she can do what she threatens?" Eldeth asked. "Have us executed or sold as slaves?"

Jhelnae nodded. "She'll have taken the shape of someone powerful. Or share the bed with someone powerful. And who here is going to care about us? We helped them stop a rampaging giant and are now locked up. What will happen when someone high up is plotting against us?"

"We could do as you threatened her," Aleina said. "Tell them there is a succubus in their midst."

"I don't know how it works in human cities," Eldeth said. "But a non-dwarven prisoner telling their guards they need to investigate their officers and officials for a shape shifter is not going to end well."

Aleina didn't answer how it would work in a human city, but the long sigh she gave seemed answer enough.

"Fine," the aasimar said. "But can we trust this creature? What is to keep her from eliminating us after we've done what she wants."

"We absolutely cannot trust her," Jhelnae said. "But if we succeed in finding the cause for the signs of Demogorgon we'll have earned some credibility and goodwill. At least with the stone giants. The Stonespeaker asked us to find out what happened to Rihuud, remember? He seems to hold some sway with the Deep King. Then it might be too risky for her to eliminate us. She might give us the guide and send us on our way as promised. Just to be rid of us."

"And free to do whatever Graz'zt has planned for this place," Aleina said.

"I don't know if you noticed, Aleina," Sky said. "But we're in a cell and the succubus is free to do whatever her master has planned for her. Only one path leads us out. Maybe we can expose her later, maybe not. But if we only manage to do what she wants, foil the agents of Demogorgon, we'll still have done something. You saw what the Demon Prince did to Sloobludop."

"Actually I didn't," Aleina said. "I was unconscious on the deck of the boat. But I take your meaning Sky. So, what now?"

"We wait," Jhelnae said. "Same as before. But if our captors offer us freedom in exchange for investigating these signs of Demogorgon we'll know our deal with the demon has begun."


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a short one. Basically a meeting with a quest giver of the module. Hopefully I conveyed the information in a way that makes it not too much of a data dump. The last few chapters have been set up and I hope to actually get to the action with the next one.**

Kuhl sat on his hard zurhkwood cot, legs crossed and back against one of the solid stone walls of their cell. Between answering the questions of the duergar and translating Derendil's dreams for the others his throat was tired and sore.

Sarith, sitting on his own cot across the cell, rubbed at his temples, eyes closed.

"Hearing about your dreams, Derendil," the drow said, "makes my headache worse. Any drow can understand feuding houses, but no highborn daughter of a drow house is going to fake her death to try and run away with an exiled lover, nor kill herself after finding him dead."

As always Derendil's curse allowed him to understand any language spoken, even if he could only reply in Elvish. Too large, and likely too heavy, for one of the cots, he sat in a corner of their cell. The quaggoth ran clawed fingertips through the tuft of fur on top of his head, grooming it back to the style he preferred. He still wore the white collared shirt he'd worn when Kuhl first met him in Velkynvelve, now rent in several places and stained and smudged from their travels. Seemingly satisfied with his work on his fur, Derendil responded to Sarith's comment.

"He says the dream wasn't about drow," Kuhl translated. "It was about humans."

"We orcs have similar tales of passion and woe," Ront said. The orc lay with his hands behind his head on his own cot, staring at the ceiling.

"But your dream-story, Derendil, is unfit to be told around a war-hearth. It should have more violence and more deaths. And she should paint herself in the war paint of her clan at the end rather than taking a dagger to herself."

"By my count around six died in his dream," Kuhl said.

"It needs more death," the orc said. "Much more."

From his corner Derendil shrugged. "We are such stuff as dreams are made of."

Kuhl didn't bother to translate, instead saying, "I enjoyed it, Derendil. We had to pass the time we were trapped in here in some way."

It had been better than dwelling on his own dreams. He envied the quaggoth. His own sleep had been filled with the same nightmares as always since coming to the Underdark. He pushed away the visions of the twisting tunnels and the sound gibbering pursuers before they could fully enter his thoughts.

"Of course you'd like it." Sarith gave a malice laced laugh. "A soft surfacer like you would fantasize about a female falling so in love she'd take her own life in grief over you. While in reality one laying next to you rest cycle after rest cycle only considers you a convenient pillow."

Laughter followed his statement. Ront snorted first. Derendil made a token effort to briefly hide his smile with a clawed hand before giving up and joining in. From his perch on his own cot, Stool let out a cloud of empathy spores. The spores conveyed confused amusement. The myconid sprout had no idea why everyone laughed but enjoyed the laughter all the same.

Kuhl felt his face flush in embarrassment and he wanted to protest, but what was there to protest?

"We shouldn't laugh," Derendil said, laughing all the harder. "Our half-elf swain is wise to move slowly. Things won are done; joy's soul lies in the doing. We understand you want to appreciate Aleina's infinite variety before making your move. But don't wait too long. Once I break this curse and take my true form you might have competition."

"What did our cursed Elf Prince say?" Sarith asked.

Kuhl shook his head. "Nothing important."

Sarith smiled. Not his usual sardonic smile, but one of actual mirth. He seemed to genuinely enjoy the half-elf's discomfort.

"I take back what I said earlier, Derendil. I find my headache has improved after all."

Their laughter fell away as the sound of marching boots came from down the corridor to their cell. Both Kuhl and Sarith had been questioned, but their duergar guards didn't speak Elvish and didn't know how to communicate with Stool. They had, so far, been ignored. Like the others Kuhl sat up straighter, wondering if those approaching were coming for them. Had the duergar finally decided what to do with them? If so, what?

Part of the answer came as a bald and white bearded gray dwarf face peered in through the barred window in the middle of their cell door. Keys jangled, and the door swung inward, revealing a group of duergar. Their chainmail was augmented with steel plates at the shoulders and they wore matching steel gauntlets. Kuhl eyed the spikes protruding from the armor and worried the duergar were about to get more aggressive with their questioning.

"Ye are to come with us," the gray dwarf who had opened the door said in Undercommon.

"All of us?" Kuhl asked.

"All of ye."

They followed the duergar with the keys up the stone stairwell. The other gray dwarf guards formed a phalanx in escort around them. They towered over their guards and equaled them in number. At first glance it might seem foolish to escort prisoners under such conditions, even while armed with the prisoners disarmed. Kuhl had seen, however, the enlargement power of the duergar. In an instant the gray dwarves could be the ones towering over their prisoners.

Soon they were back in the large central hall. The heat and clamor from the forges above made Kuhl strangely miss their cooler and quieter cell in the dungeon. Among the milling duergar of the central hall waited four familiar faces.

"Stool!" Aleina said when she saw them. "You are well?"

The myconid sprout responded with a cloud of empathy spores, letting the females of their group know he was well. The spores also delivered a jumble of imagery that vaguely resembled parts of Derendil's dream. In Stool's rendition all the characters of the dream had been replaced with members of their party.

"Kuhl drank poison and I stabbed myself?" Sky asked, looking down to see if there was a wound at her chest. Not finding one she looked at Kuhl questioningly. "Did Stool get drunk on Darklake Stout? If so, why wasn't any brought to our cell?"

Kuhl only had time to shake his head before the duergar leading them interrupted.

"Follow us."

Their escort had doubled in size as those who had been guarding the others of their group joined their own guards.

They were taken up one of the stairwells of the great stone gallery to a dark office. An imposing female gray dwarf sat behind a desk. She wore plate armor bearing an insignia Kuhl had not seen on any other duergar and her white hair fell in a thick braid that hung over one shoulder. She dismissed their guards with a glance. A pair of Stone Guards remained, standing behind them at the door to her office.

"I am Captain Errde Blackskull, commander of the Stone Guard." She spoke Undercommon and her amber eyes passed over each of the companions with a calculating look, lingering longest on Eldeth. "Let me start by saying you are worth nothing here in Gracklstugh. Most of those in my command would sell you off in a heartbeat as the cheapest manual labor. However, I've learned to make much better use of adventurers like you."

"Use us how? Jhelnae asked.

"Go where we cannot," the captain said. "Where our very presence may cause an uprising."

"Go where you cannot?" Kuhl asked. "You can all turn invisible. Where could we go that you could not?"

The duergar female smiled.

"You surfacers know so little about us. It is no surprise. We inhabit the deep places willingly and have little contact with the surface world. Such has it been since ancient times when we were slaves to the mind flayers, forgotten by our kin and by the Moradinsamman we prayed to for deliverance."

Bitterness crept into her voice at the last statement and her attention focused wholly on Eldeth.

"Dwarven history is full of suffering," Eldeth said. "How many homelands have been lost? We have only recently regained Gauntlgrym."

The duergar captain scowled.

"I speak not of fleeing one's homeland, but of abject slavery. Illithid experiments and breeding changed us before we escaped. We paid dearly for our power of invisibility and enlargement."

Out of the corner of his eye Kuhl saw Aleina and Sky glance at the others. Ront's eyes were looking around the room as if searching for a weapon. The three didn't speak Undercommon and probably wondered what was being said. The expression on the duergar captain's face would not give them confidence.

"Slavery under the mind flayers must have been terrible." Kuhl hesitated, not wanting to anger the captain who would deliver judgement on them. "But how does it relate to you needing us to go where you cannot?"

"Patience half-elf. I was getting to that. When we escaped enslavement to the illithids we were changed. Generations had been born under the dominion of the mind flayers, but the stories had been passed down. We remembered the gods who had abandoned us to our captivity and swore revenge. We would no longer pray to the Moradinsammon, nor suffer others to do so. Yet our surface kinsfolk would not heed our warning, nor did they have any welcome for us. Thus, we returned to the deep places and forged our own path. But legend says we did not all escape the illithids at once. Some had been left behind."

"The derro," Sarith said, speaking for the first time since they met the duergar captain.

Errde nodded.

"The derro. They believe they were created by their god, Diirinka, but we know better. They are the descendants of those left behind when we escaped the mind flayers. The final experiments of our former masters broke their minds. The derro are insane."

This did not fit, Kuhl thought, with the derro Buppido, who had traveled with them. He had been gregarious. Friendly. It had been strange, however, how quickly he had disappeared when they reached Gracklstugh. He hadn't even taken time to give a farewell.

"They live among us, but can't abide us in their neighborhoods," Captain Blackskull said. "They have wards set in these areas against invisible intruders. Something is stirring among the derro. I feel it in my bones. A plot or uprising. It relates to the stone giant growing two heads and with Demogorgon in Sloobludop. But we can't go into the derro neighborhoods to learn what is happening. You will go in our stead."

"They'll attack you for being in their neighborhood, but not us?" Eldeth asked.

"Our presence will drive them into a frenzy," Errde said. "Yours may not."

"May not?" Jhelnae asked.

The captain shrugged.

"A risk I am willing to take."

"Of course you're willing to take it," Jhelnae said. "You're not going to be the one at risk."

The gray dwarf female gave a cold smile.

"I see we understand each other perfectly. As I see it you have no choice. Xalith, a drow emissary, says you are escaped slaves of House Mizzrym and they will pay to have you returned. We have no love of drow, but gold is gold. However, if you prove useful to me, I can be generous. I can't keep you from House Mizzrym forever, they have powerful trade connections here, but I can delay, mire this Xalith in bureaucracy while assisting you to leave Gracklstugh. You won't be thrown out empty handed either. I'll see you outfitted and supplied with a guide."

"You're very quiet, Sarith," Kuhl said. Out of all of them the drow would have the most experience negotiating with duergar.

"What should I say?" Sarith asked. "As the captain has said either we are returned to Ilvara or we do as she asks. The real question is: why haven't we already been shackled? Why waste time? We newcomers are supposed to uncover a plot among the derro that the Stone Guard cannot?"

The Stone Guard captain shook her head.

"The half-drow female had the truth of it. I, and my superiors, risk nothing in you trying. We know the chances of your success are slim. And your resourcefulness may yield success. Few slaves escape the drow and fewer still survive and elude them long enough to find their way to Gracklstugh."

Kuhl noticed Jhelnae and Eldeth exchange a look when the duergar mentioned her superiors. It seemed something they knew might explain why this deal was being offered to them.

"As slim as the crescent after a new moon, as the Eilistraeens say," Jhelnae said. "But some hope is better than none."

"We miserable have no other medicine, but only hope," Derendil said in Elvish.

The duergar likely didn't understand the quaggoth and Kuhl did not translate.

"Then only one question remains," Sarith said. "If we do this for you and do somehow, beyond expectation, foil a derro uprising, why help us then? Why not sell us to House Mizzrym anyway? As you said: gold is gold."

Errde studied each of them again, ending with Sarith before answering.

"As I said, few know our history and our ways. Laduguer, the rift that splits our city bears his name, was a mighty duergar warrior who entered into a pact with Asmodeus. With his help, Laduguer won a spark of divinity from the god Abbathor. He used this spark to help him win the freedom of the duergar from the illithid. Few are those who dealt with the Lord of Lies and not come to tragedy. Laduguer's success came from the deal he struck with the Lord of the Nine. For this reason, a deal among the duergar is sacred. If you succeed in what we ask of you then you will receive what is promised. Gold is gold, but a deal is also a deal."

Sarith considered, then glanced to Eldeth for confirmation. After a hesitation, the dwarf nodded, obviously convinced.

"Then as you said, what choice do we have?" the dark elf said. "We'll try this fool's errand."

"At least pretend you believe you have a chance at success," the duergar captain said. "Or I might heed your advice and not waste any more time on you."

"We'll do it," Kuhl said. "We have everything to gain and all to lose."

Errde surprised Kuhl with a genuine smile.

"As with Laduguer, your desperation may breed creativity." The gray dwarf captain sat back in her seat and looked to the guards at the door to her office. "Bring them a bench to sit on."

Aleina and Sky gave questioning looks as the pair of duergar left the room, but now was not the time to try and explain.

"I've told some duergar history not because I care for you to know it." Errde said. "But because if you are agents of the Stone Guard, agents of mine, you need to be informed. Only by knowing something of who holds what power in Gracklstugh do you have any chance of success. Deepking Horgar Steelshadow succeeded his father Tarngardt over a hundred years ago. When he did he, wrested control from those that ruled from behind the throne through whispers and charms. Namely, the derro Council of Savants."

"My guess is even after a hundred years this council still bears a grudge over that and remembers what it was like to wield that power?" Sarith said, hand massaging his forehead.

The guards returned at that moment, carrying a long bench. Derendil and Stool opted for a place on the floor instead. The bench had been built for dwarves and it felt too low to Kuhl. Aleina sat next and gave him a nervous look as he glanced over. It must be difficult, he realized, to not understand what was being said. He gave her a nod and a pat of reassurance, then focused again on the duergar captain.

"Right on both counts," the captain said, answering Sarith's questions. "I suspect the Council of Savants is the culprit behind the rampaging giant. Perhaps some sort of curse? It is just the sort of magic they'd use. Clan Cairngorm is bound by oath to the king's Steelshadow clan. A strike against them is a direct strike against the power of the Deepking."

Sarith nodded. "They have the motive and, from what you say, the magic to do it. Why have you not already raided their holdings and found out if they are the guilty party?"

"Their members are secret as are their holdings. They are probably in one of the derro neighborhoods but, as I already said, sending the Stone Guard in there would trigger the uprising we're trying to avoid."

"So, we go instead," Kuhl said.

"So, you go instead," Errde repeated.

"And do what?" Jhelnae asked. "Moon and sword, are we to ask every derro we meet it they are members of the Council of Savants? Then, if they say yes, ask them to stop cursing giants? I don't see how we dig for information without inciting the same frenzy you hope to avoid by not sending in your Stone Guard."

"The difference is the frenzy won't turn into an uprising that could spread to all of Gracklstugh," the duergar captain said. "A mob of derro would rip you to pieces, yes, but it would end only with your deaths."

"Our deaths are still a few too many by my reckoning," the half-drow said.

They did have a contact among the derro that might be useful, Kuhl realized, Buppido. But could they find the derro and would he help them? He'd escaped Velkynvelve with them and survived the Underdark with them. Those were bonds of companionship they could invoke. But the derro had also disappeared soon after they'd made it to Gracklstugh without saying goodbye. And who knew what loyalty he owed this Council of Savants. He also might have no information to share. Still, it was a place to start.

"I won't be sending you in blind," Errde said. "A derro has caught our interest. We think he works as a courier for the Council of Savants and for other organizations as well. He is fairly memorable. He wears a wide brimmed hat with displacer beast tentacles sewn to the top."

"If he is so easy to see why haven't the Stone Guard captured and questioned yet?" Eldeth asked.

A look of embarrassment crossed the gray dwarf captain stoic countenance.

"We've tried. Several times."

"And?" Eldeth asked.

"Failed. Every attempt." Errde sighed. "As I told you he wears a floppy hat with tentacles of a displacer beast, which he thinks will attack his enemies. His clothes were probably fine when they were first tailored, but now are little more than dirty rags and he is constantly muttering to himself as he wanders about the Blade Bazaar."

"So, he is insane," Eldeth said.

Errde nodded.

"And apparently an idiot," Jhelnae said.

Errde nodded again.

"And you haven't been able to catch him?" Jhelnae asked.

"Droki seems to have an uncanny sense of knowing where and when an invisible patrol lays in wait for him." A frustrated tone had entered Errde's voice and she no longer seemed to be speaking to them but venting her frustration. "He is quick and slippery. And just when we seem to have him cornered, he uses his stash of pygmywort and bigwig to escape to the Westcleft District."

"Pygmywort?" Kuhl asked.

"A type of mushroom," Sarith said. "Rare. Those who eat it shrink for a time. The other mushroom she mentioned allows those who eat it to grow. Used in combination this Droki could shrink to escape when cornered and grow again to run away."

"They are rare," Errde said. "I've never seen a patch. Have no idea what they look like. I've only heard of them. But Droki must know where to find some if what my guards have told me of how he escaped them are true.

"I have heard stories of drow patrols who have stumbled upon patches of these mushrooms," Sarith said. "No one I talked to ever was a part of the group that found them. They had only heard about them. All the stories say the patches were found where the faerzress radiation is strong and the magic properties don't last long after the mushrooms are harvested. If this derro has found some they must be nearby and exposure to the faerzress is probably what addled his brain."

"What you say is probably true," the duergar captain said.

"So that's it?" Eldeth asked. "We catch this Droki and bring him back to you and we'll have done what you require? You'll then help us leave Gracklstugh and give us a guide?"

"No." The gray dwarf shook her head. "It's too late for that. It will take too long to question a mad derro and we're likely to get little useful information. Before we knew he was a courier and we wanted to stop his deliveries and learn what we could. But the incident with the rampaging giant shows the Council of Savants are beyond plotting now. Things will move quickly, and we need to stop them. You're to follow Droki and have him lead you to the conspirators. Then report back to me."

"Follow one little derro and report." Jhelnae shrugged. "It doesn't sound so difficult."

"I wish," Kuhl said, switching to Common. "You hadn't just said that."

Jhelnae only smiled in response.

The gray dwarf captain reached into her desk and pulled out something, then stood and walked around to approach the companions. She studied them for a moment, looking longest at Sarith and Eldeth. Seeming to decide, she moved to stand in front of Eldeth.

"This token will allow your group to go as far south as Laduguer's Furrow. No further. Show it to any Stone Guards who stop you and they will let you pass. We know Droki lives in the West Cleft area. I would start there. It lies near the western gate at the bottom of the rift."

The duergar looked to one of her guards.

"Take them down and have their weapons returned to them. I have a feeling they'll require them."

With that ominous prediction she walked back towards her desk. Apparently, Kuhl thought, they were dismissed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning...this may be really bad. In the module the derro are hostile to outsiders. You can't use invisibility because they have set up wards against the duergar. But you can sneak a group in with a group stealth check of 10. The rationale is they are so crazy they don't notice a group sneaking by. Imagining a party sneaking around the derro warren on their tip toes just didn't work for me. So I went with something different, for Jhelnae to use some of her charm abilities (specifically Calm Emotion and Suggestion). But I wanted to add some flair to it...and my flair might be really stupid (its supposed to be stupid, but in a fun way, but it might just be plain stupid). Let me know if it is.**

Jhelnae glanced around the abandoned guardhouse taking a break from staring out the window. Her companions sat around the circular room, their numbers making the space feel cramped. When the guardhouse had been in use it probably only held a few duergar soldiers at a time. Judging by the ruined state the place hadn't been used for a long time. A section of the wall was missing, but no pile of rubble lay on the ground at the fallen section. The stones had likely been hauled away and repurposed by the derro of nearby West Cleft.

The guardhouse had been more watchtower than fortress, set to observe the neighboring derro ghetto. She and her companions used it for the same purpose now. Jhelnae looked back out the window towards the ghetto. It lay at the bottom of Laduguer's Furrow, a great rift created by a long-ago earthquake which had cut Gracklstugh into two halves. To the duergar, the rift bottom was an unwanted area. They'd built gates, Eastgate and Westgate, to secure the openings to their city created by the rift and built twelve bridges to span it. But no gray dwarves lived down here, especially outside of the gates. Jhelnae could understand why. Her legs still held stiffness from their earlier descent down the steep stairway to the furrow bottom. The climb up would be worse. What duergar would want to do that regularly?

To the derro, however, the furrow bottom was the perfect place to settle. Who could object to their presence in an area no one wanted? Especially just outside the gates? As their numbers had grown hovels had been built and tunnels had been added into the rift walls with no thought or plan. Now it had grown to a haphazard warren that housed who knew how many derro.

Derro milled about on cluttered streets and wandered in and out of the ghetto, just as they had for the hours they'd watched them. Most muttered to themselves and, when they seemed to notice each other, shrieking conversations erupted. Jhelnae had been sure several of them were about to come to blows, yet somehow it never escalated to that. The overall effect of the constant chatter was unnerving. How could Buppido live in such a place? The derro who had traveled with them had been so different, silent for the most part and polite when he did speak. The only thing unnerving about him had been his gaze. Meeting those white eyes had always sent a shiver through Jhelnae

She swept her gaze around the area looking for any sign of a derro wearing a hat with tentacles sewn to it. Not seeing anything like the hat she worried, again, they wouldn't even find this Droki let alone follow him. What if he had realized his distinctive hat made it easy for the Stone Guard to identify him? He'd likely stopped wearing it.

Jhelnae's mind started to drift, thinking instead on possible ways to escape Gracklstugh rather than concentrating on the derro ghetto. She'd made little progress on this new line of thought when Sky, next to her, spoke.

"I think that is him. The one who just emerged from the lower tunnel to the far southwest."

Jhelnae peered out her side of the window. After a moment, she saw the one Sky indicated. The duergar captain had been right. It was impossible to miss that hat, even at a distance. It was a brown wide brimmed hat with black tentacles sewn to the hat's crown. The sewing had been crudely performed and the tentacles were uneven in length. One hung just below the derro's hips and the other down below his knees. The courier's wore a long tattered mariner's jacket held together by patches and a large beat up leather satchel hung from his shoulder. In contrast to the rest of his dress, the boots he wore looked well worn, but in a comfortable way, and were finely crafted. Like most of the other derro they had watched this one seemed to be muttering to himself, but his meandering seemed to have more purpose than the others and he wandered in one general direction.

"It has to be him," Sarith said from another window. "Who else would have a displacer beast's tentacles sewn to a hat? I say we just try and catch him. The plan you've all come up with is pure madness."

"We've come up with?" Ront asked. "I never wanted to do it. Especially a plan made by a cursed or crazy quaggoth."

Derendil said something in Elvish in reply.

"He says 'the play's the thing'." Kuhl translated.

Ront shook his head and snorted.

"You heard the captain. The Stone Guard tried several times to catch him and failed every time." Sky's tail stood upright and swayed slowly as she studied the derro through the window. "I probably could catch him. He might be fast and slippery to a duergar, but to a tabaxi? The problem is the other derro. I don't think they'd just let me pounce on one of their own."

Sarith rubbed at his temples. "It will never work."

"We'll never know unless we try," Aleina said, looking out the third window with Kuhl. "And if we don't hurry, we won't get the chance. Droki is wandering further into the derro ghetto not out of it."

The aasimar was right. The meandering path of derro courier took him away from the companions and not towards them.

"Then let's go," Jhelnae said. "Before I lose my nerve."

Stool let out a cloud of empathy spores conveying fright and anticipation.

"Don't worry Stool, you don't even have a speaking part," Aleina said. "Most of the plan hinges on Jhelnae."

"Thanks for reminding me." Jhelnae sighed as she stood up.

The aasimar responded with a wink. "You're going to do amazing. I have every confidence."

"Maybe you'll balance my lack of confidence," Sarith said.

Jhelnae ignored them as she walked to the rear of the guardhouse and out the gap in the wall. She took a calming breath as she circled around to the front of the building and towards the neighboring ghetto. Gravel crunched underfoot and the fetid smell of the derro settlement, still laced with the acrid metallic tang of Gracklstugh behind and above her, increased as she approached. Within paces derro had spotted their group, ceased their muttering, and stared at them with a burning hatred.

It took only moments for a crowd to gather, one that included their quarry. Jhelnae had thought the constant chatter and muttering of derro was unnerving, but the gnashing of teeth they now did while glaring with pupiless eyes was far worse. Soon the gnashing had fallen into rhythm.

Click. Click. Click.

Jhelnae understood why the duergar didn't want to come here. A single derro wouldn't be much of a threat, but this mob using the hooked spears they brandished would likely overwhelm them quickly. And the attack would come soon. She could feel the crowd working itself into a frenzy.

Click. Click. Click.

By all that dances, Eilistraee guide me. Even as she prayed to the daughter Jhelnae opened herself to the power granted to her by the mother.

"Do not be alarmed friends," Jhelnae said in Undercommon. She touched the moonstone capped rod sheathed at her waist and allowed the power of the Demonweb to flow through her and lace her voice with its cold touch. She felt the calming effect of her words even as they fell on her ears.

"We come here with one purpose only," the half-drow said. "To entertain."

Click. Click. Click.

The crowd still stared and still gnashed their teeth, but spear tips lowered slightly. Jhelnae's confidence grew as she felt the subtle shift in the mood of the crowd. The product of her magic? Curiosity? Both? Jhelnae didn't care, as long as she calmed them. Derendil's mad plan for a mad crowd of derro. It just might work.

"Imagine, if you will, a forest of the surface world." Jhelnae continued weaving magic into her words. She pointed at a random derro.

"You there. Have you been to the surface? Jhelnae waited for the derro to shake his head before pointing at another. "You?"

Another negative response. The gnashing was slowing now. Losing its volume.

Click…click...click.

She took a moment to glance around the crowd as if searching.

"Surely you, with such a distinctive hat, have been to the surface?" Jhelnae pointed to the derro courier."

"Droki has not," the derro said.

He couldn't gnash and speak at the same time. At his words the group cohesion seemed to dissipate and the clicking of teeth of the crowd became a disharmonious chatter, then stopped entirely. The spears lowered further. She had them! But she couldn't let her guard down. She continued using her spell-voice.

"Then let me set the stage," Jhelnae said. "A surface forest has trees. Similar to the zurkhwood groves in the Underdark, but with branches reaching upward. Like so."

She pointed and Kuhl moved forward and stretched his arms to the cavern ceiling.

"And so, and so, and so."

She pointed thrice more and Eldeth, Sarith and Ront moved forward and mimicked Kuhl's stance. The latter two did so slowly and with obvious reluctance. They eyed the derro warily.

The four of them looked ridiculous. But according to Derendil that was precisely the point.

"He says none of us are trained performers," Kuhl had translated for the quaggoth. "So he scripted something where the worse we do the more the audience will appreciate it."

The derro seemed more confused than appreciative as they stared at the four 'trees'. They'd be gnashing their teeth again if she didn't give them something more to catch their attention.

"And in the midst of the trees," Jhelnae said. "One rock."

Stool walked forward and plopped himself down in the middle of the 'trees'.

One derro gave a maddened giggle as Stool settled into place. More laughter followed, then died quickly.

"In this forest, at night, was a poor lost waif," Jhelnae said, her tone and magic trying to resurrect the laughter.

Sky did not speak Undercommon but knew at a signal it was her turn to make an entrance on their makeshift stage. She wove her way through the others, pantomiming being lost in an over dramatic fashion. She pretended to trip over a tree root near Kuhl and proceeded to have a mock temper tantrum where she repeatedly kicked the 'tree' in frustration. Sky then clutched her foot in pretend pain and hopped about on one leg until she 'accidentally' fell backwards over Stool.

Jhelnae found herself having to suppress her own smile at Sky's antics. Laughter started again in the derro crowd and this time it did not die out quickly, encouraged by the spell the half-drow wove.

"Lost, alone, and afraid our heroine took her rest on a rock she found in the middle of the woods," Jhelnae said.

Sky made a show of dusting off the 'rock', then sat on top of Stool. As rehearsed the little myconid sprout protested with some thrashing about and let loose a cloud of spores as Sky was dumped off sprout's head.

The derro howled with laughter as the tabaxi slowly clambered to a kneeling position, glaring at Stool the entire time.

"Our heroine took her rest besides a rock she found in the middle of the woods," Jhelnae amended.

Sky sat cross legged next to Stool, jabbing an elbow into the myconid in supposed revenge for knocking her off. As scripted, the sprout responded with a kick in return. A flurry of blows followed while both also looked forward, as if trying to stay in character of lost waif and rock.

The derro continued their maddening laughter. Several in the audience copied the antics of the 'stage' and soon elbows and kicks were flying, with far more force than the performers were using, throughout the crowd. Their attention didn't wane, however, and they looked to see what came next.

"Fortune favored our heroine as the moon rose to light her way back home."

Jhelnae didn't turn to look, but she saw the soft glow of pale light on the faces of the watching derro. Their laughter and elbowing stopped as they turned their gazes upward, following the Aleina's ascent above them in the cavern. For a time, they seemed content to just look at her and Jhelnae let the moment draw out before speaking again.

"Our heroine made her way through the forest."

Sky stood and again started walking back and forth among the trees. This continued for a short time before a roar from Derendil made her stop in scripted fear. The quaggoth made his way to the 'stage' on all fours with prowling steps. A glance at the audience showed they watched in rapt attention. Jhelnae let the tension build for a moment.

"The misfortune! A beast caught her scent, forcing our heroine to flee for her life."

Whatever tension the audience felt was broken quickly. In a series of clumsy rushes, it became clear Derendil would not catch Sky. Sky dodged this way and that. Derendil, overcommitting, frequently knocked himself off balance in his efforts to catch her.

Laughter erupted from the watching derro with every fall of the quaggoth. Sky dove and crawled between Derendil's legs and when he tried to follow her, he tumbled in a somersault onto his back.

He laid there for a moment, letting the derro laughter build at his expense before he crawled back up to all fours. Derendil plucked out a few pieces of gravel that had embedded in his shirt from his falls while he stared at Sky balefully. She watched him warily from across the 'stage'.

Laughter from the audience died out. They sensed end of the chase was near. With a roar the quaggoth charged forward. Sky stood her ground, then used the quaggoth's lowered head to vault over his back. Derendil's momentum carried him forward, sending him face first into the 'tree' that had been behind the tabaxi. The quaggoth collided against Kuhl's leather armor with an audible thud that made Jhelnae wince, despite knowing it would happen. Hopefully Kuhl's ribs could stand up to Derendil's commitment to his performance.

Howls of laughter again erupted as tree-Kuhl was sent sprawling and Derendil took a few steps backward, shook his head, then fell 'unconscious'.

"And so, our heroine, having escaped the beast, made her way home by the moon's light," Jhelnae said.

Sky took a skipping lap around the 'stage', pausing to help the fallen 'tree' up, to more giggles from the derro. She then gave them a deep bow.

Jhelnae could feel the power enhancing her voice starting to wane. She could not afford to let it evaporate before she had her final say. This last part was the key to it all.

"If these antics have amused," Jhelnae said, "then give us your hands and let us part as friends. Please go back to your daily rituals and ignore the presence of we strange individuals."

In the last part she wove all the power of suggestion she could muster into her words. It was directed at the crowd, but also focused on one derro courier with a floppy hat.

Ignore us Droki, Jhelnae thought. Go wherever your deliveries take you.

Scattered clapping emerged from the crowd, then grew as more joined in. It fell away abruptly. The derro looked around confused, gazes passing over the companions as if they weren't there. Their muttering started again and a few started shrieking and yelling, seemingly surprised to find other derro pressed so close around them.

"Well done," Aleina said. She descended from above and her glowing wings dissipated as her boots touched the ground.

Jhelnae nodded in acknowledgment, but watched the milling crowd of derro nervously. Had she really done it? And if the derro had been calmed and the suggestion to ignore them had worked, how long would it last?

She pushed these thoughts aside and focused on their reason for coming to the derro ghetto. Droki seemed agitated, more agitated than the other nearby derro. He muttered to himself in Undercommon while pacing in an agitated circle. Now up close, Jhelnae saw his clothes were not only in tatters, but filthy as well.

"Droki is late," the derro said to himself. "They will be so angry! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Delays and procrastination. No time, no rhyme. No! Time!"

Jhelnae was tempted to ask Droki who 'they' were but worried this would break the suggestion she had planted for the courier to ignore them. She'd just decided against it when the little derro knocked his boots together and sped off deeper into the ghetto.

She watched him running away in stunned amazement. Sky jostled past as she sprinted in pursuit.

"Don't just stand there," the tabaxi called over her shoulder. "He is getting away."

Jhelnae ran to follow, glanced over as Aleina came up alongside her.

"Shouldn't you fly after them?" the half-drow asked, breath already becoming labored. Even down here, in the furrow, the acrid smoke of the fires of Gracklstugh made it more difficult to breath.

"I don't fly any faster than I run," the aasimar panted back. She yelled back to the others, "Kuhl, everyone, come on!"

They ran, gravel crunching under their boots, sprinting past hovels and entrances to tunnels. Soon they were in an area where the derro they came across had not been part of the spell Jhelnae had casted to allow them to be ignored. These derro glared with the same burning hatred she'd seen initially from the first derro they'd encountered, but also in surprise. Unlike the other derro they didn't have the chance to watch the companions approach from outside their ghetto. Jhelnae and Aleina raced past and away before the derro could come to a decision of what to do about the intruders. Jhelnae doubted they'd be any quicker in deciding when they saw an eight-foot-tall quaggoth stuffed in a white shirt running in their wake.

The half-drow looked ahead, surprised to see Droki outdistancing even Sky. If the tabaxi couldn't catch up with him Jhenae knew, from experience, she'd have no chance. From the blur of the courier's little legs and the way he'd knocked his boots together she assumed some magic was at work.

The space between the hovels was narrow and cluttered with debris. Jhelnae jumped over broken crates and little piles of random rubble as she raced along. Once Aleina nearly slipped from a patch of oil spreading from a nearby leaking barrel. Jhelnae was able to catch her by the shoulder and right the aasimar before she took them both down to tumble on the trash strewn ground. Several times she lost sight of the derro they chased as his path twisted and turned between buildings. Even keeping sight of Sky became difficult. Jhelnae slowed at a corner, unsure of which way to go, but Aleina pointed at the tabaxi's tail disappearing around yet another corner. They put on a burst of speed, determined to catch up.

They ran down a path between a cluster of hovels. It narrowed and Aleina dropped back to run in single file. Ahead Sky stood in front of a heap of scraps of cloth and moldy boxes. A gray sheet of canvas was hung between the buildings, but a glance upward showed the cavern wall was behind it and the path ended.

"I saw him go in here," Sky said as they approached.

The tabaxi breathed as heavily as Jhelnae had ever seen her. She pulled back the canvas revealing a narrow fissure in the cavern wall. Behind them Jhelnae heard the others arrive, one by one.

Derendil said something in Elvish.

"He says," Aleina translated between gasps. "Please don't say we have to go in there."

Jhelnae could understand the quaggoth's reluctance. The fissure would be a tight fit for the Derendil to get through. And if it narrowed further, he'd have no choice to back out.

"Let me see what it is like," Sky said. Before anyone could object, she slipped past the canvas and into the fissure.

Aleina moved forward and pulled the canvas back once more. Ahead Jhelnae caught glimpses of Sky as she sidestepped through the fissure. Within moments she came back.

"It widens after about ten feet," Sky said as her head poked back out of the fissure. "It will be a tight fit, but you can make it Derendil."

Again, without waiting for a reply she ducked back into the fissure, obviously expecting them to follow. Jhelnae sighed and entered the crack in the wall. Like Sky she sidestepped her way forward. The crack was wide enough she probably could have walked forward if she didn't mind occasionally bumping and scraping her shoulders against the rock. As the tabaxi had said the fissure widened after a short distance where she could walk normally. The tunnel descended downward at a gentle slope.

Derendil again said something behind her in Elvish.

"He says we owe him new buttons for his shirt," Aleina translated behind her.

Jhelnae smiled to herself and wondered if the quaggoth had left some fur behind as well as buttons as he'd squeezed through the narrow gap. Derendil probably still had to sidestep even in this wider area of the crack.

She continued following Sky downward. Soon the fissure ended, leading into a long cavern. The glow of faerzress cast an eerie soft light across the cavern, swirling into spiral patterns and casting dancing shadows from the stalactites hanging from the ceiling and protruding upward from the cavern floor. The air smelled and tasted slightly metallic and the sound was strangely muted. Water dripping from the stalactites above made no echo as they fell into the small pools on the floor below.

Sky stood, gazing around their surroundings in wonder. Then she seemed to suddenly remember why they were down here.

"No sign of him," the tabaxi said as others emerged from the fissure. "But there is only one way to go."

She pointed down the long cavern. As with the dripping water her words were strangely muted and didn't echo off the cavern walls. It was as if they stood on the surface.

"Let me go first." Kuhl unslung his shield and unsheathed his sword as he moved ahead.

"Yes, that makes sense." Sarith shook his head. "Let a surfacer lead us in the Underdark."

But the drow followed without further protest, readying his hand crossbow. Jhelnae walked after, pulling her moonstone capped rod free of her belt. The dancing shadows cast by the faerzress made her gaze dart around the cavern as she moved forward.

They came to the end of the cavern and a choice of three tunnels.

"The one ahead is the widest," Kuhl said.

He received nods or shrugs in return and proceeded forward.

The tunnel sloped down to the edge of a large pool that filled the cavern ahead. The opposite shore could be seen, just at the limit of the mix between Jhenae's darkvision and the dancing light of the faerzress. She peered into the water but could see nothing beneath the surface of the black water.

"Dwarves don't like to swim," Eldeth said. "And that water is less than inviting. I don't like the look of it."

Nobody disagreed. They backtracked and, after a brief consultation, chose the next widest tunnel to the south.

The stench of rotting meat hit them at the tunnel mouth, growing stronger with each step. Jhelnae was about to suggest they go back and try the northern tunnel when they entered a cavern. The floor was carpeted with humanoid remains in varying stages of decomposition, arranged in a spiral pattern around the cave's center. An off-key humming drew Jhelnae's gaze to a hunched figure working busily at something on the floor.

The figure seemed to sense them, stood, and turned. Jhelnae stared in horror. She recognized him.

"Oh, there you are!" The derro wiped his hands on his vest and gave them a smile full of malice, so unlike the ones he'd shared when they journeyed together in the Underdark. He continued speaking.

"I didn't expect you to find me here, with my shrine nearly finished! And power! My faithful are finally honoring me! Are you…? Yes. Yes, I sense you are ready to receive my truth into your hearts."

The derro was Buppido.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know what you are thinking...you are thinking, "Doesn't this idiot realize whenever he posts his drivel the collective quality content of the internet drops several points?" I apologize for being a bane to the greater good. Ah well.**

Kuhl stood stunned, mind trying to come to terms with what lay before him. The eerie soft light of the _faerzress _danced over the spiral pattern of humanoid corpses on the cavern floor. He stared at the derro standing at the center, apparently the deranged artist behind the morbid spectacle. The face, figure, white hair, beard, and red vestments were all familiar. But those white, pupilless, eyes belonged to a stranger and held only madness.

"Oh, there you are!" the derro said. He wiped his hands on his vest and gave Kuhl's group a smile full of malice. "I didn't expect you to find me here, with my shrine nearly finished! And power! My faithful are finally honoring me! Are you…? Yes. Yes, I sense you are ready to receive my truth into your hearts."

"Buppido..?" Kuhl asked so many questions with that one word. Was this truly the derro they had traveled with? What was he doing here? Why would he do something like this?

The derro made no answer, instead moving his hands in a pattern. After a few passes Kuhl recognized Buppido's gestures followed the same whorling flow of the dancing light of the _faerzress_. The bodies on the floor diagramed the same circular arrangement on the cavern floor. Long exposure to the eerie lights of the place must have driven Buppido to the heights of madness, even by derro standards.

"Buppido!" There was no question in Jhelnae's tone, only accusation. "It was you, wasn't it? You sick bastard! You're the one who killed Jimjar!"

A chill ran through Kuhl as a corpse on the ground shifted. Or was it a trick of the light? A moment later there was no doubt as body parts shambled together and coalesced into an undead nightmare. A hand crossbow snapped. Sarith cursed as the crossbow bolt struck the forming monstrosity instead of his intended target, Buppido. Socketless eyes stared at the companions from the thing's two heads, one goblin and another deep gnome.

"Jimjar?" Buppido said. "Oh yes, the deep gnome by the lake. A pity I had no means to bring him here to my shrine. An even greater pity none of you went off alone again after I sacrificed him."

"Did you kill Topsy and Turvy as well?" Kuhl asked, he lifted his sword, suspecting the answer.

To Kuhl's surprise the derro shook his head. More undead creatures formed, all with a jumble of body parts and all with two heads. Kuhl realized the corpses had been sliced into pieces before being laid in their peculiar pattern on the cavern floor.

"You never should have admitted to it," Jhelnae said. "I promised Jimjar I would _kill _whoever murdered him."

"You cannot kill a _god_!" Buppido continued bringing more of the ghastly remnants to unlife with his gestures. "I am the murdering avatar of Diinkarazan and you are barely worthy sacrifices."

The derro stopped the circling pattern of his hands and pointed towards the companions.

"Kill them! Let them be added to our holy purpose."

The undead mob shambled forward.

"Something wicked this way comes," Derendil said.

"I can't understand Buppido," Aleina said. She'd drawn her moonstone orb and held it up. "But Derendil is right. What do we do?"

Jhelnae's answer came in the form of a beam of crackling energy. It streaked from her rod and into the closest undead creature. It was sent stumbling back, flesh and bone torn free from its midsection. But it righted itself after crashing into its companions. As if the half-drow's attack was a signal, the mob of misformed corpses surged forward, no longer slow or shambling.

Kuhl moved forward to meet them. A bolt of flame flared from Aleina's orb and ignited the tattered remnants of clothing of the creature in the lead. It continued forward, becoming an unliving torch by the time it reached the half-elf. He stuck the point of his sword into its chest as it came into range. A mistake. There were no vital organs to puncture. The creature ignored the wound and moved forward up towards the hilt. Kuhl ducked a clawed hand grasping at his throat and slammed his shield forward to knock the flaming thing away. Heat washed over the half-elf's face. For a long moment he and his opponent danced a macabre dance as the paladin tried to create some distance to pull his sword free. But the undead thing pressed ever forward. With a mental prayer to Sehanine he sent a surge of radiant energy into the weapon and the creature burst apart, necrotic energy disrupted. The body parts fell into a heap at his feet.

A wave of dizziness passed over Kuhl. Channeling the divine power had taken a toll. One that would exhaust him if he paid it too frequently.

Another creature lunged towards him. Kuhl had learned his lesson and tried to force it away with his shield rather than stab it. He struggled to find his footing. Body parts on the ground threatened to trip or slip him. One of the heads, this one a derro head rotted down to scraps of flesh and skull, gnashed its teeth over the rim of his shield at him. With a surge of strength, he pushed it back and cut at one of its legs as it moved away. The iron of Gracklstugh showed its quality as the blade bit deep, severing the creature's leg at its thigh. It toppled sideways. Kuhl wondered if it would stay down. All the animated corpses were comprised of a mix of body parts.

Kuhl caught a glimpse of Eldeth swinging her war hammer. The weapon crunched into the skeletal remains of a creature and sent it reeling to the ground. Ront circled in a flanking action while swings of his scimitar kept his undead opponent at bay. Crackling beams of energy and bolts of fire flashed against the dancing glow cast by the _faerzress_. Derendil roared and a powerful blow from one of his clawed hands sent a skull flying. It cracked loudly as it careened off one of the walls of the cavern. The creature didn't fall and leapt on the quaggoth, clawing and biting with its remaining head.

Buppido's babbling provided a mad backdrop to the chaotic action.

"The kuo-toa sacrificed to the wrong god! With my shrine complete I will summon the demon lord, sacrifice him to me, and take his corpse in service. All derro will finally see my path…"

A crossbow snapped and a bolt punched into the derro's forehead. Whether it had been loosed by Sarith or Sky, Kuhl didn't know. Buppido teetered, seeming to stare in disbelief, then toppled.

Still the undead came on, giving no respite. But they were slower now, back to the shambling mindless mob they'd been when first animated. Through grisly butchery they fell, one by one, by spell, blade, hammer, and claw. Soon all were down and the cavern silent again but for the panting of the companions as they breathed the stink of rot and death.

It felt like a dream, like one of the nightmares of Kuhl's sleep since he came to the Underdark. Looks of horror passed between them as they stood under the dizzying light of the swirling _faerzress_.

Jhelnae broke the silence first. She picked her way past the strewn body parts on the cavern floor and approached the fallen derro. Buppido seemed small and childlike, the bolt that had killed him sprouted like a flower from his head.

"He was bringing waterorb for all of us." The half-drow's whisper held pregnant anger that seemed ready to burst forth in a shriek. "He didn't deserve to be killed like that. He shouldn't have been killed like that."

Pent up emotions since Jimjar's death seemed to well up in Jhelnae and tears stained her cheeks. Kuhl felt helpless, but Aleina seemed to know what to do. She went to the half-drow, turned her, and pulled her into a hug. Jhelnae fell into the embrace and the dam burst forth and the tears now came in a flood accompanied by wracking sobs.

"He didn't deserve to die like that," the half-drow said again. "He didn't deserve to be left like that."

"No, he didn't," the aasimar murmured in reassurance.

They had been the ones who had found Jimjar's body, Kuhl remembered. There had never been a chance to go back and attend to the corpse of the deep gnome. They'd fled from the drow onto the Darklake immediately after. It seemed guilt over that had preyed on Jhelnae's mind ever since. It was unwarranted. The cheery deep gnome wouldn't have begrudged them their escape. But then Kuhl had never seen the body. Aleina and Jhelnae had said it had been ritually mutilated. Leaving a traveling companion like that must have been hard.

Stool approached the embracing women and let forth a cloud of empathy spores. Kuhl was not in range to feel what the spores conveyed, but within a few moments the half-drow's tears ebbed and she took a few calming breaths. Aleina took up the cadence and for a time the two breathed in time, the aasimar leading, encouraging deeper and deeper breaths to ease Jhelnae's emotions.

"Can we get out of here?" the half-drow finally asked. "This place reeks."

"Yes. Let's go." Sky said. "You'll feel better, Jhelnae, once you get away from this place."

"Please don't leave yet."

The voice was like a whisper on an unfelt breeze. Kuhl could tell they all heard it as all in the group started in surprise. Weapons were raised as they looked for the source of the voice.

"Down here."

A ghostly head poked up from the ground. It was hard to make out in the whorling blue glow of the _faerzress_.

"It speaks friendly, but comes in such a questionable shape," Derendil said.

Kuhl had to agree with the quaggoth. He approached cautiously and had to resist the urge to poke at the spectral head with his sword to see if it was real. It would be, the half-elf decided, rude to do so.

"Who...what are you?" The half-elf asked instead.

"I am Pelek," the head said, blinking and looking around. It floated upward revealing a ghostly body to match its head. The whispering head switched to speak in Common. "Oh. A surfacer. I am a merchant. I speak your language. I am a svirfneblin. Or I was."

"Are you dead?" Kuhl asked. "A ghost?"

"Is he dead?" Ront said. "Look at him! Let's leave. Ignore him. Maybe this spirit is bound to this place and we can get away. Nothing good comes from speaking to the dead!"

The orc didn't wait for a reply and started moving towards the passage opposite of the way they had come.

"I think I am dead." The deep gnome ghost looked down at himself, seemingly to confirm his condition. "I can't leave this place and I don't want to stay here."

"See! He can't leave," Ront said from near the exit passageway. "But we can."

Despite his words the orc seemed unwilling to go on without the rest of them. All the others looked at the deep gnome ghost with a mix of fear, curiosity, and sympathy. All but Sarith, who ignored them all and rubbed at his temples.

"How did you die?" Sky asked. She hesitated, tail swishing back and forth before adding, "Did Buppido kill you?"

"Buppido?"

"The derro who…" Kuhl decided pointing was easier. He motioned to Buppido's corpse on the ground.

"Yes," the ghost said. "He is the one who killed me. I met him on the way to Gracklstugh and he told me he knew a secret way inside. Those Stone Guard tolls were killing me..."

The deep gnome ghost trailed off. Kuhl resisted the urge to point out the obvious. Trying to avoid the tolls had literally, rather than figuratively, killed the merchant.

"How can we help you?" Eldeth asked.

"I don't want to stay here. I can't rest until I am brought back to Blingdenstone. Until my family knows what happened to me."

"Pelek. There are a lot of bodies here." Aleina looked around the room for emphasis. "All chopped up into pieces."

"I wore an onyx ring," the ghost said. "Please try and find me."

Most of the companions bent to the gruesome task of searching the floor for the ring the ghost described. Ront shook his head from near the exit and snorted.

"Of all the drow prisoners in the Underdark I had to escape with a pack of fools."

"You'll never find it in this mess," Sarith said, hands still at his temples. Despite his words he made no move to leave.

Fighting against animated corpses for your life was one thing. Picking through body parts in various states of decay was quite another. In no time at all Kuhl's stomach threatened to disgorge his mushroom soup breakfast all over the cavern floor. He stood to compose himself and his eyes met with Jhelnae, who seemed to be similarly suffering.

"You can't give us any hint of where your body might be?" The half-drow asked the ghost. "Not even a direction?"

The deep gnome apparition shook his head.

With a nod and a shrug Kuhl and Jhelnae crouched again and the search continued. It felt like an eternity had passed when Sky called out.

"Here, I think I've found it."

Kuhl stopped looking under the skull he had levered up with the flat of his blade. It fell back into place as he stood up. Jhelnae and Aleina had already made it to the tabaxi's side and lowered themselves beside her.

"Was the ring smooth with no markings or engraving?" Aleina asked.

"Yes. That sounds like it." The ghost made no move to join them, as if afraid to approach his own corpse.

"This must be it, Kuhl," Jhelnae said.

Kuhl hesitated a moment before walking over to them. He suspected the reason they called him over.

The three crouched over a withered severed hand. It was small, child sized, but with blue-gray pebbly skin that belonged to no child. The three women looked at him expectantly.

Of course.

He sighed, took a moment to steel himself, then scooped up the hand. The skin was dry and felt like parchment. He held it awkwardly at arms-length as he walked over to the deep gnome ghost.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Yes. That is my ring. My hand."

"I don't suppose bringing the ring to Blingdenstone would be enough?" Kuhl asked. "A symbolic return home?"

"Please," the deep gnome said in a ghostly whisper. "I'd like a part of me laid to rest back home."

Kuhl sighed again. He drew his dagger and set about cutting the ring finger from the hand. Thankfully, nothing bled from the newly severed finger. The hand had withered beyond that.

"I will try." Kuhl slipped the finger and ring into the pouch on his belt.

"Lay my ring and finger to rest at the Ruby in the Rough temple catacombs and I will be able to find peace." The ghost faded from view as its last words trailed off.

"Can we finally leave?" Ront asked. He pointed at Kuhl. "And stay far away from me while you're carrying that thing. It's likely cursed."

Eldeth spoke as they joined the orc at the cavern exit.

"We learned one useful thing at least."

"That Buppido was a deranged murderer?" Jhelnae asked. "We should have suspected that and it's not really useful information now that he's dead."

The dwarf shook her head. "Pelek was a merchant and he spoke Common and so he likely traded with those on the surface. That means in Blingdenstone we'll probably find a route there. Maybe a caravan we can join."

Kuhl felt his spirit lighten at Eldeth's words. They walked out of the cavern, the smell of rot, death, and decay lessening with every step. The tunnel they entered narrowed for a time but remained wide and tall enough for even Derendil to make his way through. The _faerzress _remained present but was less concentrated here compared to Buppido's cavern. Kuhl's darkvision adjusted to the dimmer light and he was glad to be away from its constant swirling glow. The half-elf hadn't realized how disorienting the effect of it was until he was away from it. His vision had seemed off under that blue radiance, much in the same way sound seemed to be delayed, just for an instant, but long enough to be noticeable.

Their respite was short-lived. The tunnel soon opened into a natural cave and here, again, the concentration of _faerzress_ increased to bathe the area in its whorling blue glow. Several fungal creatures danced to some unheard tune but seemed to also step in time with the light above. Three were taller, nearly Kuhl's height, while the majority were smaller. One of the smaller figures stood apart from the rest, as far as it could be from the others while still in the cavern. Hunched nearby the dancing figures were two larger creatures, quaggoths. Unlike Derendil they wore no white ruffled shirt, but there was something off about them. A closer look showed patches of yellow mold and mushrooms on their fur.

Myconids.

Kuhl half expected little Stool to rush out and greet them. He held out his shield to block such an impulse. Something was not right here. He needn't have bothered.

Stool released a cloud of empathy spores the moment the cavern came into view. The cloud conveyed both excitement and worry. He recognized one of the sprouts, the one in the corner, and named him Rumpadump. But he also sensed the wrongness of the scene and was wary.

"You do not trust these myconid, Stool?" Aleina asked.

The little myconid shook his head, a gesture he'd learned from his time with the companions. As he was mostly head and legs this amounted to turning his whole body from side to side.

"It is either go back up to the derro ghetto or go forward," Aleina said. "And we haven't found this Droki or what he is about."

Kuhl glanced over to Sarith, the one with the most experience in the Underdark. To his surprise the drow did not seem to be listening to their conversation. Nor was he rubbing at his temples due to one of his headaches. He stared in rapt attention at the dancing myconids.

"We go in then," the half-elf said. He waited a moment for any objections, but none came.

A few cautious steps, then a few more and they all stood in the cavern in a defensive formation.

Only the little myconid, Rumpadump according to Stool, reacted. He turned and stared for a time. Then started skirting along the cavern walls towards the companions, keeping his distance from the dancing figures in the center.

Unsure of what to do next, Kuhl waited, alternatively watching the approaching sprout and the dancing myconids who paid them no heed.

The little myconid was taller than Stool with dark green skin and had a pair of arms and hands in addition to legs. Kuhl judged that while it was still a sprout, he was older than their companion. He seemed to catch sight of Stool and raced forward more quickly. As soon as he was in range, he let forth a burst of spores conveying distress. Stool responded in kind and soon Kuhl felt the emotions of both flow through him as he breathed. Both sprouts agreed, there was something seriously wrong with the other myconids in the cavern.

What now? Kuhl had no idea. Of all the reactions he expected, being ignored was not one of them.

"I'm open to suggestions?" The half-elf asked. He again looked to Sarith, but the drow's attention was still fixed on the dancers.

"Try and talk with them," Ront said.

"You want me to try and talk with them?" Kuhl asked.

"My people are not known for their diplomacy." The orc shrugged and gave Kuhl a smirk that bared his tusks.

"Ront has a point," Jhelnae said. "No one likes drow either by the way."

"Don't look at me," Derendil said. "Look at those two quaggoth. You want me cursed in this form and covered in yellow mold? I should stay far away."

"You have such a disarming smile," Aleina said. "People like you, Kuhl."

First a severed finger in his belt pouch, and now this. Kuhl sighed.

"I'll come with you," Sky said. "Aleina's right. You do have a disarming smile. But not as disarming as mine."

The tabaxi gave him a smile as she spoke. Knowing her as he did it conveyed friendship and boundless optimism. But he doubted the mouth full of sharp teeth and the glint of ever-present mischief in those golden eyes would be as reassuring to a stranger.

They advanced together and waited for a few moments for a response. None came. The fungal figures continued their dance and the mold covered quaggoth continued to stand hunched nearby. Kuhl could still hear no music. From their synchronized movements, however, it was clear the myconids danced in time with something he could not sense. Their revelry could not be doubted and Kuhl hesitated before interrupting.

"Hello?"

With that one word the dance slowed then stopped. A cloud of spores erupted from the center of the cavern, filling it. Kuhl took up a step back and gasped in surprise, his lungs filling with the spores.

"_I greet you. All of you,"_ the tallest of the myconids sent telepathically. "_I am Voosbur of the Neverlight Grove."_

This was not the same as communicating with Stool, or even their recent communication with Rumpadump. Stool had always been able to convey his meaning, but it had to be inferred from feeling and impressions. With this adult myconid the intended words reverberated in Kuhl's mind. But Kuhl also felt lightheaded, fuzzy, as if he'd had too much Darklake Stout, but absent the pleasant warmth in his stomach.

"Why are you here?" Sky asked. "Why do you dance?"

"_We dance in celebration of the Lady's gift. A gift we have shared with the sprouts under our care and tutelage. All but one, who refuses it. Refuses to share in the Lady's gift."_

Out of the corner of his eye Kuhl saw the myconid sprout, Rumpadump, move behind the Derendil. Trying to hide behind the quaggoth's bulk.

"_And we were sent here by the Lady's dream. To taste for ourselves the fungi that grow under the swirling blue radiance. Just as she promised the properties they give must be experienced. Blue cap to shrink, or is it the world that grows? Purple to grow, or is it the world that shrinks?"_

"Who is this Lady?" Kuhl asked.

"_A powerful being. She loves and guides all myconids. All that accepts her gift. We offer that gift to you?"_

"No. Don't…" Sarith, back with the rest of the group trailed off. His expression no longer held the rapt attention of earlier, when he watched the fungal creatures dance, but one of conflict. He seemed to be trying to say more but struggled against himself."

"_I see one of you has been given the gift already."_

"He doesn't seem happy about getting the gift," Sky said. "Can you take it back?"

"_It is the gift that is always given and never taken. If you would prefer to be given the gift by your companion instead, he is almost ready to give it."_

"Sarith," Aleina said. "Are you okay? Do you need help?"

The drow turned to her, a look of terror and despair on his face, so unlike his usual scowl. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"_We must return to spread the Lady's gift to those of the Neverlight Grove. So many have not had the chance to accept it. We invite you, especially the sprout with you, to journey through the Lady's dream to the Grove and learn the truth we will share."_

In the corner a patch of fungi took on the glow of the _faerzress_, the light dancing and swirling in time with the radiance from the cavern ceiling. Brighter and brighter it grew until its brilliance eclipsed the glow from above and Kuhl could not look at it directly. Led by Voosbur the myconids and mold covered quaggoths walked to the patch and disappeared in shimmering flashes. The blinding glare of the patch remained. It called to Kuhl, the same as a yawning abyss calls to those that stand on its edge.

"Sarith!" Jhelnae shouted.

Kuhl turned to see the drow walking after the departed myconids. His face no longer held tortured conflict, but a blank expression. He moved as though hypnotized. The half-elf watched the drow for a fateful moment, surprise keeping him from acting. Then he ran to catch the drow before he reached the glowing patch. He was too late. The same blue glow that had transported the myconids highlighted the dark elf's slim form, and then he was gone.

**Those of you who have the module might be thinking, "Wait a sec...don't you have to find Pelek's hand in a different location." You are correct. The module does say that. But I saw no reason to draw out the plot point of collecting a hand. I mean the party is supposed to remember, when they see a severed hand in a trash heap at the other side of a dungeon crawl, "Oh yeah. Weren't we looking for that before in a bunch of body parts and never found it?" So I simplified it a bit...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I had thought I'd get farther in the next chapter...I mean this isn't a major plot point or anything. And it definitely wasn't anything I was excited about writing. But it kept growing and such a simple little obstacle, something that would probably end up being a small part of a gaming session, ended up taking up a lot of words. Let me know if it drags down the story too much...**

Aleina squinted against the growing brightness of the patch of fungi in the corner of the cavern. The intensity of the light increased so much she put up a hand to block the radiance. The light flared as the first myconid stepped into the patch, wreathing the figure in an azure glow as it disappeared. More flashes followed, one by one, until only one marching figure remained. Sarith.

She heard Jhelnae call his name and saw Kuhl, too late, attempt to grab the drow. With one final cobalt burst of light, he too was gone.

The aasimar stared after the departed drow. Realization of what had happened dawned even as the light of the fungal patch dimmed. Soon it was just a normal patch of fungi, like so many they'd seen in the Underdark, and the only light of the cavern was the dancing lights of the _faerzress _above.

"What happened?" Jhelnae asked. "Where did he go?"

She received no answer for a time, then Stool came forward and let loose a cloud of empathy spores. Aleina received a vision of a cavern with the floor carpeted by mud and mushrooms. Fungi grew in profusion everywhere with the giant caps of zurkhwood obscuring the cavern ceiling. Luminescent fungi gave off a shimmering aura and traced strange constellations along the ceiling and walls of the cavern that were visible.

"The Neverlight Grove?" Aleina asked. "Is that what you showed us Stool? Is that where they went?"

Stool nodded, something he'd picked up while traveling with them. As he consisted of a toadstool with legs his whole body moved as he did it.

"For a place called the Neverlight Grove, it has a lot of light." Sky said. She cocked her head thoughtfully and her tail swished behind her. "But I suppose the Neversunlight Grove would have been a mouthful. Regardless, it is beautiful, Stool."

"That is home?" Kuhl asked. "That is where you want to go?"

Stool nodded.

"But not with those myconid?" Kuhl asked.

Another nod from the sprout.

"Sarith didn't want to go either. But he followed them," Jhelnae said. "Why would he do that?"

A cloud erupted from both Stool and Rumpadump at once. A jumble of visions and impressions swam through Aleina and it was impossible to parse which communicated what. Collectively, however, one thing was clear. Both spouts were concerned by the behavior of the adult myconid and they'd been unwilling to trust them.

"The Lady's gift. A plague," Derendil said in Elvish. "It covered the quaggoth with yellow mold and made them underlings with no free will or wit remaining. One of us, they said had received the gift already. Sarith?"

Some in their group did not speak Elvish, but experience told Aliena the lingering empathy spores from the sprouts would give the meaning of the quaggoth's words if not a direct translation. For a moment no one spoke. Given Sarith's actions the answer to Derendil's question was apparent.

"Since the myconid said only one of us had been given the gift," Eldeth said. "That means the rest of us aren't infected?"

"I think so," Aleina said. "Remember what else was said? Sarith was _almost_ ready to give it. That would mean we couldn't be infected through him. Yet."

She felt guilty for the relief her own words gave her. If this was true, they wouldn't suffer the headaches, the outbreak of yellow mold on their skin, nor become a mindless slave. Sarith had suffered part of that at least, right in front of them, and they'd done nothing to help. She'd dismissed his constant headaches as a product of his irritable nature.

"If they went to the Neverlight Grove it means we can still rescue Sarith and find a cure for him," Kuhl said. "Now that we know he is infected."

"We should not go near that place!" Ront glared at the rest of them. "We were lucky they took the drow. He would have eventually infected us if he had stayed and we'd have ended up covered in mold like those quaggoth. We can't rescue him. The drow is gone."

"Sarith is one of us," Jhelnae said. She met Ront's gaze. "He's a jerk, but he's _our _jerk. And we all pledged we'd stay together and see this through back in the inn. Or have you forgotten already?"

"You have forgotten," Ront said. "Nothing was pledged and the drow was the one whoobjected to a pledge. We shared a toast. No more. Going to that place is madness. If the drow were here he'd say the same!"

"We all promised to get Stool home," Aleina said. "And now Rumpadump too. We can try and save Sarith while when we go there."

"They just told us," Ront waved at the two sprouts,"they didn't trust the myconids. Why would they want to go there now?"

Aleina had no answer to that. If what Ront said were true, if some sort of contagion spread among the myconid of Stool's home, should they take him there? But if they didn't take him home, then where? He couldn't come with them to the surface. He was a creature of the Underdark.

"The myconid said they had to return to spread the Lady's gift," Sky said, a thoughtful expression on her face. "If they hadn't spread it yet it means some in Stool's home don't have it. Maybe even most of them. We won't know till we go and find out."

"Sky's right." Aleina grasped at the hope offered by the tabaxi's reasoning.

A cloud of empathy spores puffed out from Rumpadump in support. It brought a vision of a circle of standing myconids. A wave of calm washed over Aleina and she felt the unity of the group, the fusing of selves to a collective whole. Joy, hope, and dreams all mingled together in a telepathic bond. And fear was there as well, this was the Underdark afterall, in all its unforgiving harshness. But sharing fear was not the same bearing it alone. Under the melding of the group joys were enhanced and fear was blunted. A pang of loneliness hit the aasimar as the vision faded.

"Is that what it is like for you, Stool?" Jhelnae asked. "When you are at home."

The little sprout hopped up and down, then from foot to foot, a clear indication of 'yes'.

"This is a recent experience isn't it? Aleina asked Rumpadump. "You're trying to tell us this disease hasn't spread to the rest of the colony yet. That there is still time."

An affirmative response came through the lingering rapport spores.

"Then we might be able to save Sarith," Kuhl said. "And get Stool and Rumpadump home."

No one objected. Even Ront remained silent. His attention seemed focused inward. Aleina understood. They'd all shared in Rumpadump's vision. For her own part Aleina's thoughts turned to Baldur's Gate and of the manor where she'd been raised. When she'd been young, she didn't recognize the home's disrepair or that far too many family members had been crammed within it. She didn't know that, despite their noble name and title, they survived on a knife's edge and a stiff breeze the wrong direction would push them finally into financial ruin. Her carefree days had been spent playing with her cousins while the adults fretted. The memory of that time was the closest thing from her life she could relate to the sense of belonging felt when the myconids melded. She'd been happy then and had thought those days would never end. They had. But maybe, deep in the Underdark, in a cavern where sentient fungi feasted on rot and decay, a way had been found to preserve such contentment for an entire lifetime.

"There is only one way out of here," Eldeth said. "It's either that way or back."

The dwarf motioned back towards Buppido's cave. That was no choice at all. One by one they fell into line as Kuhl led the way forward.

Only a short way down the tunnel a fungi forest blocked their path. Standing on her tiptoes Aleina could see over the top of it. The light of the _faerzress_ was brighter here and dancing light played along the mushroom tops. The tunnel split ahead, but the dense growth went on beyond the limits of her darkvision, even with the aid of the light of the _faerzress_. A breeze played against her skin, bringing with it the smell of deep earth and decay. A hissing rose from the forest before them, sounding like uncounted tiny voices whispering in tongues she didn't understand.

Kuhl, in front, took a step back and raised his sword, then lowered it again quickly. He called out, Aleina didn't understand his words. He spoke in Undercommon, she assumed.

No intelligible answer came. The multitude of voices continued whispering and then, one by one, quieted. They stood for several breaths watching and listening. Try as she might Aleina could not penetrate the gloom within the depths of the thick growth. All was quiet.

Just when she started to relax the whispers started again. Kuhl once more called out and once more received no answer.

It was Sky that noticed the pattern.

"I think it is just the wind," the tabaxi said. "The whispers start and stop with the breeze."

A few more cycles confirmed it. Whenever the breeze started the whispers from the fungi soon followed. When the wind died the cavern was silent soon after. Aleina felt the tension she hadn't realized she held in her body ebb away.

"What now?" Eldeth asked. "Kuhl and Ront could hack us a path through, but it will take a lot of effort. I'd still prefer it to swimming over that stretch of dark water."

"A little water won't kill you dwarf. Gruumsh take me before I hack like a slave through that," Ront pointed at the fungal forest, "while the rest of you watch."

"No one minds getting wet, Ront," Aleina said, trying to head off an argument. "It's not knowing what else might be in that water that we mind."

"He just wants us to know he'll swim over first," Jhelnae said "To make sure it is safe for the rest of us."

The orc responded with what was probably a rude gesture among his people. Jhelnae smiled in response.

"I could burn us a path." Aleina held up her orb.

"I miss the drow already. Now I must keep you from killing us all. See those?" Ront pointed at some mushrooms with bright red waxy caps. The distinctive fungus was interspersed throughout the growth in front of them.

"Torchstalk," Kuhl said. "Sarith said we could use them for light or a fire to keep warm if needed."

"He also warned us they sometimes explode," the orc said. "One of those explodes and your little fire spreads beyond your control. And we're underground."

"Of course we're underground," Aleina said. "We're in the Underdark."

"Fire needs air," Ront snorted. "You accidentally set this forest ablaze we suffocate."

"He's right," Eldeth said. "The breeze means air is fed to this place from a larger cavern. But the smoke and lack of air from an out of control fire could kill us."

Aleina felt her face flush in embarrassment. She should have thought of that.

"But we go back empty handed to Captain Errde and we're prisoners again," the dwarf said. "Shackled and sold back to Ilvara."

"I'll cut my own throat before I'll ever be that bitch's prisoner again," Jhelnae said.

"Then we have to find out what Droki is doing down here. We either backtrack and swim the dark water or cut our way through the forest," Eldeth said. "If one of you loans their blade, I'll do my share. A warhammer is not designed to cut down fungi."

"There may be another way," Sky said. She knelt and picked something. "The myconid said they had come here to taste special fungi. Blue cap to shrink and purple to grow. Just like Sarith and Errde's stories about pygmywort and bigwig."

The tabaxi held two mushrooms in her hand. The first had a one-inch-long stem and a stubby blue cap with white dots while the other was larger. It stood about four-inches-tall with a thin stem and a wide purple cap.

"If we eat the blue ones we supposedly will shrink, Sky said. "Then Aleina can fly us over. Once we are over, we eat the purple and get back to normal size."

"I don't think I can manifest the wings again, Sky," Aleina said. "I've never been able to do it twice without resting. And I used the wings in our play."

"Then we shrink and run through the forest," The tabaxi said. "If we're small we can squeeze through."

"No." Jhelnae shook her head and crossed her arms. "We are not eating strange mushrooms on the advice of infected walking fungi. Do you know how many times I have almost died because of your crazy ideas? Not this time."

"_Almost_, Jhelnae," Sky said. "_Almost_. It always works out in the end."

"Until it doesn't!" Jhelnae said. "This idea is insane. You want to end up covered in yellow mold? I don't."

"I don't think the mushrooms are infected," the tabaxi said. "You heard Captain Errde. Droki has used the mushrooms to escape her Stone Guards."

"That is supposed to make me feel better about the idea?" Jhelnae asked. "Because Droki eats them? The derro wearing a hat with displacer beast tentacles sewn to them?"

"For once the half-drow speaks sense," Ront said. "Those mushrooms might be poisonous. We should not eat them."

Jhelnae and the orc looked at each other. As if surprised to find themselves on the same side of an argument.

"We came down here chasing Droki," Sky said. "And we immediately lost him. He obviously didn't cut his way through this forest which means we don't have time to do it either. And we know, from Captain Errde, he uses these mushrooms."

"She has a point," Aleina said.

"Oh no she doesn't," Jhelnae said. "You don't know her like I do. She probably was looking for an excuse to try these mushrooms from the first moment she heard of them."

The tabaxi adopted an innocent look in response, which didn't look all that innocent.

"Droki did disappear somewhere down here," Kuhl said. "And these mushrooms are the best explanation."

"By all that dances, you too?" Jhelnae gave an exasperated sigh.

"Diseases desperate grown," Derendil said. "By desperate appliance are relieved. Or not at all."

"What did he say?" Jhelnae asked. There were not enough empathy spores left in the air to translate the quaggoth's Elvish.

"If I am puzzling it out right," Aleina said. "He agrees with Sky."

Derendil nodded in confirmation, which caused the half-drow to sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Jhelnae and Ront probably have the right of it," Eldeth said. "But if we avoid swimming, I say we eat the mushrooms."

In response the half-drow sighed again and started muttering under her breath.

"You do whatever you want." Ront crosses his long arms in front of him and bared his tusks. "I am not eating those mushrooms."

"Fine," Jhelnae said. "But if I am poisoned by them and I die or get a disease where I grow yellow mold on my skin and die I will haunt you for the rest of eternity, Sky, and tell you, 'I told you so!'"

The tabaxi rolled her eyes. "So, the same as now, but we'll be ghosts."

"Let's just get this over with so I can start haunting you," Jhelnae said.

"First, find mushrooms like these." Sky held up her samples.

This proved easy. A whole patch of each grew where Sky had picked hers. Soon Aleina held one of each. Kuhl cut open some barrelstalk for them to quench their thirst and wash the blue and purple fungi off. The half-elf washed extra sets, one for Stool who had no arms to harvest his own and another he gave to Ront. The orc scowled but accepted them wordlessly.

"It's my idea," Sky said. "So, I'll eat it first."

Before anyone could respond she tossed the blue mushroom in the air, caught it in her mouth and started chewing.

"The texture is a little strange, but it doesn't taste too bad."

Based on the tabaxi's expression Aleina guessed it tasted terrible, but she swallowed it down. Within moments a blue glow suffused her, the same shade as the dancing lights of the _faerzress_ above. Sky clutched her head and the light emanating from her grew brighter and for a moment it seemed like there were multiple tabaxi, all overlayed together with each subsequent smaller than the last. Then all but one, the smallest, faded. The remaining Sky lowered her hands from her head and stared up at them from the height of a couple of hand spans. She reminded Aleina of the carved wooden figurines she and her cousins had played with in her youth. Thankfully, generations of Dluskers had not played with toy-sized-Sky and she was not chipped and still retained all of her limbs.

"It worked!" The tabaxi squeaked, her voice now several octaves higher. She threw a fist skyward and leapt. The group had crowded into a knot to examine their small companion, but now shied back. The height of the jump surprised Aleina. It had easily carried Sky's head to the aasimar's waist. Apparently, it surprised the tabaxi as well.

"Hey! I feel lighter." Sky jumped again; this time higher.

"Of course you are lighter," Jhelnae said. "You're tiny you dolt."

"You know what I mean." The nimble tabaxi seemed to be adjusting quickly and performed flips and aerial rolls as she leapt. "This is effortless."

Jhelnae shrugged. "Might as well have some fun before I die."

She popped the little blue mushroom into her mouth and started chewing. After a moment of hesitation, Aleina followed her lead.

It tasted of earth and salt and had the chewy texture of most uncooked mushrooms. But soon the aasimar understood the reason Sky had made a face when she ate it. After a moment, her whole mouth tingled. A numbing prickle seemed to spread throughout her body after a couple of chews and she had to force the mushroom down before she couldn't feel her throat anymore. A wave of dizziness hit her, and she closed her eyes and brought her hands to her head. After a few deep breaths Aleina felt better and opened her eyes.

The world loomed large around her. The same rock-strewn cavern floor now seemed a rocky landscape filled with boulders. The smell of deep earth and the fungal forest were overpowering, but there was something different beyond the smell. Each breath carried with it a vitality and she felt more awake and alert than she could remember feeling in some time. She had to crane her neck to look up at the others who hadn't eaten their mushrooms yet. They towered over her, far larger from this perspective than even the Stone Giants of Clan Cairngorm.

"Aleina, is this what flying is like?" Sky asked.

The tabaxi's voice was back to normal now that Aleina was of similar size. Sky leapt and flipped in the air. Jhelnae, nearby, took a tentative jump of her own. A look of surprise came onto her face as she sailed upward. Aleina moved towards them, or rather bounded towards them. She now understood what Sky meant. She did feel lighter and she leapt into the air. It was not the same as flying, but it was a good substitute. Aleina soon found herself exchanging giddy smiles with Jhelnae and Sky as they enjoyed their freer relationship with gravity.

"Do you know how stupid the three of you look?" Ront's voice boomed down from above. His tone was deeper and so loud Aleina had to resist the urge to cover her ears.

"We're waiting on you," Jhelnae yelled. "Get down here and then we can get moving through the forest."

The light breeze blew through the cavern. Before it had tickled Aleina's skin, but now it rustled through her hair and the resulting noise from the fungal forest sounded more ominous, deeper, moans from countless throats rather than whispers. Aleina and the other two stopped jumping and traded glances, then looked to the forest. Even from this new lower perspective she could not see well into its depths.

"Still just the wind," Sky said.

But those words reassured less when you stood only a couple hand spans tall.

Another thought occurred to Aleina and she looked down at the purple capped mushroom still clutched in her hand. Like her clothes and belongings, it too had shrunk proportionately to her new stature. Would it retain its efficacy at this size and grow them back to normal when they were ready? Jhelnae noticed her staring at the purple fungi and guessed her thoughts. She put the mushroom she held in her belt pouch.

"We'll have to hope it will work or wait for the effects to wear off." The half-drow pointed to one of the full-sized purple capped mushrooms which now came up to around mid-thigh to them. "I don't think I could eat one of those while we are this size."

"I'm sure you'd take a bite and grow," Sky said. "More bites and grow some more. By the time you were finished the last bite would be less than a mouthful."

"All the same I hope the smaller one will work," Aleina said.

She stashed her mushroom in her belt pouch. The first transformation had been disorienting enough and she had no desire to take it in stages.

Kuhl, Eldeth, Stool and Rumpadump had joined them at their smaller size. The dwarf and half-elf experimented moving around, like sailors trying to get their sea legs back after an extended shore leave. Like Aleina, however, they soon had adjusted. The sprouts needed no practice at all to account for their smaller size. Aleina wondered if the myconid were somehow more attuned to the magic of the mushrooms than the rest of them.

"By Gruumsh I should just stomp on you all and finally rid myself of you," Ront said from above.

The orc stared down at them and for a moment Aleina feared he meant to put action behind his words, then he squeezed his eyes shut and ate the blue capped mushroom.

Aleina watched as, like with the tabaxi before, a blue glow emanated and grew brighter from Ront. Again, it seemed, for a moment, many orcs overlapped, each one subsequently smaller. Then Ront was down to their size, eyes still squeezed shut.

"See, it wasn't so bad," Kuhl said. He approached the orc and clapped him on the back.

"Speak for yourself half-elf." Ront finally opened his eyes. "No orc warrior should ever be this size. Let's get on with it."

They moved to the end of the fungal forest. The deep earth smell grew pervasive and the mushroom caps above blocked almost all the faerzress light. Aleina's eyes adjusted to the gloom and peered into the dense growth. Small as she was now, she and the others would easily be able to weave through the mushroom stalks.

"The tunnel branches left and right ahead," Kuhl said. "Which way?"

"Left would bear us back to the other side of the dark water I think," Eldeth said. "We'd at least have some idea where we were."

When no one provided a counter suggestion, the half-elf led the way into the forest with Sky following. A wall of humidity hit the aasimar as she walked under the caps and the layer of fungal deadfall felt spongy under her boots. They made good time, despite their small size, as their new sense of lightness allowed for bounding steps, longer than their normal stride. She had to be careful, however, not to launch herself into one of the thick mushroom stalks, but soon found her rhythm and wove her way through forest after the others.

Aleina just thought she saw the end to the forest ahead when the breeze returned to the cavern, or so she assumed. The whispering moans again started coming from above and all around them. They all paused in their progress, unable to ignore the eerie sound. Aleina sweated from the pervading humidity down at the base of the stalks and would have welcomed any wind at all that made it to her. Not even a hint of the breeze, however, found its way down to them.

"It's just the wind," Sky repeated once the noise had died away.

Aleina was just about to nod to herself in agreement when her footing shifted beneath her. She wasn't the only one who felt it.

"What is that?" Jhelnae hissed.

The deadfall they stood on stirred again, more violently this time. Aleina was knocked to the side and caught hold of a mushroom stalk to stay upright. Dirt and rotting fungi split apart, and a pair of waving antennae emerged. For a moment Aleina just stared, trying to figure out what was happening then an insectoid head wriggled up from the ground propelled by churning legs. More armored segments and legs followed as the creature crawled forth.

She knew this creature. Seen it's like crawling forth from under a pile of leaves or overturned rock many times in her life. A centipede. Yet now her perspective was different, and the one emerging stood as tall as her knees and as more pairs of legs dragged segments from the ground she realized its body was easily longer than her. Its antennas waved and wide set eyes of black seemed to stare in all directions. Then the thing turned and glided straight towards her. And it was fast.

Aleina dodged behind the thick trunk of a mushroom just before the questing antennae reached her. She tried to bring up her orb to catch it in a ray of frost, but the creature pursued, scrabbling around the stalk and forcing her to back pedal. It shot forward, antennae and stinger-like appendages leading the way.

Kuhl barreled into it from the side, bashing it with his dented shield and knocking it from its path. His sword rose and fell as he hacked at it with his sword. Eldeth bounded to the creature's other side and pounded down at it with her warhammer. The long-segmented body thrashed back and forth, but the companions corralling the head between them with their shields. They followed it forward as it tried to pivot, all the while raining down blows. Soon the churning legs fell still, and the body dropped to the ground. Even then one antenna twitched, and the half-elf and the dwarf stood over it, weapons raised, waiting for other signs of life. Finally, the antennae too stopped moving.

For several breaths, the companions just looked at each other, Eldeth and Kuhl panting.

"And that," Ront said. "Is why you never shrink down to the size of an insect! Things you normally squish under your foot think of you as food."

"What would have happened if it had killed and eaten one of us?" Sky asked. "Would it have been split apart when we grew back to normal size? Or would the digested bits of us stayed small?"

"Who cares!" Jhelnae said. "I see the end of the forest over there. Let's get out of…"

The half-drow trailed off as more deadfall started to churn beneath them.

"I think we better run," Sky said, putting action to words. She called back over her shoulder. "And Jhelnae, don't trip over any roots this time."

"I told you this was a bad idea!" The half-drow yelled, starting after the tabaxi. "Come on everyone!"

Rumpadump and Stool were fast on her heels and Ront and Eldeth soon followed.

"Go!" Kuhl yelled, motioning to Aleina with his sword. "I'll be right behind you."

She ran, weaving through the mushroom stalks with bounding steps, and praying their miniaturized purple mushrooms would bring them back to full size once they got out of here.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't like writing action scenes. I hope this makes sense. I wrote it tight to Kuhl's perspective, but hopefully the reader can get a sense of what the others were up to during the same time frame. Let me know if there is anything confusing and I'll try and rework it. I figured it was time for the half-elf to show off some of his paladin powers.**

Kuhl bounded out of the darkness of the fungal forest and into the light of the _faerzress_. The light danced all around him, casting the rocky terrain in an eerie combination of azure brightness and spinning shadows. He stopped, stumbling slightly as momentum carried him forward. He was still adjusting to the feeling of lightness in this smaller form. Whirling, he raised his sword and shield and watched the line of mushroom stalks for signs of pursuit from the centipedes.

Now that he was in the light, his eyes could not penetrate the forest gloom and he could hear little beyond his own panting and the heavy breathing of his companions behind him. Then the wind came, and the multitude of whispers hissed once more from among the mushroom tops, drowning all other sounds in the cavern.

Watchful moments passed, but nothing emerged to hunt them. They'd run at the first stirring of the centipedes underground and maybe they'd outdistanced them before the creatures had burrowed free. Soon the wind died again, and all was quiet.

"Let's eat the purple mushrooms and hopefully grow back to normal," Jhelnae said. "But spread out. I don't want any of you accidentally stepping on me."

"Once I am normal size, I almost want to hack my way back into the forest and stomp any centipede I see flat," Ront said. The orc already held his purple capped mushroom.

They separated, pulling mushrooms from belt pouches. Kuhl fed Stool a mushroom first, then moved clear of the myconid. The sprout already glowed with the same color as the _faerzress _by the time the half-elf regarded his own mushroom from a safe distance. He shrugged to himself then popped it in his mouth and chewed.

It tasted earth and salt and the texture under the firm skin was like mushy bread. As with the blue capped mushroom before, his mouth soon tingled then grew numb. The feeling spread throughout him and his head felt like it would split. Kuhl pressed his palms at his temples as if he tried to keep his skull from exploding. Then, as quick as it had come, the pain receded.

"Let's never do that again," Jhelnae said.

Kuhl glanced around the cavern and found the fungal forest no longer towered over him. The tallest of its mushrooms only came to around his height. Rather than a boulder strewn rocky landscape, he stood on a relatively level cavern floor with a scattering of small stones. He was back to normal. So were the others.

"It was better than hacking our way through those mushrooms," Sky said, tail lashing.

"If you call almost getting eaten better," the half-drow said.

"Nothing even came close to eating you," the tabaxi said. "Aleina was the only one almost eaten and you don't hear her whining about it."

"Give me a chance to catch my breath," the aasimar said with a shudder. "Then I'll both whine and curse. Did you see the stingers on that thing?"

"It did have a lean and hungry look to it," Derendil said in Elvish. "I was glad it preferred to sup on celestial over a beast like me."

"Then I should have told it you were a cursed elven prince," Aleina said with a smile, "It might have wanted to try that."

"What now?" Eldeth asked. "Further down the passage?

It was either that or back into the fungal forest they'd just left. They moved forward single file, Kuhl leading. Soon the tunnel split.

"To the left should bear back to the dark water," Eldeth said. "To the right." The dwarf shrugged.

Kuhl glanced towards the others, meeting the gaze of each in turn. He suddenly realized he was searching for Sarith, wanting the drow's guidance for which way to go. But the drow was gone. Taken by the myconids.

"Any reason we should return to the dark water?" he asked.

No one gave a reason, and they took the tunnel to the right. The passage soon widened. Here they could easily walk three abreast if they chose. Sky stopped Kuhl with a hand on his shoulder.

"Something is up there," the tabaxi hissed, pointing with her hand crossbow towards the ceiling.

All throughout the cavern complex the ceiling was high above and radiated with the light of the _faerzress_. Despite the light, or maybe because of its constant dancing and shifting, it took a moment to see what Sky saw.

A jellyfish-like thing floated ahead and above them. It was about the same size as a human head and glowed green. Its tentacles undulated in constant motion. It peered down at them with eyes at the end of mobile eyestalks.

"What is it?" Aleina asked. Her voice held more wonder than fear, but she held her orb ready.

_What am I? Many of you four limbed ones name us flumphs._

The creature spoke in Kuhl's head with a high tone feminie voice.

"You speak?" Sky lowered her pointing crossbow.

The creature's glow shifted from green to pink. She lowered herself down towards them but remained well out of reach. Now that she was closer, Kuhl could both hear and feel the flow of air she used to keep herself aloft. The air she rode bore an acrid tang.

_Nothing so crude as speaking. We communicate mind to mind. But if you find it easier to focus your thoughts by making the sounds of your kind when you communicate with me, please do._

"I have heard stories of these creatures," Eldeth said. "They can read thoughts and feed off psychic energy. They are helpful."

"Feed off psychic energy?" Jhelnae asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

_No harm comes to those we feed on. We live off what mental energy and emotions others project. We take no more._

"This is also what the stories say," Eldeth said

"Even if she isn't hurting us, she still reads our minds," Ront said. "And she doesn't look like she can help much. We should be rid of her."

The flumph rose away again at Ront's words. Her glow shifted from pink to blue.

"We're looking for a derro," Sky said. "He wears a hat with tentacles sewn to it. Have you seen him?"

_Droki?_

Kuhl and the others exchanged looks.

"You know him?" The half-elf said.

_He makes deliveries to the derro and duergar who hide in these tunnels. _

"Can you guide us to where he makes the deliveries?" Kuhl asked.

_I can. _

"That would be very helpful," Aleina said, casting a look of at Ront.

_But there is danger. They hide down here to keep secrets. Secrets they will kill to keep. Their thoughts and emotions show this._

"We're prepared for that," Jhelnae said.

"It's a trap," Ront said. "Why would she help us? If what the dwarf says is true, she feeds on the derro and duergar thoughts just like she feeds on ours. She has no reason to help us over them."

_Your food has taste? Given two meals, both nourishing, you still often prefer one over the other?_

"Of course," Sky said.

_The same is true of psychic energy. The nourishment I pull is the same, but the sensation accompanying it varies._

"I think I understand," Sky said. "You are used to mushroom stew, but we taste like fried flat boar."

The flumph flushed pink.

_I do not know what these things are, but the imagery and senses evoked in your mind seems correct._

"We can trust her," Sky said, looking at the others.

Kuhl hesitated. He would prefer having this discussion without a telepathic creature reading their thoughts, but Sky was giving them little choice. And it wasn't like they could confer in whispers to keep from being overhead by a mind reader.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Think of how sick you are of mushroom stew," Sky said. "Now imagine how good fried flat boar would taste. I'd almost deliver Jhelnae to Ilvara for just a strip. No wonder the flumph wants to help us."

"Hey!" The half-drow said. "You'd betray me for just a strip? I should be at least worth a heaping platter."

"I did say _almost_," Sky said. "And even for a heaping platter the answer would still be no."

"That is so reassuring." Jhelnae rolled her eyes.

Above them the flumph still glowed pink, but deeper shades of the color rippled through her body.

_Yes. This is the sensation I mean. I get so little of this from feeding off psychic energy in the Underdark._

Kuhl suddenly realized the pulsing shades of color from the flumph was laughter. Ront also seemed to come to the same conclusion. The orc threw up his hands.

"Fine," he said. "I am convinced. Anything dumb enough to be amused by these two can't be that conniving."

_I will lead you to where Droki makes his deliveries. _

Still glowing pink and rippling with laughter the flumph floated down the tunnel.

"Strange times do make for strange bedfellows," Derendil said in Elvish.

"As long as you don't mean that literally, I agree," Aleina said. She motioned they should follow the flumph.

When no one disagreed, Kuhl moved after the creature. The way soon forked into three paths and the flumph led them down the left passage. For a time, they simply trailed behind the floating creature down a long slowly curving tunnel, then the flumph stopped. Kuhl halted as well and held up a hand to stall the others.

"Is something wrong?" Kuhl asked. He whispered even though the creature floated outside of whispering range. As he suspected the flumph didn't need to hear him to communicate with him.

_Can you not sense them?_

He cocked his head, listening. For a moment nothing, then he heard it. The hint of a droning chant. He beckoned the others closer, gestured for silence, then held a hand to his ear.

Sky and Jhelnae nodded soon after, but the others shook their heads.

"What is it?" The aasimar asked, voice low.

"Some sort of chanting ahead," Jhelnae said. "I can barely hear it."

"Who is it?" Sky asked, looking up to the flumph.

_Derro. They have performed this ritual before. Their thoughts are filled with malicious intent._

The creature's glow had shifted from pink to blue.

"If they are casting a ritual shouldn't we try and interrupt it?" Eldeth asked.

All agreed, and they crept forward. The chanting grew louder and the air smelled of brimstone and foul chemicals. Ahead the passage branched and the flumph led them to the right, toward the chanting.

This tunnel started opening to a large chamber. The droning voices were now a cacophonous chant. Kuhl didn't understand the words, but one all too familiar name was spoken again and again.

"Demogorgon...Demogorgon…"

Moonlight Mystery! How many rituals to the Prince of Demons would they stumble into as they tried to escape the Underdark?

Light from fires flickered against the cavern wall, mixing red and orange with the blue from the _faerzress_ above. But they still saw no one. Kuhl moved forward in a half-crouch. He stopped, noting dense patches of fungi ahead growing on either side of the widening passage. The half-elf peered into each patch, looking for anything hiding in them. He was just about to move forward again when Sky caught his attention with a tap on his arm.

"Let me take the lead," she whispered.

She slid by him and stalked ahead without waiting for an answer. Within a few paces she stopped and pointed to a light scattering of rocks and debris, then shook her head. Kuhl stared back, confused. What was she trying to tell him? Why hadn't Jhelnae taught her the silent speech of the drow?

Sky clenched her fist and looked to the ceiling in frustration. Then she mimed choking herself and again pointed at the scattering of rocks and debris.

_She is trying to tell you the rocks and debris look like a trap and not to step there. _

The tabaxi smiled her sharp tooth smile and pointed at the flumph overhead.

Sky turned, and moved forward, hugging the tunnel wall, skirting the implied danger. One by one they followed.

_Stool and Rumpadump, Aleina says she wants you two to hide in the fungi. She'll come get you when it is safe._

Kuhl glanced toward the aasimar and saw her pointing at the nearby patch. The two sprouts hesitated. He didn't need the flumph's telepathic translation to read the next words on the aasimar's lips.

_She says do it. Now._

The myconids complied. Their bodies were natural camouflage in such an environment.

Sky belly crawled along the border of the patch of fungi. Once she had reached the end of it she came to one knee, hand crossbow held ready, and peered around the edge.

After a moment of study, the tabaxi's attention returned to the companions. Hand signals followed. Again, Kuhl wished the tabaxi knew the silent hand speech of the drow. He had no idea what she tried to convey. First, she held up five fingers, then just one finger, then one finger again while she opened her mouth wide and let her tongue loll out, followed by two fingers. Finally, she covered her eyes. Thankfully the flumph translated.

_She sees six derro and one dog. The dog had two heads. None are looking this way._

Sky nodded and motioned them forward.

Kuhl slung his shield across his back and crept forward. He tried to mimic the tabaxi's deft stealth, but she gave him an admonishing look as he came near. The chanting from the cavern continued unabated.

"Demogorgon...Demogorgon…"

No one seemed to have noticed their presence. He signaled to Sky to switch positions with him and took his own look at what lay beyond the patch of fungi.

The light of several campfires combined with the _faerzress_ above showed a natural platform at one end of a large chamber. Five derro on top of the platform chanted. The echoes off the cavern walls made it seem like so many more voices. Below the platform, closer to where they hid, a monstrous black two-headed dog lay inside a cage, heads down and eyes closed. Another derro nearby played with a crossbow and watched the dog nervously.

A green glow rose suddenly from the center of the platform, drawing Kuhl's attention. In the middle of the chanters stood a small humanoid statue, the focus of the ritual. A lump sprouted from the statue's neck, enlarging, and reshaping itself with each recited verse and took the form of a second head. Kuhl had seen a similar misshaped extra head before when they'd fought the giant Rihuud. He ducked back behind the fungi.

"I think they are cursing another stone giant," he whispered to Sky. "We need to stop them."

A moment after he spoke his own statement came back to him, transferred telepathically to the others by the flumph. Instant silent communication. This was even better than the silent hand speech of the drow.

Sky pointed to the patch of fungi growing on the other side of the tunnel.

"We can't see one corner of the cave from here," she hissed. "I'll cross over and look. We want to surprise them, not be surprised."

Again, the flumph relayed the plan to the rest of the group.

With a nod from Kuhl, the tabaxi started across. Once more he marveled at her effortless stealth. Those with dark vision could see in both light and darkness, but not both at once. The firelight and the _faerzress_ above created just such an environment. Sky followed the pattern of moving shadows as she crossed to the other side of the tunnel, then crept forward along the edge of the fungal patch.

Kuhl risked a glance into the cavern. The two-headed beast-dog still lay asleep and the derro remained focused on their tasks. None had noticed the tabaxi.

Soon she had moved opposite Kuhl's position and raised herself to kneel. The half-elf realized he'd held his breath during the tabaxi's crossing and took a slow breath to calm his nerves. Sky craned her neck to see the hidden corner, then, obviously dissatisfied she moved forward a little more.

A piercing shriek cut through the air. Sky had time to trade one panicked look with Kuhl before the ear-splitting sound came again from the fungal patch next to the tabaxi.

The chanting of the derro on the platform stalled. Savage barks came from the two headed dog. A glance into the cavern confirmed Kuhl's fear. Both heads of the dog were stuck through the gaps in the bars to its cage, jaws snapping at the air. One of the heads stared straight at Kuhl. The other locked on Sky. The derro sitting with the crossbow had scrambled to the cage and fumbled with the latch. Then he ran for the platform as if his life depended on it.

The cage door swung open with a rusty squeal. For a moment, the heads of the dog remained thrust through the bars. The cage rattled with its fury and its barking almost drowned out another wail of alarm from the fungal patch. Then it pulled one head back, followed by the other, turned and exited the cage, teeth bared and growling. Each head bore a long tuft of fur which joined and ran along the creature's back. The hairs of this patch of fur stood on end, making the beast-dog even larger and more menacing. It glared at them with hate filled eyes but seemed undecided on which to charge first.

The piercing shriek came again from the fungal patch near Sky and, as if this were a signal, the dog raced toward the tabaxi. She sighted down her hand crossbow and loosed. The bolt darted across the closing distance and sank into one of the oncoming creature's necks. One head emitted a high-pitched yelp. But it continued forward with no sign of slowing.

Kuhl sprang to his feet and ran forward to intercept. There was no time to unsling his shield. He dove forward, sword point leading the way. The tabaxi herself leapt up and spun away from the rushing dog.

For a moment it seemed the beast's momentum would carry it onto Kuhl's sword point. Then, with a snarl and a twist, the creature dodged aside. Rather than being skewered, the sword tip merely pricked a glancing blow. A howl of rage erupted from both throats and both jaws snapped towards Kuhl as he gave ground.

From behind him crossbow strings snapped. He had only a moment to register the sound before something smacked into him, knocking him off balance. Other bolts hummed by, one skittering across the ground between Kuhl and the dog. The ping from the blow which struck him rang in his ears and Kuhl realized it must have been defected off the shield slung across his back.

Moonlit Mystery, that had been close.

But his luck wouldn't hold. Events had placed him in the middle of the cavern with his back exposed to the derro. Their first volley had been off the mark, but their aim would improve. Yet to turn away from the snapping jaws in front of him was certain death.

Kuhl needed to kill the creature quickly. It was his only chance. He feinted moving to the right, then darted in, a whispered prayer on his lips.

"Lady of Dreams, guide my hand."

Firelight and the dancing radiance of _faerzress_ seem to collect along the dark Gracklstugh steel, then flash bright as he struck. The blade bit deep, almost severing the right neck of the creature. But instead of falling the left head lunged forward and bit.

Canine jaws snapped shut on Kuhl's shoulder. He grunted in pain and felt bone snap as the dog-beast shook him back and forth. Somehow, even through the pain and disorientation of being thrashed about, he glimpsed the crackling beam of the energy fly from the tunnel mouth. A bolt of fire followed it. A derro on the platform fell and the others scrambled for cover. Jhelnae and Aleina had entered the fray.

One large baleful eye stared at Kuhl and every gasping lungful of air he took in stank of the creature's own rank hot breath. His sword was lost. Dropped from limp fingers in his delirium of pain. Forcing himself to focus, Kuhl reached for the dagger at his belt. Another shake from the beast forced him to miss his grab.

With one head mortally wounded Kuhl expected the creature to weaken from blood loss. Instead its teeth sank even deeper and the crushing grip of the jaws locked tighter. The half-elf gasped with more pain as something else snapped in his shoulder. He continued to be shaken back and forth.

"Sehanine." A name on his lips in prayer was all the breath the half-elf could spare.

Kuhl closed his eyes and channeled the divine faith into his fist. The next time the beast thrashed him within reach of the cavern floor he struck the ground.

Spectral vines sprang up at impact. They radiated with moonlight in a dark place never exposed to her pale glory. Quicker than thought the vines wrapped around the dog-beast and secured it. Free from the constant shaking Kuhl pulled his dagger from its sheath and sank it to the hilt. With a yelp of pain, the jaws holding the half-elf loosened and he tumbled free.

Agony seared through his mangled shoulder as he rolled away. He wanted nothing more than to lay there for a few moments. Both to recover from the channeling of divine energy and to nurse his injury. But he forced himself to his knees, gasping in pain whenever forced to move his left shoulder.

The ghostly vines only provided a moment's respite. In a frenzy of thrashing the dog-beast shredded through its spectral bindings. One head was limp, practically severed, and the bolt from Sky's hand crossbow sprouted from the same neck. What would it take to kill this thing? Shouldn't it have bled out? Been drugged by the sleep poison on the bolt? Yet the dog-beast stared at him and growled a low growl that grew in volume. Kuhl's sword lay paces away and his dagger remained buried in the creature's hide. He was weaponless.

_Kuhl, Aleina says hold on. Derendil is coming._

The inner voice from the flumph surprised Kuhl and he had to keep himself from looking towards her and focused on the danger in front of him. The moment stretched. Kuhl was barehanded and wounded and yet the dog-beast still seemed wary. But it wouldn't hesitate much longer. Then, in a blur of blue fur in a lace shirt, Derendil was there. Roaring in fury the quaggoth blindsided the huge dog and they rolled across the cavern floor.

Kuhl moved to scoop up his blade and help Derendil. He had just wrapped his fingers around the hilt when voices boomed through the cavern.

"You hurt my dog? Grula slice you to bits! Cook you in stew."

Another voice countered. "No! Munga crush you to a pulp! Bake you in spore bread. Grandma's recipe."

"By all that dances," Jhelnae called out. "What is that thing?"

_It thinks of itself as an ettin. _The flumph supplied.

With a sinking feeling, Kuhl looked towards the voices. A two-headed giant came down the dirt ramp of the platform. It was female, though that was difficult to tell as its skin and the hides it wore were encrusted with a thick layer of dirt and grime. Its long stringy hair hung in an unkempt mess about its faces and it grinned with twin mouths full of crooked teeth and tusks. In one hand it carried a crude great axe and in the other a spiked club. Though neither was finely crafted, in the hands of the ettin either would deal crushing death with a single blow.

From behind the giant a crackling beam of energy leapt down from the platform towards the tunnel mouth. Bolts loosed by the derro followed. Spells cast by Aleina and Jhelnae answered. Magic armor flared visible on one of the derro above, deflecting an attack.

_Kuhl, Aleina says Ront is helping Derendil and a derro cast a spell on Eldeth._

"And you and Jhelnae have your hands full with the derro," Kuhl said under his breath. As expected, the flumph relayed his response.

_Aleina says be careful. And she says sorry._

Kuhl stared at the approaching ettin and lay his hand on his injured shoulder. He channeled divine energy, grimacing as bones, sinew, and flesh mended. A wave of dizziness engulfed him, then passed. He unslung and set his shield in place.

_Jhelnae says don't talk like that. Kill it Kuhl. She knows you can. _

Kuhl nodded in response and smiled, though he knew the half-drow couldn't see either gesture. Spells and bolts again flew between the combatants. One of the derro above fell and thrashed about, a trail of smoke rising from the wound at his chest.

Now down the ramp the Ettin brought her weapons together in a terrific crash, then she charged forward. Kuhl jogged to meet her. He had to keep her away from the others. He dodged to the side. The spiked club crunched down against the rock where he'd been a moment before. A swipe from the giant's axe kept him from slipping in an attack of his own.

"Elfling fast," one of the Ettin heads said.

"Careful Munga. His little pinpricker is sharp," the other head said. "You see what he do to my dog?"

"You mean my dog!" Munga said, readying her club again.

Kuhl feinted and the same pattern presented itself. A crushing blow from the side named Munga and a defensive swipe from the side named Grula.

"We can't be playing with him Munga," Grula said. "Narrak told us to kill magic using ones."

"I told you him fast," Munga said. "You try this time."

Kuhl prepared to dodge a swipe of the axe as he again closed the distance. Something in the way she readied the axe, however, clued him to the trap she set. She feinted a swing of the axe, but he was ready. As the spike club struck, he dodge aside.

"Fast and smart," Munga said. "That trick normally work."

"Maybe he not understand trick," Grula said. "He is a pale one. They don't talk the talk of the Underdark."

"Hey! You understand us?" Munga asked.

Kuhl didn't answer. Maybe if the creature didn't think he spoke Undercommon she really would reveal her tactics.

"Him understands," Grula said, with a grin of crooked teeth and tusks. "I see it in eyes."

Kuhl again made no reply. His attacks so far had been to probe the ettin's reactions and to project a pattern of his own movements. He thought he had the measure of her speed and timing. Yet she displayed disturbing cunning. She might be holding back herself, giving him a false sense of her abilities. But it was time to find out.

The half-elf closed the distance. Again, the spiked club struck and Kuhl again dodged aside. Before he'd always moved to the outside. Away from the potential counterstrike of the axe. It forced a longer swing from the ettin and gave him time to move back and out of the way. This time he sidestepped towards her axe hand. If she anticipated a move to the outside, he'd be able to get inside her range before she could readjust.

But the ettin was too experienced and crafty a fighter to be so easily fooled. Her axe was ready for him and she dropped a short chop that would split him down the middle if he stayed there. Kuhl didn't. He pinned her downed club with his shield and rolled over it, away from her axe hand. The motion was like the ones he'd been taught to clear field obstacles and battlements when training as a soldier in Evereska. Never had he anticipated using it to dodge an ettin's strike. The club spikes ground into his shield with a squeal of metal on metal and he heard the axe blow meant to split him ring against the stony cavern floor. Then he was back on his feet and thrusting upward, the strength of his entire body behind the blow.

"Lunar Lady let my strike be true," he whispered in prayer, part desperate plea and part surrender to whatever would come.

Light from around the cavern seemed to gather along the blade, then flash in a burst of radiance as Kuhl struck. His sword point sank nearly to the hilt. The ettin wailed with twin cries of anguish. She flailed back and off the blade, then tripped and fell into a heap.

Whimpers from Grula and Munga sickened him. But Kuhl pushed down his pity and advanced. The ettin would kill him and any of his companions without hesitation. He needed to end this and help the others.

A dark light winked down at him from the platform above. All his strength seemed to drain away. Suddenly every step became a monumental effort. His sword point dropped to the cavern floor and his shield threatened to drag him down with its weight. Kuhl shook his head and took a deep breath to try and recover, yet the weakness remained. He forced himself forward, one step, then another. But twin roars told him he'd missed his opportunity.

"Now I crush you," Munga screamed.

"Slice and dice you to bits," Grula bellowed.

The ettin had regained her feet and limped towards him. Kuhl tried to raise his sword and shield, but strength continued to bleed from him, even as death stalked towards him. He backed away, hoping whatever stole his strength would end.

"No running away," the ettin said.

Kuhl didn't know which head spoke and he didn't really care. Despite her limp and grievous injury, the giant gained on him. It would be in range to strike him down at any moment.

"Stool no!" Aleina yelled.

Kuhl glanced towards the aasimar's voice. It took a moment for his mind to translate what he saw.

The little myconid sprout ran towards the ettin. But he wasn't little. He was a giant-sized Stool. So intent was the ettin on killing Kuhl she didn't notice the approaching threat until it was too late. Even giant-sized, Stool only came up to the ettin's waist. With no arms the sprout attacked in the only fashion he could. He barreled into the ettin's legs as it started to turn. She cried out in pain and surprise and toppled to the ground.

A cloud of empathy spores erupted from Stool and Kuhl understood. The purple capped mushrooms. Rumpadump had fed the sprout one and the not so little myconid had come when he saw Kuhl was in danger.

"Thank you, Stool." Kuhl said. "Now get behind me"

Kuhl advanced on the fallen ettin, struggling to lift his sword.

"Sliced myconid," Grula hissed, rolling to her side.

"And elfling stew," Munga finished, sitting up.

_Sky says she got him._

Kuhl had no idea what the flumph's message meant, but strength suddenly flooded back into him. Both pairs of the ettin's eyes widened as he rushed towards her. This time there were no clever tactics. No whispered prayers. Only brutal butchery. Moments later Kuhl stood panting over the ettin's fallen cooling body.

He turned away. Not wanting to look at the results of his grim harvest. Yet death lay all around the cavern. Sky stood among the fallen derro bodies in the platform above. He wondered how she had gotten there and where she had been. Jhelnae and Eldeth climbed the ramp to join the tabaxi while the flumph floated overhead. Ront helped an injured Derendil to his feet. The corpse of the monstrous dog lay nearby, seeming smaller in death.

"Stool!" Aleina yelled as she walked across the cavern. Rumpadump trailed behind her. "I told you to stay hidden. You could have been killed."

The not-so-little sprout moved behind Kuhl. The half-elf smiled and some of his earlier grim thoughts faded.

"So, you'll face a rampaging two-headed giant, but not an angry aasimar?" He asked.

A cloud of empathy spores came in response.

"I'd also rather fight the ettin again. But you did just save my life," Kuhl laughed. "We'll face her together."

The half-elf felt the sprout's relief and gratitude through the lingering cloud of spores.


	14. Chapter 14

**I wanted to just skip this as I was quite sick of dungeon crawling. But my DM, who reads these installments, complains when I do big time skips and try to relay the intervening information in thoughts and dialogue. So I forced my way through showing them escaping the dungeon crawl. Hopefully reading party actions has not gotten too tedious and repetitive...any feedback appreciated.**

Jhelnae stared down at the glowing ritual circle on the cavern floor. How did it still glow? No one chanted around it. All the derro cultists were dead and strewn around the platform. And yet the inscribed pattern still radiated power. The diagram depicted a styled sun enclosed by a circle. Its glow ebbed and flowed, jade colored light brightening and fading, like the beating of a heart. Symbols were carved inside the sun shape. These also pulsed, glowing brighter and taking longer to fade than the rest of the diagram. It should be beautiful to her.

And yet Something was off about the sigils. Just looking at them gave Jhelnae a headache. She felt dizzy, as if she had double vision, and she stepped back, worried she'd lose her balance and step forward. Every arcane sense she possessed warned her against crossing into the circle. The half-drow held out an arm in warning as Eldeth approached.

"I wouldn't step in there," Jhelnae said

"I wasn't planning on it." The dwarf gave her a questioning look. "Is it at least losing power?"

"If it is," Jhelnae said, "It is losing it very slowly."

"What is it doing? Eldeth asked.

"Something to that statue," the half-drow said. "But that hasn't changed since we interrupted the ritual."

The statue in the middle was small, only around mid-thigh level in height, and of rough work, but crafted well enough she could tell it depicted a kneeling stone giant with a lump of a second head growing out of its neck. Carved symbols, which pulsed and glowed in time with the ritual circle, scarred its surface and runes were carved into its back.

"Those at least I can read," Eldeth said, pointing at the runes. "It's Dwarvish. It says Dorhun."

"Wasn't that one of the giants we met?" Jhelnae asked.

"I think so," Eldeth said.

"Another statue is over here," Sky called out from across the platform. "And a chest,"

The tabaxi studied a sturdy looking iron chest. Next to it was another stone giant statue. This one also had a second head and was engraved with the same pattern of arcane symbols, but these didn't glow. Jhelnae made her way towards Sky, picking her way past fallen derro. Most bore scorch marks from either Aleina's fire or her own beams of energy. One, the spell caster, lay face down, a crossbow bolt embedded at the base of his skull. Sky's handiwork.

Only a short time ago this derro had been engaged in a magical duel with herself and Aleina. One of his spells had made it past her wards and seared her flesh. She'd collapsed in unbearable pain. If not for Aleina's healing magic and the derro switching focus to help his ettin against Kuhl she might be the one lying dead on the floor of the cavern.

Jhelnae crouched and rolled the dead derro over. His body already felt cool to the touch and he was surprisingly light, derro being less sturdy than dwarves. The bolt which had killed him kept his head from lying flat. His head twisted to the side when she put him on his back. Nothing of value was in his pockets, but he wore an iron key around his neck.

"What does that open I wonder?" Eldeth asked when she saw it.

"Only one way to find out," Jhelnae said, taking it.

The half-drow stood and they made their way to Sky.

The tabaxi worked on the lock of the iron chest. Now closer, the half-drow saw the chest was old and battered, but well crafted. They'd not be breaking it open. A pile of tattered books lay nearby, ignored by Sky, who focused on the chest. Next to her was the other stone statue. In addition to the symbols carved on its exterior a series of fine cracks ran along its surface.

"This one also has a name on its back in Dwarvish," Eldeth said. "Rihuud."

That name Jhelnae definitely recognized. It was the name of the two headed stone giant they had fought in the plaza of the Blade Bazaar.

"I think we've found and stopped the ones cursing the stone giants," the half-drow said.

Eldeth nodded. "What now? Report to Captain Blackskull? How are we going to get past the derro again? And how is she going to get her Stone Guard down here if they won't go in the derro ghetto?"

_There is another way down here._ The flumph thought down at them. _She floated above, glowing blue. Witnessing the fighting and the death of the derro had chased away all hint of pink merriment from her body._

The one the duergar use. It is a series of tunnels and ladders that lead to the city above.

"Gracklstugh?" Eldeth asked.

Yes. I've never been in the tunnel myself or the city above. But the thoughts of the duergar who use that way out reveal it goes to Gracklstugh.

An outburst from Sky interrupted before either Jhelnae or Eldeth could respond to the flumph.

"Catlord claw this chest until it is shredded to little scraps." The tabaxi slapped the iron chest in front of her. "I almost had it that time."

She removed Ilvara's hair pin from the lock and closed her eyes, visibly trying to calm herself.

"You want me to try?" Jhelnae asked.

One feline eye opened and glared. "You?"

Jhelnae held up the iron key she'd found on the derro. "My lock pick is shaped a little different."

The tabaxi sprang up. "How long were you going to watch me struggle before you told me you had a key?"

Jhelnae tried to pull the key back before Sky could snatch it, but the tabaxi was fast. The half-drow had only just started to put the key out of reach behind her back, a mocking admonishment on her lips, when, quick as a striking snake, Sky plucked it from her grasp.

"Hey…" Jhelnae trailed off and let it go. She knew better than to get in the way of Sky trying to satisfy her curiosity.

The tabaxi unlocked the chest and examined its contents.

"A jar of some sort of ointment," she pulled out the stopper and sniffed. "It smells nice. Like surface plants. And a leather pouch with coins."

Sky sat back on her haunches, a look of disappointment on her face. Jhelnae knelt down beside her and looked in the pouch. Gold and silver coins were stuffed inside it.

"Gold and silver aren't enough?" Jhelnae asked. "What were you hoping for?"

"I don't know," Sky sighed. "Something wondrous I guess."

Eldeth had inspected the books while Sky was busy with the chest.

"Mostly seems like mad scribbling," the dwarf said. "But there is a list of what I think are six names. Rihuud and Dorhun among them."

Eldeth glanced upward, behind Jhelnae and Sky. When the half-drow turned she found the others, led by Kuhl and Aleina, trudging up to the top of the small plateau. Derendil's shirt was ripped and blood stained, but the quaggoth himself seemed unhurt. Ront also seemed healthy. Probably the product of the aasimar and paladin's healing magic. Stool and Rumpadump trailed farther behind. The still enlarged myconid hung his head, obviously still smarting from the lecture he'd probably received from the aasimar.

Jhelnae resisted the urge to encourage the sprout. Stool had been lucky. He'd saved Kuhl and survived. But next time might be different. As much as Jhelnae wanted to run over, hug the sprout, and tell her how proud she was of him, she didn't. It was important he followed orders regarding his safety in the future.

"All dead?" Aleina asked.

Jhelnae nodded, then responded to the expression of guilt that showed on the aasimar's face.

"It was us or them, Aleina. And they were trying to curse another stone giant with their ritual."

She explained all she and Eldeth had found.

"The flumph says there is a second way out of here," the half-drow said. "A series of ladders and tunnels the duergar use."

"The duergar?" Kuhl said. "Why didn't Blackskull send Stone Guard down here directly?"

"She has no idea where here is," Ront said. "We chased that mad little derro down here. Blackskull never was able to follow him."

"True," Aleina said. "So we go to these duergar, convince them to let us use their way out of here, report to the Captain, and hope she is true to her word?"

"This might help convince them." Eldeth held up the token given to her by Captain Blackskull.

_I know from their thoughts the duergar are down here to hide their activities_, the flumph communicated. _Like the derro, they might be hostile._

"I know," Sky said, with a snap of clawed fingers. "After the flumph shows us the way to this way out…"

"Your plan better not involve those accursed mushrooms," Jhelnae said.

"We'll eat the pygmywort, the blue ones that shrink us, and sneak past the duergar," the tabaxi said, as if the half-drow had never spoken.

"What did I just say?" Jhelnae asked. "What did I say before? I believe it was, 'Let's never do that again'."

"It might allow us to escape up to the city without fighting our way out," Kuhl said.

Jhenae started to shake her head, but Aleina spoke first.

"As you yourself said, Sky," Aleina said. "A centipede tried to eat me the last time we tried that. Not a giant centipede. A normal centipede. I'd rather not give another one a chance."

"It wasn't giant," Sky agreed. "But can we at least agree it was largish? Most people who saw one that size creeping around their house would probably jump up on a chair in panic."

"Your point?" Aleina asked.

The tabaxi shrugged. "We probably won't be seeing centipedes anyway. We won't be crossing a fungal forest this time."

"Yeah," Ront snorted. "We'll only be trying to sneak past duergar. And they won't try to eat us if they see us. Only stomp us flat."

The orc slammed a foot down for emphasis.

Derendil said something in Elvish. Jhelnae looked to the others for a translation.

"He says," Kuhl said. "Ront's demonstration convinced him."

"Duergar can also turn invisible," Eldeth said.

Jhelnae hadn't even thought of that. She looked to Sky. "So if we shrink using the mushrooms we might not even know we're about to be flattened before we're flattened."

The tabaxi gave a dismissive shrug.

"So," Aleina said. "We use Blackskull's token?

"The token," Jhelnae said.

Nods of agreement met her words. Sky sighed, but also nodded.

A flicker of blue came from one of the far corners of the cavern. The light brightened in intensity and grew in size, then winked out to leave a derro in its place. A derro with green boots and a wide brimmed hat with black tentacles sewn onto it.

Droki.

The derro did not seem to notice them. Jhelnae could only assume her compulsion to ignore them still held. He wandered to the death dog, then circled the dead ettin three times. All the while he muttered to himself, but he was too far for her to make out the words.

For their own part the companions watched in silence. The others were likely stunned with the same surprise Jhelnae herself felt. Their plan had involved following Droki to these cultists, but they'd lost him soon after entering the _faerzress_ infused tunnels below the derro ghetto. How had they beaten him here? What had he been doing all this time? How had he suddenly appeared?

"The mushrooms," Sky whispered. "That is why we lost him. He must shrink and use small fissures off the larger tunnels to move from place to place."

Finally, the derro meandered up to the plateau, still ignoring their presence. Once he saw the fallen spell caster he walked to stand before him, near where the companions stood.

"Narrak. Why are you dead?" The derro in the floppy hat kicked the fallen spell caster in the knee. "Droki needs more scrolls! Stonespeaker Hgraam has traps traps traps. But Droki is wily too and very small! I can hear talk, and in talk they say names, and I hear names and write names, give you names, and get you their toenails so you give me time. But you have to give me more scrolls. Magicky spelly scrolls! How do you give them when you are dead?"

The derro waved a copper tube, presumably carrying a scroll with the aforementioned giant names.

Sky covered the few steps between her and the ranting derro on silent feet. Droki remained oblivious to her and looked down at the dead derro. Jhelnae wondered if he waited for this Narrak to answer him. Once in range, the tabaxi cocked back her fist and let fly. The blow landed on the derro's chin, twisting his head to the side. He crumpled to the cavern floor in a heap.

"Sky!" Aleina said. She moved forward and laid fingers on the downed derro's neck. "Why did you do that?"

The tabaxi had moved to Droki's feet and already tugged at his boots.

"You saw what happened before," Sky said. "These boots gave him magical speed. He has used them to escape capture while helping the other derro do horrible things to the stone giants and who knows who else. It's dangerous to let him keep them."

_She is not wrong_, the flumph thought. _While Droki never participated in the rituals they would not have been possible without his deliveries._

"He is unconscious but should be fine." Aleina pulled her fingers away from Droki's neck and looked up at Sky. "You seem to have already decided on the next owner of his boots."

"I have. Someone who will use them to help her friends."

The aasimar raised an eyebrow. "I see. This new owner needs these boots just to help her friends? No other reason?"

The boots seemed to ripple and resize as Sky pulled them on her clawed bare feet.

"Sometimes she might use them just for the thrill of the run. She isn't lucky enough to be able conjure wings and take flight when she is bored like some others you know. She needs to get her excitement in other ways."

"So she keeps reminding me," Aleina said with a half-smile.

Derendil said something in Elvish. A quizzical look from Sky brought a translation.

"He says now that he has seen a cat in boots he has seen it all," Kuhl said.

Sky smiled a sharp toothed grin and walked in a tight circle. In all the time Jhelnae had known the tabaxi she'd never worn any footwear, but then she'd never had the chance to enhance her already impressive speed.

"Feels a bit strange," Sky said. "But I'll get used to them."

"Hold on," Ront said. "Why should she get to keep them? Why not another one of us?"

"I need to be fast, Ront," Sky said. "What if I'm scouting ahead and need to make it back to all of you quickly? Or you need me to catch someone like we needed when we lost Droki?"

"Also, they wouldn't match the rest of what you are wearing," Jhelnae said. "Do you really want to be the orc dressed all in dark with green boots?"

"Jhelnae has a point," Aleina said. She eyed the orc as if imagining the boots on him, then scrunched her nose and shook her head.

Ront gave the two a hard stare showing tusks, then his shoulders slumped. "I need to get back among my own kind. You people have infected me with your stupidity. What you said almost makes sense."

Above them the glowing hue of the flumph changed from blue to pink.

"Take us to the way out the duergar use please," Kuhl said, looking up at the flumph.

Jhelnae took one last look at the cavern as they went back the way they had come. The bodies of the two headed dog and the ettin lay where they had fallen. Without anyone tending them the fires spaced around the cavern burned low. Up on the platform, now out of sight, were more dead and one unconscious derro. While she could no longer see the ritual circle, it's pulsing emerald light glowed, mixing with the swirling azure of the _faerzress_ above. They'd found what they sought here and all managed to survive the deadly encounter. If they could make back to Captain Blackskull with what they learned, and she was true to her word they'd be able to leave Gracklstugh and be one step closer to getting to the surface. Yet the killing and the mad ritual they had encountered here blunted any sense of progress to their goal. She feared there would be much more of the same before they finally made it above, if they ever did.

"Everything alright?" Eldeth asked.

Jhelnae nodded, realizing she'd gotten lost in melancholy thought. She turned and hurried after Aleina ahead of her, skirting the area with the light scattering of rocks and debris Sky had warned them might contain an unknown peril.

The flumph led them back down the tunnel. Soon they had returned near the area where they'd first met the telepathic creature. This time, when the passage split into three, the flumph led them straight. They followed.

"Now you are back to being our little Stool," Eldeth said.

Jhenae looked back and saw the effects of the mushroom had worn off the myconid. He was back to normal.

Eventually they came to a pair of thick looking zurkhwood doors, reinforced with crudely forged steel. The tunnel continued onward, but the flumph has stopped and hovered in front of the double doors.

_Past these is the exit used by the duergar who name themselves the Gray Ghosts. I have seen it in their thoughts._

"Sky?" Kuhl asked in a whisper.

The tabaxi crouched and examined the lock set in the doors. After a brief study she nodded back at them.

"So do we sneak in or knock?" Kuhl asked, voice still low. "If these are duergar we do have Blackskull's Stone Guard token."

Ront shook his head before replying, voice also low. "Of course we sneak in. It would be best if we made it out without running into duergar."

_I do not sense anyone on the other side of the doors_, the flumph relayed.

Kuhl looked to them for responses. Jhelnae gave her assent with a nod. The others agreed.

Sky pulled out Ilvara's hair pin and slid it into the lock. Her tail lashed back and forth as she worked. While they waited, Aleina drew her moonstone orb. Silvery moonlight shimmered around her body, then faded as she cast a magical protection on herself. Jhelnae followed the aasimar's lead, renewing her own wards. After a moment of hesitation, she passed her rod to her off hand and concentrated. The dark blade from the Demonweb coalesced into her grip, summoned by her call. Those in the group who had never seen the sword cast questioning glances at her, then the telltale click from the lock drew their attention. The tabaxi eased one of the doors open, peeked inside, then slowly opened it until she could pass through.

One by one they entered the tunnel beyond the doors. When it was Jhelnae's turn she wrinkled her nose at the smell of rot and decay along with the underlying odor of alchemical chemicals from further ahead. As the flumph had promised, no duergar were there to challenge them.

Sky already stalked down the tunnel with Kuhl and Aleina behind. Jhelnae crept forward following. The passage soon forked, and Sky glanced backward for instruction. Thoughts came from the flumph before they conferred.

The way out is to the left and I now sense one duergar in that direction. Another three are straight ahead.

Consensus came quickly as one direction held both less duergar and the way out they sought. They followed the tunnel to the left.

The smell of rot and decay faded, overpowered by the growing smell of chemicals. After a dozen paces Jhelnae heard the clink of glass. The cavern they came to contained a fully furnished laboratory. A heavy looking zurkhwood desk, stretching almost across the entire lab area, held all manner of vials and beakers, some bubbling over open flames, held in place by metal stands. Tubes ran from some of these boiling concoctions, dripping out the condensing liquids into clay jugs marked with Dwarvish runes. Behind the table sat a duergar. He poured a charcoal colored powder into a thick glass bowl, stirring it into an orange liquid. He was so engrossed in his task he didn't notice the companions as they spied on him.

Eldeth stepped forward and caught the duergar's attention.

The alchemist's eyes widened in surprise as he looked up. He stopped stirring, and Jhelnae felt a pang of sympathy. How must it feel to believe yourself alone then find nine people watching, most of them brandishing weapons, with one flumph floating overhead.

Dwarf and duergar talked. Jhelnae didn't speak Dwarvish and didn't understand the words. She heard the name of Captain Errde Blackskull and Eldeth held up the Stone Guard token. The alchemist regarded it for a long moment.

_Danger!_

The duergar's attack swiftly followed the flumph's warning. He yelled something, scooped up a nearby vial and cast it. With a tinkle of glass, it shattered on Eldeth's raised shield. Fire erupted where the vial broke. Eldeth cried out and stumbled back in surprise, waving the flaming shield back and forth, trying to escape its fire. The group scattered and all was confusion.

Jhelnae saw the flumph rise up as high as the low ceiling would allow and glimpsed Aleina corralling the myconids sprouts to a corner. Sky's hand crossbow snapped as she loosed a bolt in the direction of the duergar. The missile found only the stone wall behind. Of the alchemist there was no sign.

By either duergar invisibility or by ducking behind the desk the gray dwarf had used his distraction to hide from sight.

"Eldeth, drop your shield," Kuhl said.

The dwarf cast her shield aside. It fell with a clang to the cavern floor, face down and still flaming.

_The three duergar from down the tunnel have heard._ The flumph shared. _They come._

By all that Dances! Jhelnae thought. How had things gotten out of control so quickly?

"Ront, help me guard our flank. The rest of you try to keep that alchemist from setting us on fire," Kuhl said.

He pushed past the group, joining Derendil where the duergar reinforcements were expected. Ront followed.

"You two down the ramp and hide," Aleina said, motioning to the sprouts. "Eldeth can you watch that door for us?"

For the first time Jhelnae noticed the cavern contained a lower level. It held a bunk bed on either side of the ramp down to it. A solid looking closed door was set in the far wall.

Eldeth held her shield arm close to her side, in obvious pain. But she still held her warhammer and moved down the ramp after the sprouts to guard the door.

"I don't see him or hear him," Sky said. "Do either of you?" The tabaxi had reloaded her hand crossbow and held it at the ready.

Both Jhelnae and Aleina shook their heads.

He is here. You three are in his thoughts. He has more vials on him and is waiting to throw them when help arrives. He hasn't decided who to throw at.

In unspoken agreement, the three separated. No reason to let the alchemist set all three of them on fire with a single throw.

A roar of pain sounded from the tunnel behind them followed by the clash of steel. At almost the same moment the alchemist became visible as he threw a vial at Sky. Despite his surprise attack, the tabaxi's reflexes proved too fast. She twisted to the side and the vial sailed past to shatter against the cavern wall behind her. Even a miss, however, proved dangerous. Flaming liquid spread out along the wall, but some splashed back and landed on Sky's shoulder even as she aimed with her hand crossbow. She yowled in pain and dropped to the cavern floor, rolling and beating at her ignited shoulder.

Jhelnae sent a blast from her rod at the duergar, but the alchemist had already ducked behind the desk for cover. Her beam along with a bolt of flame from Aleina crashed harmlessly against the wall behind the desk.

"Aleina!" Kuhl called from the tunnel over the continued clash of steel.

_Enlarged and invisible duergar surprised them_, the flumph relayed. _Derendil needs Aleina's healing magic._

The aasimar cast a worried glance at Jhelnae.

"Go!" The half-drow said. "I'll take care of the alchemist."

Aleina nodded and sprinted down the tunnel. In her peripheral vision Jhelnae saw Sky had mostly extinguished the patch of fire burning her, but she still lay on the ground, grimacing with pain.

"Show your face and I'll fry your beard right off it," Jhelnae called out in Undercommon.

She cast every bit of venom and threat she could muster into her voice, but it was false bravado meant to stall. The attacks against Eldeth and Sky had shown the danger of the vials and Jhelnae had neither a shield nor Sky's reflexes. She stood exposed with no cover. She could not retreat into the tunnel. Not with Sky still on the ground. It would also potentially trap them between the duergar the others fought and alchemical fire. And she doubted she could rush around the desk before the duergar popped up again.

A thought occurred to her. A reckless one. The logical part of Jhelnae's mind dismissed it immediately. But the half-drow worshipped Eilistraee and was the daughter of a Darksong knight. Despite this she had somehow ended up in a pact with Lolth. She was well practiced at ignoring the logical part of her mind. After a brief moment of hesitation, she decided. She thought out her plan. Waited as the flumph relay it in mind speech, then she threw her blade.

At almost the same instant the alchemist stood and threw a vial. It flew end over end in an arc, right towards Jhelnae. But the half-drow already back pedaled. Instead of striking her, the vial broke on the ground where she'd been standing. Flames erupted and spread over the cavern floor, but Jhelnae was out of range. Sky too was safe, already crawling down the ramp to the lower level after the flumph warned her of the half-drow's plan.

Jhelnae's thrown sword spun sideways through the air. It came nowhere near the duergar alchemist, instead crashing into the apparatus on the desk. Glass shattered, metal holders containing boiling beakers tipped over, and ingredients mixed freely. For a moment nothing, then fire erupted and flames spread. The alchemist screamed as liquids splashed onto him. The fire grew in intensity and the wave of heat reached even the tunnel mouth where Jhelnae watched. A sheet of burning liquid ran across the desktop to spill over the edges. The alchemist yelled again as flames engulfed him. He ran one way behind the desk, then the other, waving his arms frantically as fire climbed up his clothes.

Jhelnae raised her rod. A crackling beam of energy blasted the duergar off his feet. He fell, still screaming. Flaming liquid continued to spill off the desk. Within moments the entire laboratory area was engulfed in fire. The yelling of the burning alchemist stopped.

For a moment she just stood there, hypnotized by the blaze of the alchemical fire. It burned in multiple hues in different areas of the desktop: blue, green, red, yellow, and orange. Broken glass glowed in its depths and heat suffused her cheeks. This fire smelled nothing like woodsmoke and Jhelnae realized she felt lightheaded. She crouched down. Lower the air was cooler and cleaner.

Grunts of pain and the ring of steel came from down the tunnel. She cursed her foolishness. Now was no time to be mesmerized by a fire, no matter how unusual. Instinctively she held out her hand, summoning the dark blade from wherever it had fallen after she'd thrown it. She almost dropped it as it formed, belatedly realizing it should be blazing hot from the fire, but the handle remained cool in her grasp. She hurried towards the sound of fighting.

She got there just in time to see Kuhl sink his sword into an enlarged duergar who fought both the half-elf and Ront. Light flared with the paladin's strike. The gray dwarf fell back, war pick dropping from his grasp. Both weapon and body shrank back to normal size as they fell, the duergar's enlargement power lost in death. The fallen bodies of two other duergar lay nearby.

Derendil leaned against the tunnel wall. Aleina pressed a hand into his side. Her other hand held her moonstone orb and her gaze was fixed on bloody wounds at his side. In moments the wounds closed and the quaggoth straightened. Derendil spoke, but Jhelnae didn't understand the Elvish words. Aleina smiled and patted his side.

"I've done all I can for now," the aasimar said. "He'll need help."

Kuhl moved under one of Derendil's shoulders to help support him. The half-elf seemed unwounded, but exhausted. Ront too breathed heavily.

Aleina noticed Jhelnae.

"The others?" the aasimar asked.

"They're down the ramp," Jhelnae said. "On the lower level. They're safe."

_The door down there is the way out_, the flumph thought down at them.

The creature had retreated down the tunnel when the fire started.

_Here we part. The city of duergar is no place for one of my kind. They fear our mind reading and hunt us._

"Thank you," Kuhl said looking up. "For everything. Some of us would be dead or we'd still be wandering aimlessly down here without you."

The flumph glowed pink then floated down the tunnel away from them.

The companions went back to the lab. The fire still blazed, but it had died a little and now did smell of woodsmoke as the desk itself burned.

"You don't do things in half-measures, do you?" Aleina said.

"You of all people accuse me of that?" Jhelnae asked. "I seem to remember someone sending us falling in a flaming web into water."

Aleina smiled in response.

"Hug the wall," Kuhl said. "Stay as low as possible."

One by one they made their way to the ramp down. At one point the heat on Jhelnae's back felt almost unbearable. But she pushed on after the aasimar. Kuhl and Derendil came last, half-elf helping the quaggoth.

They found the others waiting anxiously down the ramp. Sky and Eldeth looked much improved.

"We used the ointment on our burns," the tabaxi said. "It helps. Try what is left on Derendil."

She passed the jar to Aleina.

"The flumph said the way out is through that door," Jhelnae said. "Can you unlock it?

"Hopefully," the tabaxi said. "Because I think someone set the person with the key on fire."

Thankfully Sky and Ilvara's hair pin proved equal to the task. In moments she had the door open revealing an iron ladder going up as far as they could see.

"Can you manage it Derendil?" Kuhl asked.

The quaggoth nodded. It spoke to the extent of Derendil's injuries and exhaustion that he didn't respond with a glib Elvish response that Jhelnae couldn't understand.

"Then let's go," Kuhl said. "I'll carry Stool."


	15. Chapter 15

**Forgotten Realms purist will likely be rant about this one, because I created a new goddess...or really fey power. Allow me to explain before you lynch me. When I first started to play again I asked what type of character I should play. Someone told me a paladin with levels in warlock. They they explained how I could get eldritch vision, cast darkness, misty step next to foes, and then divine smite them. Well this sounded quite exciting to me! Sign me up. So then I needed a fey patron for my half-elf paladin. An internet search revealed the Lady of the White Well which seemed to fit my character backstory as a worshiper of Sehanine. I had no idea, however, that none of it was canon. And even though I later decided I would go straight paladin (as cool as all of the above sounded it would be terrible for the party for me to cast magical darkness that they could not see in just so I could smite things) the story of the cursed daughter of Sehanine Moonbow was already tied into the character's DNA. So I'm just going with it for this fanfiction...with some modifications.**

Jhelnae looked at the broken stalagmite jutting out of the Darklake, or rather she looked at the bridge of woven rothé wool and zurkhwood planks they'd need to traverse to get there. It seemed odd that in Gracklstugh, a city with stone bridges that spanned a massive ravine, the only way to this stalagmite island and the tavern it contained was via a hanging bridge. It encouraged sobriety in tavern patrons, she supposed. She certainly wouldn't want to try and cross the bridge drunk.

"I don't like this," Ront said. "Why does the Captain want to meet us in a tavern?"

"If Captain Errde meant us harm she'd have invited us back to the Overlake Hold," Jhelnae said. "You know, the place where she has hundreds of soldiers at her command."

Despite her words Jhelnae held the same misgivings. Ever since the message had been delivered for them to meet with the Stone Guard commander at the Shattered Spire tavern she'd been trying to guess the duergar's intention.

"Jhelnae is right," Kuhl said. "She probably just wants to buy us a drink."

"We're staying at an inn," Ront said. "You know what they serve there? Drinks. I don't like this."

"You never like anything," Sky said, tail lashing. "Maybe there is something special about this Shattered Spire."

The broken stalagmite provided the foundation for the tavern known as the Shattered Spire. Its walls were made of cut zurkhwood mushroom stalks, laid out like the construction of a log cabin on the surface. Large boulders were also integrated into the walls. The roof was steeply pitched, but in no way a spire. The name obviously referred to the stalagmite the building stood on.

"Where is your sense of adventure, Ront?" Aleina asked. "Who wants to have drinks in the same inn we've been staying at? This place looks interesting. It has rustic charm"

Derendil said something in Elvish, and those who spoke the language laughed.

"What did he say?" Jhelnae prompted when no translation came.

"He says if he looks not with his eyes and smells not with his nose, but only imagines with his mind he can see this rustic charm of which I speak," Aleina translated.

The quaggoth had a point. A ramshackle log building atop a broken stalagmite amidst the choking smog of Gracklstugh was not the sort of place she would describe as having rustic charm. Then again, it was all relative.

As they stood staring at the island tavern a pair of duergar pushed their way past them and started across the hanging bridge.

"It seems popular enough among the locals," Eldeth said. "Come on, we shouldn't keep the Captain waiting."

The dwarf led the way across the bridge. Stool protested in a cloud of empathy spores when Kuhl helped him across. Stool did not like being treated like a small child since Rumpadump had joined the group. The smaller sprout, however, lacked hands to hold the guide ropes.

"I'm sure you can make it by yourself," Kuhl said. "But you did save my life a few days ago, remember? I owe you. Let me work off some debt."

It might have looked ramshackle from a distance, but closer inspection showed the tavern had been expertly crafted. The zurkhwood timbers were massive and fitted together with the boulders in an alternating pattern to make it structurally sound. The smog of Gracklstugh had stained the stalks grey, but the windows were clean, and light shone out from the interior.

Eldeth opened the heavy tavern door and they found a relatively cheery common room, by Underdark standards anyway. Conversation buzzed among the groups sitting at tables but held none of the laughter you'd see in a surface tavern. The patrons were mostly duergar, but groupings of drow and even some deep gnomes occupied tables.

The tables consisted of large zurkhwood mushroom tops, cut flat and lacquered. Now that she thought about it, it surprised Jhelnae she hadn't seen more tables of this design. The major source of wood in the Underdark, zurkhwood, naturally grew in the proper shape to fashion a table after all. Smaller cut mushroom stalks served as stools.

Fire crackled in a stone hearth carved into a massive boulder in one corner. Hanging fungal lanterns glowed amber phosphorus light from the rafters above.

A dour duergar tavern keeper kept watch from the bar, but Jhelnae was surprised to see three derro also behind the bar, muttering to themselves as they mixed concoctions from an array of bottles before them. Goblin serving staff scurried among the tables with trays of food and drink.

In the corner opposite the fire, at a large table that would fit their group, sat Captain Errde Blackskull. Jhelnae wouldn't have needed the duergar commander signaling them to find her. Clad in her dark armor and flanked by two Stone Guards who stood against the wall behind her, she was an imposing, unmistakable, presence. All the tables nearby the woman were vacant. Maybe because she'd ordered it, likely just because patrons had decided to give the Captain a wide berth.

Their group, however, did not have that option. Eldeth leading, they wove their way across the polished stone floor to Blackskull's table. The hum of conversation died as the other guests of the tap room took note of them.

"Sit please," the Captain said in Undercommon, motioning to the stools around her table, "Leave two open near me for guests that haven't arrived so I can introduce them when they come."

Jhelnae exchanged a glance with Kuhl and Eldeth. Two other guests?

"Let's start with drinks," the duergar officer said. "Food once the other guests arrive. Order whatever you'd like. My reward to you for the task you completed."

Remembering Sky and Aleina didn't speak Undercommon, Jhelnae translated for them as they all took seats.

"What do you recommend?" Kuhl asked.

"There is, of course, Darklake Stout, crafted by Gracklstugh's own Clan Muzgardt," Blackskull said. "If you've the taste for something more exotic there is distilled Cave Fisher's blood or Fire Lichen liquor. The house specialty is Mad Derro Surprise. I'd recommend it only to the dwarf among you, assuming our surface kin still have a constitution to match our own."

"We do," Eldeth said.

"Dare I ask what is in Mad Derro Surprise," Jhelnae asked, wondering if the Captain tried to bait Eldeth into drinking it, just to prove a point.

"It's never the same," Errde said. "All based on the bartender's whim. It might be safe for you. The derro haven't poisoned any outlanders recently."

Jhelnae started to laugh but stopped when the Captain didn't even crack a smile. Was she serious, or was this duergar humor?

The half-drow, unthinkingly, gave a full translation of the drink list to Sky and Aleina.

"Mad Derro Surprise," Sky said, without hesitation.

"Did you miss the part where I said we won't know what they put in it?" Jhelnae asked. "And then the part where the Captain hinted non-dwarves might not be able to handle it and be poisoned?"

"Of course I heard that," Sky said. "That is why I want to try it."

"Oh no you don't," Aleina said. "Last time you got poisoned you fell into a web full of giant spiders and we all had to follow you into it. We have to cross back over that hanging bridge and I don't want to go tabaxi fishing in the Darklake."

"One time." Sky rolled her eyes. "One time I fall, and no one lets me forget it. That was a poison needle. This is a drink. Not even close to the same thing."

Jhelnae looked past Sky, catching Aleina's gaze. "Three Darklake Stouts?"

"Three Darklake Stouts," the aasimar agreed.

"Fiiine," Sky said, crossing her arms. "No Mad Derro Surprise, but at least get me the Fire Lichen liquor. I want to try something new. I wish I spoke Undercommon."

Captain Blackskull relayed the orders to a goblin server, then gave her guests her full attention. She studied them, gaze falling on each in turn.

"You gained a myconid, but lost the drow down there," the duergar said.

"You heard our report," Kuhl said. "We hope to save Sarith. If we can leave and get to the Neverlight Grove quickly."

"I hear the unspoken admonition in your voice, half-elf," the gray dwarf said. "I promised you could leave if you did your part. You did it. Now you want what was promised. Patience. This has been my first free moment since last we met. We had to investigate what you found, and it was dangerous. You lost your drow companion, but we lost more than one Stone Guard in those tunnels."

The Captain paused and waited for a response. When none came, she continued.

"Stonespeaker Hgraam could not fit through the entrance down to the tunnels. We had to bring the ritual statues you found to him. After studying the magic they contained he was able to reverse the curses. Rihuud and Dorhun are cured. Hgraam gives these tokens of gratitude."

The Captain produced a valuable looking emerald and a polished crystal the length of a human forearm from a bag on the table.

"He said the crystal comes from Gravenhollow, the library of the stone giants. He hopes it helps you find your way back to the surface. Or as he calls it, the 'dreaming world'."

Eldeth accepted the emerald and crystal on their behalf. Jhelnae felt knots of tension ease. The gifts were a good sign. Captain Blackskull seemed to be honoring their deal. Maybe the legend of the contract between Laduguer and Asmodeus really did affect the etiquette of duergar society. Maybe a deal really was a deal.

"There is more to report. The ladder and tunnels you showed us led us not only to the derro cultists," Blackskull said, "but also to a hideout of the Gray Ghosts Guild."

"The Alchemist," Kuhl said.

"The Alchemist," Blackskull said. "We'd have liked to have learned his identity and go through his belongings, but all was burned beyond recognition." The Captain looked over at Jhelnae.

""Don't blame me," the half-drow said. "He tried to burn me first. And he almost succeeded. I was more than happy to return the favor."

"No matter," the gray dwarf female shrugged. "We found other things. The Gray Ghosts had stolen something. Something vital to the workings of our city. And now the Stone Guard have recovered it."

"So where we led you stopped two plots against the throne then?" Eldeth asked.

"Two," Blackskull said. She did not smile, but somehow managed to convey being pleased. Any officer with that sort of success would rise far in the eyes of the throne.

The duergar commander looked up towards the tavern door.

"Ah," she said. "Good. The other guests are here."

Jhelnae turned. The two figures who had entered wore deep hooded cloaks which hid all their features. Gloves hid even their hands. Still the half-drow knew them, even never seeing what they looked like. It was the bard and her companion from the tavern they stayed at. She'd listen to her play and sing frequently in the common room of the Ghohlbrorn Inn. Why would Blackskull invite them? They picked a path to avoid walking under any of the fungal lanterns as they came across the room. Blackskull indicated the pair of seats next to her as they approached, which they took.

The Captain opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment goblin servers arrived with their drinks. The duergar officer waited until the servers had performed their duties and left, before continuing.

"We were talking of what I promised you. First your freedom, including freedom to leave the city." Blackskull raised a finger to count. "Second equipment requisitioned from the Stone Guard to help you survive the Underdark. And finally, guides to show you the way to Blingdenstone. These two know the way. She has performed at the deep gnome city many times."

The gray dwarf commander took a drink from the clay mug of Darklake Stout. Only Sky, Aleina, and Ront, the three who didn't speak Undercommon, followed her lead. The rest absorbed what was said.

"These are our guides?" Kuhl finally said.

"If you will have us," the smaller of the two cloaked figures said. Her voice was clear and high toned, just like her singing.

"We normally travel with just the two of us." The voice of the larger cloaked figure was male. "But the Underdark has grown wild of late. Dangerous. We asked after any party traveling to Blingdenstone. There is safety in numbers."

"What is going on?" Ront asked in Common. "Who are these two? Is she going to play us a song?"

Seeing Kuhl busy explaining to the orc in whispers, Jhelnae took the lead.

"There is safety in numbers," Jhelnae said. "But I'd feel better about traveling together if we saw what was under those hoods," she said.

Unseen gazes beneath the cowls shifted to her.

"Captain Blackskull vouching for us is not enough?" the hooded male asked. "You think we are looking to rob you while traveling through the Underdark? Rhi is a performer known in the underground cities. She recently performed for the Deep King himself."

"I did not say I didn't trust Captain Blackskull," Jhelnae backtracked. It would not do to offend their host. "I said I'd feel better seeing what was under those hoods."

"What they say is true," Blackskull said. "She has performed for the Deep King. But whether you choose to travel together is your own affair. A request was made from the throne to aid Rhianne on her way to Blingdenstone. It seemed fortuitous your group was traveling in that direction."

"They don't know who, or what we are," the one named Rhianne said, laying a gloved hand over her partner's. She looked again to Jhelnae. "Your request is not unreasonable. And I long to throw back this hood more than you can know."

The cowled gaze glanced at the fungal lanterns overhead and then to the fire in the hearth.

"But there is too much light here. So we cannot put you at ease by showing you our features. Not here."

"Since you brought it up," Eldeth said. "Who, or what, are you?"

"I am Rhianne and my husband is Diarnghan, Rhi and Diar to those we count as friends," the bard said. "Of the clan Dubh Catha if that means anything to any of you."

Derendil said something in Elvish and both cowled gaze shifted to him.

"You understand the fey language?" the bard asked, voice surprised.

Derendil nodded.

"Now I understand," Rhianne said. "I was always surprised how intently the quaggoth in the shirt listened when all of you were in the audience. You understand the words to my songs."

Again Derendil nodded.

"Interesting. You have a worthy story I must hear. The quaggoth is correct. In the fey language our clan name means Dark Crow. But we are most commonly known to those not of the fey as darklings."

"I'm sorry," Kuhl said. "I have never heard of a darkling."

"Few have," Rhianne said. "For we are few in number. We are the descendent of a fey lord who betrayed the Summer Queen in ancient times. What he did is not known, for in her wrath she cursed him and all members of his house and struck his actions and his very name from history. The stories only call him Dubh Catha, or Dark Crow. I have always felt if I could learn the name and story of our ancestor, I might be able to weave it into a ballad worthy of blunting the Summer Queen's anger. Maybe then our curse would be lifted. Alas, such things are lost to time."

Jhelnae could understand why Diarnghan let his wife do most of the talking. Her voice had a sing-song quality and fell into a cadence that mesmerized. It was several moments before any at the table responded, all lingering on her words.

"What is the curse?" Jhelnae asked.

"Light," Diarnghan said. He waved towards the lanterns overhead. "It is like poison to us. Too much will kill us."

"And yet we are still of fey descent," Rhianne said. "We still crave it. Yet even the flame of a candle is harmful to us without our protective clothing."

"That is horrible," Kuhl said.

Diarnghan's hooded gaze shifted to the half-drow. "Now do you understand why we can't do as she asks?"

Jhelnae nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"If we are to travel together," Rhianne said. "I'd like there to be trust between us. There may be a solution. A pleasant one."

"Let's hear it," Kuhl said.

Rhianne's cowled head shook from side to side. "Not for you half-elf. For the women of your group. Those two." the darkling pointed a gloved finger at Aleina and Sky. "Can they see in the dark? I know you, drow, and the dwarf can."

"They can," Jhelnae said.

"Is someone going to tell us what is going on?" Aleina asked.

"Why are we being pointed at?" Sky followed.

Jhelnae waved them to silence.

Tomorrow we start a long journey together with little to no creature comforts. Later tonight let us reserve the bathing pool at our inn. We'll have them take out the lanterns and candles. The staff of the inn are familiar with our particular needs. There, in darkness, I will reveal my form to you."

The half-drow smiled. She already felt herself growing to like this darkling female.

"I think that is a great idea," Jhelnae said. She reached for her mug of Darklake Stout for a toast but found it in front of Sky and mostly empty. "Sky!"

"Funny thing, Jhelnae," the tabaxi said. "Fire Lichen Liquor is hot. Really really hot. And I was bored. You were all talking, and I couldn't understand. You'll have to order another drink for yourself."

Derendil, across the table, said something in Elvish.

"What is this about a bath?" Aleina asked. "And why does Derendil wish he had been cursed into a form of a female quaggoth?"

"It seems you've agreed to travel together," Blackskull said. "In that case, it is time to order food. I recommend the quippers sauteed in ripplebark gravy."

Much later Jhelnae disrobed in the bathing room at their inn. The drinks and meal with Blackskull had left her full and with a pleasant light-headedness. All sources of light had been removed and in the total darkness she saw only in black, white, and gray. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a red glow. The half-drow turned, worried. Hadn't Rhianne said any light was harmful to her.

The glow came from the darkling woman herself. A scattering of tattoos of whorling symbols glimmered on her skin.

"Disappointed?" the bard asked. "Hoping for scales? Horns? Oozing sores?"

Without her cloak, or any clothing at all, Jhelnae now saw the bard resembled an elf with grey skin and white hair. Her eyes were nearly pupiless, with only a light grey at the center.

"For someone who doesn't like light," Sky said. "You are pretty shiny."

Rhianne laughed. It had been a relief to find she spoke Common. Darklings, she had explained, were not native to the Underdark.

"These were marked on me when I became an elder. They bleed out some of the light I absorb. Even here, in the Underdark, light it hard to absorb. Even if it is only the light I see. Now if you are all done looking the bathing pool awaits."

Jhelnae realized she had been staring. But they all had.

"I'm sorry," Aleina said. "But then again those tattoos are beautiful. It's easy to get mesmerized on the patterns."

"Thank you," the bard's voice had gone somber at the compliment. "It would be good if we darklings could view them the way you do. But to us these are not markings of beauty. They are necessary for survival and a constant reminder of the curse we are under. And, when they have to bleed off more light than normal, they are painful to bear."

"I'm sorry," Aleina said.

In the uncomfortable silence that followed, Rhianne went to the pool and down the stairs into the hot water. Jhelnae and the others followed her lead.

For several moments they all sat back and soaked in the heat of the water. Even the sulfurous smell of the pool was pleasant when compared to the smog of Gracklstugh. Jhelnae ran her hands along her body, feeling the layers of grime left by that smog being carried away. With a deep breath she dipped under and scrubbed at her hair.

"Does Diarnghan have the same tattoos on his skin," Aleina asked.

"He has the same sort," Rhianne said. "But his patterns are different, all our tattoos are unique to the individual. Your earlier comment on their beauty makes me wonder if I should be wary of you around my husband. We are changed, but still fey, and we sense and are attracted to the inner light of an aasimar. Like proverbial moths to the proverbial flame."

Aleina flushed, but Rhianne smiled showing it was all in jest.

"You do need to watch her," Jhelnae said. "She is a greedy one. She lays claim to Kuhl and leaves only an orc, a cursed quaggoth, and two myconid sprouts for the rest of us."

"How many times do I have to tell you all…" Aleina started.

"Yes, yes we know," Eldeth said, laughing. "He is just your friend. A sleeping companion of convenience."

"I never said a sleeping companion of convenience. That makes it sound so wrong."

"Actually, I think Eldeth described the situation pretty well," Jhelnae said.

"That is...you know what, forget it. You'll twist whatever I say." The aasimar sank below the water to wash her hair.

"It is so easy to tease her," the dwarf said.

"Too easy," the half-drow said with a smile.

"Cursed quaggoth?" Rhianne asked. "What can you share about that?"

The red glow of the darklings tattoos beneath the water suffused her face from below. Jhelnae wondered if this light was then bled out through the tattoos to start the cycle anew. It seemed counterproductive, but then only a small portion would be reabsorbed.

"Not much," Eldeth said. "Not because it is secret, but because Derendil himself doesn't remember. He believes he is a cursed elven prince and one thing is certain, he is a prince. He has saved all of our lives with his bravery."

Around the pool the companions nodded.

"But," Rhianne prompted.

"...but it is strange he remembers so little of before he was cursed to quaggoth form," Eldeth said. "A sister, a fountain, a library, and some vague notion of an evil sorcerer who cursed him."

"And he gets frustrated if you try and push to remember," Aleina said. She'd surfaced from washing her hair and jumped back into the conversation. "When he gets frustrated our lovable Derendil disappears and the bestial quaggoth emerges."

"So I shouldn't dig into the story of his curse?" the bard asked, disappointment in her voice.

"We tabaxi are very curious," Sky said. "But even I stopped asking him about his past."

"And that is saying something when someone as stubborn as Sky gives up," the Jhelnae said with a laugh.

The tabaxi rolled her eyes in response.

"I think he was some sort of lore master," Eldeth said. "He dreams of stories and he can retell them in exacting detail. Do ask about those, he loves to tell them."

"I will," Rhianne said. "Tales are a bard's trade after all. We can never have too many."

For a time they fell silent. The warm water, food, and alcohol made the half-drow drowsy. She was about to lay her head back against the stone lip of pool and close her eyes when Rhianne broke the silence.

"The half elf…"

"Kuhl," Aleina said.

"Yes, Kuhl," the bard said. "He wears a silver ring with a moonstone and an engraving of a lake underneath. Do you know where he got it?"

"His mother gave it to him," Aleina said. "Actually his grandmother. But his mother gave it to his grandmother for him."

"I see," Rhianne said. "Is he a suitor of the Lady of Lost Dreams? Or was that his mother."

Aleina glanced at the others before answering. Jhelnae gave her a shrug in response.

"I don't think so," Aleina said. "It is important to him. A token from his mother. But he knows little about it. He does think it might have saved his life once."

Rhianne nodded. "It may very well have. It is probably a token ring, given by the Lady for a service performed. It sounds like his mother passed the favor on to her son."

"Who is this Lady of Lost Dreams?" Sky asked. Her tail twitched above the water's surface. Jhelnae could tell her curiosity was roused.

"An ancient fey of the Feywild," the bard said. "She wields immense power. So she should, being the child of two goddesses."

"Two goddesses?" Sky asked. Her tail swished above the water again with a light splash. "How is that possible."

Rhianne smiled. "Two goddesses is something of a misrepresentation. A product of the clumsy Common tongue which does not have the words to really frame it properly. Would you like to hear the tale?

The bard's speech had already drifted into storytelling cadence and her voice held them. All drowsiness had fallen away from Jhelnae and she found herself nodding with the others.

"Before I start," Rhianne said. "A warning. This tale is not well known for good reason. The elves do not favor it, for their god Corellon Larethian curses an innocent in rash anger. The clergy of Lolth would sacrifice any teller on the altars to their goddess because it describes her embracing the male side of her godhood, something the matriarchy would abhor."

"Some of us might as well tell it then," Aleina said, meeting Jhelnae's eyes. "The drow want to sacrifice us already."

Jhelnae gave the aasimar a half-smile across the pool. "You're right. If they already want to sacrifice us I've no problem angering them with a tale they don't want to hear."

"Shhhh," Sky hissed. "You are interrupting the story."

"The fey, however, know and repeat the tale readily," Rhianne said. "For it has all the things we love in a story: jealousy, spite, deceit, sex, passion, tragedy, and ultimately triumph. It is an old tale. It was old even when my ancestor betrayed the Summer Queen and his line was cursed. Hence we of the Dubh Catha know it and thus am I able to share it with you."

"Know that while Corellon Larethian is mostly thought of as male, this is not so. Each member of the Seldarine is both male and female, but they embrace one or the other more. And as Corellon favors the masculine we think of him as god while Sehanine Moonbow and Lolth, she who was once Araushnee, favor the female and so we think of them as goddesses. Our language and understanding limits us from fully embracing the truth of their beings, they are the masculine and the feminine mixed."

"We all are as well, when you think about it," Eldeth said.

"So we are," Rhianne agreed. "We would be both waterlogged and boiled in this pool if I were to attempt a full telling, so I shall summarize. All know of the betrayal of Corellon by Araushnee, she who became Lolth. All know he loved her deeply and completely and he was wounded to his core by her betrayal. Yet what is frequently forgotten is he was no mere love-struck fool. For time beyond reckoning by mortals the two were content in their love. Nor did he love her without reason, for Araushnee was beautiful and, a goddess of art, the weaver and crafter of beautiful things. Three children were born of their union: Vhaeraun, Eilistraee, and Vandria."

"I did not know Lolth had a third child with Corellon," Jhelnae said.

The half-drow found she felt overly warm and hoisted herself up and out of the water to sit on the pool edge and dangle her calves and feet inside. The stone felt cool under her and, despite the steamy warmth of the room, the air also felt cool in relation to the sulphurous heat of the water. As if in cue, most of the others followed her lead, and only Eldeth remained soaking.

"Vandria Gilmadrith," the bard said, her tattoos glimmering and her feet stirring the water with the cadence of her voice. "A mistress of war who is acutely aware of the misery it causes. Her clergy preach avoiding it if possible, all while preparing for it. She had been a happy presence in Arvandor, but her mother's betrayal left her changed. But this is not her story."

Rhianne paused for a breath before continuing. "Alas the creative drive of an artist is often closely tied to discontent and destruction. So it was with Araushnee, she who would become Lolth, and so it came to pass that she chafed under the impression the other Seldarine primarily saw her as consort to Corellon and mother of his children. The crafting of beautiful things no longer gave her joy and compliments she received about them became poison to her ears. She desired more, and this bitter seed grew until it squeezed out all else of her being. Then the stage was set for the tragic betrayal."

"The story of Lolth betraying Corellon is told even among humans," Aleina said. "But I have never heard it the way you tell it. She almost seems a tragic figure."

"I am glad you say _almost_," the bard said. "For the goddess is a betrayer and caused a rift between the elves that has never been healed. Yet part of this is attributable to the inherent chaos tied to her divine nature. When at its best it was the source of her infinite variety and creativity. Unfortunately, she succumbed to its worst aspects. And so it came to pass Lolth, she who was Araushnee, was cast out of Arvandor and wandered the planes. In those early times, before she founded her realm in the abyss, those wanderings often took her to the Feywild, for it was the closest in spirit to what she had lost. Enough Seldarine remained in her that the fey of the plane welcomed her, for hers has always been a seductive presence, full of mystery."

Jhelnae's lips tingled at the bard's last words. She knew all too well the truth of them, having felt the brief kiss of the goddess and the power that had burned through her with it. Her heart quickened with the memory, whether through shame or something else, she did not know. She suddenly felt cold and slipped back into the warm water up to her neck. Once again, as if tied together by an invisible string, the others followed her lead and they all soaked once more. They shared a collective sigh and traded contented smiles. All but Eldeth,

"In and out, in and out," the dwarf said. "You ladies need to make up your mind one way or the other. Is the water too hot or the air too cold."

"Both, obviously," the bard said. "Where was I?"

"Lolth, she who was Araushnee, was in the Feywild," Sky said, mimicking the voice and cadence of the storyteller. "I want to go there someday. The Feywild."

"Ah yes. The Feywild," Rhianne said. "There Lolth came across a lake where the goddess Sehanine Moonbow bathed. As is known it was Sehanine, along with Aerdrie Faenya and Hanali Celanil in the form of Angharradh, who became consort to Corellon after Araushnee's betrayal and also Sehanine who unmasked her for her treachery. Thus did Lolth decide to be revenged on the goddess. Here we are limited by the Common tongue, for Lolth now embraced the male side of her being. And in this form it would be most appropriate to refer to her as 'he'. But it feels clumsy, so I shall keep referring to her as 'she'. Does that make sense?"

The bard waited for them all to nod before she continued. "She wove a glamour over her male form to appear as Corellon and entered the pool and Sehanine Moonbow was deceived. How could she not be? For Lolth, she who was Araushnee, is skilled in the weaving of glamours and who could better mimic the touch of Corellon than she who had felt his embrace countless times? Her plan may have been to cause injury to her rival in a moment of vulnerability, yet it is said she herself fell victim to their shared passion. Perhaps she, cast out and alone, was still Seldarine enough to yearn for the touch of another of her kind. Only the goddess herself knows, for moments of vulnerability passed, on both their parts, during their lovemaking and Lolth did not act upon them. Instead she found herself laying sated and entwined with her rival, their passion cooling, and unbeknownst to either goddess a child conceived. Thus did Corellon find them and great was his wrath and in rash anger he cursed the child to be bound to the lake and it's shore for all time. This condition did he give for breaking the curse: the child would have to fall in love with a mortal soul. Lolth observed the wrath of Corellon and saw the horror of Sehanine as the deception was revealed and she departed with mocking laughter, knowing chaos had provided her with a revenge greater than she could have plotted."

"Wait," Sky said. "What does that curse mean? This child has to stay by this lake? Forever?"

The bard nodded. "Unless the conditions for breaking the curse are met, which hasn't come to pass. Mortal suitors come to her, to those she favors she gives tokens. A sword or a ring like the one your half-elf friend wears. But none has won her heart."

The tabaxi slapped a palm against the water. "That is horrible. The joy of wandering and discovery is every being's right."

"Celaena, that is the name her mother Sehanine gave her, is not entirely bound to the lake. Her mother is the Lady of Dreams and she shared that power with her daughter. It is said she wanders dreams to experience the world and planes beyond her lakeshore and she can see through the tokens she provides her suitors, her champions."

"Still horrible," Sky said, tail lashing above the water.

"So Sehanine gave her access to dreams," Jhelnae said. "What gift did her other mother bestow. I have a feeling I already know the answer."

"Nothing," Rhianne said. "For whatever reason Araushnee-Lolth was given great fertility and she has proven unworthy of it. All of her four children have suffered grief by being dragged into the wake of her chaos. This has earned the Spider-Queen yet another enemy. Like Eilistraee, Celaena does all in her power to oppose her mother, Lolth. But because of the curse this opposition is, naturally, limited."

Jhelnae started in surprise as laughter came from a corner of the pool she thought vacant.

"I have to hand it to the Spider-Bitch, that is how you do revenge," a drow female said. She was submerged up to her neck in the warm water and Jhelnae would swear she hadn't been there a moment before. "Take your pleasure off them and then add insult to injury by hindering them with a child."

Recognition flared and she raised a hand and called on the power of the Underdark and eldritch energy blazed, ready to be unleashed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aleina do the same, conjuring fire. A shriek of pain and a splash and she realized her mistake, too late.

The drow female raised a tsking finger. "Such unthoughtful friends. She told you light was harmful to her."

Darkness returned to the room as Jhelnae and Aleina cast aside their called power.

"Ilvara...how did you get in here?" the aasimar asked, voice angy. "And what do you want?"

"I'm still going to try and return your hair pin," Sky said. Despite her casual words she crouched in the water, ready to pounce. "I'm not a thief. But I'm still using it. It is very useful. I only have one left. I loaned the other to Jimjar."

"Ilvara?" The drow female cocked her head to one side. "Oh, this form? I pulled it from the dreams I read from you before. I thought a familiar form would make my sudden appearance among you less startling."

"You lying bitch! You knew exactly the reaction you'd get by taking Ilvara's appearance," Jhelnae said. She directed her next words to her companions. "It's her. The succubus."

With the return of darkness Rhianne came to the surface. Her ragged breath told the story of her pain.

"I'm sorry," Aleina said to the bard. "We forgot. I won't use fire, but I might need you to dive back under when I freeze this bitch in a chunk of ice."

The succubus gave a slow shake of her head. "Aleina, right?" she continued before the aasimar could answer. "I'm sorry to see you share the stupidity of Little Cousin. I wonder if it is contagious? I am in the same water as you. If you, as you say, 'freeze this bitch in a chunk of ice' you harm yourself and all the others as well. Which one among us, I wonder, can turn ethereal and escape?"

The false drow tapped a finger to her chin as if contemplating that mystery.

"I...I…" Aleina turned to Jhelna. "You were right! She is an infuriating bitch!"

The succubus smiled at that. "Relax. I'm not here to fight. Such a dreadful nasty business. That is why when I need to fight I manipulate others into doing it for me. Speaking of which, how was rooting out the derro cultists in those tunnels? I've read the reports, but would love to hear about it first hand."

Jhelnae ignored the question. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? The succubus shrugged. "A soak in warm water. Some repartee among ladies to help pass the tedium of Gracklstugh. You owe me that much at least. But we can do much more together if you desire it." A wink and a suggestive smile followed her last words.

"We don't owe you anything," Jhelnae said.

"Such an ungrateful creature," the succubus said. "You were imprisoned by the Stone Guard when we first met. Now you are free and your accomplishments celebrated. Well as celebrated as the duergar are wont to celebrate anyway. And yet you say you owe me nothing."

"Blackskull did that," Jhelnae said. A thought struck her. "Are you Blackskull? Do you take her form?"

"Blackskull?" The succubus frowned. "Do you think I want to be filling out paperwork and tromping around all day in ugly black armor? She is a pawn. One I have to endlessly manipulate to get a shred of an imaginative idea into her head. That, by the way, included getting her to use your group against the derro cultist."

"Well you aren't getting any thanks from us," Aleina said. "Or conversation. So you might as well leave."

The eyes of the succubus narrowed. "As I said. Ungrateful bitches. I am inclined to show you just how much influence I wield. Your reward for your services is not as secure as you think. But I have a feeling letting you go suits my purposes, and the purposes of my master more. You've already unwittingly aided us, and I have a feeling you'll do so again."

With those words the false drow faded from sight.

"Who was that?" Rhianne asked, voice still showing signs of pain.

"Are you okay?" Jhelnae asked. "Like Aleina said, we just didn't think."

"I think my tattoos will bleed off the light I took in," the bard said. "In time."

"That was a succubus," the half-drow said. "We'll tell you what we know about her. But not in this bathing pool. I've no desire to soak in water she fouled."


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter might be a bit boring. I tried to think of something exciting...but then settled on, "Lets just use it to advance the story quickly." Probably the wrong decision...but there is still a lot of Underdark for them the get through.**

Aleina hugged the cliff wall as she sidestepped along the ledge. She glanced ahead at Stool, worried, but as usual the little sprout seemed to handle the varied terrain of the Underdark with little trouble. And why not? He'd been born to this environment. It occurred to her, not for the first time, that while she liked to play at taking care of the sprout, he'd probably survive alone in the Underdark longer. Without the group she'd have died in some dark corner of it long ago or been caught and sacrificed on the altars of the Spider-Queen. But would any of the others from the surface fare better? She didn't think so. They had made it this far through codependency and that was unlikely to change.

Her foot snagged on a jutting stone and she stumbled. A moment of panic gripped her, and she felt the gravity of the chasm behind her pull on her backpack like it was a physical thing, dragging her towards the edge. Then she found her footing and steadied herself. She hadn't come close to falling, not really. The ledge was wide enough to catch yourself from little slips like that. And yet there was something about the presence of the nearby yawning void which made the ledge seem narrower than it really was. She took a moment for some calming breaths.

"You all right?" Jhelnae asked from behind her.

"Just a little slip," the aasimar said. She started forward again with her side shuffle.

"Better you than any of the rest of us," the half-drow said. "You can fly after all."

The realization almost made Aleina stop moving again.

"Believe it or not I didn't think of that. If I'd have fallen and not remembered it would be a really stupid way to die."

Jhelnae laughed. It ended quickly. Like the aasimar her breath was labored. Side stepping along a cliff face used unfamiliar muscles. They'd be sore and weary by the time the group rested later.

"It looks to be a long drop," the half-drow said. "You'd have had time to remember."

A thought occurred to Aleina.

"I've never manifested my wings while wearing a backpack. I don't know if I could fly with it on."

"Then if you do fall just slip out of it. If it's too much weight let it go."

"And lose my bedroll? Go back to sleeping on the ground? I think I prefer falling to my death."

Jhelnae laughed again. "It wouldn't be so bad. You'd just go back to using Kuhl for a pillow. Or Sky and I could each share part of ours. The three of us could squeeze on two bedrolls."

Aleina smiled, though with her face turned towards the way ahead, Jhelnae wouldn't be able to see it. When she'd woken a captive of the drow, strangers surrounded her. Now these friends would share all they had to help her.

They were six days out from Gracklstugh. Though it felt strange to use the term 'days' in the Underdark, their new darkling guide, Diarnghan, had explained why using days without the cycle of daylight still fit.

"The sun feeds the surface of Toril with its light and energy," the darkling had explained as they rested. "It is, therefore, probable the energy from the sun seeps into the Underdark and influences the _faerzress_. If this is true, the cycles of the Underdark are linked to the cycle of day and night above."

"But are they linked?" Jhelnae had asked. "Have you seen anything that shows the _faerzress_ has a relationship with the sun?"

Diarnghan gave a shake of his head from deep within his cowl.

"Nothing that clearly links the two. Yet despite the passing of millennia in the Underdark the drow and duergar still have a similar time cycle as the surface. Why is that? Scholars say this is from passed down tradition, but I think a more logical reason is the Underdark is still somehow linked to the sun above."

"Not that it matters one way or the other," Rhianne said, the laughter in her tone in contrast to her dark attire and deep hood. "But we darklings have our fantasies. The sun might be our bane, but the fey side of us would like to believe we are still tied to it."

"I don't think it is a fantasy," Aleina had said. "It makes sense to me."

The aasimar felt wistful at the memory of the conversation. When they first left Gracklstugh the travel was easier, and they seemed to have the time and energy to converse while they rested. True to Blackskull's promise, Diarnghan knew the Underdark well. The darkling ranger led them unerringly through twisting tunnels towards the Neverlight Grove. He'd foraged fungi to provide food and drink and sometimes led them to a hidden nook where a campfire of zurkhwood could be safely lit without bringing unwanted visitors.

But his knowledge of the Underdark also meant he had not spoken wrongly in the Shattered Spire tavern when telling them travel had become wild and dangerous. Not three days into their journey they'd crossed paths with a hunting pack of gnolls. Escaping the creatures took them far from their planned route and they now found themselves skirting along a ledge between a cliff face and a chasm, trying to get to the Neverlight Grove through another path.

Cursing came from ahead. It sounded like Diarnghan, but Aleina didn't speak the language. She recognized a word or a similar sounding word from Elvish: sunlight. The tone of the speaker conveyed the extreme displeasure.

"Can we cut our way through?" Kuhl asked.

"While trying to balance on the ledge?" the darkling ranger said. "It would be faster to go back and find another way. Also cutting into it is sure to bring whatever spun it."

"Anything but that!" Ront said. "I haven't hugged this cliff face all the way here just to hug it more going back the other way."

"I hate to agree with Ront," Sky said. "But I don't want to backtrack either. Maybe Aleina can burn a way through?"

Aleina rounded a curve in the cliff wall and what the others discussed came into view. Spider webs filled the chasm, blocking the way ahead. The giant strands stretched as far as she could see above and below. In front of her Diarnghan, Kuhl, Ront, Sky, and Stool crowded together on the ledge, craning their neck up and down to take in the sight of the webs.

"We take precautions to make sure a campfire doesn't attract unwanted attention and you want to light that on fire?" The darkling ranger waved towards the mass of webs.

"Not a good idea?" Sky said.

Diarnghan's cowled head shook side to side.

"How did this happen?" Ront asked. "You told us you knew the way."

"The spiders must have spun their webs after the map Blackskull showed me was made," the darkling ranger said.

"By all that dances," Jhelnae said from behind. "We have the worst luck. Tell the others not to rush. We might be turning back."

The last part was said to Eldeth who followed Jhelnae along the ledge. The dwarf only groaned in reply but passed on the message.

"_Might_ be turning back?" Aleina asked. "You have an idea to get us through those webs?"

"I could try charming the webs into not being sticky," the half-drow said.

"Really?"

"No," Jhelnae said.

"Don't jest right now," the aasimar said. "I'm so tired I'll believe anything."

Jhelnae gave a sigh. "Trust me. I understand."

"How about we find the spiders who spun the web and you charm them to let us ride on their backs?" Aleina said with a weary smile.

The half-drow responded to her plan with a short laugh.

"Now who is jesting? Looks like the others are starting back. At least we'll now be leading with the other foot for a while."

Aleina turned and found it was true. The others were side-stepping back towards them and most looked as tired and defeated as she felt. Even Sky's shoulders slumped, and her tail drooped. Ront, however, seemed more frustrated than demoralized. Anger flared in Aleina when she saw him almost bump into Stool when the little myconid didn't match the orc's pace. She took a breath to yell, but another voice from above surprised her into silence.

"You want to cross the Silken Paths?" the voice asked. "Yuk Yuk and Spiderbait can take you."

The aasimar had to twist her back and neck to the point of discomfort to look towards the voice's origin. What she first mistook for patches of dense web moved. Her darkvision allowed her to just make out a pair of heads with pointed ears peering down at them. One had a set of ears pointing up while the other's ears pointed downward. Goblins.

Aleina pulled her moonstone orb from the belt pouch and saw Jhelnae doing the same with her rod. Not that either of them would be able to hit anything while hugging a cliff face and having to contort themselves just to catch a glimpse of their targets. If it came to a fight Aleina planned on finding out if she could fly with her backpack afterall.

"Who are Yuk Yuk and Spiderbait?" Kuhl asked.

"They are me," said the same voice.

"No," another voice from above said. This one is deeper with a slower cadence. "You are only Yuk Yuk. I am Spiderbait."

"They are we," corrected the first voice.

"And you can get us through the webs?" Kuhl asked. "The...Silken Paths?"

"Of course we can," the one called Yuk Yuk said. "We're the Web Runners. You will pay us to guide you, yes?"

"More like pay you to lead us into the stomach of the spiders who spun these webs." Ront shook his head. "They probably made a deal to not get eaten as long as they lead others to get eaten."

"The Web Runners make no deal with spiders," the other goblin, Spiderbait said. "Don't need to. They never catch us. We faster."

"You can move through a web faster than a spider?" Sky asked.

She also had to twist her body and crane her next to see the goblins above, but the swish of her tail showed her curiosity.

"Of course."

In demonstration the larger gobin, Spiderbait, took a few jogging steps then slid several feet down one of the strands using his hands on other strands for balance and guidance.

"How do you keep from sticking to the web?" Sky asked.

"You hire us as guides, then we tell you," Yuk Yuk said.

"Grease," Spiderbait said at the same time.

Yuk Yuk glared at his companion. "Don't tell them that! We want them to hire us as guides!"

"You're hired," Sky said. "I want to try sliding on a web like that."

"We need to find out what they want to charge us and whether we can trust them before we hire them, Sky," Jhelnae said.

"A drow female." Spiderbait shook his head. "You promised Yuk Yuk that we guide no more drow females. They are quick with the whip and never pay."

"They do have a bad reputation," Sky said. "We can blindfold and gag Jhelnae if you want."

"Sky!" Jhelnae said.

"That would work," Yuk Yuk said.

"No, it won't!" the half-drow said.

Aleina laughed. It earned her a glare from the Jhelnae, which only made the aasimar laugh again. Aleina put her moonstone orb back in her belt pouch, suspecting she wouldn't need it. Scowling, Jhelnae followed her lead and tucked her rod back into her belt

"She doesn't have a scourge or whip," Kuhl said. He either couldn't keep the amusement from his voice or wasn't trying. "You won't need to blindfold or gag her. And it would make your job as guides more difficult. You want to lead someone blindfolded through the webs?"

"That is true," Yuk Yuk said. "Leading a blind drow on the webs would be no fun. And if she fell the rest of you might say you don't pay."

"Or we might pay more," Ront said.

Jhelnae opened her mouth to respond, but Diarnghan spoke first.

"So you guide groups through the webs for a fee? What is the fee."

"For a group your size," Yuk Yuk said. "With a drow female, two gold a day."

"For _goblin_ guides?" Ront asked. "You two are a couple of robbers. I will give you the same deal I give any goblin. You prove useful and I don't bash in your skull."

"I think guiding orcs is as bad as drow females," Spiderbait said.

"Quiet! Let me do talking," Yuk Yuk said, then spoke again to the group. "We like gold better than that deal."

"No surprise there," Sky said with an irritated look over at Ront.

"And you know a safe way through the webs?" Diarnghan asked.

"Yes, yes," Yuk Yuk said. "Most we guide survive."

"Most?" Kuhl asked.

"Some clumsy or slow," Yuk Yuk said. "Fall to death or become spider's dinner. But we give deal. You don't survive you don't pay fee for next day. And all survivors very satisfied with service."

"What about the drow females with whips?" Sky asked.

"All satisfied except them," Yuk Yuk amended.

Spiderbait said something Aleina couldn't hear. She could, however, hear Yuk Yuk's response.

"Quiet. I do talking. They don't need to know of _that_ group."

"Hire them," Sky said. "I don't want to go back the way we came, and I want to slide on webs like they do."

"Not much of a barterer, is she?" Aleina said, voice low so only Jhelnae would hear.

"No, she is not." Jhelnae said with a sigh. "If Sky wants something, she pretty much pays whatever the merchant wants. Only to toss it aside when something else catches her eye."

After brief negotiations this proved true now. Yuk Yuk climbed down to snatch two gold coins from Kuhl's outstretched hand.

The goblin climbed back out of reach, then bit each coin, which seemed to satisfy him.

"Good," the goblin said. "We guide you. First, we teach. Not all web strands the same. Old web is weak and will not hold weight."

Yuk Yuk examined the strands surrounding him and kicked out at one. It broke, falling to dangle from its anchor point far above.

"You see?" the guide said. "Old web has no more shininess. Do not use them. Step where we step."

"Those of us back here can't really see or hear what is happening," Eldeth said from behind them. "What should I tell the others?"

"The way is blocked by a mass of giant web strands," Jhenae said. "Most likely spun by a horde of giant spiders. Kuhl and Sky have arranged for a pair of goblins to guide us through them."

The red-haired dwarf regarded the half-drow with a steely gaze for a moment before speaking.

"I've been hugging a cliff wall and working my way down a ledge for hours," Eldeth said. "It's not the time to try my patience with a jest."

"She isn't," Aleina said. "That is really what is happening."

The aasimar could hear Yuk Yuk continuing his instruction.

"New web is shiny and strong. Safe to step on, but very sticky. The grease will keep it from sticking to your hands and feet. But if your clothes or backpack touches it you have to tug hard to get free. Tugging brings spiders. We don't want spiders so only grease covered hands and feet on shiny new webs."

"What am I supposed to pass on to the others?" Eldeth asked with a heavy sigh. "That's we're entering a spider-infested web with a pair of goblins as guides?"

"Could you try and phrase it so it sounds better?" Aleina asked.

"No. I can't," Eldeth said, with a shake of her head.

She turned and spoke to Rhianne behind her. With her face hidden deep within her cowl, Aleina could not see the reaction of the darkling bard.

Jhelnae motioned with her chin back towards the web. Their line was moving. Diarnghan, Sky, and Ront already walked on the web following Spiderbait. Kuhl secured Stool with a harness on his backpack, then also followed.

When it was Aleina's turn the goblin, Yuk Yuk motioned for her to extend her hands palm up, then slathered her hands with some sort of grease from a jar in a pouch on his belt. He repeated the process on the underside of each of her boots.

"Step where your friend steps," the goblin said. "Hold where your friend holds. Let the grease markings be your guide."

Yuk Yuk scowled as he looked up towards the others approaching.

"More hiding around corner?" the goblin guide asked. "One a big quaggoth. Tomorrow I charge more! Three gold."

Aleina put one foot on a low strand of web, placing her boot to align with a smudge of grease. She found hand holds above them, gripping tightly and holding her breath, she let the webs hold her weight. The strand beneath her shifted slightly, but she kept her balance. The sticky coating of the web kept her foot from sliding out from under her despite the grease. She took a few shuffle steps forward, not unlike the side stepping they'd been doing for hours, and she fell into a rhythm and soon caught up with Kuhl who also carried Stool. A breeze blew through the center of the chasm, cooling Aleina and helping to dry accumulated sweat. When had she started to sweat so profusely?

Just when she thought traversing a web would be easy, she came to a point where they needed to shift strands. Kuhl negotiated it with white fisted grips while Stool put out a cloud of empathy spores to encourage him.

The gap between the two strands was not wide, just over a foot. Yet it was the longest step Aleina had made on the web so far. Making sure of her hand holds and reminding herself she could fly she stepped across. She stood for a moment on two strands, one slightly higher than the other, then pulled her trailing foot on the new strand. It hadn't been too bad, yet Aleina felt glad to resume her shuffle-step.

Other obstacles came as they continued on. Soon Aleina transferred between web strands as a matter of course. Sometimes she had to step over a crossing strand and other times duck under. Once Kuhl did not duck low enough and Stool got caught on a web strand. Aleina used a mixture of soothing words and quick pulls that left some fungal skin behind to free the little myconid.

Hand hold, hand hold, shuffle step, hand hold, hand hold, shuffle step. It took focus to find the grease spots left by the others, which kept Aleina from dwelling on the insanity of what they were doing. Periodically Yuk Yuk or Spiderbait came by to slather a new layer of grease onto their hands and boots. The two goblins ran along the webs as if they were on the ground, ducking, weaving, and hopping between strands.

After completing one of his trips to resupply their grease, Spiderbait lingered next to Jhelnae.

"They are right. You not like most drow,"

"Why do you say that?" The half-drow asked.

"Drow are usually good on web. You are not."

"Thank you for letting me know that," Jhelnae said.

The half-drow's voice lacked its usual edge when being sarcastic. She sounded distracted. like she didn't like taking any focus off web walking to speak. Aleina could relate.

"The cat lady is good on web," Spiderbait said. "She learning quickly."

"Well good for her," Jhelnae said.

Spiderbait followed alongside the half-drow for a time, watching her progress critically.

"Were you not raised among spiders? the goblin asked. "Like most drow?"

"No. I wasn't. I was raised on the surface."

"Spiderbait and Yuk Yuk are from the surface. Many goblins there. But few drow. How are you from surface?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now," the half-drow said.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to concentrate on not falling."

"But you are moving so slow," Spiderbait said. "Shouldn't need to concentrate."

"You know, I don't have a whip," Jhelnae said. "But you see this rod tucked in my belt? With my magic it has a longer reach and sharper sting than any whip."

"I told Yuk Yuk we should guide no more drow females," Spiderbait muttered as he scampered away through the webs. "But all he wants is gold, gold, gold."

When they next needed a refresh of grease it was the tabaxi herself who delivered it. She wove her way back through the webs almost as nimbly as the goblins.

"Sky!" Aleina said. "What are you doing back here?"

"I told Yuk Yuk I could help," the tabaxi said. "He gave me a pouch of grease. You two are too tense. Kuhl I can understand, he is carrying Stool which must be difficult. But you don't even have tails. This should be easy for you."

"What does a tail have to do with anything?" Jhelnae said. "And of course we're tense. We're hanging off spider webs in the middle of a chasm!"

"I kept snagging my tail in the webs at first," Sky said. "Finally slathered it in grease so I didn't leave any more fur behind tugging it loose. The rest of web walking came pretty easy."

"Well good for you."

As before, when the half-drow said similar to Spiderbait, her inflection made it clear she meant the opposite.

"Ah, so Spiderbait was right," Sky said. "Jhelnae is grouchy. That is probably why they asked me to deliver more grease."

"Of course I'm grouchy," Jhelnae said. "You offered to have me blindfolded and gagged."

"Oh that," the tabaxi said. She waved her hand in dismissal. Aleina, who always kept three points of contact as she web walked, was amazed by the nonchalance of the gesture. "They said they didn't want to guide a drow female. Whenever they have that problem in chapbooks they always compromise by having the person blindfolded and gagged. I was just offering a solution to the problem."

"A solution? Jhelnae asked. "Can you imagine me doing _this_ blindfolded?"

"Well I didn't know you'd be so bad at it, did I?

"I'm not bad at it," the half-drow said. "No one, other than you in our group is moving any faster than I am."

"Then I didn't know you'd all be so bad at it, did I?" the tabaxi amended. "Better?"

"No," Jhelnae said. "Not really."

"Then what?"

"You can start with not being so infuriatingly good at this," the half-drow said.

The tabaxi's movements changed. Soon she mimicked Jhelnae's, and in honesty Aleina's own, grasping, shuffle step, progress through the web. Sky even had the expression right, face tight with concentration.

After a few steps Jhelnae laughed, "Oh stop it! Just give me my grease and let me web walk my own way. And shouldn't you be getting some of the gold we're paying for guides since you are helping them?"

Sky smiled and resumed her previous easy movement through the web. She rolled her eyes. "Gold. Who needs it? I'd have paid a lot more to learn this."

"We need it," Aleina said. "We'll need it to buy food, shelter, and supplies in Blingdenstone, and hopefully a way to the surface. And we'll still need it after we get to the surface. So, we don't want to waste any of it."

Sky nodded, then supplied them with grease. After she'd left, Jhelnae spoke.

"She can't really waste any of our gold because we don't have her carrying any of it. It means so little to her she can never keep track of it."

"I know." Aleina sighed. "I envy her. When you come from a family like mine, money will always have meaning."

"That destitute?" Jhelnae asked.

"Great manor house crumbling down around us," Aleina said. "Have you ever been to Baldur's Gate?"

The half-drow shook her head.

"It was once just a village, Gray Harbor. But then an adventurer, Balduran, gave away so much of the treasure he'd accumulated to his friends and relatives a city just grew up."

"And now you are an adventurer," Jhelnae said, seeing where the aasimar led.

"And now I am an adventurer," Aleina said. "It's a childish fantasy, but one that has been in my heart, especially when I fled home."

Jhelnae shook her head. "You wanting to take care of your family is noble, but you can't put that kind of burden on yourself. Just because you didn't want to get married doesn't mean you owe your family the potential wealth your marriage would have brought. It's too much."

"As I said, it's a childish fantasy. But if I could have even some of the success as an adventurer as Balduran I could finally stop feeling guilty for abandoning my family," Aleina sighed. "And can I confess something even more childish? It would feel so good to see my Uncle Norold and say, 'Now are you sorry you tried to force me to marry against my will?'"

"Now that I understand." Jhelnae said. "You're talking to a girl who has wanted to prove her mother wrong for as long as I can remember. Just once. Maybe someday."

"Maybe someday for both of us," Aleina said, with a half-smile. "I have no idea why I told you all of that. I was just trying to explain why I'll never have Sky's attitude on money."

"Thank Dark Maiden for that," Jhelnae said with a laugh. "Sky is my best friend, but two of her would make me want to murder myself."

They lapsed into companionable silence. Aleina fell into the rhythm of movement through the web. She became so lost in her own thoughts she almost bumped into Kuhl and Stool, not realizing they had stopped.

"What is happening?" she asked.

"I think they found something up ahead," Kuhl said.

"We did," Sky said, climbing her way back towards them. Spiderbait was with her. "Yuk Yuk wants us to help you all spread out so you can see."

With the help of the guides the group encircled a cocoon suspended in the web. It was body shaped, but small, around the size of a deep gnome.

"This is what happens to those that do not hire the Web Runners as guides," Yuk Yuk said, once his audience had gathered. "You pay us gold; we keep you from becoming spider food. Good deal for you."

"Weaving spiders, come not here," Derendil said in Elvish. Yuk Yuk glanced at the quaggoth, but not understanding, just shrugged. Rhianne rewarded Derendil with a cowled nod of appreciation.

"I still think the deal where I don't cave in your skulls is more fair," Ront said.

"Spider hunting going well," the goblin guide said, ignoring the orc. "They save food for later. Must have killed lots recently."

"Do you think they are still alive?" Kuhl asked.

"Probably not alive." Yuk Yuk shook his head. "But might have treasure. Spiders don't care about treasure. Treasure goes to guides."

"Why is that?" Ront asked.

"Because treasure found on the Silken Paths is the reward for Web Runners," Yuk Yuk said. "Your reward is not becoming like this. Spider food."

"Why don't you see if they have anything before arguing about it," Kuhl said, holding up a hand to stop Ront's protest. "And see if they are alive."

Yuk Yuk nodded and started cutting away webbing with a small sharp knife. Soon the form and features of a male halfling was revealed. His eyes were closed, and his skin had a bluish pallor. Aleina could see no sign of breath. He wore leather armor and a blade was sheathed at his side. Yuk Yuk rummaged among his belongings and produced a small vial and some coins. These he dropped into his own pouch.

"You know, we never agreed you'd get to keep all we found," Ront said.

Diarnghan let out a sigh from deep with his cowl. "Let's not waste time arguing the point. We need them to help us cross the Silken Paths."

"That is right," Yuk Yuk said. "You need us. Without us you become spider food like this."

He poked the halfling, then scurried away as the body twitched. Everyone watched in silence as spasms shook the still partially cocooned form. Finally, the halfling took a deep rattling breath and his eyes shot open.

"Oh, thank you," his voice was a hoarse whisper. "Thank you,"

He shifted trying to free himself from the remaining webs, but obviously still weak from the spider venom, remained trapped.

"Help me," he croaked. "Help me and I can lead you to a tomb we found. It's sure to hold lost treasure."


	17. Chapter 17

**Well they can't all be winners. When I started writing this they were going to get to the tomb, but I thought, "Lets go ahead and write out some of the travels on the Silken Path as a lead in to the tomb. Next thing I knew I was over 5000 words and I still hadn't gotten to the tomb. So this is a bit of a filler episode. The one where you have to hold back from throwing the remote through the TV and wonder how dare they waste your time on such drivel. My apologies.**

Kuhl watched as the halfling struggled to free himself from the remnants of his web cocoon. _Faerzress_ from far above bathed his form in azure light. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his skin was pale. He seemed weak, probably from the lingering effects of spider venom. If anything, his struggles entangled him more, undoing the work Yuk Yuk had performed to cut away the cocoon and get at the halfling's pouch and pockets.

"Help me," he said, voice hoarse. "Help me and I can lead you to a tomb we found. It's sure to hold lost treasure."

When neither guide moved, Kuhl side stepped along a strand towards the trapped halfling and drew his dagger. Standing on the web and having to maintain grips made cutting awkward. Kuhl worried he'd end up cutting the little fellow rather than the webs. Stool's shifting weight didn't help matters and neither did the thrashing of the one he tried to free.

"Hold still," Kuhl said.

His words were met with a glassy eyed stare and continued thrashing. He needed to calm the halfling somehow.

"Aleina?" Kuhl asked.

The aasimar came forward and laid a hand across the halflings' brow. He stilled and looked up at her. Kuhl wondered what he saw. He didn't know much about halflings, but he didn't think they could see as well in the dark as the rest of them. Aleina's hand glowed with pale radiance and the halfling moaned and pressed forward into her palm.

"You should be free of venom now," Aleina said.

The halfling smiled and nodded. Color returned to his brown complexion and he no longer thrashed. His curly brown hair with long sideburns gave him a shaggy appearance. Kuhl suspected it had been some time since the halfling's last haircut.

"Thank you," the halfling said. "Fargas Rumblefoot at your service."

"Aleina D'lusker," the aasimar said.

Sky spoke before Kuhl could introduce himself.

"What is a Rumblefoot?" the tabaxi asked.

Fargas's gaze shifted towards Sky, but Kuhl could tell he had difficulty seeing her in the darkness.

"A Rumblefoot is me," the halfling said. "Or another member of my family."

"But what does it mean?" Sky asked. "Rumblefoot?"

"Mean?" Fargas lay in the remnants of his cocoon of web, thinking. Then shrugged. "It's my family name. I don't know if it means anything."

"Maybe your ancestor got so hungry that when his stomach rumbled it sounded like it came all the way from his feet?" Sky asked, "But he only had one foot...because he lost one when it got bitten off by the goat head of a chimera?"

"Maybe?" Fargas answered after a moment of consideration. "All the family now are brewers and tavern keepers. Except me of course. Always more influenced by Brandobaris than Yondalla, much to the embarrassment of my mother."

Sky nodded. Shrouded in darkness as she was, it was again doubtful the halfling saw the motion.

"I'd actually like to compose that idea into a song," Rhianne said. "It has potential to be a fun one. Would you help me with it, Sky?"

"Of course," Sky said her tone grew solemn as she spoke to Fargas. "Your ancestor was very brave."

The halfling opened his mouth to speak, then closed it.

"As much as I love hearing Sky's theories on the meaning of Sir Rumblefoot's name," Jhelnae said. "Could we finish freeing him and leave before the spiders who cocooned him come back?"

"As guide I say is good idea," Yuk Yuk said.

"I'm in favor of that idea as well," Fargas said. "I sort of promised Yondalla I'd turn over a new leaf if she saved me. Go into the family business of tavern keeping rather than liberating gold from the undeserving. Can't really do that while caught in a web or inside a spider stomach, can I?"

"Then this time, hold still," Kuhl said, brandishing his dagger. "I'm Kuhl by the way."

The halfling did stay still and the half-elf had an easier time cutting away the web. His curly hair was hopelessly entangled and stuck and in places Kuhl cut the hair rather than the web.

"How many of you are there?" Fargas asked as the half-elf worked.

"Including our guides there are thirteen of us," Kuhl said.

"So many?" Fargas asked. "I've met you, the little one on your back, and the lady who cured me of the venom. Who else is there?"

Stool let forth a cloud of empathy spores and the halfling's eyes widened.

"I see," Fargas said. "An interesting mix of individuals."

Kuhl smiled. "That is one way to put it. Let me help you out of this cocoon."

He guided the halfling's hands and feet to webbing. The obvious difficulty Fargas had in even finding the strands made Kuhl realize the little fellow wouldn't be able to traverse the web without light. As if reading his mind, Fargas came to the same conclusion.

"Can I have some light to see?" the halfling asked.

"No light on Silken Path!" Yuk Yuk said. "Light brings spiders."

"It did." Fargas seemed to shudder with the memory. "And my friends were eaten. But without light I can't see."

"I don't care," Yuk Yuk said. "I not your guide. No light."

"You are his guide," Kuhl said. "He is part of our group now. Can you get him some grease?"

"Not part of your group when we made deal," Yuk Yuk said. "And he has no coins to pay for guide."

"I hate to point out the obvious," Eldeth said. "But he has no coins to pay because you emptied his pouch and pockets."

The goblin shrugged in response. "Don't work for free. If work for free we back to being slaves."

"He said he could lead the way to treasure you stupid goblin," Ront said.

"That I can," Fargas said.

"He said he can lead to tomb that '_is sure to'_ hold lost treasure," Yuk Yuk said. "Tombs hold dead things that not stay dead and '_is sure to_' mean him _not_ sure. Web Runners understand double meanings. We keep making coins as guides."

"We'll pay for him," Kuhl said. He pulled another piece of gold from his belt pouch.

Ront snorted. "You know nothing of negotiating with goblins. First thing is you don't negotiate. You tell them what to do for you and they do it. Or else."

Yuk Yuk scrambled forward, keeping his distance from the orc, and snatched the gold from Kuhl's fingers.

"Is deal," the goblin guide said.

Yuk Yuk went to Fargas and slathered his hands and feet with a layer of grease.

"Now that I'm part of your group I don't suppose I could have my things back?" the halfling asked. "Coins and potion of invisibility?"

Yuk Yuk shook his head. "We found on dead body. Spider food."

"But thanks to your friend, Aleina," Fargas said, "I got better."

"Dead when we found," Yuk Yuk said.

"I see," the halfling said with a voice full of doubt. "Very well."

"Someone is going to have to carry you," Kuhl said. "Since you can't see without light. Derendil?"

The halfling's eyes widened as the quaggoth's monstrous form came into his view.

"I don't suppose someone else could carry me," Fargas said. "No offense sir. I've always been overly sensitive to fur."

The halfling gave a small sneeze in support of his words.

"And overly sensitive to keen teeth and rending claws too, no doubt," Derendil said in Elvish.

Rumblefoot's eyes widened again, this time in surprise. Kuhl understood, recalling his first meeting with Derendil. The cultured Elvish voice was incongruous to his quaggoth form, even with that form stuffed into a lace shirt and with a combed tuft of fur on top of his head. The halfling didn't seem to understand Elvish and didn't answer.

"Your choices are an elvish prince cursed in quaggoth form," Kuhl said. "Or an orc who would probably cast you into the webs after a few steps."

"You wouldn't even make it a few steps," Ront said. "I'm not carrying anyone."

"You know I just remembered my fur sensitivity is very specific," Fargas said. "Cat fur no, but quaggoth fur should be fine."

"Hey!" Sky said. "No one has ever been sensitive to this glossy coat!"

"This is luck unearned," Derendil said. "The fur of our fair tabaxi is anathema to him, while mine is not. Thus, I receive the honor of carrying him."

When they'd requisitioned equipment from the Stone Guard they'd modified several duergar backpacks into one for the quaggoth. Derendil scooped up the halfling and, with a loosening of straps, shoved him between his back and pack, much as Stool rode on Kuhl.

"What did he say?" Fargas asked.

"He says it is his pleasure to carry you," Kuhl said. "But also, to hold on to the straps of the pack and to try not and pull his fur."

"Strange he would grin so broadly saying that," the halfling said. "And show so many sharp teeth."

"He just wants you to feel welcome," Kuhl said

"Are you sure you were raised among elves?" Derendil asked. "You translate poorly."

"You'd rather he clings to your fur?

"Poor translator, but the soul of sound advice," Derendil said. "It's a fair trade."

They continued on the Silken Path. Whether through luck, the lack of light, the skill of their guides, or a combination of the three, they encountered no spiders.

Kuhl's was footsore and arm sore by the time Yuk Yuk and Spiderbait led them to a rocky ledge to rest. With their hands and feet coated with grease and without the stickiness of the web to compensate, the companions crawled onto the ledge on hands and knees.

"This good place." Yuk Yuk pointed upward. "All dark. No blue light. No bad dreams."

"You also have bad dreams down here in the Underdark?" Aleina asked.

She spread her bedroll out along the ledge, then turned and sat on it, back against the cliff wall.

"Bad dreams come recently," Spiderbait said. "Brought by the blue light."

"The _faerzress_?" Kuhl asked.

He too, like most of the others, now sat on his bedroll. The thin layer of cushion did not stop him from feeling the jutting, uneven surface of the ledge underneath. Kuhl was so exhausted he did not care. It had been a relief to take off his pack and leather armor. He rubbed at where the straps had dug into his shoulders with the combined weight of Stool and the pack. The half-elf was bone weary and decided even reaching for his pack for something to eat was too much effort. In contrast Stool, who had been confined to his back, stretched his legs. The myconid wove his way among the companions on the ledge, periodically releasing empathy spores.

"What is _faerzress_?" Yuk Yuk asked.

"The blue dancing light," Kuhl said. "The drow call it the _faerzress_."

"If it is the blue light then, yes," the goblin guide said. "Bad dreams."

The companions exchanged looks. Except of Derendil, who had strange dreams of another sort, they'd all been plagued by nightmares. Could the _faerzress_ be the source? It pervaded most places in the Underdark. In some places, like the tunnels under Gracklstugh, concentrated, and in other places more of a background presence. Kuhl couldn't recall them resting in a place where it had not been present.

Later, these thoughts ran through Kuhl's mind as he stared up into the darkness, hands behind his head. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep to learn if the goblins spoke the truth a sound caught his attention. He turned and saw Aleina dragging her bedroll closer.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" she whispered. "I can't get comfortable. Normally the bedroll is enough, but this ledge is full of jutting rocks."

She positioned her bedroll diagonal to his. Normally the aasimar was a welcome presence. But normally he hadn't spent hours clinging to web strands while carrying a myconid sprout. Normally jutting rocks weren't digging into his back.

"Fair warning," Kuhl said. "My tunic is full of dried sweat from traveling on the webs today. It probably reeks."

Despite his words he pulled his hands from behind his head to give her easier access to his shoulder.

"What do you think I was doing all day, Kuhl?" Aleina said, making final adjustments to her bedroll's position. "I won't be able to smell you over me. Ahhh, much better."

She laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled in. Rocks dug deeper into Kuhl's back. He sighed, but she misinterpreted its meaning.

"I missed you too, Kuhl."

"Hey, you don't need to rub it in over there," Jhelnae said in a hissing whisper. "Sky has first watch and so some of us are using rocks as a pillow. Literally. As in I can feel a rock trying to pierce my skull through this bedroll."

"Oh, quit your whining, Jhelnae," Aleina said. "He has two shoulders. If you are that uncomfortable, come on over."

"Is that all right?" Jhelnae asked.

Kuhl thought of the many ways it would not be all right. He was so very tired and now had one shoulder pinned by a resting head in a relatively uncomfortable position. If Jimjar were alive and here he'd wager whatever the deep gnome wanted that adding a second resting head on the other shoulder would not improve his situation. But what to say? Aleina is welcome but you are not? It sounded harsh. Maybe a jest the half-drow would find amusing would soften rejection. Before he could formulate any response, however, Aleina spoke.

"Of course it is all right," the aasimar said. "Kuhl doesn't mind."

Jhelnae crawled over, dragging her bedroll with her. Her head settled on Kuhl's other shoulder. Again rocks under his bed roll dug deeper.

"Oh, this is more comfortable," the half-drow said.

"See," Aleina said. "Now don't you feel guilty for teasing me so much about sleeping like this?"

"No," Jhelnae said.

"You're such a bitch, Jhelnae," the aasimar said. "I hope what the goblins say is true. I am exhausted."

"Me too," the half-drow said. "Well Kuhl, every male's fantasy. A lady on each shoulder."

The teasing laughter in her tone forced a smile out of Kuhl and the jutting rocks in his back didn't seem to dig quite so deep."

"Oh yes," Aleina said. "Every male's fantasy. I can imagine Kuhl as a young teenager thinking, 'If only I wasn't here in Evereska, surrounded by beautiful elfmaids. If only I were on a rocky ledge in the middle of the Underdark with two unwashed ladies who stank of sweat and grease. Now _that_ would be a dream come true'."

Kuhl and Jhelnae laughed.

"It's like you knew my younger self," the half-elf said. "I remember thinking precisely that."

"See. Then it's just like I said. Your wildest teenage fantasy comes true." The half-drow yawned. "I really am tired. Mind where you put those hands, Kuhl. I am a light sleeper."

Kuhl smiled at the last part, her light-hearted voice and the way she settled in made it clear she jested. Aleina also fell silent. He, however, was now far from sleep. Their teasing of elfmaids brought to mind one in particular. He lay staring into the darkness above, but his mind's eye saw Mialee, slim, brown skinned, with chestnut hair full of ringlets. A wood elf maid in the full bloom of youth as she'd only seen 90 summers. He had been 19.

"When I get further in my training," he remembered her saying. "I will be able to take the form of animals. Someday you might be walking through the forest and the wolf tackling you from behind will be me, ready to have my way with you."

She'd leapt onto his back, coming nowhere close to tackling him. At that moment, in the Underdark, the rock pressing against his back through his bedroll felt like her body and it was like he felt her kisses and mock bites at his neck.

A sweet memory, with a seed of bitterness with what came later that kept him from savoring it. At the time he hadn't realized he was a mere dalliance. Pleasant company to pass the days of Spring Festival while her family visited Evereska. When she had left with no promise to ever see him again his aunt had tried to console him.

"Please try to understand, Kuhl," she had said. "For an elf, Mialee is very young. She wished to spend her days here in Evereska with you. A gift for both of you. But any greater commitment would be…"

His aunt hadn't needed to say the rest. Any half-elf, in his case three-quarter elf, raised among elves knew. Compared to their life span, his would be short and fleeting. An elf who chose a long-term lover in a human or half-elf invited delayed grief into their life. Kuhl had wanted to lash out, wanted to give in to adolescent petulance. But in her own way his aunt had opened herself to the same impending grief. She'd helped raise him, loving him with fierce protectiveness and devotion. And he'd likely die long before her. So, he'd smiled and nodded at her soothing words and pretended they'd hit their mark. He owed her that much.

The breathing of the two women on his shoulders had fallen into a restful rhythm. Their entire camp had gone silent. For all he knew, Sky herself slumbered on watch. Pinned as he was, he couldn't find out. No one twitched or cried out, as they had on so many other restless nights when nightmares plagued them. He yawned; mind too tired to continue assaulting his consciousness with memories he'd tried to bury. Maybe now he could finally get to sleep himself. Shifting this way and that, he tried and failed to find a comfortable position. Neither woman so much as stirred. Light sleepers? Ha! Kuhl sighed. It was going to be a long night.

He woke to Yuk Yuk nudging him awake.

"Come," the goblin guide said. "We guide you one more day for three gold. You reach other side of Silken Path."

Kuhl tried to roll over and ignore the goblin, but more prodding followed. Finally, he sat up, contemplating throwing Yuk Yuk off the ledge. It felt like he'd hardly slept at all. He rubbed at his face, smearing it with grease residue that stung his eyes.

Everyone else was already awake and stowing their gear or breaking their fast with dried rothe meat and spore bread.

"I slept better here on a rocky ledge than even the inn in Gracklstugh," Aleina was saying.

"Sleep where there is no _faerzress_," Jhelnae said. "Now we know."

Both sounded cheerful and well rested and, at that moment, Kuhl hated them. Just a little.

A tapping at his shoulder interrupted his thoughts.

"Three gold for guiding," Yuk Yuk repeated.

"Fine," Kuhl said. "Give me a moment."

The goblin guide stood watching him. Apparently giving him a moment didn't include going away. With a sigh, Kuhl counted out three gold and handed it over.

"Good, good, we guide," Yuk Yuk said. "Hurry. You will be last ready. Not good. Sleepy head get caught by the humans. That old goblin saying."

Kuhl prayed to his moon goddess for patiences as he crawled to his hands and knees and started packing his bedroll. Stool came over beside him. The little myconid seemed impatient to get going, pacing while he waited for Kuhl to be ready to strap him in.

"Someone is in an eager mood," the half-elf said.

Stool let forth a cloud of empathy spores which gave a vision of him and Rumpadump in a paired melding. While not the collective melding of the Neverlight Grove, it showed they'd been untroubled with visions akin to nightmares that had recently plagued them.

"Well rested?" Kuhl asked as he buckled on his leather armor.

The little myconid hopped from foot to foot in reply.

"At least one of us is."

It was more like a half day of travel, if that, before they came to the end of the Silken Path. As before, with feet covered in grease, they crawled on hands and knees away from the web. The chasm continued on, now free of webs, but the goblins had brought them to a ledge where a yawning tunnel opened into the cliff side.

"Dirt works best," Spiderbait said, calling out to them from the web. "Rub in dirt to get off grease."

"If you want to cross Silken Path again you wait for us here," Yuk Yuk said, the two goblins were already moving back into the web, much faster unhampered by their group. "We give you special deal. Three gold per day."

Kuhl lost sight of the Web Runner duo as they moved beyond the limits of his dark vision.

"Special deal?" Ront said. "It's the same deal they gave us before. And we better not have paid full price for less than half a day."

Kuhl remained silent, focused on unstrapping Stool, which gave Ront his answer.

"Forced to work with a dwarf and half elf and now cheated by a pair of thieving goblins." Ront shook his head. "Gruumsh laughs at me. I will never make it to the battlefields of Nishrek."

"Nishrek?" Sky asked.

The tabaxi squatted and scraped her palms against the ground, trying to clear her hands of grease. Spiderbait had recommended dirt, but the ground around the ledge and tunnel entrance consisted of stone and strewn rockfall. One by one the companions followed her lead.

"Orcs believe if they die with honor," Rhianne said, voice coming from deep within her cowl. "Gruumsh One Eye will call them to battle by his side in the realm of Nishrek."

"How do you know that?" Ront asked.

His voice had a growl to it and the set of his jaw made his tusks more prominent.

"I am a collector of songs and tales," the darkling bard said. "The tales of all races are worthy, and you are not the first orc I have met."

"Then you understand what it means for an orc to be captured in battle," Ront said. "Then to work with those races whose gods kept the rightful lands from Gruumsh and took his eye."

"I understand," Rhianne said.

Silence fell, broken by the scraping of palms and boots against rock.

"I understand too," Jhelnae said after a time. "Sort of. And I like the old tales as much as the next person. Well, not as much as Rhianne of course. But are we supposed to let them rule our life? Am I supposed to hate Kuhl because his elven ancestors drove my drow ancestors into the Underdark? We were all captured. All woke up in Velkynvelve under the thumb of that bitch Ilvara. And we've all escaped and survived together. Isn't that more important than what happened to our ancestors or our gods thousands of years ago?"

"You know," Kuhl said. "My grandmother is a drow. So, hate me if you want, but not because of my ancestry."

"There are so many reasons to hate you, Kuhl," Jhelnae said with a wink. "Shared drow ancestry isn't going to change that."

Stool let forth a cloud of empathy spores. They brought a jumble of images to mind, all of Kuhl: purifying their water with a spell, fighting the ettin, carrying the myconid sprout, and so many more.

Aleina smiled. "Jhelnae is only teasing, Stool. She doesn't really hate him. You don't need to defend him."

"But feel free to do so whenever you want," Kuhl said. "We males need to stick together."

"And don't listen to him on that," the aasimar said. "If you know what is good for you."

The sprout shuffled closer to Aleina to show where his ultimate allegiance lay.

"Traitor," Kuhl said.

"Right choice," Aleina said at the same time.

Laughter erupted among the companions. Still chuckling, the darkling bard spoke.

"I agree with you in principle, Jhelnae," Rhianne said.

"On what?" the half-drow asked. "On the many reasons we should despise Kuhl?"

"That of course," the darkling said. Kuhl couldn't see her smile with her face hidden in the depths of her hood, but he heard the smile in her voice. "In the short time I've known our half-elf I can think of a myriad of reasons. But also, you saying we shouldn't let old tales rule us. When I said I understood Ront I meant I understood the tales of his people, and thus the context of what he talked about. There are things so tied to the core of our being they can't be ignored. For we darkling it is the curse of Dubh Catha. But should we let it rule our lives?"

"I didn't mean," Jhelnae said, then stopped and started again. "Your people are under a curse. I understand that is different."

The darkling bard held up a gloved hand, indicating she hadn't finished. The half-drow fell silent.

"And the answer is, by necessity, it influences, but it should not rule," Rhianne said. "We can't escape our curse, or haven't yet, anyway. But do we have to be a people who hide in the abandoned places others leave for us? Plying the bitter trades of assassination and thievery the way most of our kind do? Is that to be the breadth of our dreams?"

The darkling woman paused as if waiting for an answer, but it was like when she told a story, her audience was held spellbound by her voice. No one answered and no scratching of palms or boots marred the silence she crafted. Then again, she did tell a story. The most intimate of stories. Her own.

"No, Diar and I believe," Rhianne finally said, and both cowled heads shifted to look at each other. Then Rhianne's gaze looked upward and she gestured to indicate their surroundings. "This place. The Underdark. We believe it a place of hope for my kind. We search for a homeland for darklings. A place where we can feel safe to shed cloaks and bask in darkness the same way our ancestors basked in sunlight, moonlight, and starlight."

"I'm sorry," Aleina said, with a sigh. "The only reason you have to wear those cloaks is because some of us might make a mistake with light. And I already proved untrustworthy back in the bathing pool in Gracklstugh."

"Not so," Diarnghan said. "The Underdark is a place with a surprising amount of light and you can stumble upon it suddenly. Even if we are able to find a dark corner of the Underdark to serve as a home for our kind our cloaks would still be necessary when we journeyed forth."

"I know we are only traveling together to Blingdenstone," Eldeth said. "But I wonder if you've ever been to Gauntlgrym? We dwarves have only recently reestablished it and it is mostly empty. I could get you an audience with King Bruenor if you ever visited."

The two cowled heads shifted to look at each other. After a moment both gave a nod.

"Your offer holds promise, Eldeth," Rhianne said. "We thank you and will consider it."

"For now, however, we need to make a decision," Diarnghan said. "Fargas and I discussed the location of this tomb. He even has a map he drew. I believe it lies near the path we've chosen to the Neverlight Grove. So here is the question, do we go there or not?"

"You say you found this tomb," Eldeth said. "You and your companions didn't explore it?"

"We didn't get the chance." Fargas said. "Gnolls found us and chased us. We tried to use the web to escape them and… well, you know the rest."

"So the tomb is probably already ransacked by those gnolls," Ront said. "Seems like that should have told us that earlier."

The orc glared towards the halfling, but the halfling stared blankly ahead, oblivious due to the surrounding darkness.

"He never had a chance to tell us, Ront," Aleina said. "This is the first we're discussing it. Before we were trying not to get eaten by giant spiders."

"There is something else," Fargas said. "When I say we found it, I actually mean it found us. When we got close to it a voice called out to us in our minds and led us there."

"First gnolls probably already ransacked it," Ront said. "Now a voice lured you there? This place is sounding worse and worse and those idiot goblins are sounding smarter and smarter for avoiding the place."

"What sort of voice?" Eldeth asked. "What language did it speak?"

"Feminine. High toned and clear. I think she spoke whatever language we were most familiar with in our head. She said she was trapped and needed our help."

"Maybe it's a flumph," Sky said. "The one before spoke in our minds. Or maybe something else we've never seen before."

Her tail whisked back and forth in anticipation.

"Like something that will drain us of blood and suck the marrow from our bones," Ront said.

"A feminine voice?" Derendil said in Elvish. "I have a feeling if we were children the tomb would be made of candy."

Rhianne laughed and translated.

"Derendil is right," Kuhl said. "We need to be wary. Still, someone might need our help."

"Derendil is right?" Ront asked. "What have I been saying this entire time?"

"I think I mentioned this before," Fargas said. "But I sort of promised Yondalla I'd give up the adventuring life if she saved me from the web."

"How do you 'sort of' promise a goddess something?" Eldeth asked.

"But it seems to me," the halfling continued as if the dwarf had not spoken. "That I need to leave the Underdark to do that and she can't really complain if I meander into some adventure on my way out, right? So I think we should take a quick look into this tomb. The smallest of peeks."

"I don't care what you think we should do," Ront said. "We found you in a cocoon waiting for the spiders to get hungry again. You are the last person we should listen to."

"I'm confused," Jhelnae said. "When we were on the web and found Fargus you seemed to want to visit the tomb he told us about. Now you don't?"

"He hadn't told us about the gnolls then, had he?" the orc said. "Or about being lured there by some mysterious voice."

"If we're going to do this," Aleina said. "You sprouts have to promise to do what we say. No heroics this time Stool."

Rumpadump agreed in a cloud of empathy spores, but Stool showed his frustration by hopping up and down in a tantrum.

"Fine," Aleina said. "We go to the Neverlight Grove first and then back track to this tomb."

That brought compliance. The little sprout stopped hopping and his posture drooped, then he nodded.

"We all appreciate you saving Kuhl, Stool," Aleina said more gently.

"I definitely appreciated it," Kuhl said. He was pleased to see the little myconid perk up at his words.

"But you are still a growing little sprout and Kuhl can take care of himself," the aasimar said. She sent the half-elf a warning glare to not undermine her words. "So, this time you are going to stay where we can protect you."

"The tomb then?" Kuhl asked, looking to the companions. Nods met his gaze, except for Ront who shook his head.

"Come on," Sky said, tail lashing. "A tomb in the middle of the Underdark. Aren't you all little curious, Ront? I know I am."

"Oh, the catgirl is curious?" Ront asked, seeming to speak to the surrounding darkness. "Now I know for sure we are doomed."


	18. Chapter 18

**I took some liberties with this. Those of you who know the module will know the Tomb of Brysis of Khaem is infused with magic and after every spell cast you should roll on the Wild Magic table to see the effect. But while this might be really fun in game play I couldn't keep the narrative tension by having a unicorn pop into existence or a bunch of butterflies or for Aleina to morph into a potted plant. Maybe I made it a lot less exciting by doing so...but I just ignored the Wild Magic part of it.**

The scrape of boots against rock seemed overly loud against the relative quiet of the Underdark and the pale light Aleina cast from the rear of their group seemed like a beacon. Jhelnae felt exposed as she followed Rhianne down the tunnel. The light of their group mixed with the swirling light of the _faerzress_ above and the air grew warmer the closer they got to the Neverlight Grove and smelled more of fungal rot and decay. She heard whispers being passed up the line, but the message stopped before it reached her. The half-drow turned to glare back at Ront.

"Well?"

"Well what?" the orc asked.

"Is there a message you are supposed to be passing up?" Jhelnae asked.

"It's nothing important."

"Let me decide that," the half-drow said.

Ront shrugged. "The halfling said this looks familiar to him. He thinks we are close."

It could prove important. If they truly were close Diarghan should be told. Jhelnae passed on the message to Rhianne, who would pass it on in turn.

"How can he tell one part of this tunnel from another, I wonder?" Jhelnae asked.

Ront made no reply. The half-drow sighed. The halfling needed light to see. This same light, however, could harm the darklings. With the addition of Fargas the group had made adjustments and the half-drow missed how they had traveled before, when the aasimar had walked just in front of her.

"I hate this new marching order," Jhelnae said. "You're terrible at chitchat."

Ront snorted. "If you want…"

The orc trailed off, his eyes widening. A soft feminine voice sounded in Jhelnae's mind, faint and distant

"_Hello? Is someone there…? Oh please, I need your help! I have been trapped in the dark for so long…so very long. Please, won't you help to free me?"_

Orc and half-drow stared at each other.

"A voice spoke in your mind too, right?" Jhelnae asked.

Ront nodded.

A message again was passed up from the rear. This time Ront did pass it forward.

"The halfling says this was the same voice that spoke in his mind before."

Jhelnae had already guessed that, and the others probably had as well. But she told Rhianne ahead of her anyway.

"I don't trust that voice," Ront said.

Jhelnae didn't either. What could survive being trapped alone in the darkness 'so very long'? Instead of voicing her misgivings, the half-drow pulled her moonstone capped rod from her belt and passed it down her body. Her magical wards shimmered into place, then faded, but she felt its continued presence as a tingle against her skin. The cold mist of the Demonweb condensed and swirled around her hand as her sword coalesced in her grip at her summons.

Ront followed her lead and drew his scimitar and pulled the round metal shield from his back.

"Hello?" Kuhl called out from the front of the group. "Can you hear us? Who are you? How can we help you?"

They waited, but silence followed his words. After a time, they continued forward. Soon they came to a narrow side passage. Jhelnae heard murmurs from up ahead as they decided which way to go. It did not surprise her when they took the side passage. Somehow she sensed this was the direction of the voice and guessed the others had been given the same impression.

The passage soon took them to a dirty marble wall with a deep-set door made of bronze-encased stone, green with age. The door pivoted on a central axis, and stood open, the gaps on either side showing the blue glow of a _faerzress_ suffused area beyond.

Another message was passed up from Fargas at the rear of the group.

"The halfling says they never opened the door," Ront said. "They heard the gnolls coming and didn't want to get trapped down here."

After Jhelnae had passed on the message she spoke to the orc again.

"This must be hard on Fargas. Imagine being the only survivor of your group."

"Doesn't sound so bad," Ront said, with a tusk filled smile.

"Very funny," Jhelnae said. "You know you'd mourn us."

"I don't think so," the orc said.

"You'd do well to remember I'm holding an abyssal blade," the half-drow said, lifting the referenced sword slightly.

"You know," Ront said. "I might mourn a little."

Rhianne turned. "It's wide enough in front of the door for us to gather. Tell the others to come forward."

"What about the light?" Jhelnae asked.

"Our cloaks and goggles will protect us." The darkling bard slipped her hands into the depths of her cowl and pulled something down. "It is good to have some gnome tinkerer friends. We just can't see as well with them on."

Jhelnae nodded and did as she was told. Soon they had all crammed together in front of the door. Despite Rhianne's words of reassurance the two cloaked darkling forms sidled as far as possible from the light cast by Aleina's moonstone orb as she approached. In contrast the halfling hovered near the aasimar, the proverbial moth to her flame.

Now that Jhelnae was closer, and with the light falling on the door, the half-drow saw several scratches scarred it, revealing the brighter bronze and marble underneath. It was as if whoever had entered could not resist striking the door as they passed.

"Those scratches look like something gnolls would do," Ront said. "This place has probably already been ransacked."

"But we heard the voice," Kuhl said. "Whatever was down there when Fargas came this way is still down there."

"That makes it worse," Ront said. "She ate them and is still hungry for more."

"I hate to say it," Eldeth said. "But what Ront says makes a lot of sense."

"We can't find something like this and not see what is inside," Sky said, crossing her arms.

"I have misgivings," Rhianne said. "But I have spent my life gathering lore. If we turn back now the mystery of that voice will haunt me till I die."

"I want to go in also," Aleina said. "But we shouldn't take Stool and Rumpadump in there. Maybe some of us can go and others can stay with them in the tunnel?

"I don't think splitting up is a good idea," Kuhl said.

"Neither is taking the sprouts in there," the aasimar said.

Stool let forth a cloud of empathy spores that showed visions of the whole group staying together.

"We could split our group," Diarghan said. "But Rhi and I travel with you because the Underdark has grown increasingly wild. Leaving the sprouts with a few of us in the tunnel might put them in more danger than taking them with us. There is safety in numbers."

"He has a point," Fargas said. "It was running from the gnolls that killed my group, not exploring this tomb."

The aasimar stared at the tomb door, face tense with worry and pale blue eyes full of indecision.

Jhelnae squeezed past Ront and Eldeth to get closer to Aleina.

"Diarghan is right, Aleina," the half-drow said. "If we're all together we can all protect the sprouts better. I'll be right next to you making sure nothing happens to them."

Aleina took a deep breath, then released it. She looked over at Jhelnae still uncertain.

"Even Ront promises to sacrifice himself before he lets any harm come to them," the half-drow said with a quirk of her lips.

"No, I don't," Ront said from behind her.

"Well...he'll be in front of us anyway," Jhelnae said with a wink.

Ront muttered something in Orcish, which Eldeth translated.

"He really doesn't like you, Jhelnae, or find you funny."

Aleina smiled, and some of her tension drained away.

"I keep forgetting you speak Orc," Ront said, switching back to Common.

"What sort of dwarven envoy would I be if I didn't speak Orc?" Eldeth asked.

"Well, as long as Ront will be in front of us, let's stay together," the aasimar said. "Stool, Rumpadump, I want you right behind Jhelnae and me."

"Good," Sky said. "Now can we go?" She had been creeping forward, pulled by her curiosity, towards the door as they talked and now peered past it. "Especially since all I see is an empty room and a stairway downward."

One by one they followed the tabaxi inside. Jhelnae motioned Ront ahead with a flourishing wave of her hand.

"After you."

The orc grunted and shook his head by way of reply. But he moved ahead of her and past the doors.

They entered a square room, well over twice Derendil's height. Blue light from the _faerzress_ infused ceiling swirled overhead. As Sky had told them, a staircase opposite the door led downward. Kuhl and Diarghan had already moved to stand before it. The darkling ranger had unslung his bow and nocked an arrow as he watched down the stairs.

"Well if there was any doubt before, there isn't any now," Diarghan said. "Gnoll tracks. A troop of them. They passed through and down the stairs. I don't see tracks coming back out.

Large paw prints marred the layer of dust in the floor. Jhelnae was no expert tracker, but even she could tell all the prints moved in the same direction, towards the stairs.

The wall to the right was covered in a series of stone dioramas. Jhelnae joined the others looking at them. The carvings always centered on a half-elven woman in long flowing robes. In some she was surrounded by attendants and the trappings of wealth and power. In others she cast magic against foes or stuck them down with a sword that, judging by the carved rays out from it, blazed with light. Portions of the stone pictures had been recently damaged, and chips lay on the floor underneath.

"This tomb is old," Rhianne said. "Her style of dress matches the Netherese era."

"Whoever she was," Jhelnae said. "She certainly thought highly of herself."

"Reminds me of some females I know," Ront said.

Whether Ront meant it as an insult or a jest, it brought a smile to the half-drow's lips.

"I probably deserve that," Jhelnae said. "But you know I don't really expect you to sacrifice yourself for me, Ront."

"Just the sprouts," Aleina said. "And you two are doing a good job of staying near us."

It was true. Both Stool and Rumpadump stood nearby, staring up at the stone pictures with them.

Derendil said something in Elvish and Aleina laughed. She translated at Jhelnae's questioning look

"When princes die the heavens themselves weep comets," Aleina said. She pointed at the last of the dioramas on the wall, which showed a woman laying on a bed surrounded by grieving attendants and fire raining down from the sky. "Or so the monuments of the vain would have us believe."

"Like I said," Jhelnae said. "She thought highly of herself."

"I wish she had thought more highly of herself," Fargas said, fingering his dagger. "High enough to incorporate some precious stones in her carvings."

"For a certain halfling to pry loose?" Jhelnae guessed.

"And share with his friends..."

Fargas trailed off and Jhelnae thought of her earlier conversation with Ront. The halfling had attempted a jest and it only served to remind him of lost friends. He stared at the wall, pretending to further examine the stone pictures.

"Did the Netherese have flying cities?" Sky asked from across the room.

"Yes," Rhianne said, cowled head focused on the dioramas. "Through creations they called mythallars they built cities in the sky. Until Karsus's folly brought them down. You've heard of Netheril?"

"I'd heard of it," Sky said. "But also, this wall here shows a bunch of flying cities."

Jhelnae turned and saw the wall opposite the one with stone dioramas was carved with a vista of flying cities.

"Well…" Rhianne said. "You can forget my thoughts on styles of dress. I think Sky confirmed without a doubt this is a Netherese tomb. Unless anyone else knows of another civilization with flying cities?"

"What is it doing down here?" Eldeth asked. "We're deep underground. Did these Netherese also inhabit the Underdark?"

"Not that I have heard." Rhianne stared at the wall with carvings of floating cities for a time, then finally shook her head. "I can't begin to guess how a tomb like this ended up down here. A millennium has passed since the Netheril empire fell. Anything could have happened."

"Maybe we'll learn if we go down the stairs and find the source of that voice," Sky said.

"Maybe," Rhianne said.

Despite her words she did not move towards the stair. Jhelnae understood her reluctance. The stone murals were meant to capture the occupant of this tomb in life, to give her some immortality and defy death. And yet all the carved monuments couldn't change the reality. Somewhere, down those stairs, was a shriveled up corpse, long dead and forgotten. That truth couldn't be faced without confronting one's own mortality.

These dark thoughts, however, seemed lost on Sky, ever a creature of the now.

"Well then, let's go down and find out," the tabaxi said, tail lashing.

"I know this room was empty," Kuhl said. "And we've heard nothing from down the stairs. But let's not get complacent. A strange voice spoke in all our minds and gnoll prints are all over the floor going down, but not coming back up. Something is down there"

Sky nodded. "I know. I want to learn what. But I'm aware of the danger. I know you and Diarghan will be right behind me."

The tabaxi patted Kuhl's shoulder as she passed by. Despite her offhand tone she was all focus as she started descending the stairs. Her tail lashed and she took the steps one slow step at a time, peering at the walls, ceiling, and marble steps ahead before moving forward.

Another stone mural waited for them at the first landing.

"This is a Netherese calendar stone," Rhianne said. "I can only partially read Netherese, but I think it marks the date the occupant died and identifies her. Her name was Brysis of Khaem and I was wrong before when I said this tomb was at least a millennium old. It is double that."

Jhelnae stood, staring at the calendar stone, absorbing the magnitude of that amount of time.

"Well two millennium is still at least as old as one millenium," Kuhl said. "So, you really weren't wrong. Actually, doubly right as it turns out."

"I suppose that is true," the darkling bard said.

They continued downward, Sky still leading the way one cautious step at a time. The wall opposite the stairs at the next landing held ten stone carvings, each framed. One held a carving of a stylized sun, another a black disk, and another a cross with a circle where the two lines intersected.

"The Netherese pantheon. All ten of them," Rhianne said. She pointed to the stone symbol of a carved hand. "Even Moander, the god of rot, corruption, and decay. I wouldn't think its symbol would be in a tomb."

"Selune," Aleina said, holding up the light towards the carving of a pair of eyes surrounded by seven stars."

"And Tyche," Fargas said, reaching towards the symbol of a five-pointed star.

Before he could touch it, Sky batted away his hand.

"Why did you do that?" the halfling asked. "Goddess of luck. We can always use more luck."

"If I were protecting a tomb," the tabaxi said. "And I knew the way thieves and tomb robbers thought. I would lay a trap on the symbol of the Lady of Fate."

"That would be sacrilegious," Fargas said.

Derendil said something in Elvish, which Eldeth translated.

"Still, it's better not to be fortune's fool."

Sky nodded. "We best worship Lady Luck by not taking unnecessary chances."

"I thought you tabaxi worshiped the Catlord?" Jhelnae asked.

"We do," Sky said. "But that doesn't mean I don't flip a coin into a pool dedicated to Tymora when I pass one."

"Well I've never seen you flip a coin into any pool of water, let alone one dedicated to Tymora." A thought occurred to the half-drow. "Hold on a moment. How many coins are we talking about?"

"Who can keep track," The tabaxi said.

"Who could keep track?" the half-drow said. "I would have kept track given the amount of times we ended up hungry and without a copper piece to our names. We needed those coins more than Tymora."

Sky shrugged. "She brought us luck."

"We ended up prisoners in the Underdark!" Jhelnae said, voice still low, but tone exasperated.

"And we met all of our new friends here," the tabaxi said. "Isn't that lucky?"

"You might want to choose your next words carefully," Aleina said, voice amused.

"Coins well spent," the half-drow said after only a slight hesitation.

"Thought as much," the aasimar said with a smirk. She continued in a more serious tone. "I know it is selfish, but I'm glad you two are down here with us. We'd never have made it this far without you."

Jhelnae nodded and managed a smile. Strangely enough, part of her was glad too. Now that she had met, escaped, and survived with this group she couldn't imagine never meeting them.

"Well that's settled then," Sky said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

The tabaxi started descending the next flight of stairs, Kuhl and Diarghan close behind her, weapons at the ready. For a moment Jhenae promised herself her discussion with Sky about the donated coins was far from 'settled'. Then she sighed and followed. She couldn't recall winning a single argument with the tabaxi yet. She might as well try to break through one of the tomb walls with her head. It would be less frustrating, and she'd have less of a headache at the end of it.

There were no more landings. The end of the stairway led to a large room. Shreds of dusty tapestries lay scattered across the floor. Deep gouges defaced the stone friezes on walls, making them unrecognizable.

"The gnolls did more damage here," Jhelnae said.

Diarghan shook his cowled head. "The gnolls didn't do this. They were here, but their prints don't even go to some of the more heavily damaged areas. Also, some of the shredded tapestries lie on top of their prints, indicating they were torn down later. Whoever did this made no prints at all."

Now that the darkling ranger had explained it, Jhelnae could see it was true. The gnoll prints in the layer of dust stayed mostly in the center of the room. They could not be responsible for the widespread damage.

As a group they advanced a little farther into the room. At the north end stood a gouged and cracked altar of pale gray marble.

"Where did the gnolls go?" Kuhl asked

"To the south," Diargham pointed with his nocked arrow in that direction. "But they came back this way again. Then they went through the door to the east but did not come back out."

Bronze doors, similar to the entry to the tomb, stood open in the directions the darkling ranger had indicated.

"If the gnolls went through that door and didn't come out then we shouldn't go through it," Ront said. "That much is obvious."

No one spoke for a moment, but then Aleina nodded.

"He is right." The aasimar raised her hand to stop Sky's protest. "I know you want to learn the mystery of this place, Sky. Part of me does too. But whatever is in there probably killed those gnolls and I can't take Stool and Rumpadump in there. More than that, I've been thinking about what we just talked about. Getting captured and dragged down to the Underdark is the worst thing that ever happened to me, but if we make it to the surface and we sit in a cozy inn with mulled wine and a chapbook, like we've talked about, it will only be an unpleasant memory. I want that to happen. I don't want to die down here in this dusty tomb."

"I want that too," Jhelnae said. "She's right, Sky. I know it's hard for you, but we need to let this go."

"I'm the one who told you about this place," Fargas said. "But I like the sound of mulled wine and a fire over something like dying. If I'm invited to join you ladies that is."

Jhelnae laughed. "As long as you are buying at least one round."

"At least one," Aleina said. "He was cocooned in a web when we found him after all."

Sky sighed heavily and stomped her foot. "I don't even like mulled wine. But if Rhianne can live with never learning about the voice I can too."

"The tracks tell a clear story beloved," Diarghan said. "The gnolls went in and never came out."

"I can see the sense in leaving," the darkling bard said, voice heavy with reluctance.

Then let's get out of here," Aleina said.

Darkness stirred near the broken altar followed by rasping, hollow laughter.

"Something I never expected to see in my lifetime."

The voice was feminine, but nothing like the previous voice they had heard. This voice was aristocratic in bearing but held an unnatural quality that instantly made the hair at the back of Jhelnae's neck stand on end.

"Tomb robbers who can master their greed and decide to run away. But then I suppose I didn't actually see it in my lifetime, did I?"

The swirling darkness floated forward and the half-drow could make out the ghostly form of a woman in long flowing robes. Another dark spectral form took shape next to the first, also a woman in robes, but lesser in stature.

"Quick, up the stairs," Kuhl said. "Maybe she can't leave this place."

The paladin himself moved forward to cover their retreat.

"Oh, I very much can't leave," the dark apparition said, continuing to float towards them. "But your lives should give me the strength I need to break free."

"Brysis of Khaem?" Rhianne asked as she backed towards the stairs with the others.

"My name sounds so pretty on your lips," the wraith said. "If I've life force to spare I might have to raise your spirit as a servant and see if you can still play that harp you carry."

"There are more of them blocking the stairs," Ront yelled.

Jhelnae tore her gaze from Brysis and looked back. Three more dark feminine ghostly forms barred access to the stairs.

"Did I hear you say you were a group of dear friends?" Brysis said, and even through the eerie nature of her voice she managed to convey her amusement. "The kind you enjoy mulled wine with next to a fire. Meet my companions. I loved them so dearly I decided they should spend all eternity with me."

The dark ghosts surged forward. Diarghan's bow sang and an arrow streaked through the form of Brysis as she advanced on them. She flinched away, but the arrow seemed to have little effect.

"It's going to get bright!" Aleina warned and raised her orb.

Three rays of light streaked through the darkness between the aasimar and the lead apparitions guarding the stairs. Two flared into one and a third into another. Piercing wails echoed off the walls of the room as those two retreated. Its uninjured companion fixed the aasimar with a baleful gaze and leapt forward. Ront swung his sword to intercept her, but the blade seemed to pass through without harming her. Ghostly claws tore into Aleina. Her warding armor flared visible, trying to protect her, but she cried out in pain and fell to one knee.

"Aleina!" Jhelnae yelled.

She ran forward, dark sword leading the way. The specter standing over the aasimar turned. The mocking smile on her ghostly lips fell as she saw the nature of the blade swinging towards her and she floated back out of reach.

Jhelnae sheathed her rod and helped haul the aasimar back to her feet. The soft feminine voice that had originally lured them to the tomb spoke again in her mind.

"_Down below! In the sarcophagus! I can help you!"_

Jhelnae ignored the pull exerting her to go through the door to the east and focused on Aleina. She was cool to the touch and her skin, already pale, had an unhealthy pallor. Her breaths came in ragged gasps.

"You alright?"

Aleina nodded. "Stool, Rumpadump, get behind us!"

Another ghostly wail sounded and Jhelnae turned to see Brysis retreating from Kuhl.

"We're not helpless against you," the half-elf said. "Just let us leave and no more harm comes to you."

"So you aren't little half-elf," Brysis said. Any hope they could bargain their way out died with her eerie chuckle. "But I drank more of your life than I lost. And it tasted sweet."

The wraith sailed forward once more, her ghostly companion circling to flank. Jhelnae saw how slowly the point of Kuhl's sword came up to ward them back and knew Brysis spoke true. Their paladin could hurt the wraiths, but he was injured. Diarghan loosed an arrow, this time at the specter fighting at Brysis's side. Once again it seemed to sail through without effect.

"Behind you," Aleina said.

Jhelnae whirled to see the three dark specters guarding the door flying forward.

The aasimar raised her moonstone orb. "It's going to get bright!"

"Just burn them!" Rhianne yelled. "Our cloaks and goggles will protect us!"

Three scorching rays again streaked forth from the orb, but this time their targets were aware of the danger. The wispy forms twisted and dodged and only one of the rays hit anything, and that was a glancing blow. Jhelnae swung as one approached, but it moved away and sank spectral claws into Derendil who stood protectively in front of the sprouts. The quaggoth roared in pain and struck back, but his claws seemed to find no purchase.

The half-drow rushed forward. Once again, the spectral being was wary of her blade and drifted back, abandoning her attack on Derendil. Cries of pain came from Ront, Eldeth, and Diarghan.

"They are avoiding those who can hurt them and attacking those of us who can't," Fargas yelled. "Stay close to the others!"

Following his own advice, the halfling sidled next to Aleina, just as she pivoted to take aim at one of the specters with her orb. Surprised to find him underfoot, she tripped and fell sprawling to the ground. Brysis, seeing the chance to finish one of her more dangerous opponents, surged forward. Jhelnae drew her rod from her belt and the power of the Demonweb flowed through her. She sent it forth in a blast that struck the wraith in the face and sent her back with a wailing cry.

But Brysis recovered quickly and drew herself up. "Such feisty playthings are sure to have a lot of life."

"Come and find out, bitch!" Jhelnae yelled.

The half-drow stalked forward, then stopped. She had to stay near the others. Both for her protection and theirs. Glancing around she realized someone was missing.

"Where is Sky?" she asked.

Frantic looks from the others followed, but all shook their heads.

Aleina scrambled back to her feet. "I don't see her!"

What had happened to her? Had she been stolen away? Jhelnae was sure she would have seen or heard that. Worry tugged at the half-drow, but she pushed it aside as their ghostly opponents rushed at them once more.

Fire flared from Aleina's orb. Jhelnae slashed at one of the oncoming dark wispy forms and let fly with a crackling beam at another. As before, now wary of her abilities, the specters twisted and writhed, dodging away. One sank her claws into Ront. But when the half-drow chased the orc's attacker off him Eldeth cried out, needing help in turn. The half-drow felt like a beleaguered shepherd, trying to keep a pack of wolves off her herd of sheep. The ghostly forms nipped at the edges, laughing, and floating away from those who could harm them. Jhelnae smiled when one of the specters wailed out in pain. One of her companions at least, Kuhl she thought, had found their mark.

"This is preferable to gorging ourselves on life, like with the gnolls," Brysis said, flying in a wide circle around the companions. "We get to take a little at a time, sampling the variety, until it is time for the main course and then dessert."

A golden glow suddenly spilled forth from the open door to the east. Brysis's spectral companions cried out in alarm and the darklings dropped to kneel on the ground and pulled their cowls down over their faces.

"No!" Brysis yelled. "No! That sword is mine! I am its wielder! No one else may touch it!"

Jhelnae watched in amazement as Sky entered the room. Dust covered her hair and face and she carried a gilded longsword hilt with a blade of pure radiance. The sword blazed brighter, chasing away the shadows of the room and the half-drow felt the heat of sunlight on her skin. The soft feminine voice sounded again in Jhelnae's mind, stronger this time.

"_You were no longer my wielder, Brysis, even before your death and you certainly are not now."_

The wraith let forth a scream of rage and surged forward, finger of dark wisp reaching as if she would wrench the hilt from Sky's grasp. But it was like the light was a current that grew stronger as she approached. Soon her progress had stalled, but with another cry of anger she moved forward again.

"Attack them now!" Kuhl yelled. "While the sword's light weakens them!"

Kuhl ran forward and sank his sword into one of the spectral companions, who didn't even attempt to dodge. Radiance played along the blade and the dark wispy form burst asunder. Aleina raised her moonstone orb and three rays scorched into the ghostly form closest to her, burning it into nothingness.

Jhelnae expected the specters to flee to some dark hidden corner of the tomb then, but they did not, seemingly bound to stay with their master. They wailed and floated, shying away from the brightness bathing them, but unable to escape it. Easy prey. The half-drow stabbed one with her sword. It was an odd sensation, almost like she missed and struck only air. But the blade bit into something and she felt a small amount of resistance. The specter clutched hands over the wound, as if trying to staunch bleeding. Agony marred her ghostly face, but a look of peace came over her as she faded from existence.

The voice of the sword Sky carried sounded again in her mind.

"_Go to your final rest, Brysis."_

Jhelnae turned and saw Aleina sending bolts of flame into the last of the companions of Brysis. The wraith herself hovered in front of Sky, hand outstretched, still trying to reach the sword hilt the tabaxi wielded. Sky swept the sword up, then down, and the blade of radiance cleaved into Brysis. Her ghostly form split, and she disappeared with a final lingering wail.

For the space of heartbeats, the companions stared at each other in amazement. Then Aleina sank to the floor, unmindful of the layer of dust. One by one the others followed her lead until only Jhelnae, Fargas, Sky, and the sprouts remained standing. It took a moment for Jhelnae to understand. Those who stood had escaped without feeling the life draining touch of the wraith and specters.

"I'm not dead," Rhianne said. "So, I assume we won."

The two darklings remained huddled on the floor, hiding from the light in their cloaks.

Stool and Rumpadump let forth a cloud of empathy spores. Seeing the events from two perspectives at the same time was confusing, but the details were essentially right.

"Now that we've won," Diarghan said. "Can someone extinguish the light?"

"Sorry," Sky said. "Turn off Dawnbringer."

"_Are you sure I can't stay on a little longer?"_ the sword mind spoke. "_I have been in the darkness so very long."_

"Two of my friends are harmed by the light," Sky said. She waved a dismissive hand. "You know, ancient curse."

"_I see."_ The blade of radiance shrank and winked out. "_So, you are my new wielder. Never have been wielded by a cat person before."_

"Tabaxi," Sky said. "And I'm not much for swords. I am more of a sneak up behind and attack when they aren't looking kind of fighter."

"_Fear not. I will teach you. Just as I once taught Brysis."_

"Because that went so well," Aleina said from the floor.

"_Whatever she later became, Brysis was once regarded as a hero. Renowned throughout Netheril."_

"I don't know if you noticed, but the success went to her head and she became a murderous bitch," Aleina said.

"_I did notice that,"_ the sword said somberly.

"You are the sword from the stone carvings," Rhianne said.

The darkling bard stood and went to Sky, peering at the sword hilt she carried.

"_Stone carvings?_

"There are pictures carved in stone showing the important events of Brysis's life," Rhianne said. "In them is a glowing sword."

"_I will have to see those."_

"Umm...by teach me do you mean training and stuff?" Sky asked.

"_Yes, with a regimen of drills and sparring you'll learn to wield me effectively."_

"Oh," Sky said, managing to convey distaste in a one syllable response.

"Good luck with that," Jhelnae laughed. Sky was not one who would enjoy repetitive drilling.

"You know," the tabaxi said, ignoring the half-drow, "I have a friend, Kuhl, he is the half-elf sitting over there, who is already pretty good with a sword.

"_Half-elf?"_ The sword's voice was full of doubt as she mind-spoke. "_Let me think on it. My last owner was a half-elf and as you saw that didn't end well. No offense sir."_

"No offense taken," Kuhl said. Like the others who had been wounded he sat sprawled on the floor, drawn and pale and obviously exhausted.

"Enough about all that," Jhelnae said. "Tell us what happened! How did you end up with a glowing talking sword?"

"I heard it calling and she said she could help," Sky said. "I waited for a moment of distraction, Kuhl had just wounded Brysis, and used my boots to run through that door."

The tabaxi pointed to the door behind her. Jhelnae remembered the sword calling out in her mind and remembered feeling the pull to the door to the east.

"There are a bunch of dead gnolls in there, but I realized one of the sarcophagi was on rollers and could be pushed aside. I followed the stairway under it and there was another sarcophagus. The lid was heavy. I really could have used Kuhl or Derendil's help getting it off."

"We were sort of busy fighting for our lives," Kuhl said from the floor.

Sky shrugged. "It took several tries, but using my legs I just managed to push the lid far enough to fit my hand in. Dawnbringer was inside."

"You idiot!" Jhelnae said. "You shouldn't run off alone like that! You could have been killed."

"The voice said she could help," Sky said. "And she did help."

"And if we had fought our way up the stairs, not seeing you were missing?" Jhelnae said. "Or Brysis had followed you and attacked while you were trying to move the lid? You'd be dead and we'd never know what happened to you."

"Well none of that happened so no use worrying about it now," Sky said.

"That is exactly the problem!" Jhelnae said. "You never worry! You never think!"

The tabaxi and half-drow glared at each other. This time, Jhelnae had to make Sky stop taking so many risks before her luck ran out.

"_I can tell,"_ the sword mind-spoke into the uncomfortable silence with the tone of a mother trying to make peace between two sisters. "_Your friend's concern comes from a place of love. That's something isn't it?"_

"Stay out of this!" Jhelnae and Sky said at the same time.

More silence followed, then Ront spoke from the floor, voice still weak.

"No. I am not going to listen to you two argue over who took a stupid risk. This whole place was a stupid risk. I told you all that and no one listened. But I am too tired and weak to yell about how I was right and if I don't get to do it, no one else does either."

Kuhl gave a weary laugh. "So, you're saying Jhelnae and Sky need to make peace not for the harmony of the group, but because you don't have the strength to give voice to your spite at being right?"

"Yes," the orc said.

"Makes sense to me," Kuhl said.

"Now everyone shut your mouths and let me rest a moment to recover my strength," Ront said. "Because now that we somehow did survive, I want to go ahead and loot this place. Once I feel up to it."


	19. Chapter 19

**As usual I'm not sure how well this one works. There is a lot of banter in this chapter...perhaps way too much. Aleina and Jhelnae and very very guilty of rambling. The strange thing is, when I created them they were supposed to be rivals in a love triangle. I knew this was going to be a bit YA and the YA novels I read always had a love triangle. In Percy Jackson you have Annabeth and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. In Hunger Games you had Peeta and Gale. So I thought, "I will have a love triangle..." Only when I started writing the characters refused to cooperate. Aleina was like, "I'm in a fricken prisoner in the Underdark, in my damned underwear, and you actually think I'm going to compete with some chick over some dude? It ain't happening. I've got much bigger things to worry about!" And Jhelnae pretty much agreed with her and every time I put them in a scene they'd just chit chat and chit chat and I'm like, "Ladies...no one wants to listen to this drivel!"**

**So hopefully it isn't way too much. Let me know if it is.**

**Oh, I might not be posting for a bit. I have some stuff come up and it might eat up a bunch of time.**

The sound of rushing water filled Aleina's ears and the smell of fungi, earth, rot, decay, and dampness filled her nose. She stood at the entrance to an expansive cavern with a panoramic view of a clear pool of water and a mushroom forest that covered every surface, including the walls and ceiling. Luminescent lichen grew throughout the cavern and bathed the area in soft hues of yellow, blue, and violet.

"So, this is your home?" Jhelnae said to Stool and Rumpadump. "It is beautiful."

Aleina agreed. The myconids had shared visions of the Neverlight Grove through their empathy spores, but those visions didn't compare to actually seeing it.

"If you ignore the smell," Ront said.

The half-drow threw a punch at the orc's shoulder, then winced after her knuckles met studded leather. Ront gave a tusk filled smile.

"My nose and my eyes sense very different things," Derendil said in Elvish. "But I imagine, were I a myconid, this place would smell as sweet as wildflowers. Rot and decay must seem like Spring to them, the renewal of life."

"The smell isn't so bad." Sky shrugged. "I've gotten so used to it I barely notice it."

There had been plenty of time for them to grow accustomed to the smell. It had grown as they trudged mile after mile up the tunnel leading to this place. By now it also didn't bother the aasimar too much.

"Ignore Ront," Aleina said. "Your home is beautiful. All the colors make me feel like I'm in a dream."

Rumpadump straightened with pride at her words while Stool hopped up and down in excitement.

"I think Stool is saying we should stop staring and get going," Kuhl said.

Stool removed all doubt with a full bodied nod.

"Is this amount of light a problem?" Eldeth asked the two darklings.

"Without our cloaks and goggles, yes," Diarghan said. "With them, we'll be fine."

"By fine he means sweating and miserable," Rhianne said. "But alive."

Aleina felt sympathy for the darklings, those in armor, and Derendil with his fur. Strangely enough Sky handled the heat well. The aasimar herself had shed and stowed her cloak long ago. And still she sweated. A steamy damp heat pervaded the place.

"Fargas, you have enough light to see by?" Aleina asked.

The halfling nodded. "It's a strange light, but I can see well enough."

Aleina tucked her moonstone orb back in her belt pouch.

Rumpadump let out a cloud of empathy spores warning them the outskirts of the Grove remained dangerous and sprouts were not allowed to stray there. They skirted the edge of the pool for a time, then came to the edge of the fungal forest. Pale cream and beige stalks grew thick and tall and giant mushroom caps competed for space overhead.

"This reminds me of when we ate the mushrooms that made us small," Sky said.

"Why did you have to remind us of that?" Aleina asked. "We were almost eaten by giant centipedes."

Sky shrugged as they picked their way past the zurkhwood stalks.

"Everyone keeps forgetting they were regular sized centipedes," the tabaxi said. "We were shrunk down."

"I wasn't with you," Fargas said. "But I have to agree with Aleina. I'd prefer no centipedes, giant or otherwise."

Aleina had expected it to grow dark when they entered the shadows of the giant mushrooms, but luminescent fungi also grew on the underside of the caps, which gave off a shimmering, multi-hued aura. Fungi grew in profusion everywhere, and they found nothing resembling a path between them. Aleina's boots sank into the soggy ground with each step, releasing a rank scent of decay from the mud as she pulled her foot free with a squelching pop.

"Alright, this is a little gross," Jhelnae whispered.

"A little?" Aleina asked, after confirming the sprouts were too far away to hear her.

The two myconids walked near the front of the group with Kuhl, Sky, and the darklings. The sprouts seemed to barely be able to restrain themselves from running ahead, their myconid feet seemingly unaffected by the clinging mud.

"A lot gross," Jhelnae said. "Are you feeling better? Recovered?"

At first the aasimar wondered at the question, then she realized they hadn't had a chance to talk since the tomb, the time between filled with marching along the tunnel leading here, sleeping, or other matters.

"Fully recovered," Aleina said.

But a shiver ran through her as she spoke. It would take longer for the memory of that ghostly chill touch to fade than the physical effects of it.

"Glad to hear it," Jhelnae said. "I want you feeling healthy. Partly because you are my friend, but mostly because I don't want you so weak that when you try and throw one of those fireballs you end up dropping it at our feet."

Aleina smiled. The half-drow referred to the necklace of fireballs they'd found in the tomb amid the other treasures. If they ever made it back to the surface and to a major town the aasimar finally had enough to transfer a meaningful amount of coins to her family in Baldur's Gate. Not enough for them to forgive her from running away, but a start.

"I'll try not to kill us all," Aleina said. "But no promises."

"I'd appreciate that," Jhelnae said.

"You and Sky patch things up?" The aasimar asked.

The half-drow sighed. "Eldeth sat us down and forced us. That woman can be as hardheaded and stubborn as, as…"

"A dwarf?" Aleina asked, glancing back.

The dwarf in question was near the rear of the group. Aleina couldn't tell if Eldeth and Fargas encouraged the larger Derendil through the mud, or if it was the other way around.

"Not what I was going to say," Jhelnae said. "But fine, a dwarf."

"Didn't you try and use her to pass messages to Sky?" The aasimar knew the answer, having had a brief word with Eldeth, but she wanted to hear it from Jhelnae.

"She _is_ a messenger," the half-drow said. "That is what an envoy is. A messenger."

"But she didn't see passing messages between two feuding friends as one of her duties?" Aleina asked.

"Not so much," Jhelnae sighed.

Aleina was only able to keep a straight face for a couple of steps before she burst out laughing.

"I don't see what is so funny?" the half-drow said.

"You and Sky weren't speaking," Aleina said, still laughing. "So you tried to use Eldeth as an intermediary. Your rationale was, she is a dwarven envoy, hence she should function as our go between. And you don't see why that is funny?"

"Made sense to us," Jhelnae said with a shrug.

But she had already started to join in on the laughter. It earned them a look and a snort of dismissal from Ront just ahead of them, which only made them laugh harder. Soon they were wiping tears from their eyes. When their laughter had subsided the half-drow arched an eyebrow at the aasimar.

"So, what plans do you think Rhianne has for the philter of love?"

Aleina returned her arched expression. "I'm guessing any couple, after being together more than a hundred years, could use some rekindling in romance."

"I wish I could have seen Diarghan's face when she chose the potion as part of her share," Jhelnae said. "I'll bet he was blushing under his cowl."

"You saw what she looks like under her cloak," the aasimar said with a chuckle. "Any embarrassment he suffered will be well worth it. When we get to Blingdenstone, and an inn, we don't want the room right next to theirs."

"Oh, I don't know," Jhelnae said with a wink. "Maybe we do. In desperate times you have to live vicariously through your friends."

Aleina laughed and shook her head.

Jhelnae smiled. "Don't play all innocent. You're not the least bit curious on the effects of a potion of love?"

"Fine," Aleina said. "Maybe a little. For purposes of magical research only."

"Magical research purposes only," Jhelnae agreed. "Nothing more."

They trudged on in companionable silence for a time, laboring across the squelching soggy ground past tall mushroom stalks. Then the half-drow spoke again, tone more serious.

"Why did Brysis have a potion like that in her tomb? I mean you are dead. You can't drink. Can't do...other things. So why the potion?"

"For the same reason as the coins, gems, and jewelry, I suppose," Aleina said. "Not to mention the sword. To try and take it all with her into the next life."

"So Brysis thought one of the first things she might need to do on the other side was seduce someone?" Jhelnae asked. "So she packed a potion?"

"Or bribe someone," Aleina said, "So she packed coins. Or smite someone, so she packed her sword. Or worse yet, might be lonely, so she packed her friends."

Jhelnae shook her head and sighed. "A bit of a morbid take on being a devoted friend."

"A bit?" the aasimar asked.

"Fine," the half-drow said. "A lot morbid."

Up ahead the terrain changed from boggy to rocky. At some point a massive stalactite had sheared free from the cavern ceiling and now stood part embedded and part in a broken heap on the fungal forest floor.

"It almost looks like the ruins of a tower," Jhelnae said.

The aasimar glanced nervously upward, but quickly shook off her fear. Untold tons of stone lay above them. It was a reality she'd had to accept in the Underdark. Another rockfall in the cavern might not happen for centuries or could happen in the next few moments. If she thought too much on it she'd drive herself mad.

Something shifted among the rubble. Time seemed to slow as a creature rose out of the rocks. It's body was huge, long, and wormlike. The tip of its head held a giant curved beak and four large tentacles sprouted off the sides like a flower with vines instead of petals. These tentacles snaked out towards the closest available prey, the myconid sprouts.

"No!" Aleina yelled.

Rumpadump had warned them of the danger of the outskirts of the Neverlight Grove, but they had allowed the beauty of the place to lull them. Kuhl ran towards the sprouts, his sword already clear of his scabbard, but mud sucked at his steps, slowing him.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Aleina dumped her pack. She felt radiant energy fill her as she took a couple mud hindered steps, then wings of light burst from her back and she was airborne and racing towards the myconids at top speed.

Already she saw they would be too late. The creature wriggled its massive bulk forward and the two sprouts seemed frozen in place. Just when the seeking tentacles were in range of the myconids a blur of motion tackled them from the side. Sky and her magic boots. The three of them skidded across the muddy ground to slide past zurkhwood stalks.

Relief flooded through Aleina, quickly replaced by anger. She thrust her hand towards the creature and let fly with a bolt of fire. Too late she saw Kuhl's run carried him directly into its path. It flared into the shield slung across his back, pitching him sprawling in the mud.

"Kuhl!" Aleina yelled.

Still speeding forward, she took a calming breath. She was letting emotions take control and drive her to rash action. The aasimar angled her flight upward, weaving past giant mushroom caps and carrying her beyond the reach of questing tentacles. More importantly she now had a line of sight down to the worm creature among the rocks with no allies in between. She pulled her moonstone orb from her belt pouch.

On the ground Kuhl scrambled to his feet, but before he could orient himself to attack, a tentacle slashed down at him. He screamed in pain as it struck, then struggled in vain as he was dragged towards the clacking beak. An arrow from Diarghan's bow sprouted from the creature's body and Aleina nearly dropped her orb and covered her ears as Rhianne bellowed a wail into the thing, which fell upon it like a physical blow. Aleina managed to maintain her grip on the orb and her concentration. She sent three rays of light raining down. Two scorched flesh, and the wormlike thing emitted a high-pitched screech and let go of Kuhl, who stumbled back. In response to the light from Aleina's attack, the cloaked darklings raised their arms to shield their hidden faces and retreated.

A crackling beam of energy slammed into the monster's face. Jhelnae approached, rod raised and wisps of mist still seeping off her summoned blade. Eldeth, Ront, and Derendil slogged forward through the mud beside her, weapons raised. None, however, seemed eager to charge into range of the writhing tentacles and clacking beak. Fargas hung back behind them. He'd drawn his dagger but seemed content to remain behind the protection of the others.

"Kuhl! Catch!" Sky ran from out of the cover of the zurkhwood stalks, where she'd left the sprouts.

She tossed the gleaming hilt of the sword, Dawnbringer, towards the half-elf. Kuhl looked up. He'd lost his blade in his struggle to free himself from the monster's tentacles. Too late he made a grasp for the hilt as it flew by. It fell with a plop in the mud.

"I imagined that working out differently," Sky said.

She drew her hand crossbow as Kuhl lunged after the hilt, clawing through the mud to find it. The tabaxi sighted and let loose a bolt. Her aim was true, but the bolt glanced off the creature's tough hide and sailed off among the fungal stalks.

"Damn it!" Sky cursed. "Have we even hurt this thing?"

"Oh, we've hurt it," Jhelnae said. "And made it angry."

The monster's tentacled head looked upward, identifying Aleina as the one who had burned it from above. The tentacles writhed in frustration as it realized she was out of range. But she wouldn't be for much longer. The aasimar could only fly for a short time and the end of that time was rapidly approaching.

"Get back!" Aleina called out. "I'm going to drop one of the gifts Brysis left for us in the tomb."

"She means a fireball!" Jhelnae yelled. "Everyone run! I'll lead it away from the sprouts."

"You don't have to tell me to run from that thing twice," Fargas said, already moving away.

The half-drow sent another beam of energy into the creature and then ran. With a roar of pain, the monster wriggled after her, sending the companions scrambling out of its path. The mud sucked at Jhelnae's every step as she retreated. Over firm ground she'd easily outdistance the creature chasing her, but over the boggy mud it gained on her with each passing moment.

Aleina followed overhead. She thought everyone was out of range but couldn't be sure. But if she waited any longer her target might make the cover of the zurkhwood caps and Jhelnae would be in range of the blast. She groped under her tunic, found one of the hanging beads, and tugged it free. With a prayer on her lips to Selune she dropped it on the creature's back.

A ball of flame exploded on impact, engulfing the monster. It screamed and writhed in agony and a wave of heat washed over Aleina, sending her upward. She spent a few moments blinking her vision clear from the after image of the flare from the explosion. By the time she looked down again only a smoldering, unmoving husk remained. She descended, dismissing her wings of radiance as her boots met the mud.

"Is everyone alright?" Aleina called out.

"How far that little bead threw its flames," Derendil said in Elvish, examining the scorched carcass. "The gift of Brysis is potent."

"Almost too potent," Eldeth said. "I'm surprised my hair didn't catch on fire."

Ront responded with a grunt and Fargas simply nodded, still trying to catch his breath from running through the mud.

With a groan the half-drow crawled to her feet and turned. Mud caked her entire front, including her face. She spat several times, gagged, and spat and gagged more while wiping mud away with her fingers and flinging it to the ground. After scrubbing at her face with her sleeves and taking a couple of breaths she looked at the aasimar and spoke.

"Well you did promise not to kill us," Jhelnae said. "And I'm alive. Barely."

"Actually, I said I'd try not to kill us," Aleina said. "But I made no promises."

"I wish we had a looking glass so you could see yourself, Jhelnae," Sky said, laughing and wiping mud from her shoulder and hip. "The sprouts and I slid through the mud when I tackled them, but we had enough sense to not put our face in it."

"It's not like I tried to put my face in it." Jhelnae spat on the ground and wiped at her face some more. "One moment I was running and then a wave of heat pitched me forward."

"_Try being buried in the stuff," _the hilt of Dawnbringer mindspoke from Kuhl's hand as he approached. "_I was tossed through the air like a common hand axe or dagger. The person who was supposed to catch me, missed, and I ended up stuck in the mud like some cast off gardening trowel. And now I'm coated in what I can only hope is wet dirt, but I suspect the truth is far worse."_

The sword hilt's last words caused more gagging and spitting from the half-drow.

"Sorry," Sky said. "Like I said, I imagined that working differently. Kuhl, why didn't you catch her?"

The half-elf didn't answer immediately, still whispering a prayer as he held a palm up to where the tentacles had slashed him open. After a sigh of relief, he spoke.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I wasn't expecting a magic sword to be suddenly tossed at me? Especially right after that thing wrapped me in its tentacles and tried to bite my head off. And I also might have been still getting over the surprise of a friend of mine sending a bolt of fire into my back."

A concerned look came over his face and he unslung his shield to look at it. A scorch mark had joined the giant fist sized dent on its surface.

"You know," Aleina said. "I think that will polish right off."

The aasimar approached the paladin and used the hem of her sleeve to rub furiously at the burn mark on his shield. None of it came away.

Kuhl laughed. "I'll keep it. A token of your affection."

"Take this one instead," Aleina said, moving on tip toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry. You alright?"

The half-elf blushed at her kiss. "I'm fine."

Aleina looked towards the sprouts walking towards them. "I was just so angry when I saw Stool and Rumpadump in danger. I made a mistake."

"I said I'm fine," Kuhl repeated. "New heraldry for my shield. Nothing more."

"And you'll probably use it to remind me of this whenever you need some leverage over me," Aleina said with a smile.

"That I will," the half-elf said. He looked over to Sky. "I believe this belongs to you."

He handed the tabaxi Dawnbringer with mock ceremony.

"You can hold onto Dawnbringer," Sky said. "I'm really not all that good with a sword."

"Oh no," Kuhl said. "Now that I know what you intend I will catch her next time you throw her to me."

"Sounds good." Sky said.

At the same time, Dawnbringer mindspoke, "_Don't you dare!"_

"I need to go retrieve my pack and find my sword," Kuhl said. "Hopefully that thing, that Grick, didn't bury it too deeply when it chased after Jhelnae."

The half-elf trudged off, looking for signs of his lost blade as he went.

"That was the biggest Grick I've ever seen," Diarghan said.

He and Rhianne had already retrieved their packs. The darkling ranger moved closer to the burned creature to study it.

"There he goes," Rhianne sighed from deep in her cowl. "I don't suppose any of you would be interested in listening to his observations on the Grick?"

Silence followed her question.

"The sacrifices one makes for love," the darkling bard said, trudging after her partner.

Aleina moved to get her pack. Since she and Jhelnae had been walking together before the Grick attack, their discarded packs lay near each other.

"So you accidentally hit Kuhl and he gets a kiss on the cheek," Jhelnae said. "Your fireball knocks me flat and I get nothing?"

The half-drow cocked a cheek in the aasimar's direction. She'd scrubbed off as much of the mud with her sleeves as possible, but as her sleeves had also been in the mud a stubborn layer still clung to her skin.

Aleina rolled her eyes, "No way I am kissing that muddy face."

"Oh, I see how it is," Jhelnae laughed. "If you are so uneven about how you reward your affection to your friends, I'll just have to assume all of my suspicions about you and Kuhl are correct. Which means I'll simply have to keep teasing you."

"Fine." Aleina grasped the other woman's shoulder and pulled her close and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Satisfied?"

The aasimar turned to continue walking, then paused. Somehow, the nauseating taste of the mud seeped past her lips. She involuntarily licked her lips and more of the taste entered her mouth. Aleina gagged, spat on the ground several times, then wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Now I'm satisfied," Jhelnae said, chuckling.

"That was really gross," Aleina said. "And in case you didn't know, you're a spiteful bitch."

The aasimar resumed spitting and wiping her lips.

"Oh, I knew that," the half-drow said, then burst out into full laughter. "You're so gullible. I was never going to stop teasing you. It's too much fun. And stop being melodramatic. You barely got a taste. Try a face full of it."

"No thanks."

Aleina could still taste the mud, but it had faded to tolerable levels. She stood and they resumed walking, Jhelnae still laughing and the aasimar resisting the urge to cast a flaming bolt into her. When they reached their packs the half-drow grabbed her water flask, took a drink, swished water around her mouth, and spit it out.

"You don't know how much I needed that," Jhelnae said.

"Thanks to someone, I sort of do," Aleina said.

She watched for a few moments as the half-drow tried to clean her face, then grabbed the water flask.

"My sleeves are clean, and I can see what I'm doing."

The aasimar resisted the urge to pay Jhelnae back by scrawling a message in mud on the half-drow's face and set about cleaning.

"Better?" Aleina asked when she'd finished.

"Much," Jhelnae said. "You know I didn't intend for you to get mud in your mouth before. I was teasing. I didn't know you'd actually kiss my muddy cheek."

"Feeling guilty, are we?" the aasimar asked.

"A little.

"Good."

They pulled their packs off the ground, slinging them over shoulders as they turned. Movement from the stand of zurkhwood drew Aleina's attention. She raised her moonstone orb, then lowered it as a mixed cloud of empathy spores from Stool and Rumpadump enveloped her. They recognized the tall and lean myconid striding towards them. He towered over them. Not as tall as the zurkhwood, but close. His pale skin matched the tall stalks of the fungal forest. Aleina suspected the myconid could have easily approached unseen had he desired it. The top of his head was a broad mushroom cap with a deep notch cut out of its side. It looked to be an old injury that had never healed correctly. When the myconid adult came into range he released his own much larger cloud of spores.

"_Rumpadump and Stool, you have returned safe to us."_

Stool hopped up and down in greeting. His own answering spores brought a jumble of images of their journey to Aleina's mind.

"_I thank you softers for returning two of our own younglings," _the myconid said through the spores. "_And we further thank you for slaying this creature who recently started lairing in these rocks. It was a threat to our hunters. Unfortunately, it is too damaged to be reanimated, as we intended."_

"Sorry," Aleina said.

"_No matter," _the myconid thought spoke. "_I will send hunters and spore servants to harvest it. It's rot and decay will still nourish the grove."_

"We're looking for one of our group," Jhelnae said. "His name is Sarith. Is he here in the Grove?"

"_A softer?"_

Looks passed through the group at the unfamiliar term.

"Softer?" Rhianne finally asked.

"_Ones like you. Skin so soft you wear a second one over it and you have hard bones underneath. Thin fingers for fine detailed work when needed. Excellent spore servants."_

"Excellent spore servants," Ront said. "I don't like the sound of that."

Neither did Aleina. She recalled the mindless quaggoths covered in spores with the myconids in the tunnels under Gracklstugh. Those must be spore servants. Would the myconids see them as nothing more than potential spore servants? Suddenly part of her wanted to hug the two sprouts goodbye, and then leave this place. Diarghan's next words eased her fears.

"Myconids only make spore servants from those already dead," the darkling ranger said. "And when they can no longer serve they are returned to the earth to nourish it. They do no harm to others unless in self-defense."

"_This is true,"_ the myconid mindspoke. "_You know our ways?"_

"I know them," Diarghan said.

"Sarith would be a softer, then," Aleina said. "Have you seen him?"

"_A whole group of softers came, I do not recall them leaving. He may be with them."_

"Did one have dark skin like mine?" Jhelnae asked.

A puff of spores from Loobamub refreshed the empathy link.

"_Perhaps. All softers look so alike. It is difficult to tell one from another."_

Stool let forth with his own cloud of spores. Images of each of the companions flashed through Aleina's mind. She smiled. The little sprout was showing he could clearly differentiate between different 'softers'.

"_Stool's introduction to each of you reminds me I am being rude. I am Loobamub, Leader of the Circle of Hunters." _The towering myconid gave a slight bow. Aleina wondered if the bow was part of myconid tradition or if he'd picked up the habit from a 'softer'. "_I will bring you to our sovereigns, Phylo and __Basidia. They will know if the one you seek is here. Follow."_

The tall myconid turned and strode off through the zurkhwood. Rumpadump and Stool trailed in his wake, stepping quickly to keep up. Kuhl came trudging back, still scraping mud from his retrieved weapon.

"What is going on?" he asked, looking after the myconids."

"Apparently, we're following," Jhelnae said.

They followed, mud still surrendering each footstep reluctantly. Soon they fell behind and lost sight of Loobamub among the zurkhwood. A puff of spores from Rumpadump or Stool periodically stopped the adult myconid to wait for the companions.

The ground sloped downward, becoming marshier with every step. Water seeped into Aleina's boots, saturating her socks. The zurkhwood stalks thinned and the area was more open. This was fortunate as Loobamub waited for them less and less frequently and they'd have lost the myconid had the forest remained thick.

A central mound ahead seemed to be the only dry spot in sight, though a small cliff also rose above the cavern floor far across the clearing, with giant mushrooms visible in the distance. Aleina almost sighed in relief when she saw they headed for the mound. She just wanted to get out of this mud, if only for a little while.

Bioluminescent fungi traced strange constellations along the cavern's ceiling and walls, showing the darkness of the ravine. There seemed to be a mist-shrouded smaller cavern beyond.

The ground grew firm underfoot as they started the circular trail climbing up the mound. As they crested to the top, Aleina realized what she'd believed to be large fungi at the top were actually myconids. Two of them towered over the others, multiple caps sprouting at angles off shoulders and backs. Loobamub had already made his report and the eyes of the half dozen or so myconids looked toward them. Aleina sensed even the tall zurkhwood mushrooms also watched. Empathy spores exploded out from one of the two largest myconids.

"_You are safe, friendly softers. You arrive at a wondrous time, for Neverlight Grove is on the verge of something great, something marvelous! Celebrate, as the day of joy is nigh! I am sovereign Phylo and I welcome you."_

More than any other myconid they'd met, the Sovereign's thoughts resonated to Aleina's core. His message, however, confused her. What did it mean? She didn't seem to be the only one confused. The group remained silent. Stool prompted them to reply by moving behind Kuhl and bumping him forward.

"Thank you," Kuhl said. "We came to bring Stool and Rumpadump back. We are also looking for a companion, Sarith."

"_We thank you for returning these two sprouts. I believe the one you seek is here. In the Garden of Welcome."_

"Can we go to him?" the half-elf asked.

"_He is working with the Circle of Masters on a wondrous and glorious surprise. It is not ready yet, but I will honor you with a peek at it tomorrow and you can be reunited with your companion."_

"Sarith is working on a wondrous and glorious surprise?" Kuhl asked.

"That doesn't sound like him at all," Sky said. "Are you sure we are talking about the same Sarith? A drow, about this tall, always irritated, always rubbing his temples, permanent scowl on his face like this?"

The tabaxi held up her hand to just below her height and furrowed her brow to the point she was almost cross-eyed.

"_I sense your doubt,"_ Phylo said. "_His time here has awakened him to greater truths."_

An uncomfortable silence followed. Aleina had not forgotten the strange behavior of the myconid in the tunnels under Gracklstugh, and she was sure the others recalled the same. She also sensed disquiet in the way the other towering sovereign swayed, out of rhythm with Phylo, as if they were two trees in competing breezes.

"I really hate to spoil a surprise," Jhelnae said. "And it sounds like this garden isn't ready and we have to go on to Blingdenstone. If you bring Sarith out, we'll take him with us. We've grown so fond of Stool and Rumpadump they could come with us too and we'll bring them back later."

Stool turned to the half-drow and emitted a cloud of empathy spores full of confusion. Rumpadump, however, sidled close to the Jhelnae.

"We don't even need Sarith," Ront said. "Or the myconids. We can just go and see this garden later."

"_The Garden of Welcome is not ready to be revealed to our fellow myconid," _Phylo mindspoke. "_But I promised you the honor of a glimpse tomorrow and I will keep that promise."_

Had an edge crept into the sovereign's mindspeech, or did Aleina imagine it?

A cloud of spores burst from the other towering myconid sovereign.

"_I, sovereign __Basidia, also welcome you." _Aleina sensed a deep reservoir of calm in Basidia's mindspeech. "_Phylo honors you greatly for I have not yet seen the Garden of Welcome as he desires to reveal it to all of the Grove at the same time."_

"_The time for that draws near, my friend," _Phylo mindspoke.

Basidia swayed in acknowledgement but focused on the companions. "_Accept the honor Phylo bestows on you. In the between time, enjoy the hospitality of the rest of the Grove. Stool and Rumpadump can help show it to you."_

Stool hopped up and down in excitement while Rumpadump remained by Jhelnae's side.

"_A perfect idea," _Phylo said through spores.

Stool sent images of the inn in Gracklstugh through the spores.

"_Unfortunately, we have no such place as Stool suggests," _Basidiasaid through spores. The little sprout drooped and Aleina moved to give him a comforting pat. "_We rarely get softer visitors and our spore servants do not require comfort. We do have a dry spot in the Northern Terraces with clear cool water to drink and wash with. Softers who have stayed there described the air there as sweet smelling."_

"Dry with nearby water," Diarghan said. "That will work."

"With sweet smelling air as well," Rhianne said. "It will more than work."

"_I will take you there," __Basidiasaid._

"_Wonderful," _Phylo sent through the spores. "_Today visit the Northern Terraces. Tomorrow the Garden of Welcome."_


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay...this one was really tough for me to write. It is a big info dump scene and I tried to break it up so you, gentle readers, would not be faced with a big wall of text. Then there was also the problem of making it entertaining. I tried to do that with some party banter, etc. Don't know if I was successful.**

**In other news and the other reason for my slow postings *sigh* I've got health issues. Lets just say I have some bouts of chemotherapy in my future (thanks 2020). So far the specialists are saying the prognosis is fairly good, but you never fully know with these things. I tell you all because you've now followed this thing for 20 chapters and I want you to know I'm not abandoning the fic. I've just got some other stuff going on. I never smoked or anything like that and, to be honest, I feel good. I'm still exercising regularly. But these things, I am learning, can be very under the radar in terms of symptoms. Public service announcement: don't skip your check ups and such. Fingers crossed that I'm lucky and can make a full recovery because this stuff was caught early. **

**Enough of my ramblings. Hopefully this chapter is decent.**

Kuhl's thighs ached with effort as he followed the myconid sovereign, Basidia, up the steep path to the Northern Terraces. He wiped away the accumulated sweat on his brow before it trickled into his eyes. Fungi of all colors grew on the surrounding terraced patches, many glowing with strange, inviting lights. Another switch back and they'd reached the top terrace.

The half-elf moved to the edge of the terrace to take in the view and to be out of the way of the others following. For a few moments he just breathed, thankful they'd left the smell of the boggy ground below. The air smelled of the myriad of surrounding fungi, a collective sweet smell. He again wiped sweat from his brow. The taste of the air might be more pleasant, but it remained warm and humid.

"Too wet and hot for a dwarf," Eldeth said, coming up alongside him. "But this place is worth seeing at least once."

Kuhl agreed. Walking past the colorful fungi was one thing, but observing them from above, some patches glowing in their own hues, was a breathtaking sight. The terraces were no wild fungal forests, but instead highly cultivated. An irrigation system of earth and stone gathered trickling water from the walls of the cavern and channeled it on a winding path down the levels of fungal gardens. Spore servants, Kuhl assumed the groups of goblins, orcs, deep gnomes, duergar, and drow, were spore servants, tended the fields under the direction of myconid. Except for the lack of the sun and greenery it resembled a pleasant pastoral landscape of the surface. Well also except for the workers being dead and animated by spores. That did tend to give the scene a decidedly more macabre tone.

A cloud of empathy spores enveloped them before Kuhl could form an answer to Eldeth's statement.

"_This is the place where other softers have rested while visiting the Neverlight Grove," _Basidia mindspoke. "_Will it suffice?"_

Kuhl turned and saw the myconid sovereign indicated a nearby mound.

Sky ran up to the closest irrigation stream and stuck a hand in.

"The water is nice and cool," the tabaxi said.

"Let me feel that." Jhelnae joined Sky and knelt before the stream. The half-drow scrubbed her hands clean, then splashed water on her face. "Very refreshing."

"I was going to drink that water until you fouled it," Ront said.

"It's running water," the half-drow said. "It is already clear again. See?"

Jhelnae cupped her hands and drank.

"I think I'll just drink from upstream," the orc said. "Far upstream."

Jhelnae shrugged. "Fine with me."

Stool climbed the mound, hopping up and down when he'd reached the top. Rumpadump followed more sedately in the wake of the other sprout. The companions started to divide up, some to claim a spot on the mound, and others headed to the water.

Kuhl realized they'd not answered the towering myconid.

"Yes," the half-elf said. "This will more than suffice. Thank you."

The myconid sovereign remained silent in response, swaying slightly and staring down at them. Finally, Basidia mindspoke again.

"_I must warn you about the Garden of Welcome. Other softers who were allowed to see it never returned. I fear you are in danger."_

The group met the sovereign's words with stunned silence. Aleina, Derendil, and Fargas had joined Sky and Jhelnae at the banks of the stream. Their splashing ceased and their eyes drifted upward to Basidia. On the mound, Stool stopped hopping and the darklings seated below him looked up from rummaging in their packs. Kuhl traded a look with Eldeth beside him. The half-elf could see the dwarf had already suspected the danger, they all undoubtedly had, but it was disheartening to have it confirmed. In their journey to the Neverlight Grove they'd all hoped it would be a place of rest and sanctuary.

"I knew it!" Ront broke the silence first. He picked up the pack he'd just set down. "We should leave. Now."

"What about Sarith?" Kuhl asked.

"What about him?" Ront asked. "They say he is in the Garden of Welcome and you heard the myconid, no one has returned from seeing that place! He is probably dead!"

"Calm down, Ront," Jhelnae said. "Let Basidia tell us more. Why do you think we're in danger?"

Basidia responded with a burst of empathy spores. Kuhl felt calm envelop him as he breathed them in.

"_To understand you must understand the way we have lived for as long as any of us can remember. Our lives are simple. We work. We meld. We rest. In such a life the past and future fall away and our consciousness is consumed by the now. And we need no more than the present, just being and part of the colony, for contentment."_

As the Basidia mind spoke, Stool and Rumpadump started to sway in time with the myconid sovereign and Kuhl sensed their harmony with his thoughts.

"But something has changed?" Diarghan asked, cowled head gazing up at the sovereign.

"_Something has changed," _Basidia agreed. "_Or something will change. As Phylo, my fellow myconid sovereign, told you, the Neverlight Grove is on the verge of something great."_

"And yet you warn us of danger, and I sense you are more apprehensive than excited," Rhianne said.

"_Phylo has always been true and loyal to the colony," _Basidia mind spoke. "_But recently…"_

The myconid stopped swaying and no more thoughts came. Stool and Rumpadump also stopped swaying and came down from the mound to stand next to the sovereign. Even though Basidia no longer spoke in their minds, however, the empathy spores still communicated his emotions. The towering myconid did not want to admit to disharmony in the colony, even to himself.

"Recently…" Rhianne encouraged after moments passed.

"_Recently his behavior has been strange." _

Rumpadump let out a cloud of empathy spores. Images flashed through Kuhl's mind of the group of myconids they met in the tunnels under Gracklstugh and their odd behavior. The sprout had chosen to stay with the companions and Stool rather than remain with his own kind.

"_Voosbur and the others danced in celebration of the Lady's Gift? They took your companion, Sarith, with them, but left without sprouts like Rumpadump or Stool? That is odd, and similar behavior to what I have seen here."_

"Has Phylo also mentioned the Lady's Gift?" Kuhl asked.

"_No, but he mentions the Great Seeder. I believe she is the same as the Lady,"_ Basidia said through the spores. "_According to Phylo when we know and accept the Great Seeder, we will find true joy."_

"You have to know the Great Seeder to find true joy?" Sky's tail swished as she contemplated, then she shook her head. "I think I have heard this before. Different names, but always a long, boring speech. Just nod and wait for the first opening to escape and ignore them if they try to talk about it again. That is what I do."

"_I am afraid I don't understand," _the myconid sovereign's mental voice held confusion.

"_Ignore?"_

"For example, when you pretend to listen, but let your mind wander. Like this." The tabaxi adopted a focused expression, periodically nodding thoughtfully, then smiled and tapped her head. "But nothing actually goes inside."

"Because nothing actually _is_ inside there," Jhelnae said.

"Did someone say something?" Sky asked, looking everywhere but at the half-drow. "Because I didn't hear anything."

"And _that_ is another example of ignoring," Jhelnae said.

The towering myconid stared down at them for a time, then renewed their telepathic link with a cloud of empathy spores.

"_We do not have such a concept. When we meld we all take part. No one can be ignored."_

"That is beautiful," Rhianne said. "If only we could be the same. It would be an end to the isolation and loneliness some feel."

"It sounds like one of the nine layers of hell," Sky said. "Sometimes people want to do or talk about boring things and need to be ignored."

"Why do I get the impression when you say _people _you really mean _me_?" Jhelnae asked.

"Gruumsh's empty eye socket!" Ront said. "Can we get back to the Garden of Welcome? You know, the place he said we probably die if we visit."

"_This is part of the strange behavior," _Basidia mindspoke. "_No myconid who is not a follower of the Great Seeder has been allowed to see the Garden of Welcome. Yet the few softers who have visited the Grove have all been invited. But I have seen none of them after they visit the Garden."_

"Is there any chance," Derendil said in Elvish. "That the missing softers have been delayed by wanton zurkhwood dryads?"

Kuhl smiled and the darklings laughed. Eldeth and Aleina translated for those who didn't speak Elvish but wanted to know what was said.

"Stories abound of fair fey, like dryads, inhabiting he Underdark," Diarghan said, amusement in his voice. "But I have never seen one."

"And he has searched for them," Rhianne said. "Desperately."

Laughter lightened the mood for a short time but faded quickly.

"_There is more," _Basidia mindspoke_. "The Garden of Welcome is not the only project by followers of the Great Seeder. Accordingly, hunters are sent to gather potential spore servants. These expeditions have been more successful than normal and most of the bodies have been taken to Phylo for animation rather than me."_

"Normally your hunters only bring back the dead they find in the Underdark for spore servants," Diarghan said. "But you think the followers of this Great Seeder are killing to gain bodies?

"_Such is my fear."_

"You know," Fargas said. "Ront has a point. If I wanted to end up a field hand, I would have just stayed in Goldenfields. And I'd like to skip the whole being a corpse animated by spores thing. Maybe we should slip away before they come to take us to the Garden of Welcome."

"The halfling actually has at least half a brain," Ront said.

"Do you really think we're going to just leave when Stool and Rumpadump might still be in danger?" Aleina asked.

"Yes!" Ront said. "Have you heard the myconid say they are killing sprouts? I haven't. Only killing non-myconids for spore servants. We, by the way, are not myconid."

"What are you going to do?" Aleina asked, ignoring Ront and looking up at the myconid sovereign.

"Who cares what they are going to do?" Ront said. "What we have to do is leave this place!"

"They could come with us," Jhelnae said, placing a protective hand on each of the sprouts.

"What kind of life can we offer them?" Aleina said. "They can't come to the surface, but I won't leave them here if they are in some sort of danger."

The aasimar again looked up at the towering myconid sovereign.

"_Those of us who don't follow the Greater Seeder have been preparing to leave," _Basidia said through a burst of empathy spores. "_But it is hard to leave our home when we only have guesses. We are waiting for the unveiling of the Garden of Welcome before we decide."_

"Leave?" Jhelnae asked. "This is your home. They are the ones who are changing everything. They are the ones who should leave."

The myconid sovereign shivered at the implication of the half-drow's words.

"_We wish to return to our lives of before, not to come into open conflict with our fellows. Long ago we migrated to the Neverlight Grove. We shall migrate again and build anew."_

"The Garden of Welcome might be a trap," Aleina said. "They are clearly planning something."

"_Such is our fear," _Basidia said through the spores. "_And yet Phylo has been my friend and fellow sovereign. Perhaps this Garden will reveal a truth that leads to joy I haven't been able to understand."_

"I have an idea," Sky said with a snap of her fingers. "We've been invited to see the Garden of Welcome. We take a look and if there is anything suspicious about them, we'll tell you and you can leave."

"Before Ront points it out, I will," Eldeth said. "There is a flaw in your plan."

"Which is?" Sky asked, tail lashing.

"No softers have come back from seeing the Garden, and so we, being softers, also might not come back to warn them," the dwarf said.

"Oh, right," Sky said, nodding. She looked up at the towering myconid. "If we don't come back you should also probably leave."

"Just so I understand," Fargas said. "Your plan is we go see this Garden of Welcome and if we see anything suspicious, we warn Basidia, and if we instead die while visiting it, that will also warn Basidia?"

"Yes," the tabaxi said.

The halfling sighed. "Needs some work."

"Actually, she has the right idea." Kuhl hesitated, then said. "I'll go. The rest of you stay here. If I don't come back, you'll know what to do."

Aleina and Jhelnae were already shaking their heads before Kuhl had even finished speaking.

"No," Aleina said. "No. Sky's plan can work, but we all should stay together. That is our best chance for surviving the Garden."

"Let him go!" Ront said. "Better for one to take the risk than all of us. And I am not going into that Garden no matter what the group decides."

"It's a moot point, Ront," Jhelnae said. "We were all invited to see the Garden. I don't think just some of us can accept the invitation. We either all go, or we all leave the Neverlight Grove."

"_She is right," _Basidia mindspoke. "_I doubt they will let only some of you visit. if you stay, all will be escorted to the Garden by Phylo's followers."_

"We need to find out what is going on with Phylo and his followers before we leave," Aleina said. "For Stool and Rumpadump."

"Don't say _we_ need to," Ront said. The orc looked at the rest of the group. "Others might feel differently. I say we leave this place. Now."

Aasimar and orc glared at each other.

"I agree with Aleina," Kuhl said. "We need to make sure the sprouts are safe and try and get Sarith back."

"Of course her bedmate stands by her." Ront shook his head.

"I think you are forgetting," Sky said. "This isn't Aleina's idea. It's my idea. And how many times does she have to tell you Kuhl is just a convenient pillow before you'll remember."

The tabaxi flashed the aasimar a brilliant smile full of sharp teeth. Some of the tension left Aleina's posture and she smiled back.

"Well, I've never been able to talk Sky out of a plan yet," Jhelnae said. She crouched down and wrapped an arm around each sprout. "Besides, I could never leave these two in danger."

The sprouts responded with a cloud of empathy spores that showed gratitude, but Rumpadump still squirmed briefly, trying to get free of the embrace before relenting.

Ront threw up his arms in frustration. "Gruumsh kill us all! This is the tomb all over again! I was right then, and I am right now."

"It depends on your desires," Diarghan said. "For survival, yes, you are probably right, Ront. But Rhi and I have a dream of a homeland in the Underdark for darklings. Anything that threatens myconids, beings that live in harmony with the Underdark environment, is also a threat to that dream. We need to help them find out what is happening."

Rhianne remained silent in the darkness of her cowl, but she took Diarghan's gloved hand in her own in support of his words.

This seemed to decide it. Eldeth nodded and Fargas shrugged.

"Ront probably is right," the halfling said. "He was right about the tomb, but we survived it. Trickster willing, we'll survive whatever this Garden has to offer as well."

"This Garden might be as beautiful as the rest of the Neverlight Grove," Derendil said in Elvish. "We just might need to root out a few rank weeds."

"_Thank you friend-softers," _Basidia mind spoke. "_I rejoice Rumpadump and Stool met such as you while lost to us. I look forward to our coming melding to learn more of you and their adventures. We will return before the followers of Phylo come to escort you to the Gardens of a Welcome."_

The myconid sovereign gave a slight bow before heading back down the trail, Stool and Rumpadump following. The smaller of the sprouts turned and looked back at them. He let out a burst of empathy spores, but none in the group were within range to receive the message.

"Stool?" Aleina questioned.

But the little myconid had already descended, heading to the reuniting melding with his kind.

Aleina turned to Ront. "I know you are afraid…"

That was all she managed to say before the orc silenced her with a fierce glare. He quickly crossed the few steps between the mound and the water's edge until he stared down at the aasimar.

"I am not afraid you pale bitch. We orcs are the bringers of fear, not wallowers in it. But there is a difference between bringing glory to Gruumsh and plunder to my clan and risking my life for the tuskless. And you, all of you, are tuskless."

Kuhl lost precious moments to surprise. When he recovered, he moved forward intent on seizing the orc and pulling him back. But Aleina gave a slight shake of the head and gestured at him to stay back. He stayed close, tense and ready. Jhelnae, already standing next to the aasimar, also sidled protectively closer.

"What I'm trying to say, Ront, is I'm afraid too." Aleina said soothingly. "But we'll all be there together."

Ront snorted. "What do I care if I die with all of you or alone? You still don't understand. Our shared travels mean nothing. Don't mistake me for one of the little sprouts, your half-elf pet, or the half-drow you chatter with. I don't like you. I tolerate you. And once you've served your purpose, I'll gladly be rid of all of you."

Aleina stared at the orc, arms crossed and not quite hiding a hurt expression. "I'm sorry you feel that way Ront. Rest assured, we don't feel the same."

"Auroch-shit you don't," Ront said. "Any of you would abandon me without a thought."

"You're the one full of auroch-shit, Ront." Jhelnae said.

She shouldered her way between Aleina and the orc. In height she only came up to Ront's chin and her frame was slight compared to his rangy bulk.

"Though she be but little she is fierce," Derendil said in Elvish.

Ront didn't speak Elvish, but he seemed to agree with the quaggoth. Despite her smaller stature the orc shifted back slightly.

"You've done nothing but mock and belittle us since Velkynvelve," the half-drow said. "By all that dances, yes! Some of us actually along with each other. And because of that you we're the problem? No, I don't think so. You owe Aleina an apology."

"You can forget that," Ront said. "I am not going to apologize for telling the truth."

Orc and half-drow shared a cold stare until Aleina cut through the tension.

"Stop Jhelnae. He is upset and feels like we never listen to him. He doesn't have to apologize for speaking his mind."

Brittle silence followed as the half-drow and orc continued their standoff. Finally Jhelnae threw up her hands.

"Fine. He doesn't have to apologize."

Ront grunted, turned, and picked up his pack from the mound.

"Staying with this group is the only chance I have to escape this nightmare," the orc said. "But you're a pack of fools for going to this Garden."

He walked to the other side of the mound and out of sight.

The aasimar let out a long slow breath.

"Are you all right?" Kuhl asked, turning to her.

The group gathered around the aasimar, looks of concern on their faces.

"I'm all right." She spoke in a low tone that should be inaudible to Ront on the other side of the mound. "He is tired and frustrated."

"Don't you dare make excuses for him," Jhelnae said. "He made me so mad I wanted to blast him, then cut him to little bits, then blast him again!"

"Jhelnae, calm down," Aleina said. "Like I said he is tired and frustrated. We all are."

"Well now I'm even more frustrated!" Jhelnae said. She mimicked the orc's voice, but in a much more high-pitched and squeaky tone. "Don't mistake me for the half-drow you chatter with..."

"You know, I might be mistaken, but it doesn't sound like you are trying to calm down," the aasimar said. "It sounds more like you are working yourself into a frenzy."

"She is," Sky said.

She put her hands on the half-drow's shoulders and massaged them. Jhelnae let out a sigh and visibly relaxed.

"Ront always has his hackles raised, and he never seems to want to do what the group decides," Sky said. "But he always comes eventually."

"I keep misjudging my relationship with him," Aleina said. "I knew we weren't friends, but I thought we at least were comrades in arms."

"I don't think you read him wrong," Rhianne said. "I think part of him considers you a comrade in arms. I've traveled with you a shorter time, and I didn't escape from a drow prison with you, and I already consider you a comrade in arms."

"Only a comrade in arms?" Jhelnae said. Sky had already finished her impromptu massage and the half-drow rubbed her own shoulder with one hand. "We've survived the perils of the Ghohlbrorn's Lair bathing room together. Surely we've moved beyond just comrades in arms."

"What perils would those be?" Aleina asked. "Slipping on wet stone and knocking our heads?"

"Someone is forgetting a succubus joined us in the bath," Jhelnae said.

"She only threw insults at us," Aleina said.

"So," the half-drow said. "We still faced down a demon of the outer planes together. While naked no less. That has to count for something."

Rhianne laughed from within her cowl. "Point taken. More than comrades in arms. Friends."

"That is more like it," Jhelnae said.

"Backup a moment," Fargas said. "You ladies faced off against a succubus in a bathhouse? Why am I only learning about this now?"

"Because it isn't something you needed to know about?" Eldeth said.

"I suppose not," the halfling said.

He gave Kuhl a meaningful look, seeming to indicate he'd be asking more about this succubus encounter later. Fargas was really going to be disappointed to learn Kuhl knew nothing more than what had just been said.

"As I was saying before," Rhianne said. "Orcs believe and are taught it is their race against the world. Thus any growing friendship, or reliance on the rest of you, must make Ront feel like a betrayer to his kin and clan. Is it any surprise he has outbursts of anger and resentment?"

Aleina sighed. "No. It's not. So, what now? As much as I appreciate you all huddling around me, I'd rather not spend all our time like this until the myconids come to get us."

"We should get as much rest as we can," Diarnghan said. "We'll want to be refreshed and alert for whatever happens in the Gardens."

"Rest?" Fargas asked. "I'm not going to be able to get any rest knowing we're walking headlong into a trap."

"You'd rather we walked into a trap without knowing it was a trap?" Sky asked.

"No, but it's not about what I'd prefer, it's about whether I'll be able to relax," the halfling said.

"I know what would help me relax." Jhelnae looked at Sky and motioned to her shoulders. "I wasn't fully calmed down yet you know."

The tabaxi shook her head. "You seem plenty calmed down. You know what would allow us all to relax?"

In answer Sky turned towards Rhianne and put her palms together, like a petitioner before a throne.

"Is this a not-so-subtle request for a song or story?" the darkling bard asked.

"It would help pass the time." Sky shrugged.

"That is a great idea," Aleina said. "We could cool off by sitting next to the water, dipping in our feet, and listening."

"I'm supposed to sing and play for you while sweating in my cloak while you cool yourself in the water?" the darkling bard asked.

"I had thought you'd be dipping your feet in as well," Aleina said. "But with the light that isn't really possible is it."

"I can actually help with that," Jhelnae said.

She pulled her moonstone tipped rod from her belt and pointed at the bank of the irrigation stream. Inky darkness spread to easily accommodate two individuals.

"When did you learn to do that?" Sky asked.

Jhelnae shrugged. "It's like everything else. I didn't learn to do it, I dreamed I could do it, then I could. I can see inside it as well. Actually, I can see much farther in the dark than I could before."

"How long will it last?" Rhianne asked, already moving towards the globe of darkness, Diarnghan following.

"Not long," the half-drow said. "But I'll be able to warn you before it dissipates. And I can renew it once as well."

They soon heard splashing from inside the area of darkness.

"Just talking off the cloak in this heat is a relief," Rhianne's voice came from out of the darkness. "But cooling off in the water is a dream. Diar, I'm terribly sorry, but I think I may have just fallen in love with Jhelnae."

The darkling ranger laughed. "Well I suppose I'll just have to challenge her to a duel."

More splashing came and then he gave a deep sigh. "On second thought maybe I'm in love with her as well. I might just have to fight you for her instead."

"Or I could just conjure darkness for both of you when you need it," the half-drow said. "And we can skip all the dueling."

"You disappoint me, Jhelnae. You are part elf, but you've lost your fey sense for melodrama," Rhianne said. The sound of her tuning her harp came from out of the darkness. "Two former lovers, dueling for the hand of another, so many possibilities. Maybe they mortally wound each other? Or one wins, then falls on their own blade in regret?"

She strummed a chord, did some more tuning, then strummed again.

"Now, what sort of tale did you want to pass the time?" Rhianne asked. Gone was the light jesting in her tone. She was now all artist ready to perform her craft.

"One of the fey and the Feywild," Sky said.

The companions moved to sit on the banks of the irrigation stream and listen. They unlaced boots and tugged them free to dangle their feet into the water.

"This is the second time you've expressed interest in the Feywild, Sky," Rhianne said. "I think you might have the wrong impression of it. It is beautiful, but dangerous, and the fickle ire of the archfey can have long lasting consequences. You've already heard of the curse on my people, I'll tell you another such tale. Hopefully, that will cure you of your fascination of the place and also help cool us off."

"Good luck with that," Jhelnae said.

"In the Feywild a land exists where the sun never rises and the moon never sets, where the trees are forever dusted with frost…" the darkling bard began.

Kuhl settled back to listen. He was still hot in his armor, but his feet in the cool rushing water of the stream already helped relieve him. Rhianne's words and cadence was captivating and he felt his mind starting to drift into the imagery she crafted. Just before fully losing himself, however, he thought of Ront, alone on the other side of the mound. Kuhl sighed and hoped the darkling bard's voice carried far enough for the orc to hear.


	21. Chapter 21

**I apologize if this one reads a bit like 'creature encounter of the week' from a television series. It sort of developed that way. I change one thing from the Garden of Welcome. I'll put that at the end..."**

"You know," Jhelnae said. "If this...Garden of Welcome...really is...a trap, then it's adding...insult to injury...we have...to walk...up the...tallest plateau...in the...Neverlight Grove...to get there."

The half-drow spoke in halting bursts, pausing to catch her breath after a few words as she labored up the steep trail. This was nothing like the tour given by Basidia of the Northern Terraces. Instead of a well-maintained path past fields of cultivated fungi they trudged up little more than a worn track through a terrain of short wild fungi. Whatever else was true of this Garden of Welcome, the way to reach it was anything but welcoming.

Aleina also breathed heavily and she answered in the same cadence, speaking a few words with breaths in between.

"At least...we aren't...carrying...our packs...and we...don't have...to wear...armor...or cloaks...like...the others."

It was true. They had all left their packs under the care of Basidia and the sprouts. Furthermore, she and aasimar were stripped down to a light shirt and pants in the heat as they could call on their warding magic to protect them when needed. Others weren't so fortunate.

"By all...that dances, do you have...to point out...the bright side?" the half-drow asked. "You sound...like...my mother. Can't you...just let...me whine...a bit."

"I could," Aleina said. "But it isn't...really in...my best interest...to let you."

"Why...is that?" Jhelnae asked.

"If I let...you whine...it might...vent off...some of...your anger...and frustration," the aasimar said. "And an angry...and frustrated…Jhelnae is...a scary thing. If this is...a trap, which it...probably is, I really...want that...scary thing...on my side."

Jhelnae laughed, it changed to a sputtering cough due to her labored breath.

"That is...what I like...about you," the half-drow said. "You say...the sweetest...things. Don't worry. My legs...are tired. My clothes...are drenched...in sweat. I can hardly...catch my...breath. And these myconid...seemed to...have picked...the steepest...way up...this damned...plateau. I've got...anger...and frustration...to spare."

"Good," Aleina said, she seemed about to say more, but instead shook her head.

Jhelnae got the message. Talking while climbing up the steep path was difficult. The half-drow nodded and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. But it was only a couple of steps before another thought came, one she couldn't resist putting to the aasimar.

"Do you think...these myconid…know...we aren't...spore servants?" the half-drow asked in the same panting cadence they'd been using.

"I don't...think...they do," Aleina said, peering ahead to the myconid leading them. Another herded them from behind.

"Well someone...should let...them know...we aren't," Jhelnae said. "And that...it is...appropriate...to take...a rest break...every once...in a while."

"You're more...than welcome...to catch up...with the one... in the lead...and tell him," the aasimar panted.

"I was more...wondering...why Kuhl...or Sky...hadn't asked...for one yet," the half-drow said.

Aleina shook her head. "Kuhl? He is probably...stoically...bearing all this...as some tribute...to his goddess. And Sky...is probably...so curious...about the...Garden...she can...barely...restrain herself...from...running ahead."

Jhelnae nodded. All that was probably true. They continued onward. Just when the half-drow thought she couldn't take anymore it seemed the incline lessened. It was gradual at first but became more apparent as each passing step grew easier. Soon the terrain leveled, and she realized they'd reached the top of the plateau. Half-drow and aasimar lengthened their steps but had to halt their progress to keep from running into the darkling bard ahead of them.

Rhianne had slowed her pace and cocked her cowled head.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered back at them.

For a moment Jhelnae could hear nothing over her own panting breath. Then, as she recovered her wind, she heard it. It sounded like muffled murmuring and came from beyond a thick stand of soaring zurkhwood ahead of them.

"I don't like the sound of that," Ront said from behind them.

The orc had been sullen and silent since their argument at the Northern Terraces. These were his first words spoken since then.

"It could be the wind through mushroom tops," Aleina said. "Remember that forest in the caverns under Gracklstugh."

Despite her words the aasimar pulled out her moonstone orb. She whispered a spell and her pale ghostly armor shimmered into place, glowing brightly before fading from sight.

"Yeah, just the wind," Jhelnae said. "Without us feeling so much as a breeze."

The half-drow wiped sweat from her brow and drew her rod. Following her friend's lead, she summoned her own magical wards.

The myconid ahead had noticed part of the group had lagged behind. He waited with Kuhl, Sky, and Diarnghan next to the stand of zurkhwood. The murmuring grew louder as they approached. Their waiting companions glanced nervously over their shoulders towards the sounds. The myconid let forth a cloud of empathy spores as they came into range.

"_Prepare yourself softers, for you are honored to see and feel the wondrous things the Great Seeder has envisioned. The Garden of Welcome lies ahead."_

The myconid moved, revealing a narrow track through the stand of giant mushroom stalks.

For a time, the companions stared at the gap in the stalks. The muffled murmuring sound grew louder, then fell away, then louder again.

"What is that sound?" Kuhl asked.

"_It is the sound of the Garden," _the myconid mind spoke. "_I can say no more. You must experience the Garden to be able to appreciate its beauty."_

"It doesn't sound all that welcoming," Sky said. She sniffed. "Smells off putting too. But we came all the way up here to see it."

With a shrug the tabaxi started towards the gap. Kuhl pulled her back before she'd even taken a step. The half-elf Paladin motioned her behind him. He unslung his shield and took the lead, walking through the stand of zurkhwood.

Sky followed close on his heels with Diarnghan after her, then Rhianne. As Aleina and Jhelnae approached the half-drow caught a whiff of what Sky talked about. The scent of rot and decay. She had no desire to move forward towards that smell or towards the sounds of muttering.

"Once we are all through the myconid can block our retreat," Eldeth said.

"We'll have a surprise or two for them if they try it," Aleina said, fingering her necklace.

The aasimar moved into the gap in the stalks, the half-drow in her wake. With each step through the zurkhwood the muttering grew louder and the smell of fungi, rot, and decay stronger. Horror waited in the clearing on the other side. The low muttering became a symphony of moans, cries, and hisses. The only light came from a few glowing mushrooms along the edge of the clearing. But even in the gloom, Jhelnae couldn't mistake the source of the sounds. The heads of creatures of a dozen humanoid Underdark races peeked from the ground, mold and fungi growing around them.

"By all that dances…" the half-drow trailed off, mind still reeling by what she was seeing.

One voice called out loudly in Undercommon, catching Jhelnae's attention. A female drow stirred within what could only be described as a living grave.

"Please…for your gods of light…kill me!"

She struggled to speak each word and managed to raise a spider medallion half-embedded in the bloated growth that was once her hand. Half her face was rotten and pustulated, a bed for the sprouting of scores of tiny mushrooms.

"The Great Seeder," she said. "… trap…she's here…the Lady of Decay…Zuggtmoy…"

The Garden of Welcome had proven to be a stomach-turning horror, yet that one name, Zuggtmoy, terrified Jhelnae even more. She recognized it from her studies while a hostage of the Red Wizard of Thay. Zuggtmoy, a demon lord, here in the Underdark.

"We need to get out of here!" the half-drow said. "Now!"

"The myconid are blocking the path out," Eldeth said.

The moans of the garden's victims took on a new tone of fear. Something moved across the foul ground. A disgusting larval creature rose up. It showed only vestigial fungal growths that hinted it might once have been a myconid.

"Welcome, travelers." The aberrant myconid's voice gurgled and spat as it spoke both aloud and in their minds. "Are you here for the wedding rehearsal? Friends of the bride or her intended? No matter! Let the love of the Great Seeder embrace you as you become one with her chosen, the Great Body!"

The Garden came alive with screams from its buried victims. Two drow spore servants rose up, both bearing swords.

"Sarith!" Kuhl said.

Jhelnae was surprised the half-elf had recognized their missing drow companion so quickly. His head was split, and fungal matter spilled out from inside and grew out from his eyes and ears. Only his clothes, still visible under the layer of spores that clung to him, made her certain. Their two myconid guides advanced from behind them, their postures now threatening.

"I told you idiots this would happen!" Ront yelled.

Jhelnae raised her rod, intending to send a blast into the larvae creature. But the voices of the heads in the Garden wailed and she suddenly felt dizzy and disoriented. She lowered her rod again to her side. Some part of her mind screamed at her that she was in danger, and yet she couldn't focus. She was dimly aware her companions had also lowered their weapons.

For a few dreadful moments the half-drow was aware of impending doom yet unable to do anything about it. Then another sound cut through the wailing and made it to her ears, Rhianne sang briefly in her Fey tongue then all went silent around them.

Jhelnae shook her head to clear it and looked around. All remained the same. The jaws of the heads of the partially buried bodies worked, but no sound came out. The larvae creature still advanced as well as the drow spore servants and myconids, yet all was eerily quiet.

The half-drow raised her rod as before and tried to again send a beam of force crackling towards the larvae creature, but the magical silence smothered the verbal component of the spell she whispered. Nothing happened. Out of the corner of her eye Jhelnae saw Aleina raise her moonstone orb and had a similar lack of success. Half-drow and aasimar shared a panicked look. The silence had stopped the spell of confusion from the Garden, but also interfered with their ability to cast.

Jhelnae threw a quick glance over her shoulder. Ront, Eldeth, and Derendil fought a silent battle with the myconids to their rear. Fargas held back but held his dagger ready to throw. When the half-drow turned back she found the larvae creature and the drow spore servants had ceased their advance. The former myconid's monstrous body shuddered and it spat forth a cone of spores at Rhianne. The darkling bard seemed so intent on her song of silence she didn't move to dodge, but Kuhl was there. The half-elf darted forward, blocking most of the spray from reaching its target. A spattering of spores made it to Jhelnae but, with a flare of ghostly white, her wards protected her.

Kuhl, having taken the brunt of the blast, wasn't so lucky. His mouth opened in a silent scream as the spores burned holes into his studded leather. The creature started to shudder again, but an arrow from Diarnghan penetrated its carapace and it gave its own soundless howl of pain.

Aleina, next to her, now held her orb in both hands, her face a mask of frustration as she tried to speak the verbal commands of her spells again and again. Jhelnae held out her hand and summoned her blade. Relief flooded her as mist coalesced and it formed in her grip. She moved protectively in front of the aasimar, just as Sarith reached them.

The quickness of his blade surprised her. She had hoped being a spore servant, with a split head to boot, would make the former drow slow and clumsy. No such luck. His steel struck her raised blade, and she felt the force of it shudder down her arm.

Jhelnae lashed a return blow at Sarith, but the spore servant parried. A blaze of light from ahead blinded her and a familiar feminine voice sounded in her head.

"_Yes! Nicely done! _Dawn Bringer mind spoke. "_This time you didn't miss the catch!"_

Blinking to try and clear her vision, Jhelnae backpedaled. She felt a stab of pain as the point of Sarith's blade raked along her ribs. Somehow she knew, had it not been for her warding, that thrust would have been her death. She tripped over the uneven terrain and fell to her backside, surprised to find her landing cushioned by the spongy, fungus filled, ground. Sarith loomed over her, spore filled eyes sightless in his split head, blade raised. Then Aleina was there, planting a kick into the spore servant's side. It was an untrained effort, sending the aasimar stumbling back to almost join Jhelnae on the ground. But the distraction gave the half-drow a chance to scramble back to her feet.

Rhianne's cowled head was turned back at them, avoiding Dawnbringer's light. She pointed at Aleina then pointed upward. Before Jhelnae could puzzle out the darkling's meaning Sarith was again slashing at her, forcing her full attention. The aasimar, however, seemed to understand the message. Her glowing wings formed, and she rose up into the air.

Jhelnae blocked and dodged. She couldn't even feel the pain of her injured ribs and the lessons of her parents, always hoping to have a paladin daughter, came back to her. Breath, keep your feet under you, don't overextend. After a few passes she was rewarded with a shallow cut along Sarith's thigh. The blade of the Demonweb bit effortlessly through his studded leather, but the spore servant showed no pain and she despaired. She fought no being of flesh and blood. What injury would stop it? Its head was split down the center, after all, and it wasn't hindered in the least.

As she readied herself for the spore servant's next attack, however, a ray as bright as sunlight streaked down from above. It struck the creature right at the split in its skull, scorching its way inside. Two more rays followed the first and what had been Sarith stumbled as if drunk, then toppled to its side, wisps of smoke trailing from the split in its head.

Jhelnae looked up in time to see Aleina release three more rays of light from her orb. These flashed across the distance between the aasimar and the larvae creature, burning holes into its carapace. These new wounds joined arrows sprouting from its body and a deep cut, probably made by Dawnbringer and Kuhl. It was badly hurt.

The creature fled back and pounced on one of the nearby half buried corpses. It reeled back, sucking the rotting body into its maw and its wounds seem to fill with mold and close before their eyes.

Kuhl ran towards it in pursuit, but while the creature flinched away from Dawnbringer's light, it waved its appendages and a corpse near the half-elf's feet exploded in a spray of spores, gore, and offal, knocking him off his feet. One of the spores flew towards Jhelnae and this time her warding did not protect her. She hissed in pain at its caustic and acidic touch.

The creature's respite, however, was short-lived. Three more rays descended on it from above and another of Diarnghan's arrows found its mark as did a smaller hand-crossbow bolt from Sky. As the creature wheeled to try and face its multiple attackers, Jhelnae struck, sinking her abyssal blade nearly to the hilt. As it writhed in agony Kuhl regained his feet. He limped forward and thrust his blade of light into the creature's neck. Dark liquid oozed from its multitude of wounds and the creature shuddered, then lay still.

Jhelnae pulled her blade free and spun, looking for the next threat. She found none. One myconid lay fallen and its companion fled through the gap in the stand of zurkhwood. The other drow spore servant had also been dispatched. Sound returned as suddenly as it had left and the murmuring of the heads from the half-buried bodies could again be heard. But the sound was subdued and without direction. It did not cause the same confusion as before.

"I told you tuskless idiots no good would come from visiting this place!" Ront said.

Jhelnae sighed and resisted requesting the darkling bard to renew her spell of silence.

"You were right, Ront," Aleina said, descending from above on her wings of light. She dismissed them as she touched the ground. "Are you happy now?"

"No," the orc said. "And I won't be until we are far from this place!"

"I am glad you understood my frantic waving," Rhianne said, looking at Aleina. "My spell of silence has a range. I figured flying upwards was the fastest way out of its area of effect."

"Actually, I only knew you wanted me to fly," the aasimar said. "Only when sound came back did I understand."

"Well it worked, and you started scorching things," Jhelnae said. "And you probably saved my life. Again."

"Me save your life?" Aleina said. "You're the one who jumped in front of me and protected me when I was helpless."

"And you're the one who kicked poor Sarith when I had fallen," the half-drow said.

"Almost knocking myself onto my butt," the aasimar said.

"Gruumsh take you both!" Ront said. "Who cares who saved who. Let's leave this place!"

"Actually, Ront is right," Aleina said. "When I was above the zurkhwood I saw something coming this way. A procession of some sort. They aren't far."

"Procession?" Rhianne asked in alarm.

Sky, who had been ignoring the others and prowling around the clearing, suddenly bent down and pulled a leather bag from the spore and mold encrusted ground. It looked to be of fine craftsmanship and contained a design of green and red triangles and a caricature of a face on one side.

"Look what I found!" the tabaxi said.

"Sky," Jhelnae said. "I don't think you should touch that. It's probably rotten and moldy."

The tabaxi ignored her, slapping the sides of the bag to knock free the debris.

"It looks perfectly fine," Sky said. "I wonder what is inside?"

But before she could indulge her curiosity, a cacophony of wheezing voices that wrapped together like some kind of discordant music started. It came from outside the clearing, echoing off the walls and ceilings of the cavern. The remaining heads planted in the Garden of Welcome began to croak and groan, joining the horrible song.

As one the companions clapped hands to ears and yet still the music found its way past.

"Back down the off plateau!" Kuhl shouted. "We've learned what we needed."

With her ears covered and the discordant music, Jhelnae barely heard the half-elf. But she nodded and started towards the gap in the zurkhwood. The group had almost made it there when the parade of creatures responsible for the melody entered the Garden from the other side. Their bodies were vaguely humanoid, with clusters of luminescent lichen and tumescent growths forming chaotic patterns on their decaying flesh. Their voices, both insane and gleeful in equal parts, continued to stab into her mind. Now that they were closer, the effect of the echo wasn't as pronounced, and she could make out the words to the song:

"From rocky bed the toadstool rose,

From chaos dark, her love She shows.

Wish! Yearn! Laugh!

The Lady will be wed!

Crave! Hunger! Dance!

Her joyous spores will spread!

Youth is gone, beauty rots,

Araumycos and Zuggtmoy!

Joined together, heart to heart,

Becoming one 'til death do part!

Hail! Hail! Hail!"

Jhelnae tried to force her hands away from her ears and draw her rod, but the entourage seemed lost in their own reverie and showed no signs of even noticing the companions. They were in the midst of conducting some sort of obscene ritual that brought a wedding ceremony to mind.

Three duergar spore servants rose from the Garden and went to the corpse of the larvae creature. In a surprising show of strength they lifted it, moving it like a puppet to stand in front of the 'bride' and 'groom' like a priest.

Jhelnae's head swam and the tableau of the mock wedding was replaced by a vision of the inside of a great tower. Spiraling stairs and balconies were carved into its walls, with the interior lit by phosphorescent patches of mold growing in whorls. In the center of the open space floated a humanoid figure, womanlike in form, but made entirely of fungi and mold. She was easily three times the height of the creatures who moved up and down the spiraling stairs, creatures like the fungal 'bridesmaids' performing the mock wedding.

These bridesmaids used the stairway to tend to their giant mistress. They crooned a strange, soothing song as they wove the substance of the giant figure into delicate lichen veils and a long, mycelium train like a bridal gown.

As quickly as it had come, the vision faded, and Jhelnae again watched the ceremony of the mock wedding. They were at the end of it with 'bride' and 'groom' kissing in a meeting of lichen lips. The singing stopped and the half-drow drew her rod and prepared to fight. But instead the creatures filed solemnly back out of the Garden.

"Did everyone else see that?" Jhelnae asked.

"The vision of the lady in the mushroom tower? Aleina asked. "If so, then yes, and it is going to give me nightmares."

"You aren't the only one," Eldeth said.

"Mushroom tower?" Sky asked. "Where did you see a mushroom tower?"

"I am guessing," the aasimar said. "When I flew up, I could see another cavern beyond this one. A giant mushroom fills almost all of it. I think they carved that tower from the vision inside the mushroom."

"That mushroom must be huge!" the tabaxi said. "If we followed those creatures do you think we could see it?"

"No!" Ront said. "Not another step into this insanity."

"For once can we listen to Ront?" Fargas said. "We halfling prefer our mushrooms bite sized and either roasted or in a stew. And that giant lady in the vision…"

The halfling trailed off with a shudder.

"Zuggtmoy I think," Jhelnae said.

She glanced over at the half-buried drow priestess. The woman stared sightlessly upward whispering the same two words over and over. The half-drow couldn't hear her, but she could read her lips: "Kill me."

"Zuggtmoy?" Fargas asked.

"A demon lord of the abyss," the half-drow said. "Demon Queen of Fungi."

Derendil, clutching at scratches at his chest, said something in Elvish. A look from the half-drow to Eldeth brought a translation.

"He says the Abyss is empty and all the demons are here," the dwarf said. "He seems to be right. We saw Demogorgon in Sloobludop and now this Zuggtmoy here."

"And met a succubus in Gracklstugh, "Aleina said. "Who hinted that Graz'zt was also down here."

"Tricksters toes," Fargas said. "Of all the adventuring groups that could have saved me it just had to be one with a propensity for running into demon lords?"

"We can take you back to the web so you can wait for another group," Eldeth said.

"No thanks," the halfling said. "I'll make do."

"It's not this group," Diarnghan said. "The whole reason Rhi and I found and joined a group going to Blingdenstone was because the Underdark has grown even more wild and dangerous of late. Something is seriously amiss."

"Let's get out of here," Kuhl said. "We need to let Basidia know the Great Seeder is actually Zuggtmoy and he needs to leave while he still can. And Sarith was dead already. We were chasing false hope."

The half-elf sounded and looked as tired as Jhelnae had ever seen him. His armor held burned patches and the skin underneath was raw. But she could tell what most demoralized him most was losing any hope of saving their companion.

"And I need to get a new sword and shield when we get to Blingdenstone," the half-elf said pointing at the remnants of his equipment on the ground. "I hope everything they sell isn't gnome sized.

"I appreciate the sacrifice your sword and shield made," Rhianne said. "If you hadn't used them to block the spray of caustic spores, I'd be less one cloak. And for darkling that can be a fatal condition."

"And you have a new sword," Sky said. "One that can talk inside your head. And she will. She almost never stops."

"_Untrue," _Dawnbringer mind spoke. "_I respect the privacy of my _bearer. _I might have come on a little strong, but you try spending centuries in a tomb with only wraiths and specters for company and see how chatty you are when you first get out."_

Sky dismissed the sword's statement with a wave of one of her clawed hands. "The point is, you and Kuhl are well matched."

"_Yes, he will do nicely."_

"Do I get a say in this?" Kuhl asked.

"Not really," Sky said, tail lashing.

"I thought not." Kuhl sighed and tucked the now bladeless Dawnbringer hilt into his belt pouch.

"_Riding where I can't see with coins as company is hardly ideal" _Dawnbringer said. "_Once you find a leather worker, I'll expect better. Wait is this a finger in here? Why on Toril would you be carrying a severed finger? I should have known better than another half-elf wielder, they seem fine at first, then the signs of crazy start..."_

Kuhl started whispering under his breath, undoubtedly explaining the presence of the deep gnome finger.

"Let's go. You all first." Aleina pulled a bead from the necklace of fireballs around her neck. "Sarith at least deserves a funeral pyre as well as all the other victims. This Garden of Horrors is going to burn."

**Okay...the one thing I changed was having it so the Garden of Welcome caused a feeble mind type spell under the direction of Yestabrod (the larvae like creature). The reason for that is supposedly the infected myconid take any visiting 'softers' up to the Garden of Welcome and then ambush them. This, according to the campaign, included a drow patrol who was hunting for the party. It didn't make sense to me that the myconid would take softers up to this plateau and then have a fight to bring them down without some sort of edge. Never mind the party, a drow patrol is no joke. The myconid would be taking a serious risk every time they brought up people to add to their collection. So I figured they had to have some sort of edge that would let them take people out relatively risk free. This also allowed me to let the bard use her spell of silence as a counter. I hope that made sense and worked okay storywise.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Putting the chapter notes at the end...**

Aleina's walked through the tunnel amidst a stream of refugees fleeing the Neverlight Grove. When they had descended from the Garden of Welcome she'd been ready to fight their way from the Grove. In some ways she'd been spoiling for that fight. Sovereign Phylo and his followers had, after all, tried to turn her and her companions into flora for their Garden of Welcome. And that deserved to be answered in kind.

But, to her surprise, Phylo had simply let Basidia and the others leave. They stood and watched as the group left, calling after departing companions in large clouds of empathy spores, pleading with them not to reject the joy offered from their Great Seeder. It had been a heart wrenching scene. The aasimar had felt pity for them then and shifted her anger to another. Zuggtmoy.

Demogorgon had rampaged through Sloobludop and destroyed the homes of kuo-toa. A terrible deed fit, for a demon lord. But what Demon Queen of Fungi had done was far far worse. She'd torn the myconid apart from the inside, no rampaging needed. Stool and Rumpadump had returned home just in time to flee the place as vagabonds again and poor Sarith had never had a chance. Someone needed to make that demon bitch pay.

Aleina shook her head and sighed. She, of course, wouldn't be making Zuggtmoy pay for anything. She, like the rest, was fleeing for her life and hoping she never saw a sign of the Great Seeder ever again. At least Stool and Rumpadump were safe. Had Phylo never tried to sacrifice the companions to the Garden they might have never learned the truth of the Grove and left the two sprouts in danger, none the wiser.

Thinking of the little myconid made her wonder where they were. She glanced around, but the light she provided for Fargas interfered with her dark vision and she saw little beyond the sphere of radiance around them.

"They aren't nearby anyway," Fargas said. "They are with all the other sprouts at the rear of the group."

"How did you know who I was looking for?" Aleina asked, genuinely surprised the halfling could read her so well.

"Ingrained habits die hard," Fargas said. "Before we made it to the Neverlight Grove you always kept track of them. But now they are back with their own kind."

Aleina sighed. "And we've been traveling with the myconid for days. You'd think my mind would get out of mother-hen mode and stop constantly worrying after them."

"Your mind doesn't want to," Fargas said. "That would be acknowledging we'll be parting from them soon. And you are going to miss them too much to want to think about that."

The pit of sadness that formed in her stomach gave truth to the halfling's words. Going to miss them? She already did! She barely saw them anymore. And while they still journeyed with the myconid now, their paths would soon diverge. The myconid would go find and establish a new grove and the companions would go to Blingdenstone and hopefully the surface. All the companions, of course, save two. It would not be the same without them.

"I'm going to miss them," Aleina agreed.

The halfling nodded and gave the aasimar a sympathetic pat on her arm. "You can channel your maternal instincts onto the rest of us. Nothing cheers the soul like a hearty meal."

"Not much of a cook I'm afraid," Aleina said. "And all we have are the Stoneguard trail rations anyway."

Fargas sighed. "I hope Blingdenstone has a good inn. I can't take too much more of eating like a duergar."

"You could have fooled me," Aleina said. "You don't seem to protest too much when it comes to eating it."

Fargas patted his stomach. "I spent days in a spider cocoon with no food at all. Just making up for lost time."

The aasimar laughed. "I don't know where you store it all Master Rumblefoot."

Something ahead caught her attention. Someone worked their way against the flow of refugees and came back towards them. At first it was just a shadow, then Sky came into the light, blinking and shading her eyes.

"Aleina, Fargas, you'll never believe it," Sky said. She turned and matched their pace. "The bag I found is magical."

"Magical?" the halfling asked.

Sky practically bounced along with excitement as she walked with them. It lifted the aasimar spirits to see the taxabi so excited, but also made her wonder why Sky carried so little gear. She only had the bag she'd found in the Garden of Welcome.

"Where is your pack?" Aleina asked. "You didn't trick Kuhl into carrying it again did you?"

"First of all," Sky said, tail lashing in irritation, "I never tricked him into anything. I just said it was heavy and bothered my shoulders and he offered to carry it for a while. In some cultures, it is rude not to accept an offer of assistance. And second of all, my pack is in this bag."

She hefted the bag in question for emphasis. The caricature of the sewn green and red face seemed to give Aleina a smug smile.

"It fit in there?" Fargas asked. "It must be bigger than it looks."

"It is much bigger on the inside than the outside," Sky said. "I've got five packs in here."

"Five?" Aleina said.

"Well, Ront wouldn't trust me with his." Sky said, with a shrug of her shoulders. "So yes, only five so far."

"You have five packs in that one bag?" Fargas asked.

The tabaxi sighed. "Do I have to have the same conversation with each one of you? Just stop for a second so I can show you."

Sky motioned to the side of the tunnel. Following her lead, they stepped out of the flow of Grove refugees. Spore servants and awakened zurkhwood continued on without so much as a glance, but any passing myconid spared them a curious look.

"Now then," the tabaxi said. "Fargas, give me your pack."

After a moment of hesitation, the halfling shrugged, unslung his pack, and handed it over. Sky opened her bag and for the first time Aleina noticed the mouth of it was wider than she'd have expected. The tabaxi fitted the pack into the opening and shoved. To the aasimar's surprise the pack kept disappearing into the bag long after it should have been stopped by the bottom. The bag swallowed it whole.

"That's not possible," Aleina said.

"It is possible," Sky said, opening the bag and showing it to the aasimar with a toothy grin.

The bag looked empty.

"Can you get our stuff back?" Fargas asked, standing on his tiptoes for a closer look inside.

"Of course I can get it back," Sky said. "Do you think I'd have put all our stuff in there without experimenting?"

Aleina decided answering that question truthfully would not be productive.

"But I noticed that too," the tabaxi continued. "If you aren't holding the bag it looks empty, yet I can sense where everything is inside."

By way of example she shoved her arm into the bag and seemed to rummage around, then started to pull out the halfling's pack. She let them look at it for a moment before pushing it back inside.

"Give me your pack, Aleina," Sky said. "Unless you want to be stubborn like Ront and continue carrying it."

"It doesn't seem fair to have you carrying all our stuff," Aleina said.

Also, the thought of all their equipment and supplies with the rash and impulsive tabaxi made her a bit nervous.

"Oh, I'm just gathering it," Sky said. "And the weight doesn't change no matter how much I put inside. Even so, it still weighs enough to be annoying. So, I made Kuhl agree to carry it."

"Very well then," Aleina said, handing over her pack.

She luxuriated in stretching her shoulders as her former burden disappeared into Sky's bag.

"Just Eldeth and Derendil left," Sky said, heading to the rear of their group.

Fargas and Aleina shared a look and shrugged. They rejoined the line of refugees.

"I think I have heard of bags like this," Fargas said. "Very useful magical bags that make an adventurer's life easier."

"Bigger on the inside than on the outside," Aleina said. "Reminds me of a certain halfling stomach."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Fargas said.

They continued on. And though they moved more easily now that they were unburdened by packs it seemed sometimes like they made no progress at all. Aleina and Fargas moved in a small sphere of light, surrounded by darkness, constantly watching for trip hazards. The aasimar actually felt relief when they came across an underground stream, at least it was a brief change in scenery. Fargas and Aleina paused to drink, lathe their faces, and refill water canteens before splashing across.

Not long after the stream the line of refugees came to a halt. Fargas and Aleina nearly walked right into the quaggoth spore servant ahead of them. They waited, but the column did not start moving again.

"Should we go find out what the holdup is?" Fargas asked.

"I'd like to," Aleina said. "But you need my light, and we don't want that light at the front. Remember?"

Fargas nodded. Light attracted all sorts of unwanted attention in the Underdark.

They waited. Unlike the quaggoth spore servant ahead of them, however, her patience wasn't infinite. Aleina was just about to tell Fargas to take her hand so she could douse their light when Jhelnae appeared, making her way back towards them.

"We need you up front," the half-drow said looking at the aasimar. "We may have a problem."

"May have?" Aleina asked.

"There is a cavern up ahead," Jhelnae said, "Diarnghan says it's a crossroads of sorts. It is full of the _faerzress_. And someone is waiting there."

"Someone?" the aasimar asked.

How could one individual stop all of them? Most other travelers had moved to avoid such a large group in their travels with the myconid so far. The half-drow understood the substance of her question.

"That someone is a mind flayer," Jhelnae said.

Fear ran through Aleina. Mind flayer. Those two words conjured images of corpses with gobbled brains and mind-controlled slaves. Not that she really knew anything other than what had been presented in chapbook tales. She took a deep breath, then nodded to the half-drow.

Along with Fargas, they started to weave their way up through the line of refugees towards the front.

"Can't the myconid send some awakened zurkhwood and spore servants to kill it or drive it off?" Fargas asked.

"They could," Jhelnae said. "But _it_ hasn't done anything to us or even threatened us. It is just pacing in the cavern, staring up at the _faerzress_."

"So, what are we going to do?" the halfling said. "Ask it if we can please pass by? Oh, and we'd also appreciate it if it wouldn't suck out our brains while we do it?"

After a few steps with no answer Fargas spoke again.

"Tricksters toes! That is what we're doing, isn't it?"

"Sort of," Jhelnae said.

"Sort of?" Aleina asked. "How do you sort of talk to a mind flayer?"

"Fine," the half-drow said. "Yes."

The halfling slapped a hand against his forehead. "Talk to a mind flayer. This is one of Sky's plans, isn't it?"

"She is the one who first suggested it," Jhelnae said. "Now we are getting near the front, so we better dispel this light."

Jhelnae reached out and grasped the halfling's hand. Aleina took the halfling's other hand before she extinguished her light spell. His hand was small, like a child's, but the skin was too calloused to be mistaken for a child's and the grip too strong. For a moment she was as blind as Fargas and she slowed until her eyes adjusted. Aleina couldn't help but smile, imagining how they must look guiding the halfling past the refugees. If they were in a surface city, she and Jhelnae would look like two aunties escorting their nephew through the crowds in a market.

Soon they came to where Kuhl, Sky, Ront, and the darklings waited with Sovereign Basidia. They had been following a large tunnel, but still the towering Sovereign had to stoop. Aleina shuddered to think what it must be like to walk like that mile after mile. Hopefully myconid physiology made it easier than it would be for a human. Curiosity and fear drew the aasimar's gaze to the cavern beyond. The faerzress on the ceiling lit the cavern in a dim glow. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but then she saw it. A humanoid in flowing robes stood near the center of the cavern gazing upward. Aleina briefly wondered what made them think it was a mind flayer when long tentacles at the creature's chin moved as it contemplated the ceiling.

She looked to the others. "A mind flayer."

Ront snorted and looked to Jhelnae. "This is why you wanted her up here? So she could tell us what we already knew?"

"Actually, Ront," Jhelnae said. "I thought we might want her to set the thing on fire if it tried to eat our brains. But if you don't think we need her..."

The orc shook his head. "Take whoever you want. I'm going nowhere near those tentacles. I'm staying here while you talk to it."

"_We myconid have few dealings with mind flayers," _Basidia said in a burst of empathy spores. "_They cannot feed on us and cannot take control of our spore servants. Still we know, as all the Underdark knows, their danger. Be careful."_

"Watch each other," Diarnghan said. "The mind flayer might try and dominate one of us. It can also stun at a distance, then attack while you are helpless."

"You've faced one before?" Kuhl asked.

The darkling ranger shook his cowled head. "As Basidia said anyone who travels the Underdark is at least familiar with the danger they represent."

"Is it normal to find one all alone?" Aleina asked. "In the stories I read they were always surrounded by minions."

She felt instantly foolish. If the others asked about these stories, she'd have to admit her knowledge came from well-worn chapbooks geared for children in the D'lusker library. It was a wonder the volumes of the adventures of Mirt had not been hawked for whatever coin they could bring before they reached her eyes, D'lusker family fortunes what they were. She supposed the condition of the books meant they wouldn't sell for much and the D'lusker children had to be left with something to read or become illiterate as well as destitute.

"They usually are," Diarnghan said. "Something is peculiar here."

"I'll go talk to it," Kuhl said. "If it attacks or I start acting strangely, you'll know what to do."

"Hey!" Sky said, tail lashing. "I'm the one who first said we should talk to it. I've never talked to a mind flayer. Quit trying to steal all the fun."

"There is safety in numbers," Diarnghan said. "If we talk to it we should do so as a group. Kuhl can be the primarily speaker with the rest of us watching for treachery, ready to attack."

"One problem with that plan," the tabaxi said, "I'm the one who said we should speak with it. Now you want me to just hang back and aim my crossbow at it, finger on the trigger?"

"Fine, Kuhl and Sky are the primary speakers," the darkling ranger amended.

"Better," Sky said, moving closer to the half-elf. "Shall we?"

"Not yet, Sky," Jhelnae said. "We need to get ready first."

The half-drow pulled out her rod and drew it down her body, calling her warding armor. It glowed ghostly white briefly as it settled into place, then faded. Aleina brought her own magical protections to bear and she heard Kuhl whispering prayers to his goddess, working his own magic. At his words, however, a shimmering field appeared around Sky rather than himself.

"What is this?" the tabaxi said, eyeing the field.

"A little extra protection," Kuhl said.

"No clumsy mind flayer is going to catch me, Kuhl."

"Especially not with the blessing of Sehanine on you," the half-elf said.

Sky smiled. "This is new. I never had the blessing of a goddess on me before. Thank you, Kuhl."

"My pleasure." The half-elf pulled Dawnbringer from his belt pouch but left her blade dormant. "Shall we?"

"_Do not fear, friends,"_ the sword said telepathically. "_I have faced a mind flayer before and survived."_

The specific way Dawnbringer said that concerned Aleina.

"And your bearer?" the aasimar asked.

"_Brain sucked out. I was in the mind flayer's treasure trove for who knows how many years until my next bearer found me. But I did survive."_

"Somehow that didn't really inspire me with confidence," Aleina said.

They advanced into the cavern as a group, Kuhl and Sky leading the way. Despite the tabaxi's eagerness to meet the mind flayer, she was all caution, moving forward slowly and holding her hand crossbow at the ready.

Aleina realized her hand ached from gripping her moonstone orb too tightly. She took a breath and forced herself to relax, but only slightly. Step by step they advanced towards the figure in the flowing robes. The mind flayer seemed oblivious, continuing to gaze upward at the _faerzress_. Just when Aleina thought they were going to walk all the way up to the creature without being detected its gaze fell and he turned towards them.

"_You've finally decided to come in," _the mind flayer said telepathically. "_Welcome."_

The four tentacles at its chin writhed as it spoke into their minds. Some form of somatic response to aid in its telepathic speech, Aleina guessed. It stared at the companions with eyes sunken in a ridged head.

"What is that little rock spinning around your head?" Sky asked.

Little rock? Then Aleina saw it. A clear spindle shaped stone did orbit around the creature's head. The dim light and small size of stone made it difficult to see.

"_This?" _The mind flayer motioned to the floating stone with a tentacle. "_It is called an Ioun Stone."_

"Doesn't it make you dizzy spinning like that?" Sky said. "I would be dizzy with it going round and round all the time."

"_Never really thought about it." _The mind flayer focused its gaze on the orbiting stone. Within moments it grew cross eyed and swayed. "_There is a reason I never did that before. It does make you dizzy."_

"You know," Fargas said. "Out of all the ways I expected a conversation with a mind flayer to go, this certainly is not it.".

"_Oh? How did you expect it to go?"_

"I expected a bit more fleeing for my life in terror while trying to keep you from slurping out my brain," the halfling said. "Not that I'm offering suggestions of how you should act."

"_I see." _The creature's tentacles writhed and somehow Aleina knew it laughed. "_Allow me to introduce myself. I am Grazilaxx and I am not here to eat your brains. I am a iounitarian."_

"I'm Sky," Sky said. "A tabaxi."

"_A tabaxi you say," _Grazilaxx said. "_First one I have ever met."_

"You are the first mind flayer I have ever met," Sky said, flashing the creature a sharp toothed smile.

"I am Kuhl," Kuhl said, breaking into the conversation.

"_A half-elf," _Grazilaxx said in their minds. "_Very tasty brains. One of my favorite meals back when I ate such things. Just the right mix of other worldly fey ancestry and primal base born humanity. Delicious. Almost tempts me back to the old mind flayer diet."_

"If you say so…" the half-elf had raised the hilt of Dawnbringer to guard position at Grazilaxx's words, but now lowered the weapon slightly. "Wait, what do you mean when you say, 'back when I ate such things'?

"_Oh I gave up such things long ago when I found this," _Grazilaxx used a tentacle to point at the stone orbiting his head. "_It is a Stone of Sustenance. It feeds me as it spins. And I am much healthier for it. You have no idea the toxic thoughts you humanoids put in your brains with no thought to who might be eating them. It used to give me stomach aches. And then there was the whole thing of them trying to stab me with sharp pointy things when I went to feed. The brain diet is quite unhealthy and hazardous. Which is why I gave it up. I tell all the mind flayers I meet the benefits of becoming an iounitarian. Do they ever listen? No. It's always: think of the environment. Who, other than us, is going to keep the humanoid population in check? If we let them overrun all of Toril, what then?"_

"So, you aren't going to eat our brains?" Jhelnae said, cutting off the creature's tirade.

"_Are you going to try and stick me with sharp pointy things if I do?" _Grazilaxx asked.

"Among other things," the half drow said.

"_Then no," _Grazilaxx said_. "It's just not worth the effort and potential pain."_

"So, we are free to pass?" Aleina asked.

"_Of course you are free to pass," _Grazilaxx said. "_Well I do have one request, if you don't mind."_

Of course he does, Aleina thought. Nothing is easy in the Underdark. She readied herself to raise her moonstone orb and send rays scorching into the creature, fully expecting the request to be the sacrifice of one of the companions.

"_I'd like to ask if you have had unusual dreams during your travels in the Underdark."_

Aleina lowered her orb. "If you mean nightmares night after night, then yes."

"_So, it affects surfacers as well," _Grazilaxx said. "_Interesting."_

"You have nightmares?" Fargas asked. "How is that possible?"

"_How is that possible? I don't understand the question."_

"No offense, but you are a nightmare," the halfling said. "You've got tentacles and stuff."

"_I fail to see how having tentacles protects me from dreams where I am running through a maze from a pack of gnolls who want to rend me to pieces."_

"Oh, oh, I have had that dream," Sky said. "Even with my boots of speed I can't seem to outrun them."

"We've all had that dream," Jhelnae said with a shudder.

"It isn't as bad as the one with the bubbling slime." Kuhl said.

"_That one is terrible!" _The tentacles of the mind flayer shivered. "_First you are just looking at the pool of slime and then you notice a little on your boot. Next thing you know your foot is slime and it is creeping up your leg!"_

"Nothing compared to the one with hordes of wandering undead," Diarnghan said. "They don't move fast, but they are everywhere."

"And no matter where you run, or how fast, they are already there," Fargas said. "Shambling forward."

"I'm almost breaking into a cold sweat thinking about it," the darkling ranger said, cowled head nodding.

"The one that unsettles me the most is the grotto and the pool of water," Aleina said.

She flushed with embarrassment and regretted speaking the moment the words left her mouth. The companions had shared their nightmares before, but this one she'd been reluctant to mention.

"Grotto?" Jhelnae asked. "Pool of water? I never had a dream like that."

Others, including the mind flayer, shook their heads indicating they'd also never had a similar dream. Rhianne, however, seemed to regard the aasimar from the depths of her cowl.

"Must just be a normal dream then," Aleina said. "Nevermind."

For a moment silence fell and Aleina thought she'd escaped her verbal slip. Then the darkling bard spoke.

"You are bathing in a pool of water in a grotto. The water is pleasantly warm, and you are content. Then you see a man of darkness emerge from the surrounding shadows. He slips into the water and you want to run, but you can't move. Terror of what he intends roots you in place."

Aleina nodded. In the dream it wasn't just terror that paralyzed. It was terror and anticipation. What Rhianne did not say in words, however, came through in her inflection.

"You've had the same nightmare?" the aasimar asked.

"Yes," Rhianne said.

"By all that dances!" Jhelnae crossed her arms. "Nightmare? That isn't a nightmare! You mean to tell me you two have been bathing in your dreams in front of a mysterious voyeur while I've been running for my life from bellowing minotaurs?"

"It's hard to explain," Aleina said. "It really is scary. He is like 9 feet tall with burning eyes. And when he looks at you, you feel naked."

"I'm confused," Sky said. "The dream starts with you bathing. So, aren't you already naked?"

"Well...yes," the aasimar said.

"So, of course you feel naked," the tabaxi said, tail swishing. "Since you _are_ naked."

"You feel more naked then," Aleina said. "It's not really important. Just one of the many nightmares I've had in the Underdark."

"More naked? Like you are missing your skin?" Sky asked. "Like you are a creature of just bones and innards?"

"No…," the aasimar said. "Naked as in vulnerable. Like he knows all your hidden desires."

"That does it," Jhelnae said. "I've heard all I need to hear. We are swapping dreams!"

"We can't swap dreams," Aleina said."That's not possible."

"Well we're damn well going to try!" Jhelnae said. "Later you two are telling me every detail of that dream so my unconscious can conjure that instead of being chased by minotaurs or gnolls."

"I've had those dreams too you know," the aasimar said.

The half-drow gave a dismissive wave and rolled her eyes.

"Am I to assume the mystery man, in your dreams at least beloved, resembles me?" Diarnghan asked his darkling mate. "Other than being nine feet tall of course?"

"You may assume so, my sweet," Rhianne said with a placating nod.

Which, the aasimar noted, really wasn't an answer of yes. But it seemed enough for Diarnghan. He didn't press Rhianne further. The same could not be said for the half-drow, who looked at the darkling bard then to the aasimar.

"Every. Detail." Jhelnae said.

"Fine," Rhianne said. "We'll satisfy every question of your prurient curiosity, Jhelnae. But later."

"I'd like to listen in on that conversation," Fargas said. "And take notes if you don't mind."

Three baleful feminine gazes turned on the halfling, one no less intimidating for being hidden in the depths of a cowl.

"I'll take that as a maybe," the halfling said.

"I think we've established we share similar nightmares," Kuhl said to the mind flayer. "Even if some are a little more erotic than horrific."

"Oh, shut up Kuhl," Aleina said.

The half-elf merely smiled and continued to look at Grazilaxx. ""What of it?"

"_As you've no doubt guessed these troubling dreams are shared by all denizens of the Underdark," _Grazilaxx said telepathically_. "You are the first surfacers I have interviewed, and they prey on you as well. I am a member of a society dedicated to protecting the Underdark and so am investigating the cause of these disturbing dreams. So far we think there is a link between dreams and the faerzress."_

"We can confirm that," Aleina said. "When we slept where no _faerzress_ was present we weren't troubled by the dreams."

Grazilaxx smacked his own forehead with a tentacle. "_Of course! Sleep where there is no faerzress. That at least would help confirm the link between the dreams and faerzress. Why didn't I think of that? Instead I needed surfacers to tell me. How embarrassing."_

"Actually," Sky said. "We didn't figure it out. Yuk Yuk and Spiderbait showed us."

"_Yuk Yuk? Spiderbait?" _the mind flayer asked.

"A couple of goblins we met," Jhelnae said.

"_Goblins figured that out before me?"_ Grazilaxx's tentacles writhed in irritation. "_Not much better. Perhaps we need to approach them to see if they are interested in becoming members of the Society of Brilliance. I don't suppose these goblin geniuses gave any theories as to the cause?"_

"Could demon lords cause something like this?" Sky asked.

"_Demon lords?" _Grazilaxx asked, mental voice alarmed.

"We saw Demogorgon destroy Sloobludop," Aleina said. "And had a vision of Zuggtmoy in the Neverlight Grove."

"And we met a succubus serving Graz'zt in Gracklstugh," Jhelnae said.

"_Sloobludop destroyed? I rarely have reason to journey there, so I had not heard. Demon lords in the Underdark?" _The pleasant tone of the mind flayer's discourse had vanished, and his mental voice was panicked. "_I thank you for this information and I apologize for my abrupt departure. But I must make the other members of the society aware of these developments at once!"_

Grazilaxx grabbed a ring on one of his fingers and spun it in a circle. Blue light flared from it, which spread to his entire body. He disappeared in a flash of brilliance.

They all stared at the spot the mind flayer had just vacated in confusion.

"Did he just teleport away?" Jhelnae asked.

"I think so," Diarnghan said. "And I have heard rumors of this Society of Brilliance. Now I know the rumors are true."

"He seemed pleasant," Fargas said. "For a mind flayer. And knowledgeable. You think we should have asked him for help or advice about getting to the surface?"

"By all that dances, Fargas!" Jhelnae said. "Now you think of that. After he just disappeared?"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know we'd meet a friendly mind flayer?" the halfling said. "And I don't know if you noticed, but he disappeared kind of abruptly. My mind is still trying to catch up."

Kuhl shook his head and sighed. "Fargas is right. On both counts. It is a question we should have asked. We missed an opportunity."

"Particularly since he seemed to have working teleportation magic," Rhianne said.

"I think I am going to cry," Jhelnae said.

"I think I might join you," Aleina said, feeling weariness settle over her.

Had they missed an opportunity? Could Grazilaxx have teleported them at least part way to the surface?

"You all are missing the point," Sky said. "We met a mind flayer and survived. How many can say that? Maybe he could have helped us more, maybe not. We'll just have to ask him if we see him again."

"_The tabaxi is right," _Dawnbringer said telepathically. "_You have to look on the bright side. I, for one, am not riding in a pouch with a severed finger at the moment, for which I am grateful."_

With the disappearance of Grazilaxx the myconid had started moving into the cavern. Sovereign Basidia was able to stand at his full height, though his top came within a foot of the ceiling. He approached along with Ront.

"_You sent the mind flayer away?" _the Sovereign asked with a cloud of empathy spores.

"Not exactly," Kuhl said. He gave an account of what had happened.

"_The Society of Brilliance," _Basidia said. "_Our hunters have met other members before. But never one who is a mind flayer. They are helpful and knowledgeable in the secrets of the Underdark. It is well you were able to impart your information of the demon lords to one of their members."_

"You missed out on all the fun," Sky said to Ront. "It had this stone that went round and round its head. And we swapped stories of dreams with it."

"And learned some of us have dreams that give a whole new meaning to tall dark and handsome," Kuhl said.

"You know Kuhl," Aleina said. "I accidentally sent a bolt of fire into you once. It doesn't need to be an accident next time."

"I should make getting a new shield in Blingdenstone my top priority," the half-elf said.

"Keep talking the way you've been talking," the aasimar said. "And you should."

The laugh Kuhl gave let Aleina know to expect plenty of teasing ahead. She sighed, then laughed.

"I'm going to find something to embarrass you back," Aleina said. "Count on it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kuhl said.

Ront shrugged. "I don't get what any of you are saying and I don't care. We've reached these crossroads you were talking about Diarnghan. Which way to Blingdenstone."

Aleina didn't see the darkling ranger's response. Familiar figures had just entered the cavern. Two were small, and surrounded by other sprouts, but she easily picked out Stool and Rumpadump. The other two were larger, one much larger, Derendil and Eldeth. They had volunteered to be part of the rear guard of the refugees and keep an eye on Stool and Rumpadump as well. Aleina had wanted to join them, but Fargas needed her light. The four of them separated from the group and headed towards them, Stool breaking into a run after a few steps.

"Stool! Rumpadump!" Aleina called out. "Have Derendil and Eldeth been taking good care of you?"

Stool responded with a burst of empathy spores as he came close. Images of the underground stream they had passed flowed into Aleina's mind with myconid sprouts jumping and splashing about.

"You were playing in the water while I was talking to a mind flayer?" Aleina asked.

The little sprout gave a full bodied nod, but the damp skin of both Stool and Rumpadump was answer enough.

"Eldeth, have you had a dream with a pool of water and a nine-foot-tall man made of darkness?" Jhelnae asked when the dwarf and quaggoth approached.

"Why do you ask?" Eldeth's voice and expression grew guarded and defensive.

"You too!" Jhelnae said. "Has everyone had this dream but me?"

The dwarf looked to Aleina for an explanation, but the aasimar shook her head. "I'll tell you later."

Eldeth shrugged and nodded.

Derendil knelt before the two sprouts and spoke in Elvish. "Goodbye little princes. I do not know if we shall ever meet again, but if we do meet again, we shall smile."

His words cut into Aleina like a knife and she suddenly understood. They were at a crossroad of sorts and Ront had asked Diarnghan which tunnel led to Blingdenstone. The time to part with Stool and Rumpadump had come and she wasn't ready for it. Would never be ready for it. Tears blurred her eyes.

Kuhl was speaking to the two sprouts now. "Be well you two. Grow as strong and as tall as when you saved me from the Ettin, Stool."

More goodbyes followed. Jhelnae hugged and kissed each of them while Sky said maybe she'd try and visit the new Neverlight Grove in the future. Finally, only Aleina remained. She wrapped each in a fierce hug, pressing her cheeks into their cool, spongy skin, not minding they were still wet from playing in the stream.

"Take care of each other," she said. "Stool, you are a brave little sprout, but you still have a lot of growing to do. Rumpadump, you are older and have good instincts. Make sure he doesn't wander off again like when he got lost and captured by the drow. I want both of you to grow until you are as big and strong as Sovereign Basidia."

The images brought on by empathy spores were confused and jumbled, a mixture from both the little myconid. But she understood they promised to follow her words and they would miss the companions as well. With one last squeeze she reluctantly let them go and stood up.

Companions and sprouts stared at each other for a moment, then the two moved to join the rest of their kind.

"_They will be watched and well cared for," _Basidia said in a burst of empathy spores. "_We now know not to let Stool's curious nature get the better of him. We won't let him wander off again."_

Aleina nodded, reassured.

"_Goodbye," _the towering myconid continued. "_You will always be welcome in the new Grove. Once we find it and build it of course."_

Basidia walked to the tunnel where the refugees waited to depart. Aleina found herself being pulled into a side embrace.

"They'll be okay," Jhelnae said.

"I hope so," Aleina said. She put an arm around the half-drow in turn.

"They will," Jhelnae said. "Believe it."

"Are we just going to stand here and watch the myconid leave?" Ront said. "The tunnel to Blingdenstone is this way."

"Yes, Ront," the half drow said. "That is exactly what we're going to do."

They watched as the myconid, spore servants, and awakened zurkhwood entered the tunnel, off to find the and found the new Neverlight Grove. Aleina had eyes for only two of them. They had long since disappeared when the final refugees entered the tunnel mouth. Only then did Aleina heave a heavy sigh.

"Alright," the aasimar said. "Now we can go."

**Notes: Had a lot of trouble with this one. The Society of Brilliance is in the campaign and I wanted to include a meeting with one of them. Since they are kind of wacky I thought, "I know. I'll make it a funny chapter!"The problem being that I don't know if I have the gift of comedic timing. I added the ioun stone as I figured a mind flayer that works with other creatures probably wouldn't be regularly eating brains.**

**On the health front news I've gone through all the tests and such and I'm about to start treatment on Tuesday. Doctors are expecting it to go well. So things are not perfect, but manageable. Which is something to be thankful for! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter notes at the end.**

Kuhl stumbled slightly as he made his way up the broad stone stairway. The steps were well crafted, but made for smaller feet, gnomish feet he guessed. Their small size made it feel more like scaling up a treacherous slope than walking up stairs. Not everyone in his group, however, had the same difficulty with them.

"Careful, Kuhl," Fargas said. "Mind where you step. These stairs are steep, and we've climbed a long way. I don't think you'd fancy a tumble down them."

The halfling made a show of how perfectly the steps were made for his height and size of feet, putting his hands in pockets as he ascended.

"You're enjoying this," Kuhl said in accusation.

"Enjoying this?" Fargas asked. "Why would I enjoy this? I'd only enjoy this if I had to constantly jog alongside people who ignore my stride is half theirs. Or who forget I am high stepping up what they consider normal steps. Then, and only then, would I get some small measure of satisfaction seeing people struggle up something that is finally right sized."

"Point taken," Kuhl said. He decided to give up all semblance of dignity and climb up the steps on all fours, like Sky next to him.

"The stairway to Blingdenstone is designed to do more than allow Master Rumblefoot a bit of smugness," Diarnghan said. While the darkling bard had climbed up the steps before, he also still struggled. This made Kuhl feel better. "It serves as an excellent first line of defense."

As if in confirmation a voice called down from above. It was high in pitch and spoke Undercommon.

"Hold! Come no further until we've had a look at you."

Sky and Fargas didn't speak the language but followed Kuhl's and Diarnghan's lead and stopped.

Kuhl had to admit the stairway _was_ an excellent first line of defense. He'd been so busy navigating the steps he'd stopped looking upwards and missed the group of gnomes staring down at them. How long ago they started watching his progress he could not say. Diarnghan had said they hid well among rock and stone. They'd likely been there the entire time. Their chain shirts glinted in the green fungal glow from above and most held aimed crossbows. One, however, held something to his eye as he studied them, something that winked and sparkled in the light.

"Don't worry," Diarngham said, voice loud enough for the companions behind to also hear. "They are examining us with a spell gem. Once they are satisfied no one invisible is among us they will let us pass."

"They get a lot of invisible visitors?" Sky asked, tail lashing.

"Gracklstugh is only a 20-day march from here," the darkling bard said.

"Oh," Sky said. "That makes sense."

The tabaxi glanced to either side as if suddenly suspicious of invisible duergar.

"I thought they traded with Gracklstugh?" Kuhl asked.

"They do," Diarnghan said. "But distrust of trading partners is a wise precaution in the Underdark."

The voice called down again before Kuhl could answer.

"Two of you we may recognize, but anyone could be under those cloaks and we'd want to know why they traveled with a drow and her orc and quaggoth slaves."

"I don't understand what he is saying," Sky said. "But I recognize that tone. Guards at the gate sound the same all over Toril. Time for that disarming smile Kuhl."

But it was Rhianne who answered for their group.

"It is us under these cloaks," the darkling bard called out. "I have performed here before. Many times."

Her voice was high and clear, closer to her singing voice than her normal speech. When you couldn't throw back your hood to identify yourself, Kuhl reflected, you had to use other means.

"And the others?" the voice called down.

"Friends. Traveling companions," the Rhianne said.

"You vouch for them? Even the drow and her slaves?"

"He keeps pointing at me," Ront said. "And I don't think I would like what he is saying. If he is threatening me, tell him he'll be surprised at how fast I can be to the top of these steps."

Above the gnomes shifted and readied their crossbows. They might not speak common, but they still recognized a threat when spoken. There was still a fair amount of stairway between the companions and the gnome guards. Despite the orc's words, they'd be easy targets if they rushed forward.

"Not helping, Ront," Kuhl whispered under his breath.

"Although we profess ourselves to be the slaves of chance," Derendil said in Elvish. "We are not the slaves of our lady friend here, unless you mean slaves to her charm and mood swings, then alas, you speak true."

As with all who first heard Derendil speak the gnomes showed surprise at hearing the cultured Elvish voice come from the bestial quaggoth. But Kuhl doubted they spoke Elvish, and they did not lower their crossbows.

"Your assumptions are incorrect," Rhianne said, holding up a staying hand towards Ront." We are a company of free companions. And my drow friend is from the surface and not the Underdark. She, like the rest of them, are escaped slaves of House Mizzrym and seek sanctuary in Blingdenstone."

Kuhl glanced back, surprised Jhelnae hadn't spoken out in her own defense like Ront and Derendil. Her resigned expression made Kuhl suddenly realize the half-drow had been in this position many times before. Even he, someone who shared drow heritage, had been suspicious of her at first. Drow blood might flow in his veins, but he had never met his paternal grandmother and his father took after his moon elf parent. Kuhl had been raised in Evereska and had unconsciously adopted the common prejudice against his own ancestry.

"Come up then," the gnome said. "But you are a strange and well-armed group and I cannot just let you pass. Chief Diggermattock will need to decide."

Diarnghan started up again with the gnome's permission and Kuhl and the others followed his lead. They found themselves on a broad stone terrace at the top that sloped slightly upwards to a large metal door set into the stone wall of the cavern.

"Adamantine," Eldeth said after a moment of study. "At least coated in it. We could hammer on it for days and never make a scratch."

"And you'd find yourself only in the maze beyond," the deep gnome captain said.

He, at least, spoke Common it seemed. His skin was dark gray and gnarled and, as with his fellows, he was bald with no beard. He studied the companions with dark gray eyes. While his soldiers no longer aimed their crossbows at them, they still held them at the ready. Kuhl didn't blame them. The deep gnomes numbered eight to their ten, and except for Fargas they were all larger. The half-elf guessed the word of Rhianne carried enough weight to allow them up the steps. Or, more likely, they'd given up little by allowing them to the terrace. As Eldeth had said they could hammer on the door to little effect and there were sure to be other defenses than the eight guards they could see.

"Snelkug," the captain said. "Choose three others and take them to the chief."

The brown skinned gnome in question did not seem to be happy with his new duty. But he grunted and pointed to three others, all who shared in his lack of enthusiasm.

"Welcome again to Blingdenstone Lady Rhianne," the captain said with a short bow. "Since you were last here an inn has reopened you can perform in. The Foaming Mug."

"That is wonderful news," The darkling bard said. "I will speak with the proprietor when I have a chance."

"Do that. Her name is Tappy Foamstrap."

The captain led the way to the adamantine door. Kuhl and the others followed along with their chosen guides. Before they even reached the door it opened with a clatter of hidden gears and winches. Kuhl looked around, wondering where the gnomes operating it were hidden. The captain hadn't even signaled.

"If there is anything suspicious," the gnome leader said to Snelkug, "Anything at all. Don't let them out of the maze."

Gone was the conversational tone he had used with the darkling bard before. Now he was all guard captain.

Beyond the adamantine door lay a narrow path between walls with embedded spikes. Snelkug trudged ahead while their other two gnome guides herded the companions inside with gestures.

"I don't like the looks of this place," Ront said.

"I think it is a gauntlet against invaders who make it past the door," Sky said, voice excited. "Maybe the spikes on the wall are coated with poison?"

Snelkug gave them a questioning look since they had not immediately followed. Kuhl translated Sky's question into Undercommon.

"Not poisoned," the gnome said. "But they'll stick you good if you aren't careful."

The tabaxi seemed disappointed rather than relieved with the answer.

"Who goes through all the effort of spiking the walls and not poisoning them?" Sky said as she followed the gnome inside.

The path wound from side to side and up and down. Above lay a second path festooned with towers and battlements. No one stood up there now, but Kuhl guessed its purpose readily enough. In case of invasion defenders could loose bolts, boulders, and boiling liquid freely at those attempting to make their way along the lower path. At some points, the path narrowed and Kuhl could barely squeeze through and avoid the spikes. Derendil wasn't so lucky.

"They say apparel proclaims the elf," the quaggoth said in Elvish. "These spikes make it true. My shirt and fur are both in tatters."

"What did he say?" Jhelnae asked from behind Kuhl.

"Derendil can't fit through without leaving pieces of his shirt and fur behind," Aleina said, translating.

"Then I will have to chastise them for abusing one of my slaves." the half-drow said, voice bitter.

"Slaves?" Aleina asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The aasimar did not speak Undercommon and probably understood nothing spoken at the gate.

"Nothing," the half-drow said in a voice that clearly meant the opposite.

"I know you are upset, Jhelnae," Kuhl said. "But the deep gnomes have good reason to be suspicious of drow. Hopefully, there is a caravan to the surface leaving soon we can join. If not, and we must stay a bit, they'll learn to trust you, you'll see."

Silence followed as they walked and sidled along the maze. Kuhl had brought up the surface in hopes the prospect would cheer Jhelnae and make her forget her reception at the gate. When she sighed, he knew he'd failed to improve her mood.

"I'm not upset about them being suspicious of me or assuming I have slaves," the half-drow said. "I guess I'm upset because you are right, Kuhl. They do have good reason to distrust me. My people destroyed their city, and they are only now rebuilding it."

"Not your people," Kuhl said. "Drow from Menzoberranzan. You're from the surface."

"You know what I mean," Jhelnae said. "The reputation of the drow can only change if more and more are shown the ways of Eilistraee. My mother is a Darksong Knight and became a Chosen of the goddess. She always wanted me to follow in her footsteps in the faith. She constantly lectured me on the importance of the mission to redeem the drow. But I was rebellious and ignored her. I've learned since then just what she was trying to teach me."

"It sounds to me like," Aleina said. "Your mom meant well but came on a little too strong."

Jhelnae gave a mirthless chuckle. "That is putting it mildly. With anyone else she is compassionate, wise, and full of wit and charm. With me…"

"Not so much?" Aleina asked.

"Not so much," Jhelnae said. "It was my destiny to be a champion for Eilistraee. She had dreamt it while pregnant. She also craved clams from the Moonsea while pregnant. Did that have some sacred prophetic significance too? Thank Torm my father had a pair of magic winged sandals. Anyway, we fought constantly and I, not so secretly, reveled in the goddess showing me none of the favor she shows her future priestesses.

"You wanted to fail at being a priestess to spite her," the aasimar said.

"To spite her," the half-drow agreed. "By all that dances I've been a horrible daughter! My mother was right. I am a spoiled and petulant ungrateful little brat. A selfish child with no thought to the needs of her people."

Jhelnae pitched her voice in a different tone during the last part, mimicking the voice of another. Her mother, Kuhl guessed.

"She may have been right," the half-elf said. "But your mother is forgetting something."

"And what is that?" Jhelnae asked.

Her tone let him know he tread in dangerous territory. She might complain about her mother, but he sensed she would let no one else speak ill of her, even in commiseration. Mother and daughter might have argued bitterly, but it was clear their bond was deep.

"Perspective takes time," Kuhl said. "Your mother was right. You see that now. But how many years did it take her to gain that perspective?"

"I don't know," Jhelnae said. "But I see what you are trying to say. Sometime between when she was born and when I was born. And she is well over a century old."

"And you were supposed to gain the same perspective in only what? Twenty years?" Kuhl asked.

"He isn't wrong," Aleina said. "And you are coming around to her way of thinking now. That has to count for something, right? Don't be so hard on yourself. You aren't a horrible daughter."

They walked down and back up a dip in the path before Jhelnae answered. Pipes were embedded in the wall on either side. Kuhl suspected the area could be flooded if the gnomes desired.

"I suppose no one should have expected me to be born perfect," the half-drow said. "I mean, I'm no aasimar after all."

"That's definitely true," Aleina said. "We all can't be aasimar. The lives of aasimar have celestial purpose. It's not like my life choices led to me being a prisoner in the Underdark in only my undergarments."

"That is fortunate," the half-drow said. "That would be embarrassing."

"And cold," the aasimar said. "Really, really, cold."

The laughter from the two women caused their gnome guide ahead to stop, turn, and look back at them. They sobered quickly under his appraising stare. With a shake of his head and some muttering in Gnomish, their guide turned and led them once more through the maze.

"You two can quit worrying," Jhelnae said with a sigh as they followed. "I feel better now. Thank you."

"I liked what you said, Kuhl," the aasimar said. "It was...insightful."

"Actually, I was just passing on things my aunt used to say to me," Kuhl said. "When you are a half-elf growing up in Evereska you tend to want to grow up too fast. She always lectured to let things happen at their own pace."

"This is making more sense," Jhelnae said. "It's his aunt who is wise. Not him."

"That does make a lot more sense," Aleina agreed.

Kuhl smiled, though they could not see it. Ahead the narrow tunnel with spiked walls opened up to a large cavern. Another adamantine door, like the one they had passed before, was flanked by two stone towers embedded in the cavern wall. A voice called down through a shuttered window. This time, however, they spoke in Gnomish and Kuhl didn't understand. Their guide, Snelkug, answered in the same language

"More guards wait on the other side to escort us to their chief," Diarnghan translated. He looked to Aleina and Jhelnae. "Snelkug, our guide, also says he thinks Jhelnae really is from the surface, like we told them at the gate. He described you two laughing like a pair of surfacekin in the maze."

"Surfacekin?" the half-drow asked.

"Gnomes of the surface," Eldeth said. "It probably surprised him to see a drow, particularly a drow female, sharing a laugh with another."

"That is how I interpret it as well," the darkling bard said from the depths of his cowl.

As with the previous adamantine door, this one opened with a clatter of gears and winches. This time, however, Kuhl could see the hint of motion from behind the shuttered windows of the towers and the gnomes labored at the mechanisms to open it.

Beyond, another tunnel waited. This one was thankfully much wider, and its walls of natural stone held no spikes. As the Diarnghan had said, more gnome guards waited on the other side, double the amount escorting them now. Three of them joined Snelkug to lead them while the remainders joined the group at the rear.

As a group they moved forward and past the second adamantine door. From what Kuhl could tell this was just a tunnel through stone. Even the floor was rough hewn. There was, however, one important modification.

"There are gems in the wall," Sky said, pointing up at one halfway between the floor and ceiling as she passed it.

"Spell gems," Diarnghan said. "If we were invaders the gnomes could activate them and unleash their magic on us."

"What kind of magic?" the tabaxi asked.

"Sorry, Sky. That I can't answer," the darkling ranger said. "Deep gnomes are friendly and talkative as any other gnome once you earn their trust. But they're smart enough to know not to share all the secrets of their defenses."

More spell gems glittered down at them as they advanced down the tunnel. Another door lay at the end, this one smaller than the adamantine ones, but still reinforced with the same metal. High ledges had been carved on either side, likely for defenders, but no one stood on them now. The stone door itself proved little hindrance as Snelkug simply pushed it open.

As they left the tunnel, following past the door, they stepped into what looked like another world. The harsh bare stone lit by a green fungal glow gave way to a subterranean land of warm colors and welcoming smells.

They had emerged at one end of an oblong cavern, brightly lit by hanging lanterns of bioluminescent fungi, caged fire beetles, and others Kuhl could only assume were magic. Somehow the varying hues mixed to a radiance that was more white than colored. Stairs and ramps carved into the chamber walls led to balconies and hollows for storage, shops, and living quarters.

"Judging by the smell of this place," Fargas said, inhaling deeply as he passed the stone door and into the chamber, "We'll soon be eating something much more pleasant than duergar rations."

Ront's normally dour expression fell away as he followed the halfling inside. The orc gazed around for a moment in wonder, then shook his head and scoffed.

"So this is the soft inside all those defenses are there to protect."

"The underlying smells of gnome cooking pots," Derendil said in Elvish, "is decidedly preferable to the smelters of Gracklstugh. I agree with Master Rumblefoot's assessment."

This was the first look of the quaggoth Kuhl had since the maze. He might have left some fur behind on the wall spikes, but none had scratched him deep enough to make him bleed. His poor lace shirt, already damaged and dirty from their travels, now had several new tears. Derendil held the front closed with one clawed hand.

"We need to find some needle and thread here," Aleina said with a laugh. "If we do, I'll work on that shirt for you."

The quaggoth favored her with a sharp toothed smile. "It would be appreciated."

"It's not the grand halls of Gauntlgrym," Eldeth, the last of the companions to enter, said, smiling. "But it has its own cozy appeal."

"Indeed it does," Rhianne said. "I wish I could see it as you all see it, without my protective goggles. Alas it is too bright for my darkling eyes. As Eldeth says this is a cozy little corner of the Underdark. Now we only need to convince Chief Diggermattock we mean them no harm and to let us stay."

The suspicious looks the companions received from the few deep gnomes passing by emphasized the darkling bard's words.

Rhianne seemed to guess Kuhl's thoughts. "Don't worry. I have performed here many times. I'm sure I can convince the Chief to let you stay and hopefully help you join a caravan to the surface."

Snelkug, their gnome guide, seemed to take pride in their appreciation of the deep gnome city. He had paused in leading them and let them take in the sight. His brown face had abandoned his severe frown and he gave a deep nod.

"Welcome to Blingdenstone, travelers," he said in Undercommon. "It's this way to the Chief."

Before he could lead them in the indicated direction, however, the sound of clanging bells came from the opposite direction. The crossbows of the gnome escort came up, not quite trained on the companions, but close.

"Those are alarm bells," Rhianne said in Undercommon, raising her hands to a non-threatening gesture. "Coming from the Trader's Grotto. You aren't going to respond?"

"My orders are to escort your group to the Chief," Snelkug said, voice uncertain.

"Summer Queen's Curse! Diar and I have been here before. Many times. We've never been a threat. We aren't now," the darkling bard pointed in the direction where the sound of clanging bells was coming from. "That is a threat. An immediate one."

The gnome stood completely still for a moment, locked in indecision. Then nodded. The insistent bells seemed to decide it for him.

He pointed at the rear guard of their group and said something in Gnomish, then pointed to the stone door they had just passed through. Kuhl's background as a soldier allowed him to understand despite the language barrier. They were to secure and hold that door. A sensible precaution if the alarm bells were only a distraction.

"I am trusting you Lady Rhianne," Snelkug said in Undercommon. He glanced uncomfortably at Jhelnae, Ront, and Derendil. "Will you follow as I deal with this?"

"We will, and help if you can," Rhianne said. "Just go!"

Their gnome guide scurried towards the alarm bells with the three guards who had been at the front of the group following.

"Remember we are trying to earn their trust as a group," Diarnghan said. "Don't draw any weapons without dire need. Hopefully, this is a false alarm."

He started after the deep gnomes motioning the rest of them to follow. They ran through an opening in the far cavern wall and into the chamber beyond. The alarm bell was instantly louder, and gnomes were yelling. Kuhl had to dodge aside from a few running in the opposite direction. Kuhl found himself in a fungal forest with stalks rising all around capped with giant toadstools. Makeshift shops and stalls had been built around the bases and it seemed to be some sort of central marketplace. The deep gnome merchants currently had little interest in hawking their wares. Some had drawn weapons, but most just huddled in their stalls as they stared towards the far side of the cavern. Kuhl followed their gaze. What he saw did not make sense. A deep gnome hovered in midair dancing and flailing about in seeming slow motion. The air around him seemed to shimmer and quake with his movements.

"Gelatinous cube!" Diarnghan said. "Two of them."

And then Kuhl saw it. Two large cubes, double his height, and virtually transparent. If they weren't oozing forward and one didn't have a creature inside he might not be able to perceive them at all.

A volley of crossbow boats sank into the two creatures from their former deep gnome escort.

"What now?" Eldeth asked. "Do we help them?"

"I think this counts as dire need," the darkling ranger said as he unslung his bow.

"That gnome is still alive in there," Sky said. "Kuhl, help me get him out."

"Sky no!" Jhelnae yelled. "We need a plan."

But the tabaxi had already clicked together her magic boots and darted forward, vaulting over barrels, crates, and whatever else was in her way.

"Damn it!" the half-drow said. "Kuhl…"

"I'll get her," the half-elf said. He unslung the magic bag of holding and tossed it to Fargas. "Don't lose that. It has everything."

He ran forward, fishing Dawnbringer out of his pouch as he did. There was no hope of catching up to Sky. She had been faster and nimbler even before she had a pair of magic boots. He could only hope he got to her in time.

Kuhl wove his way through the stalks and stalls towards the cubes. His free hand brushed a low hanging mushroom cap as he ran by. What he felt almost made him stop in surprise. It was as hard as stone. Perhaps it was stone. Were all the fungi in this cavern petrified? No time to wonder at it now.

"_No subtle swordplay needed with these opponents," _Dawnbringer said into his mind. "_Hit them as hard as you can and don't get sucked in. Oh my, is she doing what I think she is doing?"_

The tabaxi had reached the cubes. As she approached the one holding the gnome it formed a transparent pseudopod and took a swing. Sky ducked aside from the attack and moved forwards, plunging her arm into the creature to reach for the trapped gnome. She yowled in pain and grimaced as she stretched and strained.

But it was no use. The gnome was at the center and the tabaxi just couldn't reach that far. Kuhl watched in horror as she took a deep breath.

"Sky no!" He yelled out.

But getting her attention only served to earn him a nod of acknowledgment. Then she closed her eyes and plunged headfirst into the cube. After some blind groping she managed to catch hold of one of the gnomes flailing arms. She started to pull, boots scrabbling against the stone cavern floor for purchase. For a moment Kuhl thought she'd pull off her rescue mission single handedly. Then the cube quivered and shook and the tabaxi was lifted and the soles of her boots came free from the ground and she started to get sucked inside.

"_Hurry Kuhl!_ Dawnbringer mindspoke.

The half-elf put on a burst of speed. In his periphery he heard squelches as crossbow bolts and arrows sank into the other cube. Rays of light and beams of cracking energy followed, and the air began to smell of something burnt and acrid. All seemed to be targeting the other cube. A good thing. At the moment he had no time to worry about avoiding the errant missiles and spells of his allies.

As it had with Sky the cube formed a pseudopod as he came into range. He was ready. It swung and he dodged aside, then sprinted forward. He just managed to catch hold of one of Sky's thrashing ankles before she was fully engulfed. He pulled one handed but sensed it wouldn't be enough. Dropping Dawnbringer he took a two-handed grip and heaved backward with everything he had.

Kuhl was naturally strong. A gift from his human grandfather, his namesake. He struggled and strained, grunting with effort. Little by little, bit by bit, Sky started to come free. But he was fighting for every inch. Then something gave and the tabaxi and gnome slid towards him.

The half-elf stumbled backwards in surprise at the sudden loss of resistance. He fell on his backside, Sky and the freed gnome landing on top of him. Kuhl reached up and steadied her. A thin sheen of the transparent innards of the cube clung to her, burning his skin on contact. He stifled a yell of pain.

"Sky can you hear me? Kuhl asked. "Can you move?"

"Of course I can hear you and of course I can move," the tabaxi said, her voice coming from down by his feet.

But she didn't move. She lay for a moment taking gasping breaths, then turned her face to the side and spat. Putting her fingers to her closed eyes she tried to wipe as much of the acidic substance away as possible, hissing in pain as she blinked them open. The deep gnome she had rescued was curled in a ball, also focused on taking deep breaths. His skin was blistered and burned.

"Then get up and get him out of here!" Kuhl said.

Sky nodded and rolled off him to stand and pulled the gnome up beside her. She took off at a run, magic boots still active, half carrying and half dragging the poor gnome along with her as his little legs struggled to keep up.

Kuhl started to scramble to his feet after them, but a blow from the cube's pseudopod knocked him back down. Then, like a slow-moving wave, it surged forward to engulf him. The half-elf caught sight of Dawnbringer on the cavern floor nearby. He had just enough time to snatch it up and take a deep breath before the creature flowed over him. He writhed in agony as the acidic substance of the cube burned his skin.

"_I assume you want my blade active," _Dawnbringer mindspoke.

"_Yes!_ Kuhl thought back.

Even through his closed eyelids Kuhl could see the flare of radiance as the blade burst into being and felt the creature quiver in pain.

"_To the right,_" the sword said into his head. "_It's the shortest way out."_

He tried to move in that direction, thrashing his free hand and kicking his legs like he was swimming.

"_Yes,"_ Dawnbringer encouraged. "_That way. You are almost there._

Fighting through the pain, Kuhl redoubled his efforts half swimming and half just thrashing in the direction he desired. His lungs burned and he longed to take a breath.

"_Yes! That is it. That hand is free, can you feel it? Use it to pull yourself out."_

Kuhl could feel it. At first his hand could find no purchase, then he felt the top of what might be a toadstool. But it was as hard as stone. He took a grip and pulled, kicking with his feet as he did so. It was hard to judge his progress. Luckily Dawnbringer served as his eyes.

"_Your face is free! Take a breath if you need it."_

The half-elf needed it desperately and took a few gasping breaths. Things became immediately easier with air. He pulled and kicked with renewed strength and his legs came free with a squelch. He heard the snap of crossbows and bowstrings and the hissing flight of their missiles. The sizzle of Aleina's fire and crackle of Jhelnae's beam sounded as well. The air now reeked of the scorched flesh of the cubes.

"_The first cube has been killed," _Dawnbringer said to him mentally. "_You are now behind the last one. Turn and swing. You can't miss it."_

Kuhl crawled to his feet and took the hilt in a two-handed grip. He spun and brought Dawnbringer around in a scything arc, a prayer to his goddess on his lips. Power flowed through and out of him and into the sword as her blade carved into the creature.

"_Yes! It's hurt! Again!"_

With another whispered prayer the half-elf pulled the sword free and swung again. He felt the blade cut into the cube. This time his target burst apart in a spray of liquid that spattered against him.

"_That did it! Rest, Kuhl. It's over."_

The bright radiance of Dawnbringer's blade fell away. Kuhl sank to his knees. Immediately his burnt skin felt worse as the battle frenzy faded. He longed to heal himself but decided he should wipe the cube substance off before doing so.

Footsteps approached and a voice spoke nearby.

"Hold still," it said in Undercommon. "I'll use my sleeve to wipe your face clean."

He recognized the voice. It was their deep gnome guide, Snelkug.

"Never have seen the inside of a gelatinous cube myself," the gnome said. "These burns I see don't recommend the experience."

Kuhl felt the patting of a coarse cloth against his face as the acidic substance of the cube was cleaned away. He blinked his eyes open. The smiling face of the deep gnome came into view.

"I say it again traveler," Snelkug said. "Welcome to Blingdentone. And after seeing what you and your friend did to rescue Mev I will recommend to the Chief we extend you every hospitality."

**Those who know the campaign will know the gelatinous cubes appear when the party enters the Trader's Grotto and only when they are not escorted by guards. But it didn't fit story pacing (to me) to have them meet with the Chief and have him say, "We have a problem with oozes..." Then shortly after oozes attack the central market. It just made more sense to do it the other way around. So I sort of forced it before they meet the Chief. This way he can say, "As you can see we have a problem with oozes..."**

**Health wise things going well. Couple of rough days after the first treatment where I just felt nauseous and sick. Then things got better. Not looking forward to the next one, but each one down is closer to the goal. So onward.**


End file.
